


Fifty Shades-Average Joe

by khillintessier



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, explicit violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 141,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khillintessier/pseuds/khillintessier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should Christian Grey tell the new, unexpected love of his life Ana who he really is, or let her continue to think he is an "Average Joe"? How long can he keep up the facade? Will Ana forgive him if he reveals the truth behind the man?<br/>This is a completed work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Average Joe

Chapter 1

APV

Jose just stopped by Kate’s and my apartment so excited I almost thought he had won the lottery. So close! He had just received a call from The Portland Place Gallery that he has been in talks with. They want to have him do a show for several weeks. If there was ever a time to celebrate, this would be it! We decided to go to this nice bar in Seattle where a friend’s band will be playing soon. I will have to ask Kate the name of the place again. I can’t seem to remember much lately if it doesn’t involve school or books. I put on a pair of jeans, a blue halter top, and some strappy sandals. I place my long thick mane of brown mahogany hair in a high ponytail, and as I hate makeup, put on just a little mascara and lip gloss. Simple but attractive enough I guess. Kate is dressed similarly, but no matter: she looks like sex on legs no matter what she wears. Jose holds the door for Kate and me, and of course Kate has instantly drawn attention to herself simply by existing. I’m used to it. Jose and I have even taken to betting how long it will take for the first guy to hit on her. I’ve won the last two times. Right away we notice the hot blond guy standing by the bar who just nods at Kate. She is a smitten kitten already. Without looking behind me, I reach in my pocket, grab a $20, and hand it behind me to Jose. Damn it! Jose laughs, and then tells me, “Thanks Steele! My new lady friends thank you for the drinks as well!” I yell, “Cretan!!” to his back, to be replied with the bird and a chuckle. Bastard! That was my drinking money. Well, I guess I will have to depend on the kindness of strangers. I head over to the bar, still smiling over Jose’s victory, only to be offered my first drink by a tall, dark and handsome man in a Brooks Brothers suit, minus the tie. “My name is Sam. Please have a seat...” As I sit, struck dumb by his dazzling smile, he hands me a beer. I’d prefer a nice wine, but I can’t be picky. “Thanks Sam. It is very nice to meet you, I’m Ana.” We shake hands and easily fall in to conversation. He is 25, single, works in high end real estate. He’s never married, no kids, enjoys the water, dining out, music, spending an insane amount of money on his female companions and volunteering with the homeless. For some reason, I’m calling bullshit on the last two. What kind of guy gloats about his money? Jackass…Oh well. It’s just a drink or two. Smile Steele! “So what do you do Ana?” “I’m finishing up my final year of college, and plan on working in publishing after my friend and I move to Seattle.” I don’t get further in our conversation as we are suddenly interrupted by who I guess is the bartender. Holy hell. Who is this guy? He is just breathtaking. Messy copper hair, intense grey eyes surrounded by the longest lashes I have ever seen. His body under that tight black t-shirt and blue jeans has me literally gawking. I must be struck deaf as well as dumb as I see this Adonis’s mouth moving but hear no sound. I shake out of it in time to hear “May I get you anything else beautiful?” Oh God, I want that mouth on me. Wait. I was talking to, fuck, what’s his name? Oh yes, Sam. I hate rudeness. Was the bartender just hitting on me? I’m so confused from my stupor. Why would he hit on you? Look at him! He can have any women he wants. Ugh, shut up brain! Speak! Say something! “Miss? May I get you anything?” He prompts. “Oh yes, I’m sorry. My brain and mouth synapses seem to have taken a little vacation.” Oh he’s smiling! At me! Cool Steele! Be cool. Smile back. “Well in that case, anything you want, on the house in celebration of your brain/mouth synapses’ safe return.” Oh God, he’s funny and sweet too. I think he may be perfect. I giggle as my infamous blush creeps up my neck into my face. I can’t take my eyes off him. “What’s your name?” “I’m Ana. And you are?” “I’m Chris. You look like you enjoy a good wine, Ana. Here, try this Chablis. However, in order to drink it, you will have to stop biting your bottom lip.” “Oh was I? I don’t even realize I’m doing it. It’s a bad habit.” “Personally Ana, I find it very attractive. But you really must stop doing that.” “Why’s that?” “Because I want to do it.” He says matter of factly with a shit eating grin. And with that, I am smitten. Oh my, I can feel it in my toes. Please don’t let this be a dream! “Tell me what you do Ana, tell me about yourself” he prods. “Well Chris, I’m finishing up school at WSU, plan on moving here to Seattle with my friend Kate-she’s right over there!” We look over at her still huddled a breath away from hot blond guy, and chuckle. “Ok, she’s busy right now, but that’s my Kate!” We have a little laugh and then we discuss my plans for work after school, and some good publishing houses in the city. I guess it is true - ask a local for the best information. “Well there’s SIP, Parkside, and Grey Holdings I believe has a stake in the publishing market.” “I am interested in SIP, but Grey House? Are you serious? I would be so overwhelmed and insecure. I don’t know anything about the Christian Grey, but from what I understand he’s a douche. I heard he can be quite mean, especially to inept employees, and has a temper that has yet to see it’s equal. Great head for business, but the personality just isn’t there. I don’t know…let me get through final exams and graduation first!” He smiles; I think more at my giggle than my opinions. “Have you worked here long? This is my first time here. A friend of Kate’s and mine told us about this place. He’s a musician, sings lead in the band Metal Minions? Funniest thing is they play more blues, and rock than metal” “Yes, I’ve heard of them. I’ll have to hear them play. I’ve worked here a couple of years, never saw them play here. We may have to change that. Would you come back here if they did?” “I’d love too.” And because I can flirt with the rest of them, I slowly look up at him through my lashes, and bite my lower lip. I excuse myself to find Kate. I need her help. I find her in full on flirt mode with the surfer boy we saw before. Wow, Kate isn’t making the rounds? That’s strange for her. “Hi there, Ana baby! This is Elliot. Elliot, this is my best friend and roommate Ana.” “Hi Elliot, it’s a pleasure…Kate, may I speak to you a minute? Alone?” I actually manage to mouth more that say the “alone” part. Elliot, ever the gentleman, excuses himself, and heads over to the bar after shaking my hand. “Ana, are you ok? You look odd. What do you think of Elliot? He’s a hottie, right? And he is so sweet. I swear he is the sweetest guy I have ever met. What’s the deal with your guy? He looks cute, professional, like he has some money in the bank” “He is. His name is Sam, he’s in real estate. But that’s not what I came to talk to you about. Did you see the bartender? Kate, all I did was look at him and I just felt funny, weird and more out of my element than I ever have. I’ve never felt like this before. What’s wrong with me? I really don’t know anything about him.” Kate laughs wholeheartedly and says, “Ana, relax. It’s what happens when you make a connection with someone. It’s called a spark. You have real chemistry with him. It doesn’t happen often, but it’s perfectly normal. But honey, I have to warn you, he’s a bartender. They are not well known for being loyal boyfriend material. Just don’t expect too much from him. Wait, are you thinking of giving him your cherry? It’s about damn time Steele!” “Kate! O–M-G! I don’t even know him…but a girl can dream!” Our giggle fit is interrupted by Sam who is holding up mixed drinks for us. “Perfect timing, Elliot’s heading back to you. He really seems like a decent guy Kate. Just please be careful. Now I need to find a way to ditch the professional for the blue collar bartender.” I say as I give her an over the top wink before walking back over to Sam, who is now across from the bar with 3 other guys, all dressed similarly. “Ana, let me introduce you to my friends Paul, Caleb, and Keith…guys, this beauty is Ana” As he hands me my new drink, I can’t help but feel eight eyes boring into me like I’m a T-bone and they are four hungry dogs. “Come on Ana, drink up! Then we can do some body shots!” He seems to be pushing me to drink. The smirks, winks and elbow jabs don’t go unnoticed by me. Maybe he has had too much, as he suddenly can’t keep his hands off me and is trying to kiss my neck. I feel very uncomfortable and figure the quicker I have this drink, the quicker I can make my way back over to the bar and the sex on a stick bartender. Just as I’m about to drink it, I hear the sound of a nose breaking before I see it. “Chris! What are you doing?” I scream at him as I watch Sam’s nose bleed profusely all over the wood floor. “You low life piece of scum! I will personally make sure you never hurt another woman as long as you live.” Elliot runs over just as I think Chris is going to start pounding Sam’s face in again and grabs him by his arms, stopping him from rendering Sam unrecognizable. Instead Chris kneels down and says something calmly to Sam, still bleeding on the floor. I’m surprised when he actually starts to cry. Sam’s “buddies” are sitting nearby, under some kind of citizen’s arrest. Chris takes the drink from my hand quietly as he orders some security guys to hold Sam and his buddies. The bar back hurried away to call the police. He then grabs my arm at the elbow and pulls me aside. “Do you really pay such little attention Ms. Steele? Do you have any idea the situation you nearly put yourself in?” Wow, he is furious. But aimed at me? What did I do? I don’t know why, but I want to do everything in my power to please this man. The thought of failing him leaves me disappointed with myself. “No Chris, I really don’t know what is going on.” “Well let me be the one to inform you, that you were almost the victim of a roofie induced gang rape!” No. Oh no no no. This. Cant. Be. Happening. I can feel the bile rise in my throat as the reality of me waking up used, hurt, and stripped of my innocence, possibly beaten and not remembering a thing sinks into my conscience. There are too many people in line for the bathroom, so I run outside and empty my stomach of its contents on the side of the building. I feel my ponytail being held out of the line of fire and my back being lightly rubbed. Good old Kate. I can always count on her. Suddenly I realize she is leaning down asking how I am. So who…wait? Oh God, I am so embarrassed. I then hear Chris tell me its ok; he will take care of me, of everything. I am officially mortified. Please can I die now? “Ana, are you ok? Please, what happened?” Chris helps me stand up straight, as my head is still swimming from the sudden nausea. “I was so frightened. Are you hurt?? Did that bastard try to hurt you?” Kate asks as she is wiping my face down with a cool wet cloth. Before I can respond, Elliot walks over with a glass of water and informs us. “Apparently, Chris here is a real hero. He saw that asshole put something in one of the drinks he ordered. Then, when he saw his buddies making lewd gestures behind your back and pushing you to drink more, he knew exactly what was going on.” He looks over his shoulder at the sound of the approaching vehicles. “Oh good, the cops are here. I will make sure they get that drink as evidence. They may want to talk to you Ana. Maybe even you too Chris. Ana, Kate, are you ladies ok?” Kate nods yes as Elliot puts his arm around her shoulder. I just shakily drink some of the water Elliot gave me. I have not ignored the fact that Chris still has his hand on my back, and is keeping me close. As horrible as this situation is, I could get used to his attention. The police come out with all four men in handcuffs. Did they just wink at me? Cocky sons of bitches! What a bunch of assholes. A paramedic gets Sam’s nose to stop bleeding and sets it back in place, and then asks me if I need anything. I refuse treatment explaining I didn’t drink any of it, that I’m just in shock. Chris shakes his hand, and thanks him and informs him that he will make sure I am taken care of. Turning to me he says, “I’ll take you home. We can follow Kate and Elliot.” “Chris, that’s very generous of you, but you don’t need to do that. Kate and I can get home just fine. We don’t live in Seattle yet and would hate for you to go out of your way...” “Nonsense Ms. Steele. I’m not sure if you noticed but you are in no condition to drive, and as upset as Kate is, Elliot wouldn’t let her drive either. Now please don’t argue. We are taking you home. Do not argue with me. You will lose.” He runs his knuckles along my cheek, and then proceeds to gently place a kiss on my forehead. Without removing his hand from my lower back, he turns towards Elliot, and says, “Ms. Steele and I will ride in my car following you and Ms. Kavanagh in your truck. I’ll have Taylor follow in Ms. Kavanaghs car, and then send him home in my R8. If you don’t mind, I’ll get a ride home with you.” “That sounds good to me, bro. Just let me grab Kate over there, she was just filling in Jose, and I will give Carrick a quick call once we get on the road.” Whoa. Did Elliot just call him bro? “I didn’t realize you and Elliot were such good friends.” And how the hell do you know my last name?! “You could say that…” “But we are actually brothers” Elliot says walking back over with Kate’s hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2

Average Joe

Chapter 2

CPOV

I am so irritable. The Australian deal I’m working on is a ball buster. All my charms, all my CEO confidence, are not enough to vanquish these fuckers. It’s time to break out the big balls. I place a call to Ros, my second in command, and discuss our options. Backing out is not an option. I didn’t get my reputation in mergers and acquisitions by backing down. I offered quite a lot for this shipyard, more than I usually would, as it was family owned and run for almost sixty years. Now the present owner and CEO are looking to retire. The company is floundering, and he has nobody to pass it along to. Out of respect for its history I made a more than generous offer, only to be shot down. I do wonder if it’s just hard for him to part with it, but it is business. That will teach me to try to be nice and compassionate. Don’t waste my time with this sentimental shit. Geez I really need a new sub! Hopefully whatever little tasty treat Elena is introducing me to tonight pans out. I need to get laid. There is only so many times I can spar with Claude before it just doesn’t help relieve the tension. Sometimes I just need the sight of some cute brown haired girl tied up and attached to a spreader bar, moaning “Please Sir” as I spank her ass into a lovely deep shade of pink to make things right in my world again. My phone rings bringing me out of my lovely thoughts of canes and floggers. I don’t need to check who it is before answering. “Yes Elena. What is it?” “Oh Christian you’re just too cranky! Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad? I would have subbed for you in a heartbeat, you know that.” “You have mentioned it before- and again- not interested. Now get to it.” I snap at her. The thought of her subbing for me again makes me ill. I’m not sure why, but Mrs. Elena Lincoln has been on my last nerve lately. I should be kinder to her, as she is the one who provides my subs. It just makes my life that much easier. She knows my tastes, and respects my need for anonymity, and has always come through. We are also in business together. It comes as no surprise that Esclava is making a decent profit. She has my mother and sister as regular clients, and in turn all of Seattle Society. She is after all an old family friend. Old. The word used in relation to Elena Lincoln makes me smile. She’s my parents’ age or thereabout. I guess she is considered “old” by today’s standards. You would never know it though. I swear the woman is half plastic and fillers. Elena’s heavy sigh brings me back to the moment. This woman keeps interrupting my thoughts. Get on with it already. Damn, I am cranky! “Ok Christian I can tell you’re desperate. As planned, Candy will meet you at the bar tonight. She’ll be sure to give Taylor her NDA as well as her list of hard and soft limits, before she enters the bar. You can’t miss her, as she’s your usual preference: brown hair, thin frame, et cetera. She will arrive sometime around eleven, eleven thirty. If she is agreeable, she can start right away for you. She has experience so you can get right to it.” “Sounds like a plan. I will tell Taylor to expect her.” I say anxious to end this conversation. “Be sure to call or email me tomorrow; let me know if she worked out for you.” “Sure thing Elena.” I hang up before she can add anymore to the conversation. Before I put my phone down, I call Elliot. “Hey, do you have plans tonight?” “Nothing concrete, why? What’s up?” “Come on over to The Slipknot tonight, I’m behind the bar.” “That sounds like a plan. I’ll be there. Tell the kitchen I want wings and beer! Is Jason tagging along?” “Of course, he’s my head of security, and the kitchen always has wings and beer ready for you. I’m wondering how many of the girls you’ve banged in the past and never called again will be there?” “Shut the fuck up dude! I will be there around eleven. Bye jerk.” “Bye Lelliot.” I can’t stop myself from laughing. Well at least I’m in a better mood now. Back at Escala, I have a quick but intense workout, and damn, for a man in his late thirties, Jason Taylor can really give me a run for my money. I’m glad he’s on my payroll. After a shower, a delicious chef’s salad prepared by Mrs. Jones, and some emails I managed to divert to other members of my team, Taylor and I are off to the bar. It’s just a few minutes after eleven when we pull up to the back of The Slipknot. I acquired it a few years back to save it from closing, as it was a favorite night spot of Elliot’s. After a complete overhaul, it has become the most successful pub in Seattle. Of course, it’s because I’m the owner. I make my way through the kitchen, saying hello to the staff and making sure they have wings ready for Elliot and Taylor. I make my way to the bar with Taylor where he makes himself at home in the corner. I hand him a Bud and let him know the kitchen will bring him out some wings when they are ready. He’s there for my protection, but it is mostly just a formality as nobody knows who I am. I have always been careful to hide my face in public so there are no really recognizable pictures of my face out there. I also don’t do interviews as a rule, so my persona is basically a mystery, just how I like it. When I leave my apartment, I try to alternate vehicles so the paparazzi don’t catch on. To them I’m just a resident where Christian Grey resides. To the patrons, I am just ‘Chris the Bartender’. I enjoy the nights I come in to tend bar. I enjoy my anonymity, and pretending to be just an average Joe. No hostile take overs, no having the weight of forty thousand peoples’ jobs on my shoulders, no major responsibility. I find it quite relaxing. I also have taken all the profits from the nights I’m “working”, as well as any tips I receive, and have donated it all to Coping Together, the charity I founded with my parents. Its goal was to help addicts or people who came from a violent background get back on track. Of course, after paying my employees and giving them each a bonus from my own pocket as an added “Thank you” for their discretion, and signing their NDA’s no questions asked. See, I’m not a total prick. Life is so much easier when people just do what I say. Elliot calls my playing bartender “slumming”. Whatever, he’s such a little shit sometimes. I get to have a somewhat relaxing night just hanging out with my brother who I usually keep at arm’s length. It usually doesn’t last long as my big brother is a complete whore, and quickly finds his flavor of the night, leaving me to people watch on my own. On average see at least two women he’s tapped on the nights we come to The Slipknot. El arrives at exactly eleven twenty five, and gives a quick scan of the crowd as he makes his way to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, to which he replies quite relieved,”Nope, I didn’t bump into any.” “Hello Elliot. Back already?” Elliot just palms his face. “I forgot she works here. Christian why do you have to hire such hot chicks, especially the other bartenders? It’s difficult enough to control myself when I’m sober, let alone when I’m drinking, to not turn on the ‘Elliot’ charm.” I roll my eyes at him as I’m wiping down some glasses. “So it’s my fault you’re a slut?” “Hey, just because you’re celibate or gay or a virgin or whatever the hell is up with you, don’t be hatin’ the player. Hate the game! Seriously, I don’t know how you can resist the women that come in here. They practically throw themselves at you, along with their bras, and panties, and phone numbers…” “Believe what you want El. These drunk, foolish women do nothing for me. The way they whore around, I find it disgusting. They need a good spanking and to be taught some class.” The serious tone I was trying to implement just fell flat as we crack up. “I’m really just afraid of getting your sloppy seconds!” What he doesn’t know is that a couple of my ex-subs show up once in a while, hoping to re-sign with me. Of course when that happens, I am livid and put into a very bad mood, but feel better when I see Taylor escorting them out, right about the same time he’s reminding them of the consequences of violating their NDA’s. Deep inside, I wish I could be a normal twenty eight year old man. Have normal relationships. Have normal dates. But the truth is: I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to be loved, and I’m certain I’m not anyway. I’m so fucked up; no women would want me regardless. Having an attractive face, strong body and billions of dollars allows me to have companionship on my own terms. No relationship. No emotions. Just fucking, just my full dominance and power. And I have been trained well. I am a dark, sick bastard, who doesn’t know any other way. I have resigned myself to this truth. I’m still however, not as bad or twisted as some other Dom’s out there I’ve met. I look up to speak to El, but he’s already gone, having just given the look and nod to another unsuspecting female. She’s as good a prey as a baby zebra. She’s attractive like they all are, but she just does nothing for me. None of them ever did. I suddenly feel this jolt of energy. Like my heart started beating double time. What the hell? I’m healthy as a horse, what is going on? My rising panic interrupted by Molly, the female bartender who is working tonight, and the recipient of Elliot’s attention for one night and over breakfast a couple of weeks ago. I tried to warn her, but… ”Hey Chris, can you help this douche bag over here? He’s weirding me out. He won’t stop hitting on me and trying to grab me.” “Of course Molly, I’ll handle it. Or him,” I smile. Molly is a good egg. She’s a smart, nice, attractive girl. She’s a redhead, has several tattoos, too much makeup, a lip piercing, and a very nice body. She is not my type of course, and besides, I don’t screw around with staff - no matter the business. I turn to handle this loser when I am struck by another jolt. Now I see why. She is the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. Small, brown hair, blue eyes, make-up and clothes kept simple. My dick actually twitches. What am I, twelve? Actually, I wonder if she is the new sub Elena was sending over. She fits my preference perfectly, she even seems submissive. Why the hell is she talking and flirting with this asshole? My would- be subs usually sit alone, quietly, and wait for me to approach them. Well let’s say hello, and see where this goes, shall we? “What can I get for you?” “Two Buds please” Well he said please, I will give him that. “And for you Miss?” Flash those pearly whites Grey…No way she is a beer drinker. She looks like she should be sipping a fine wine, dressed in La Perla. She is just staring at me. I have seen it before. Damn, she is so beautiful! I have to get her away from this fool. “May I get you anything else beautiful?” She still doesn’t respond. Yep, she’s mine, hook, line, and sinker. “Miss? May I get you anything” Good, the asshole took a phone call and is distracted; the perfect time to work my charm. She is adorable. She makes a joke to cover her embarrassment over her stunned response. There is no way she’s my possible sub, a true shame. I want her - sub or not. I have to have her. I have an overwhelming desire to want to protect her from this dick, to spoil her. Oh and that little laugh! I have to hear it again! She’s killing me between the giggles, that cute beyond words way she blushes and now that lip biting. Fuck. Me. I have to get her to come back here. I have to see her again. I know she wants me. I am so intrigued by this one. She’s…different. We make a little small talk, flirt, and just as I thought, she is a wine drinker. She points out her friend, and sure enough, it’s Blondie who’s nose to nose with Elliot. This gets better and better. If Elliot doesn’t screw her friend over, I will be able to come up with excuses to be able to see her. Everything is going extremely well when I hear,” I am interested in SIP, but Grey House?? Are you serious?? I would be so overwhelmed and insecure. I don’t know anything about THE Christian Grey, but from what I understand he’s a douche. I heard he can be quite mean especially too inept employees and has a temper that has yet to see it’s equal. Great head for business but the personality just isn’t there. I don’t know…Let me get through final exams and graduation first!” My reputation precedes me. I suddenly feel embarrassed and ashamed. Am I really that terrible? It never before bothered me that I was not well liked; until now. I smile, but it does not reach my eyes and I’m certain she can tell. At least she is still flirting with me and agrees to come back when her friend’s ridiculous band plays here. Apparently the manager booked them for next Friday. I’m as giddy as a school boy at the thought of seeing her again! She’s excused herself... Why do I want her to stay? The thought of her walking away is killing me! But hot damn! She has an amazing ass! I quickly look at Taylor and I see he is already on the phone. I love that my security can read my mind. I know he is speaking to Welch and finding out all he can about my Ana. My Ana? Get it together Grey. “Damn bro! Those are two of the hottest women I have ever seen! What’s the brunette’s name?” “That’s Ana. Anastasia Steele.” Taylor interjects, and I swear he is like the fly on the wall. He’s always there even if you don’t see him. “The blonde is Kate. Katherine Kavanagh. The two of them are roommates, and best friends, and both single.” Taylor says the last sentence like a gossipy teenage girl. Yes, it’s time to cut him off. No more beer! Normally I’d be seething at his behavior, but I really found it hysterical and can barely control my laughter, especially when Elliot is bent over in hysterics. My large grin tells them I’m enjoying this outburst of humor. “Their plan is to continue being roommates when they move to Seattle in the very near future. Sir, you have actually done business with Ms. Kavanagh’s father.” Oh back to ‘Serious Taylor’ mode? It just makes it even funnier. Yes, the Christian Grey can possess a sense of humor; just don’t get too used to it. “Ahhh, yes! I thought the name sounded familiar. Thanks Taylor. I will want a full report in the morning. Also make sure the band playing next week is fully vetted.” Did I just say ‘Thanks’? Well, I meant it. Taylor is a stellar employee. More than that, I think I can actually even categorize him as ‘friend’. A still giggling Elliot wipes the tears from his laughter off his eyes and shakes his head, as if he’s trying to get his thoughts back on track. “Kate’s different man, I really like her. Not just to bring her home to fuck, but to just, well, bring her home. She’s amazing; sexy, smart, spunky. Well shit, why am I talking to you?” I am just forming an intelligent response to my brothers declaration of puppy love, when I am interrupted and can no longer ignore ‘Señor Asshole’ who is snapping his fingers at me, and banging his empty bottle of Bud on the bar. So I just say, “I’m really happy for you Elliot, I am. I have to deal with this prick though, he’s been a real asshole to Molly, and he’s been hitting on Ana. Hold on.” First I look at Taylor, and give him the “I’ve got this” look. His shoulders lower, he takes a deep breath, and takes his seat back in the corner to eat his wings. However, he does not take his eyes off of me or the customer. I know Taylor has my back. As badly as I want to kick this guy’s ass, I know I have to be presentable as an “employee”. However, I know Taylor; dickhead just landed on his watch list. I have to force a smile and use every ounce of my training in self-control to unclench my fingers and not punch his face in when ‘Douche man’ orders two vodka and cranberry juice, pays quickly, and doesn’t tip. Why am I not surprised? I watch him chat with three other guys he is clearly friends with, when I see one of the other men hand him something, I can’t tell what it is. It’s got to be drugs of some kind, I’m not stupid. Why is he putting it in the drink? Odd…Elliot distracts me by saying he’s going back to talk to Kate, who just finished talking to Ana. Where’d she go? Oh great, back to that shithead. Wait…what the fuck? What’s with the hands all of a sudden? Ana really looks very uncomfortable. Did prick number two just pretend to fuck Ana from behind? Oh shit. No! “Elliot! Taylor!” I’m screaming as I jump over the bar, make my way to the small group, and punch that fucker right in the nose. I have scared her, she’s yelling at me. That’s fine baby girl, you scream at me all you want, just so long as it keeps that drink away from those luscious lips. I quietly remove the drink from her hands. How could she be so careless? Accepting a drink from someone she doesn’t know, where she can’t see it opened or mixed? I’m furious with her ignorance, but more so with this rapist at my feet. I look down at him, and out of instinct, Elliot grabs my arms to keep me from pounding this piece of shit into the floor. I assure him I am going to destroy him, but not with my hands. I crouch down close, so I’m sure he hears me loud and clear, my rage barely being kept in check. “You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what power I yield. But I swear you will know exactly who I am and you will think of me every day as you and your buddies rot in jail, getting raped every day, just like you planned to do to this amazing, beautiful woman. And God knows how many other times you’ve done it without getting caught. I am going to obliterate you. Say goodbye to your life as you know it; your freedom, your job, your money, friends and family. You are finished. I hope you rot in hell” Even if he and his buddies walk away with a slap on the wrist, I somehow know Taylor and Welch already know who they are and are blackballing them as we speak. Now to educate Ana about men like this. I pull her aside, I’m clearly angry and she is clearly very upset and a little confused. As I explain the reality of the situation, I can see her turning green. Yep, she is going to be sick. I am so glad these things don’t bother me. I run outside after her and hold her ponytail and rub her back. I feel so shitty. Why did I get so angry with her? She is clearly innocent and just clueless. Blondie comes over and bends down to talk to her. I feel Ana tense. Oh crap, now I feel worse. She thought I was Kate the whole time. Well I hope she feels a little better with the fact that I’m taking care of her, and I protected her. Ana remains very quiet, shaking as she drinks the water El brought over. I still have my arm protectively over her back, and she has not made any effort to shrug me off or to walk away from me. That’s right beautiful, I’m in charge, I will take care of you. This poor girl has just gone through a horrible experience, so I feel worse for enjoying touching her. The more I think about touching her, and taking care of her, the more massive my erection gets. I really hope she doesn’t notice. The paramedics and Police are finishing up, with all four men in handcuffs. Those would look hot on Ana…Oh boy. This is not helping my boner go away. It’s time to arrange getting these ladies home. I have to have more time with Ana alone. I arrange for her to ride with me, Kate to ride with Elliot, Taylor will trail behind in Ms. Kavanagh’s car. Taylor will then take my car home, and I will stay the night and get a ride home with Elliot in the morning. Ana objects, but I insist, there is no way either of these women are going home alone, let alone drive themselves in their current emotional state. Ana sits in my car, after which I close her door for her. I notice she’s looking over at my side, then leans over to touch my car door. I open it myself and slide in, trying to understand what she was doing. My quizzical expression not easily hidden, she explains,” I was just trying to unlock your door for you” with a smile so deceptively destructive it could melt the polar ice caps. I get it. A Bronx Tale I think was the movie. If a girl reaches over to unlock your car door before you get to it, she’s a keeper. And that she is.


	5. Chapter 2

I do not own any part of the Fifty Shades Trilogy; it all belongs to the phenomenal E.L.James.

 

Average Joe  
Chapter 2

CPOV  
I am so irritable. The Australian deal I’m working on is a ball buster. All my charms, all my CEO confidence, are not enough to vanquish these fuckers. It’s time to break out the big balls. I place a call to Ros, my second in command, and discuss our options. Backing out is not an option. I didn’t get my reputation in mergers and acquisitions by backing down. I offered quite a lot for this shipyard, more than I usually would, as it was family owned and run for almost sixty years. Now the present owner and CEO are looking to retire. The company is floundering, and he has nobody to pass it along to. Out of respect for its history I made a more than generous offer, only to be shot down. I do wonder if it’s just hard for him to part with it, but it is business. That will teach me to try to be nice and compassionate. Don’t waste my time with this sentimental shit. Geez I really need a new sub! Hopefully whatever little tasty treat Elena is introducing me to tonight pans out. I need to get laid. There is only so many times I can spar with Claude before it just doesn’t help relieve the tension. Sometimes I just need the sight of some cute brown haired girl tied up and attached to a spreader bar, moaning “Please Sir” as I spank her ass into a lovely deep shade of pink to make things right in my world again.   
My phone rings bringing me out of my lovely thoughts of canes and floggers. I don’t need to check who it is before answering.  
“Yes Elena. What is it?”   
“Oh Christian you’re just too cranky! Why didn’t you tell me it was this bad? I would have subbed for you in a heartbeat, you know that.”  
“You have mentioned it before- and again- not interested. Now get to it.” I snap at her. The thought of her subbing for me again makes me ill. I’m not sure why, but Mrs. Elena Lincoln has been on my last nerve lately. I should be kinder to her, as she is the one who provides my subs. It just makes my life that much easier. She knows my tastes, and respects my need for anonymity, and has always come through. We are also in business together. It comes as no surprise that Esclava is making a decent profit. She has my mother and sister as regular clients, and in turn all of Seattle Society. She is after all an old family friend. Old. The word used in relation to Elena Lincoln makes me smile. She’s my parents’ age or thereabout. I guess she is considered “old” by today’s standards. You would never know it though. I swear the woman is half plastic and fillers. Elena’s heavy sigh brings me back to the moment. This woman keeps interrupting my thoughts. Get on with it already. Damn, I am cranky!  
“Ok Christian I can tell you’re desperate. As planned, Candy will meet you at the bar tonight. She’ll be sure to give Taylor her NDA as well as her list of hard and soft limits, before she enters the bar. You can’t miss her, as she’s your usual preference: brown hair, thin frame, et cetera. She will arrive sometime around eleven, eleven thirty. If she is agreeable, she can start right away for you. She has experience so you can get right to it.”  
“Sounds like a plan. I will tell Taylor to expect her.” I say anxious to end this conversation.   
“Be sure to call or email me tomorrow; let me know if she worked out for you.”   
“Sure thing Elena.” I hang up before she can add anymore to the conversation.   
Before I put my phone down, I call Elliot. “Hey, do you have plans tonight?”   
“Nothing concrete, why? What’s up?”   
“Come on over to The Slipknot tonight, I’m behind the bar.”  
“That sounds like a plan. I’ll be there. Tell the kitchen I want wings and beer! Is Jason tagging along?”  
“Of course, he’s my head of security, and the kitchen always has wings and beer ready for you. I’m wondering how many of the girls you’ve banged in the past and never called again will be there?”  
“Shut the fuck up dude! I will be there around eleven. Bye jerk.”  
“Bye Lelliot.” I can’t stop myself from laughing. Well at least I’m in a better mood now.   
Back at Escala, I have a quick but intense workout, and damn, for a man in his late thirties, Jason Taylor can really give me a run for my money. I’m glad he’s on my payroll. After a shower, a delicious chef’s salad prepared by Mrs. Jones, and some emails I managed to divert to other members of my team, Taylor and I are off to the bar.  
It’s just a few minutes after eleven when we pull up to the back of The Slipknot. I acquired it a few years back to save it from closing, as it was a favorite night spot of Elliot’s. After a complete overhaul, it has become the most successful pub in Seattle. Of course, it’s because I’m the owner.   
I make my way through the kitchen, saying hello to the staff and making sure they have wings ready for Elliot and Taylor. I make my way to the bar with Taylor where he makes himself at home in the corner. I hand him a Bud and let him know the kitchen will bring him out some wings when they are ready. He’s there for my protection, but it is mostly just a formality as nobody knows who I am. I have always been careful to hide my face in public so there are no really recognizable pictures of my face out there. I also don’t do interviews as a rule, so my persona is basically a mystery, just how I like it. When I leave my apartment, I try to alternate vehicles so the paparazzi don’t catch on. To them I’m just a resident where Christian Grey resides. To the patrons, I am just ‘Chris the Bartender’. I enjoy the nights I come in to tend bar. I enjoy my anonymity, and pretending to be just an average Joe. No hostile take overs, no having the weight of forty thousand peoples’ jobs on my shoulders, no major responsibility. I find it quite relaxing. I also have taken all the profits from the nights I’m “working”, as well as any tips I receive, and have donated it all to Coping Together, the charity I founded with my parents. Its goal was to help addicts or people who came from a violent background get back on track. Of course, after paying my employees and giving them each a bonus from my own pocket as an added “Thank you” for their discretion, and signing their NDA’s no questions asked. See, I’m not a total prick. Life is so much easier when people just do what I say. Elliot calls my playing bartender “slumming”. Whatever, he’s such a little shit sometimes. I get to have a somewhat relaxing night just hanging out with my brother who I usually keep at arm’s length. It usually doesn’t last long as my big brother is a complete whore, and quickly finds his flavor of the night, leaving me to people watch on my own. On average see at least two women he’s tapped on the nights we come to The Slipknot.   
El arrives at exactly eleven twenty five, and gives a quick scan of the crowd as he makes his way to me. I raise an eyebrow at him, to which he replies quite relieved,”Nope, I didn’t bump into any.”   
“Hello Elliot. Back already?”   
Elliot just palms his face. “I forgot she works here. Christian why do you have to hire such hot chicks, especially the other bartenders? It’s difficult enough to control myself when I’m sober, let alone when I’m drinking, to not turn on the ‘Elliot’ charm.”   
I roll my eyes at him as I’m wiping down some glasses. “So it’s my fault you’re a slut?”  
“Hey, just because you’re celibate or gay or a virgin or whatever the hell is up with you, don’t be hatin’ the player. Hate the game! Seriously, I don’t know how you can resist the women that come in here. They practically throw themselves at you, along with their bras, and panties, and phone numbers…”  
“Believe what you want El. These drunk, foolish women do nothing for me. The way they whore around, I find it disgusting. They need a good spanking and to be taught some class.” The serious tone I was trying to implement just fell flat as we crack up. “I’m really just afraid of getting your sloppy seconds!”   
What he doesn’t know is that a couple of my ex-subs show up once in a while, hoping to re-sign with me. Of course when that happens, I am livid and put into a very bad mood, but feel better when I see Taylor escorting them out, right about the same time he’s reminding them of the consequences of violating their NDA’s.   
Deep inside, I wish I could be a normal twenty eight year old man. Have normal relationships. Have normal dates. But the truth is: I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve to be loved, and I’m certain I’m not anyway. I’m so fucked up; no women would want me regardless. Having an attractive face, strong body and billions of dollars allows me to have companionship on my own terms. No relationship. No emotions. Just fucking, just my full dominance and power. And I have been trained well. I am a dark, sick bastard, who doesn’t know any other way. I have resigned myself to this truth. I’m still however, not as bad or twisted as some other Dom’s out there I’ve met.  
I look up to speak to El, but he’s already gone, having just given the look and nod to another unsuspecting female. She’s as good a prey as a baby zebra. She’s attractive like they all are, but she just does nothing for me. None of them ever did. I suddenly feel this jolt of energy. Like my heart started beating double time. What the hell? I’m healthy as a horse, what is going on? My rising panic interrupted by Molly, the female bartender who is working tonight, and the recipient of Elliot’s attention for one night and over breakfast a couple of weeks ago. I tried to warn her, but…  
”Hey Chris, can you help this douche bag over here? He’s weirding me out. He won’t stop hitting on me and trying to grab me.”   
“Of course Molly, I’ll handle it. Or him,” I smile. Molly is a good egg. She’s a smart, nice, attractive girl. She’s a redhead, has several tattoos, too much makeup, a lip piercing, and a very nice body. She is not my type of course, and besides, I don’t screw around with staff - no matter the business. I turn to handle this loser when I am struck by another jolt. Now I see why. She is the most beautiful girl I think I have ever seen. Small, brown hair, blue eyes, make-up and clothes kept simple. My dick actually twitches. What am I, twelve? Actually, I wonder if she is the new sub Elena was sending over. She fits my preference perfectly, she even seems submissive. Why the hell is she talking and flirting with this asshole? My would- be subs usually sit alone, quietly, and wait for me to approach them. Well let’s say hello, and see where this goes, shall we?  
“What can I get for you?”   
“Two Buds please” Well he said please, I will give him that.   
“And for you Miss?” Flash those pearly whites Grey…No way she is a beer drinker. She looks like she should be sipping a fine wine, dressed in La Perla.  
She is just staring at me. I have seen it before. Damn, she is so beautiful! I have to get her away from this fool. “May I get you anything else beautiful?” She still doesn’t respond. Yep, she’s mine, hook, line, and sinker.  
“Miss? May I get you anything” Good, the asshole took a phone call and is distracted; the perfect time to work my charm.   
She is adorable. She makes a joke to cover her embarrassment over her stunned response. There is no way she’s my possible sub, a true shame. I want her - sub or not. I have to have her. I have an overwhelming desire to want to protect her from this dick, to spoil her. Oh and that little laugh! I have to hear it again! She’s killing me between the giggles, that cute beyond words way she blushes and now that lip biting. Fuck. Me. I have to get her to come back here. I have to see her again. I know she wants me. I am so intrigued by this one. She’s…different. We make a little small talk, flirt, and just as I thought, she is a wine drinker. She points out her friend, and sure enough, it’s Blondie who’s nose to nose with Elliot. This gets better and better. If Elliot doesn’t screw her friend over, I will be able to come up with excuses to be able to see her. Everything is going extremely well when I hear,” I am interested in SIP, but Grey House?? Are you serious?? I would be so overwhelmed and insecure. I don’t know anything about THE Christian Grey, but from what I understand he’s a douche. I heard he can be quite mean especially too inept employees and has a temper that has yet to see it’s equal. Great head for business but the personality just isn’t there. I don’t know…Let me get through final exams and graduation first!” My reputation precedes me. I suddenly feel embarrassed and ashamed. Am I really that terrible? It never before bothered me that I was not well liked; until now. I smile, but it does not reach my eyes and I’m certain she can tell. At least she is still flirting with me and agrees to come back when her friend’s ridiculous band plays here. Apparently the manager booked them for next Friday. I’m as giddy as a school boy at the thought of seeing her again!   
She’s excused herself... Why do I want her to stay? The thought of her walking away is killing me! But hot damn! She has an amazing ass! I quickly look at Taylor and I see he is already on the phone. I love that my security can read my mind. I know he is speaking to Welch and finding out all he can about my Ana. My Ana? Get it together Grey.  
“Damn bro! Those are two of the hottest women I have ever seen! What’s the brunette’s name?”  
“That’s Ana. Anastasia Steele.” Taylor interjects, and I swear he is like the fly on the wall. He’s always there even if you don’t see him. “The blonde is Kate. Katherine Kavanagh. The two of them are roommates, and best friends, and both single.” Taylor says the last sentence like a gossipy teenage girl. Yes, it’s time to cut him off. No more beer! Normally I’d be seething at his behavior, but I really found it hysterical and can barely control my laughter, especially when Elliot is bent over in hysterics. My large grin tells them I’m enjoying this outburst of humor. “Their plan is to continue being roommates when they move to Seattle in the very near future. Sir, you have actually done business with Ms. Kavanagh’s father.” Oh back to ‘Serious Taylor’ mode? It just makes it even funnier. Yes, the Christian Grey can possess a sense of humor; just don’t get too used to it.   
“Ahhh, yes! I thought the name sounded familiar. Thanks Taylor. I will want a full report in the morning. Also make sure the band playing next week is fully vetted.” Did I just say ‘Thanks’? Well, I meant it. Taylor is a stellar employee. More than that, I think I can actually even categorize him as ‘friend’.   
A still giggling Elliot wipes the tears from his laughter off his eyes and shakes his head, as if he’s trying to get his thoughts back on track. “Kate’s different man, I really like her. Not just to bring her home to fuck, but to just, well, bring her home. She’s amazing; sexy, smart, spunky. Well shit, why am I talking to you?”   
I am just forming an intelligent response to my brothers declaration of puppy love, when I am interrupted and can no longer ignore ‘Señor Asshole’ who is snapping his fingers at me, and banging his empty bottle of Bud on the bar. So I just say, “I’m really happy for you Elliot, I am. I have to deal with this prick though, he’s been a real asshole to Molly, and he’s been hitting on Ana. Hold on.” First I look at Taylor, and give him the “I’ve got this” look. His shoulders lower, he takes a deep breath, and takes his seat back in the corner to eat his wings. However, he does not take his eyes off of me or the customer. I know Taylor has my back. As badly as I want to kick this guy’s ass, I know I have to be presentable as an “employee”. However, I know Taylor; dickhead just landed on his watch list.   
I have to force a smile and use every ounce of my training in self-control to unclench my fingers and not punch his face in when ‘Douche man’ orders two vodka and cranberry juice, pays quickly, and doesn’t tip. Why am I not surprised? I watch him chat with three other guys he is clearly friends with, when I see one of the other men hand him something, I can’t tell what it is. It’s got to be drugs of some kind, I’m not stupid. Why is he putting it in the drink? Odd…Elliot distracts me by saying he’s going back to talk to Kate, who just finished talking to Ana. Where’d she go? Oh great, back to that shithead. Wait…what the fuck? What’s with the hands all of a sudden? Ana really looks very uncomfortable. Did prick number two just pretend to fuck Ana from behind? Oh shit. No!   
“Elliot! Taylor!” I’m screaming as I jump over the bar, make my way to the small group, and punch that fucker right in the nose. I have scared her, she’s yelling at me. That’s fine baby girl, you scream at me all you want, just so long as it keeps that drink away from those luscious lips. I quietly remove the drink from her hands.   
How could she be so careless? Accepting a drink from someone she doesn’t know, where she can’t see it opened or mixed? I’m furious with her ignorance, but more so with this rapist at my feet. I look down at him, and out of instinct, Elliot grabs my arms to keep me from pounding this piece of shit into the floor. I assure him I am going to destroy him, but not with my hands.   
I crouch down close, so I’m sure he hears me loud and clear, my rage barely being kept in check. “You have no idea who I am. You have no idea what power I yield. But I swear you will know exactly who I am and you will think of me every day as you and your buddies rot in jail, getting raped every day, just like you planned to do to this amazing, beautiful woman. And God knows how many other times you’ve done it without getting caught. I am going to obliterate you. Say goodbye to your life as you know it; your freedom, your job, your money, friends and family. You are finished. I hope you rot in hell” Even if he and his buddies walk away with a slap on the wrist, I somehow know Taylor and Welch already know who they are and are blackballing them as we speak.  
Now to educate Ana about men like this. I pull her aside, I’m clearly angry and she is clearly very upset and a little confused. As I explain the reality of the situation, I can see her turning green. Yep, she is going to be sick. I am so glad these things don’t bother me. I run outside after her and hold her ponytail and rub her back. I feel so shitty. Why did I get so angry with her? She is clearly innocent and just clueless. Blondie comes over and bends down to talk to her. I feel Ana tense. Oh crap, now I feel worse. She thought I was Kate the whole time. Well I hope she feels a little better with the fact that I’m taking care of her, and I protected her.   
Ana remains very quiet, shaking as she drinks the water El brought over. I still have my arm protectively over her back, and she has not made any effort to shrug me off or to walk away from me. That’s right beautiful, I’m in charge, I will take care of you. This poor girl has just gone through a horrible experience, so I feel worse for enjoying touching her. The more I think about touching her, and taking care of her, the more massive my erection gets. I really hope she doesn’t notice. The paramedics and Police are finishing up, with all four men in handcuffs. Those would look hot on Ana…Oh boy. This is not helping my boner go away. It’s time to arrange getting these ladies home. I have to have more time with Ana alone. I arrange for her to ride with me, Kate to ride with Elliot, Taylor will trail behind in Ms. Kavanagh’s car. Taylor will then take my car home, and I will stay the night and get a ride home with Elliot in the morning. Ana objects, but I insist, there is no way either of these women are going home alone, let alone drive themselves in their current emotional state.   
Ana sits in my car, after which I close her door for her. I notice she’s looking over at my side, then leans over to touch my car door. I open it myself and slide in, trying to understand what she was doing. My quizzical expression not easily hidden, she explains,” I was just trying to unlock your door for you” with a smile so deceptively destructive it could melt the polar ice caps. I get it. A Bronx Tale I think was the movie. If a girl reaches over to unlock your car door before you get to it, she’s a keeper. And that she is.


	7. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KPOV  
Elliot is driving me home in his work truck. He’s in construction and it says ‘Grey Construction’ on the side. That’s an incredibly large and successful company; he must be doing well if he’s working for a Grey. It’s nice to meet a handsome, sexy, talented, successful man who has a job, and isn’t looking to get money or connections out of me and my family. He is being so sweet, taking care of me, and making sure I’m just as supported as Ana. Ana…I feel like the worst friend ever. As usual I find some hot guy and leave my friends on their own. I should have stayed with her. I am her best friend, basically her sister. Besides being shocked to my core by the events that just transpired, now I’m feeling guilty and depressed for Ana, and for myself. That poor girl never gets a break. I swear sometimes I think someone has a voodoo doll of her out there somewhere. Either that or she must have been Hitler in another life. I am determined to be a better friend to her, and Elliot will just have to understand that if he wants to stick around. Elliot, he really is something. He is the male version of me. But a change is coming, for us both. He’s the one, but I’m not going to freak him out and chase him away. Just take it one day at a time, and enjoy the ride. There is something though that is bugging me. How did Chris know Ana’s last name? Did I mention it at some point and just don’t remember? I will have to ask him. I can’t help wanting to know the details being a journalism major. That’s what makes me so good at what I do.  
Elliot reaches over and grabs my hand, with a lust filled look in his eyes. I want this man, and I want him badly. I can’t believe how nervous I am! I never get nervous with men. He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses every one of my knuckles. I so want those lips elsewhere right now. My erotic thoughts are interrupted by Frank Sinatra’s ‘I did It My Way’. I look at him with a smirk and raised brow. He releases my hand and grabs his phone.  
“That’s my ring tone for Chris…Hey C, everything ok?” he says with mild embarrassment.  
“Yes, but Ana is hungry. She really needs to eat and says she has nothing in the house. We are going to have Taylor stop and get some food. Would you and Kate like anything?”  
I spoke up, knowing Chris could hear me over speakerphone. “Yes please! I’d love a bacon cheeseburger from Five Guys. Maybe get some fries, and a chocolate shake?”  
Elliot is trying to hide his amusement and says,” Did you get that Chris?”  
“How could I not!”  
Elliot cracks up and finally adds, “Make that two orders”.  
“You got it. See you two in just a bit.”  
Elliot hangs up with Chris and makes another call.  
“Hey it’s me. Sorry I’m calling so late….yes…you know us well!! Yeah, damage control…couple of guys tried to roofie a female patron, and C lost his shit….yes, he did…fine…ok, I’ll tell him. Thanks Dad. Love to Mom, tell her not to worry.”  
Elliot looks at me and says, “Our father is a lawyer. Just in case those assholes decide to try to sue Chris, my dad will step in. Although I’m sure with all the evidence and eyewitnesses they wouldn’t dare. But hey, you never know. People do desperate things.”  
“You and Chris are brothers, but you don’t look a thing alike.” Damn I’m so nosey…but there’s a story there, I can smell it!  
“That’s simple; it’s because the three of us are adopted.”  
“Wait! There are three of you? I had no idea there was another brother.”  
“Oh no, we have a sister. She’s the baby of the family at twenty one, and is the happiest, most bubbly creature you could ever meet. She loves me, as I love her, but she has Chris wrapped around her little finger. He would do anything for her, especially when she gives him those puppy dog eyes.” He gives a little laugh as he seems to look off into the distance, lost in thought.  
This is going to be so much fun, getting to know this man. I’m so excited to start. The ride home seemed to fly by as Elliot and I kept our conversation going the whole way learning little pieces of each other’s lives. I feel so happy and relaxed now. Elliot really knows how to treat a woman. He may turn out to be a player-and I do mean may- and if he is, it is well earned. He is very skilled at making a girl feel like she is the only one in the world.

 

CPOV  
I hang up the phone after talking to El and then Taylor, giving him the desired order. He will just track my phone or car to the apartment when he’s done getting our food. Ana’s voice snapped me from my thoughts.  
“Chris, you really didn’t have to do that, I could have just had some cereal or crackers or something.”  
She really isn’t used to the kindness of strangers, is she? “Nonsense Ana, It’s my pleasure and the least I could do seeing as you were nearly assaulted in my bar.” She doesn’t blame me of course, but I still feel responsible. “Ana I hope you don’t mind but Elliot and I will be staying the night. Don’t worry, I don’t mean in ‘that’ way. We just want to make sure you’re both ok. You could really use the support.”  
She seems to be happy about us staying over, albeit a little nervous. We are technically strangers. I hope she relaxes soon; I want her to trust me. I have never had a woman trust me who wasn’t contractually obligated to do so or who had a safe word. Wow this is strange, absolutely new territory for me. With my subs I only ever really saw them in my playroom when I commanded, and when they would cook for us. There was no real conversation though. I didn’t give two shits about them other than what they could do for me. I notice how quiet it is, so I look over at Ana. She looks like the cat that got the cream.  
“Are you ok Ana? You look a bit devilish!”  
“I’m just wondering something”. She grins. I give her a nod that says to ‘go ahead and ask’. She takes a very deep breath and says, “I’ve just been wondering how you knew my last name back there. I don’t recall giving that out to anyone.”  
Ah shit. I knew she would catch on to my slip up. What to say…Should I just tell her everything?? No, it’s way too soon. I don’t want to frighten her off. I really like her. I’m very intrigued by her. I have to know more about her. So I decide to tell her the truth, the abridged version. “You remember that guy Taylor, the one who’s getting us our food?” She nods yes. “Well he’s kind of like my assistant. He’s a very nosey fucker, digs into everything. He saw us speaking, and then what happened with ‘rapist guy’ and friends, so he checked you out just in case.” She nods. Good, she seems satisfied with my answer. I release the breath I didn’t know I was holding.  
“And you and Elliot are brothers?” Damn! She doesn’t miss a beat. She is smart, I will give her that.  
“Yes we are. Both adopted, along with our baby sister.”  
“Baby sister??” she asks, her voice rising as she says it.  
I laugh. Perhaps I should clarify. “‘Baby’ as in twenty one years old. She will always be my baby sister. I already know she has me wrapped around her finger so you don’t need to tell me!!!” She lets out a hearty laugh, which in turn makes me laugh. This is good; we both are relaxed more, and are really enjoying each other’s company. I have never done this before, but I could get used to it. I have a brief pang of sadness followed by anger at having never experienced this before. Elena convinced me - no she beat it into me - that I’m not loveable. I’m not worth the dirt on her shoes, and I’d be fooling myself if I thought anyone cared for me-past or present. Yep, I’m just a scummy piece of shit that doesn’t deserve anything positive in the way of human relations. My birth mother and her pimp taught me that lesson a long time ago; Elena just pounded it further into my head. So what the hell am I doing with this amazing woman? She doesn’t deserve someone as fucked up as me. She deserves the best of everything. Am I trying to prove to myself or Elena that she’s wrong by being in Ana’s company; maybe both of us? As I finish my internal soliloquy we pull up at the girl’s apartment. That drive went fast in Ana’s company. I exit the car and rush over to Ana’s side and open her door for her. She looks pleased. Kate and El are already unlocking the door and heading inside. The girls give us a quick tour as Taylor arrives and sets the food out for us. Elliot suggests the girls get changed and get comfortable, and we can sit and watch a movie while we eat. Elliot and I head into the kitchen to look for some drinks. He surprises me with, “Kate asked me about us being brothers.”  
“No fucking way!! Ana asked me too. I told her about Mia as well.”  
“Wait, it gets better! I slipped when I called Carrick and said ‘dad’. I had no choice but to explain he’s a lawyer.” Elliot leans over to see if the girls are nearby and could possibly hear us. He doesn’t say they are coming, so I continue talking.  
“Shit bro! I hope your new girlfriend-the journalism major-doesn’t go snooping around! Damn it! I’m going to have to tell Ana sooner rather than later.”  
“Well let me know when you do, we can tell them together.”  
I nod, trying to hide my rising panic. I turn to Taylor and tell him to feel free to head home to Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper and his girlfriend of a couple of years now. I also tell him to take the rest of the weekend off, and I will see him on Monday. The look on his face made it all worthwhile. I step over to him and hand him my car keys, and as I do I further shock him by saying,” Jason, I know you have more info on Ms. Steele. Please destroy it, I don’t wish to see any of it. I want to figure this one out on my own.” He looks at me a bit confused, as I have never done this before. “I doubt she’s of any threat to my safety.” I say sarcastically assuring with a smile. Taylor nods in agreement and says, “Sir.” as he takes his leave.  
As we head back into the living room where the girls are already sitting, having said goodnight faux flirtatiously to Taylor. Shit, Ana looks amazing, just incredibly sexy. She is in a white cotton tank top, and matching white boy shorts. Kate is in a soft pink night shirt that comes down to her knees, the long sleeves, slightly too long for her small frame. It almost resembles a man’s dress shirt, but without the buttons. She looks comfortable, cute, and sexy as hell. Kate is finishing a french fry and licking her fingers as she starts giving us our movie choices. “Ok gentlemen, and lady, we have Sixteen Candles, The Goonies, and The Princess Bride...”  
“The Princess Bride!” Elliot, Ana and I all yell out in unison, which leads to a fit of laughter. Kate puts the DVD on and we sit on the couch enjoying our burgers, fries and wine. Wine goes with everything. Elliot keeps us all in stitches by repeating some of the films best lines. Ana lies back a little on the sofa, and I take the opportunity to grab her small feet and rub them for her. Just touching her sends a jolt right through me. I notice she is not unaffected either, as she gives a small moan, and I see she has goose bumps. As the film is winding down, I notice that Kate has snuggled up to El, and is asleep on his chest. I am instantly jealous, as I can’t have anyone touch me on my chest or back, a direct result of being beaten and having cigarettes put out on my body by my birth mothers pimp. The regular beatings and semi-consistent starvation of my childhood couldn’t keep me down, and motivated me to help people who knew pain similar to what I had suffered for so many years. That’s what created my passion with the family charity, and it is the only positive thing I have ever read or heard about myself. As I was deep in my thoughts I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ana’s yawning. Next thing I know she is laying her head on my lap.  
Elliot looks at me and whispers,” I’m going to put Kate to bed, and then crash myself. Night man, and behave yourself!” He snickers. I mouth ‘asshole’ and chuckle. I take a few minutes to rub Ana’s head, smoothing her hair with my palm. I finally manage to stand up without disturbing her and gently pick her up to put her to bed. As I do, I am given an up close view of this beautiful creature; her breasts, firm, yet soft, nipples peeking through the thin cotton tank top, legs long, lean and shapely. She is by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen. I think the fact that she isn’t even trying is what makes her even sexier. She has no clue what she does to men, and rare women like that are priceless. She stirs as I place her on her bed and pull her blanket up over her. She snuggles in onto her side, and lowly mumbles to me to not leave her alone. Oh Ms. Steele, I have no intention of ever leaving you alone again.  
“Shhhh…go back to sleep. I’ll be right here in the chair over in the corner.” She looks at me then, seemingly wide awake, and a little surprised.  
“You mean you aren’t going to sleep with me?” She seems honestly disappointed. Oh Ms. Steele, what you do to me. My cock was standing at full attention since I saw her in those pajamas. But I am actually a gentleman. I don’t touch a woman without her say so, and especially do not do anything with a woman who has been drinking. It just seems too creepy, as if I am taking advantage-much like the rapist and his 3 henchmen. I hate myself enough on my own; I don’t need to add fucking a woman who isn’t able to think clearly. What do I do here? What do I tell her?  
“No Ms. Steele, I am not.” Did she actually just pout at me? Oh man. Now I feel horrible, but I still can’t touch her. Not till we talk about my lifestyle and I get her to sign the paperwork. She’s looking at me with pleading eyes, and says something that knocks me off my feet.  
“I just want you to sleep with me, not sleep with me! Please? I would feel safer with you holding me.”  
Wow. Just wow. She just wants intimacy without the sex. Another thing I know nothing about. Can I do that for her…with her? There is only one way to find out.  
“Ms. Steele...”  
She interrupts me with, “Quit with the ‘Ms. Steele’ shit already, will you? I’m Ana. Not six hours ago you were flirting with me in a bar, protecting me from God knows what, not trying to sell me insurance!”  
I smile at her, and resign myself to my fate, “Point well-made Ms. Stee…uh, Ana. I’ll be back in a moment.” I leave her room to use the restroom and hopefully to get this one eyed monster to settle down for the night. I exit her room, and see something I never thought I would in a million years: Elliot asleep on the couch - alone. He’s not screwing Kate?? I am pleasantly surprised; perhaps he has found ‘the one’ in Kate. I am genuinely happy for him. I head to the bathroom and take in all the female accouterments that I am certain are Kate’s, as Ana doesn’t use half this crap, obviously, as she wears almost no makeup. Ana and Kate are both stunningly beautiful women, but I find Ana to be more ‘low maintenance’. I splash cold water on my face, and distract myself of anything ‘Ana’ so I don’t seem like a perverted teenager.  
I go back to Ana’s room where she is sleeping peacefully. I undressed down to my boxers and t-shirt, and pull the covers back to climb in next to her. I turn and face her back, just taking her all in, watching her breathe softly, smelling her beautiful hair, feeling its softness on my cheek. Suddenly without opening her eyes, she scoots back up into my chest, her spectacular ass pushed up against my crotch. Thank God I got rid of my raging hard on before, maybe he will stay down for a little while. She then reaches over and grabs my arm, pulling it over her perfect chest, enveloping her hand in mine,” Thank you Chris, for everything. If it weren’t for you, I’d have been raped by now. Maybe worse…Goodnight” she sighs before drifting off once again. My poor girl, the thought of her being victimized puts a vile taste in my mouth. I am even more determined to handle those mother fuckers my way. I have to get the image of what could have happened out of my head, and out of Ana’s.  
I’m woken up by the sunshine beaming in from the window. For a moment I forgot where I was. I actually slept solid as a rock last night. Not one nightmare. Perhaps Ana is a talisman for me. I have never slept with someone in the same bed before. My subs have their own rooms they retire to at night when I dismiss them from the playroom. I don’t share that space with anyone. My bed is my personal space. But Ana could be changing all that. Neither of us has moved all night. She starts to wake with a stretch, and a sleepy but happy, “Good morning Sir.” Holy shit; did she just call me sir?? I have morning wood, but she seems to be ignoring it. She gets up out of bed and says she has to pee, then is going to make coffee and breakfast, telling me to stay in bed as long as I want. She steps back in to her room just as quickly as she left, and surprises me with a chaste kiss on my cheek. I see the start of a blush as she rushes out again.  
Twenty minutes later I am up, dressed and in the kitchen with Ana, Elliot and Kate. Elliot is regaling the ladies with some of his funniest moments from work over the years, leaving us all in riotous laughter even though I have heard them all before. Ana has gone all out. Apparently Elliot got up earlier than everyone else and ran down to the market and brought some groceries for our ladies. Yeah, he’s got it bad. So Ana was able to make eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and fruit for us along with some very much needed coffee. During breakfast we discuss our plans for the day. Kate and El will be spending it together of course, unsure themselves of the details. Ana was planning on studying and trying to pack a little. I really need to check in with the office so I will be working for a few hours. I really want to see Ana again though. How do I do that?  
“Chris, I was wondering if you would let me treat you to a home cooked dinner tonight. You know, to thank you properly for protecting me, and not making me feel like a complete idiot. Say around 7?”  
Yes! “Ms. Ste- I mean Ana I’d love to. I’ll be here.” I was so lost in the moment I didn’t realize that Kate went to shower, and Elliot went to lay down and nap in Kate’s bedroom, still exhausted from a late night and getting up earlier than the rest of us this morning to run to the grocery store. I hate to wake him up. Ana suggests that I take his truck, and she and Kate will make sure he finds his way back home. Not a bad idea, but his dirty work truck? Yuck. But I don’t have a choice really. I already gave Taylor the weekend off. I locate his keys, and then I find I’m stalling to leave my beautiful girl. She is still in that sexy cotton pajama set, her hair loose and smile just dazzling.  
“Well, I guess I should be going…thanks so much for breakfast.” …and sleeping beside me, smelling so amazing, for wearing those pajamas, for being just perfect.  
“Oh Chris, please, don’t thank me. I can’t thank the both of you enough. You came to my rescue and made sure Kate and I were safe – physically and emotionally. It’s very chivalrous of you, really. Chivalry is all but dead nowadays.” With that she comes closer to me, extending her hand to shake mine. Really?? A hand shake? Then she awkwardly leans in to kiss me on the cheek again, but this time she doesn’t rush it like she’s stealing third base. When her lips touch my skin, she lingers, slowly removing herself from me, but not once breaking eye contact. As she removes her hand from mine, I drop Elliot’s keys; place both my hands on either side of her face, running my thumb across her bottom lip that she has clenched under her teeth. I lean into her, pressing my body against her as much as possible and gently kiss her sweet as nectar lips. Slowly at first, our passion increasing at the speed of light as her moans fill my mouth. I slowly walk her backwards till she is pressed against the wall, my lips never leaving hers. I grab both her hands and raise them over her head, keeping them there so she isn’t tempted to touch me. I take my other hand and let it travel down her curves, taking in every second of this bliss. She is moaning more, desperate to wrap her legs around me. I can’t, not with her, not like this, not now. I end our kiss and pull away, replacing my hands on either side of her face. She is still standing in front of me, eyes closed; lips parted slightly, her breathing ragged. A few moments later she opens her eyes and meets my gaze. We smile at each other. I have never felt this kind of heat, electricity, through one kiss. Holy shit, what am I going to do?? She is now blushing, looking down, and shaking. I know women’s bodies, and she is very responsive to mine. Sex with her would be insane. I make sure she is ok before I let her go.  
I kiss her delicate hand, and say to her,” I will see you tonight sweetheart - seven o’clock. Here’s my cell number if you need anything, don’t hesitate to call or text me any time.” I scribble it down on a random piece of paper for her. She doesn’t say a word, just smiles and nods as she closes the door behind me.  
I sigh heavily. How could Elena ever think love is for fools?? She must never have been in love. She is a fool for never having experienced it. I have no choice but to admit it:  
I, Christian Grey, the man with no heart, am in love.


	8. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena POV  
“Are you kidding me?! What do you mean he didn’t meet you last night Candy?” I fall into a stunned silence as Candy, Christians potential new sub, explains to me how Christian was too busy coming to the rescue of some other woman. Apparently she could pass as one of his subs as well. She even saw him place her in his car and drive off. Now I am furious. This is serious. It means I have lost some control. I do not lose control over anyone I don’t want to - period. He is my puppet and I’m his puppet master. He pays me quite well to supply him with his subs, and for keeping his secret a secret. What he doesn’t know is I would never rat him out publicly. To do that would possibly expose me and my subsequent underage play things. He also doesn’t know that I charge these women a finder’s fee. I put every cent in the bank for my “retirement”. If he is going off on his own, that will significantly cut into my bank roll. That simply won’t do. “Candy, get to my place immediately, we will be paying Mr. Grey a visit”  
CPOV  
I can’t stop smiling. I have never smiled this much in my life. It’s the Ana effect, she is amazing, and I hope she will be all mine very soon. Just mine. I know I can’t keep my secret forever, but I’m scared she will run now. I don’t think she’s looking for a guy for his money as she doesn’t seem the type. Ms. Kavanagh comes from money herself, so I am not worried about Elliot. He isn’t on my level financially, but he is quite well off. I arrive back to Escala and I am met by Taylor in the garage. That is very odd, as he usually greets me in the foyer if he isn’t with me already. The perplexed look on my face says it all; I want to know what’s going on and I want to know right now.  
“Sir, I wanted to give you ample warning. Mrs. Lincoln is here with a young woman, and she is not pleased. I placed the signed documents on your desk last night from your potential new sub.”  
“Shit! I forgot all about her. Oh well, she can get over it. I’m not interested in acquiring a new sub.”  
I look at Taylor and he is astonished. He finally finds his tongue as we head up to the penthouse in the elevator.  
“I can only guess that your sudden change of heart has something to do with a certain Ms. Steele?”  
“Yes it does. Don’t look so surprised. You know I go after whatever it is that I want, Ms. Steele not excluded”  
“Permission to speak freely sir?” I nod my approval. Taylor stops the elevator, and looks me square in the eyes when he says, “With all due respect, if you hurt Ms. Steele in any way, I will lay you out before giving my notice, Sir.” If it were anyone other than Taylor speaking to me like this, they would be fired on the spot, permission to speak freely be damned! But I can’t fire Taylor. I need him too much. He is the best in his field, has been with me for years now, and already knows my quirks, idiosyncrasies, and my extracurricular activities. Yes, I trust him with my life.   
“To what do I owe this sudden allegiance to Ana? You spent even less time with her than I did.” I am not prepared for his response.  
“Mr. Grey, last night you instructed me to destroy any information Welch had obtained on her. I did as you ordered, but it was impossible to not read certain things in the process. Let’s just say that you had your start in Disney Land compared to this young woman. She has already earned my respect for all she has lived through.” The idea of Ana being subjected to worse than I was as a child; the beatings, starvation, being the pimp’s human ashtray, left alone with my dead mother for four days, is just too much. I suddenly feel ill. I have to push those terrible thoughts out of my head, as I still have Elena to deal with. I stroll into my office where she waits; Time to get this over with.   
“Elena! To what do I owe this pleasure?” I say with the biggest fake smile I could muster. Elena stands there in a long black skirt with two slits up each side exposing her legs, a soft, flowing almost sheer black chiffon blouse that highlights her expensive black bra underneath, finished with sky high black patent leather Jimmy Choos. She has more makeup on than a Broadway performer, and her platinum blonde bob is shellacked within an inch of its life. I can’t believe I used to find her attractive. Goes to show you fifteen year old horny boys are not the best judges of character.  
“Cut the shit Christian! What the hell do you mean by ignoring Candy?” I set my jaw, clench my fists and count to ten to calm myself. Nobody has ever spoken to me like that before. Not even Elena when I was subbing for her all those years ago. But the tigress has been awoken. She saunters closer until she is mere inches from me. Her ice blue eyes are piercing. Her pupils constricted to pin points. She is furious as she continues, “If it weren’t for me, you’d be stuck with some used up, dirty, desperate whore. I made you. I took a stupid, confused, useless, worthless piece of fine ass and turned him into the strong, successful, dominant man you see in yourself today. And what do I get in return?”   
I bunch my fists into my pockets and purposefully make my way over to the decanter of twelve year old scotch I keep for moments just like this: confrontations with the female gender. If its business related, I can hold my own. However, with emotional and personal issues I am out of my element. I don’t give a shit what they feel or say, I just don’t feel anything at all. But, Elena is a good friend and business associate. I hate to anger or upset her, and I did forget about Candy. I pour a tumbler for myself and down it, enjoying that sweet burn as I count to ten over and over again in order to keep calm.   
“Christian, are you listening to me?”  
“Of course Elena, you’re obviously angry with me.” I say with a slight grin.  
“That’s the understatement of the year! Who’s this mystery woman Candy saw you leaving with?” She asks as she turns to move towards the leather couch in my office, stopping suddenly. Pointing a finger at me she asks- “Are you working with someone else to find and screen women for you? Because remember Christian, I know you better than anyone ever has or ever will. I know you in the biblical sense. I know what you like and how you like to give it.” The last sentence she says as she sits on the couch and crosses her legs.  
Why do I feel the need to defend myself to her? So I got distracted from Candy, it happens. My relationship with Elena is professional, no longer sexual. I do owe her a great deal though; she straightened me out when I was fifteen, taught me a way to have control in my life through BDSM. Then eventually lending me the one -hundred -thousand I needed to start my business. Yes, I have paid her back and then some, but I still feel this connection. I can’t put my finger on it. So instead of being an asshole, I will try to reason and explain things to her. She is right, she knows me better than anyone ever has. I owe her the truth. And I am hoping to get her support and possible blessing. Yeah, and pigs fly.   
“No Elena, I am not working with anyone else. The woman Candy saw me with was a patron of the bar who was almost assaulted in a brutal manor. I intervened and, as she was very shaken up, I offered to drive her home.” There Elena. I was just being a nice guy!   
“And in you stroll this morning doing the walk of shame. You disappoint me Christian” She folds her arms in front of her chest, still sitting cross-legged on my couch. Then she lowers the boom;   
“Since when do you care about anyone but yourself? Christian Grey-Mr. ‘Nice Guy’?” she says in air quotes. “Complete bullshit! I don’t buy it for one second. You are being awfully agreeable this morning, which means that something’s up.”  
Her gaze is penetrating, and I can’t help but look away. I never could look her in the eye when I had disappointed her. I’m not sure what to say, so I go for the truth, “Elena, Its nothing like that. It was all very innocent really. Ana’s a sweet girl”  
Elena rests her arms on the back of the soft leather as realization dawns on her and her eyes widen, and she suddenly throws her head back in guttural laughter. “Oh Christian! You poor, pathetic, worthless, stupid fool! You actually have feelings for this Ana! Tell me,” she says as she gets up and walks to me, leans in and whispers in my ear, “Does she know you like to tie up, beat, and then fuck little brown haired girls until they become unconscious?” My sigh gives me away.   
“I didn’t think so. You are a selfish, power driven, master of control; a man among gods in the ability to please women. You are rich, powerful, and have a perfect body -that I must admit I miss doing naughty things with. You are not a man who has a heart, who is ‘nice’, and has relationships. Who falls in love. That is not who you are; who we are. Remember what I told you? Love is for fools. Just. Fuck. Hard. ” With that said she reaches down and grabs hold of my package, her massaging of my manhood a painful reminder of how fucked up I am. She is right. I don’t deserve Ana. I don’t deserve anyone that I don’t contract with; but I have to try. I reach down and grab her hand, stopping her assault on my now hard cock.  
“That’s enough Elena. That won’t be happening, but I get your point.”   
“You’re no fun Christian! But ok, go speak with Candy; she is waiting in the living room.” After she kisses me on the cheek, she heads for the elevator escorted by Taylor.   
She always did enjoy torturing me. I head to the other room and find Candy sitting nervously on the couch, picking at her fingernails. She smiles flatly but says nothing. She is waiting for me to start. Good girl. Old habits die hard. She is maybe five feet two inches, long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and curvy. Really a very attractive woman, but I feel nothing. She is no Ana. But Elena is right, I need to move on with who I really am, and tying up and flogging Candy may just make me feel better.   
“Candy, I see you are pretty open to most things. That’s good. I think we will get along just fine. I apologize for last night; I didn’t mean to brush you off. I unfortunately got caught up in the moment. Would you be available to start next Friday night?”  
“Yes Sir. Anytime you want me I’ll be available.”  
“Very well then, I’ll contact you later this week with more details. Let me show you out.” I place my hand on her lower back and I’m disappointed I don’t feel the same zing I did with Ana. I don’t feel anything for this woman. Maybe I’m just bummed by Elena’s verbal lashing. I escort her to the elevator and have Taylor bring her down, making sure she gets home safely. I head to my office, as I need to distract myself from my thoughts of Ana and having to probably tell her I can’t see her anymore tonight. It’s for her own good: the last thing she needs is to get mixed up with me. If I had a heart, I’d imagine this is what it felt like if it were broken.   
GPOV  
I seriously hate that woman. She is a disgusting human being. Poor Mr. Grey may be a jackass sometimes and completely screwed up, but he’s not hopeless. How could such a strong, powerful man listen to and believe what that piece of trash was telling him. I wish he could see what others close to him see. I know in my soul he’s not a cruel, hateful man. If he were truly a horrible human being, he would not anonymously give millions away to different organizations to help children, and the hungry. He thinks his staff doesn’t know about that, but we do. We see it all. If what Taylor told me is true, he could heal his heart with the help from this young girl Ana. If I wasn’t afraid of being fired, and becoming separated from the love of my life, Jason Taylor, I would have a serious talk with Mr. Grey; as a friend, Aunt, or even as a mother figure. His mother Grace has no idea what he puts himself through. Damn that NDA! I would love to have a candid conversation with Mrs. Grey myself! I’d inform her what a predator that Mrs. Lincoln is.   
TPOV  
I hope to hell he isn’t seriously considering contracting with this brainless piñata. He said down in the garage he didn’t want to contract with anyone. It has to be that devil woman; I swear she manipulates him like nothing I’ve ever seen. I swear if I didn’t want to leave Gail, I would quit. I thought after last night, maybe, just maybe he’d start to come around. Find his heart, his human side. Damn that Elena! I’m going to speak to Gail and some of the other security guys about sabotaging her future attempts at contacting him. I care less and less about any of us being fired. He is twenty -eight fucking years old for Christ’s sake! It’s time for him to enjoy it; enough of this Elena bullshit. I hate to admit it, but the prick has grown on me. I feel bad for him, and want to protect him, like a big brother would do. I know he has Elliot, but Elliot is clueless about his real life. Nobody outside his security team, Dr. Flynn, and Gail know about his issues, and frankly, what a sick bastard he really is. The money and everything that goes along with this job is just a perk: It’s hard to work so intimately with someone for so long, see what I’ve seen, and not get emotionally attached. I know I’m ex-military and should be a hard ass, but I guess maybe its Gail’s effect on me. Maybe we can get Ana around more to be a good influence on him. If anyone deserves happiness, it’s this sad sack of shit. He’s an ass, no doubt, but he doesn’t have to be. He tries to hide his charitable work, and his love for his family. Sometimes I just want to knock him out. Maybe it would bring him to his senses.   
APOV  
After Chris left, and Elliot was still sleeping, I ran into the bathroom where Kate was still showering. I was giddy as I announced quite loud that Chris just kissed me, and damn! That man is fine! Kate laughed with me, and agreed he was attractive. She then shared that Elliot was a pretty great kisser too.   
“Are you telling me there was only kissing, Kate?”   
“Yes Ana. I know - so unlike me!” We have a little chuckle at Kate’s expense. “I told you he was different. I swear Ana, he kissed me as he put me in bed then got up, said goodnight and that he would be sleeping on the couch. He assured me that he would be here if I needed him, if I got scared, or had nightmares or something. He was a total gentleman.”  
“Wow Kate, I’m really happy for you! There is something about these two. Wait, what the hell is their last name?” We both are trying to remember if they said and we forgot, or we just never found out. “Anyway, Chris was a gentleman too. He slept in bed with me, at my request, but nothing happened. Damn it!” Kate and my laughter is interrupted by Elliot who I guess we woke up. I thank him for heading to the store this morning and getting us some necessities, offering him the cash to cover what he spent, but he refuses. I thank him again, and explain to him that Chris didn’t want to wake him, and took his truck home. Kate would be sure to take him home, and Chris would have his truck dropped off at his house. Elliot, as usual, is agreeable. I really like this guy, especially for Kate. He’s good for her. I really hope it turns into something!  
Kate and Elliot left around lunch time, giving me plenty of time to shop for tonight’s dinner with Christian. After I took a cold shower, shaved, buffed and polished every ounce of my skin, I cleaned up a bit, and packed some more. I decided to make a rosemary roast chicken, garlic mashed potatoes and grilled veggies. I hope he likes it. For desert I have vanilla bean ice cream. Simple, but tasty, and it smells amazing in here! I’m so excited to see him again, I can’t wait. I wasn’t sure what to wear, so of course Kate gave me some advice. She suggested a sundress, so I borrowed one of hers; it’s purple, flowing, feminine, and sexy. It has a sweetheart neckline, with wide straps that reveal just enough cleavage; the skirt is long, but gossamer. I leave my hair loose and wavy and my makeup soft as usual: just a little blush, pink lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. I think wearing heels in my home will look a bit pretentious, so I opt to remain barefoot. Maybe he will give me another foot rub!   
At six -forty -five, I finish setting the table, put the final touches on dinner, and put on some music. I start with Sade and some Billy Joel. I’m lighting the candles when the doorbell rings. My stomach just drops, I’m so nervous. I want him to kiss me again, and then I want to do more than kiss. I open the door to find Chris standing there in grey dress pants, a white dress shirt, top button open, sleeves rolled up, and black dress shoes. Dang those look expensive!   
“Hi” I say softly while gesturing him inside. He smiles and offers me the two bottles of wine he brought with him, a red and a white.   
“I wasn’t sure what you’d be serving so I figured I’d cover both bases. It smells incredible! I’m guessing chicken.” I say yes. “So white with dinner then!” He says. I guess so, as I have no understanding of what wine goes well with what meal.  
“Sounds good to me! Let me get the corkscrew.” I come back from the kitchen, corkscrew in hand and give it to him. Our fingers touch briefly and there is that electricity I have come to expect in his presence. Up close, all I can smell is him. He smells so good! Freshly showered, cologne, body wash, maybe a combination. Please God, let him seduce me tonight! I sip the wine he just poured and giggle. I blush, knowing he’s looking at me like I’m nuts!   
“I’m sorry, it’s just really good wine. I don’t know much about wine, I usually just go with whatever box is on sale!” His hearty laughter gave the ice breaker I think we both needed. I invite him to sit while I bring dinner in. I carve some chicken breast as he plates some potatoes and veggies for us both.   
“Ana, this is amazing! You didn’t have to go through all this trouble, but I’m really glad you did. You’re a fantastic cook. You should meet my sister Mia, she’s a cook too. Sorry, I mean chef. She just came back from Paris where she was under the tutelage of some snooty French chef.” He says ‘tutelage’ with an emphasis akin to an eye roll which makes me laugh.  
“I would love to meet her. She sounds like a lot of fun.” Oh my God. The thought of meeting his sister has me doing an Irish jig in my head. Casual hookups don’t usually discuss meeting family members. “So I’ve met your brother, heard about your sister- all of you adopted. What about your parents?”  
“My mother is a pediatrician, and my father is a lawyer. They are, and have always been fantastic parents. Sometimes I really wish I could take back the whole ‘rebellious teen thing’, you know?” He says quite seriously. “What about you? Do you have any siblings? What about your parents?”   
Oh boy. Here we go.  
“No siblings, I’m an only child unfortunately. I always wished I could have a sibling, someone to grow up with, talk about our parents together, just to have that connection.” I take a gulp of wine and refill my glass before I continue. “As for my parents, well my mom’s name is Carla, she lives in Georgia currently, and my stepfather- whom I consider my only father- Ray, lives in Montesano. My mom is currently on husband number three, Bob. He’s ok. I don’t really know him well, and he and I can both be very quiet. Besides, with them living so far away, I hardly get to see them. It’s hard to get to know someone when you never see them.”   
He finishes his bite of food, takes a sip of wine, and then asks me, “What happened to your birth father? If it’s ok to ask, I mean.”   
I take a deep breath, put my fork down, and play with the base of my wine glass. “The short version? He was abusive to me from the time I learned to walk. He finally left when I was about five or six years old, and then my mother met and married Ray shortly after. Ray raised me, and I stayed with him up until I went to college. My mother lost her mind and cheated on him with Bob when I was sixteen or so. She didn’t really want me interfering in her new life, so it worked out well. She had no problem leaving me with Ray.” I think I said that all in one breath. I take an unsteady sip of wine. I know he can tell that bringing it all up again bothers me still. I’m sure he will think I’m just another nut job.   
Suddenly Chris is moving our plates over and taking my hands in his, running his thumb over my knuckles, stopping only to place little kisses on them. “Ana, I’m so sorry to hear that. You’re such an amazing woman to go through all that chaos and turn out so amazing.”  
If he only knew the long version! Time to change the topic. We briefly discuss my schooling, and our workout routines. Ok, time to ask the big question.  
“So Chris, I have to ask; as a bartender - slash - owner you must get hit on all the time. How many girlfriends have you gone through?” I ask half-jokingly.   
CPOV  
I am actually glad she asked this question. Maybe it can lead me into a discussion about her contracting with me, so I go for an abbreviated truth: “I don’t have girlfriends Ana. I don’t do the dating thing. I fuck. Hard and often.” I have not taken my eyes off of her. She licks her lips and catches her breath, her cheeks flushed. Oh yeah, she wants me. Sex with Ana would be amazing, but I really have to stop thinking about it, or I will never be able to stand up.   
“You don’t do the dating thing, huh.” I nod at her statement.“So what are you doing here then?” She asks with a smile. I can’t help but smile back.  
“Point well-made Miss Steele, touché!” She is right. I’m actually on a date with her. What the hell? I am not this man, as Elena just reminded me this afternoon. I’m looking at Ana across the table from me, and I’m getting sadder by the moment. I want this girl. I want to be with her, and not just for a few months, and for weekend screws. I feel like if she is not in my life, then my life will have no meaning. But if I really care for her, it is best to let her go. Push her away if I have to, so she doesn’t end up tainted by my proclivities.   
“I speak the truth sir! You know, I don’t even know your last name. Kate and I realized it this morning.”  
“Are you sure, I could have sworn we told you.” Shit! Change the subject! I’m not ready to discuss that with her! I use distraction, it always works. I run my fingers up and down her left arm as we hold hands across the table.   
“I really can’t thank you enough for what you did for me. You really are my knight in shining armor.”  
“Nah, I’m more of a dark knight, and not in the Batman way.”  
“I don’t know about that Chris, you seem like a really genuine, honest, nice guy to me. Besides, a dark knight would never have come to my rescue.”   
“I assure you, it would take a real hardcore jackass to turn his back on a sweet, beautiful woman about to become victim to the disgusting rapists of the world.” I really want to pull her onto my lap and kiss her right now. “Ana, can I see you again?”  
“What about your ‘no dating’ crap? Because honestly Chris, I’m not the type of girl who just has casual sex. It’s just not something I’m comfortable doing. I know we just met, but I would want more from you.”   
More. Can I do more? I don’t think I know how. Jeez, Elena would cane me within an inch of my life if she knew what I was thinking of doing. I want to, with Ana. I never wanted to before. If I weren’t so screwed up, she would be the one. I can feel it. “More? As in hearts and flowers Ana?” She only nods, not taking her eyes off of mine.   
APOV  
I can’t believe I just laid all my cards out on the table. I don’t have any real dating experience either, but I can’t see myself being okay with just occasionally sleeping with him, knowing I’m just another notch on his belt. I want more, and that’s the truth. Suddenly, I notice a change in him; like he was deep in thought, and then snapped into a serious mode. His jovial behavior and sexy smile are gone, replaced by a stern, empty expression.   
Oh God, I think I freaked him out.   
“I’m sorry Chris, I’m not trying to freak you out, and I know we just met. I’m just trying to explain to you that I know myself. I’m attracted to you, and in time, I will not be satisfied with just a physical relationship. Am I making any sense?”   
“Please, don’t apologize Ana, I do understand. Listen, I think you are amazing. You’re smart, sexy, funny…the whole package. It’s just that I’m really fifty shades of fucked up. I’m trouble Ana, you don’t want me. You should stay away from me.”   
What the fuck? I’m so confused. I’m literally speechless. What do I say? I don’t want to cry in front of him. I must be repellant to him, and he just felt sorry for me. Then he puts the nail in my coffin.  
“It’s not you Ana, it’s me. I’m not the man for you.” That did it. I’m crushed. I really thought something was there. Even now I feel that electricity between us. Am I just crazy? I’m just staring at him again. I need to say something.   
“Its fine Chris, I get it. You know what they say, if you’re told ‘It’s not you, it’s me’, it most assuredly is you.” I angrily get up from the table and start clearing the dishes, which isn’t good because now my mind is all over the place. To add insult to injury, I tell him, “You know, I’m not surprised. I mean, if my own birth father wants nothing to do with me, why would anyone else?” I’m half laughing, half crying at this point.   
“Please, Ana, it’s not like that at all. I have a different lifestyle, it’s complicated. I’m not normal when it comes to interpersonal relationships. I don’t want to hurt you.” He looks genuinely pained. What is going on?   
“Spare me Chris. What does that all even mean? You’re making no sense. You come here all flirty, we have a nice romantic dinner, and then you snap and turn into this other person.” He goes to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. “I’m not finished! Kate warned me that bartenders tend to get a lot of pussy, are just a bunch of players, but I thought you were different. And as for not wanting to hurt me, you’re too late. You already did. Now if you don’t mind, I think it best you leave.” I say as I walk to the door and hold it open for him. Please just get out before I bawl my head off! The tears are already swimming in my eyes.   
As he steps through the door, he turns to me and says, “Ana, please...” With that I just say, “Thank you for stepping in and protecting me. Have a nice life Chris.” And I shut the door on my future.  
The rest of the night I’m on autopilot, I’m so numb. I clean up from dinner, dumping what’s left of the wine down the drain. I head to my bedroom and put on my most comfortable, unsexy, pajamas, feeling suddenly exhausted. I check my phone that has been charging: two texts, one from Chris, the other from Kate. Chris’ just says “I’m sorry”. Kate’s explains that Chris called Elliot and had been very upset. Apparently he never meant to hurt me. He is devastated and angry with himself. Well good-he should be. I don’t remember giving Chris my number, but I assume his bar back, ex- military buddy sniffed it out somehow along with my last name. I ignore Chris and just delete it. I text Kate back, “Tired. I’m going to bed. Talk tomorrow.” And with that, I fall into bed, and cry like I haven’t cried since I was a scared little girl.   
TPOV  
Oh no. The boss just got home and he looks awful. I bet he fucked it up with Ana already. What a dipshit. He just can’t stop sabotaging himself. He is so frustrating! I swear he is like trying to house train a puppy: he’s so honestly clueless, but those sad eyes just break your heart so you can’t even get angry when he shit’s on the carpet. I actually feel bad for him. I wait for him to head to his office, as I know he will distract himself with work all night. Now is as good a time as any. I gather Gail, Sawyer, and Ryan and disclose to them my “Eliminate Elena” plan. We decide to change all the passcodes for the penthouse- and elevators. Then I instruct Welch and Barney by video chat to not let her in at Grey Enterprises and Holdings. The final blow will be intercepting her email attempts, and blocking her number from his cell and house phones. Jeez the man has more ways to contact him than the president! Probably more and better security at this point. The saddest part is that we really are needed. He has made quite a few enemies in his business dealings, not to mention the crazy stalkers, and people who just hate him out of jealousy. There has been more than a few attempts by people to harm or kidnap him.   
Welch interrupts my thoughts and asks, “I think I will also contact Andrea about not letting her calls through on the business lines. I know she hates that bitch too, and will be more than happy to help.”   
“Great idea, Welch. We will really have to keep a tight watch on him because we all know she-devil doesn’t take no for an answer, and will try to come see him at some point. Either at home, or his parents’, or work. Hell, even on the street! She is cunning and manipulative, and Mr. Grey needs to be free of her once and for all.” I also discuss my ideas for a contingency plan in case she should get through our defenses. I plan on sending this Candy chick an email telling her the deal is off. I instruct Gail, who is as happy as I have ever seen her, to try to get closer and have that talk with him. He has a lot of respect for Gail; maybe he will actually listen to what she has to say.   
When I’m satisfied that all our bases are covered, I adjourn our group. Operation “Eliminate Elena” is now in effect, to be followed by operation “Attaining Ana”. Let’s hope he doesn’t fry our asses if he finds out!


	9. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Elliot POV  
“El, I’m really worried about Ana. She just shot me down, said she was going to bed in her text. No anger, no wanting to talk it out. It must be really bad.”  
I sit across from Kate over a late dinner at Sky City which is in the Seattle Space Needle. We had spent the day together exploring everything from the Pike Place Market to the very first Starbucks. We had ended our day by just sitting in a park, people watching and getting to know each other. I feel like I’ve known this woman my entire life. It’s a feeling I’ve never had before; a feeling that’s quickly being encroached upon by my brothers’ bullshit antics.   
I shake my head as I say, “I was afraid something would happen tonight.” I swear I’ve never seen him respond to anybody the way he did with Ana. He can be a strange one. I was starting to think he was gay because I never saw him with any women. Then I thought maybe it was because of who is in the media, and all that money; it’s just easier to keep people at arm’s length. Honestly, I don’t know how he didn’t get laid after every ‘shift’ at The Slipknot with the way women threw themselves at him -- especially after they had a few drinks!   
I wonder what happened with Ana. I really thought he was into her; he and I need to have a serious discussion. It bothers me how upset Kate is. “Katie baby, what’s wrong? I know you’re sad for Ana, but it seems there’s something else there. Talk to me.” I say to her with full sincerity.   
She looks up at me with teary eyes. Oh crap. This can’t be good.  
“It’s just, well, Its Ana. She’s like a sister to me, I know things about her nobody else does, and trust me when I tell you this goes beyond just a bad date for her. This is serious.”  
Now I’m confused. Is Ana just hyper-sensitive? Kate is now full on crying, so I grab her napkin and wipe her tears from her eyes, then hold her hands and kiss them tenderly. Am I a pig for wondering if the rest of her tastes as good as her soft, feminine hands? Back in the game man! “Kate, I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. Please explain what you mean.”  
After she takes a few gulps of her ice water, and a deep breath, she clues me in. “Elliot, I know we have only known each other for, like five seconds, but I feel I can trust you to keep what I’m about to tell you to yourself.”  
“Of course Katie” I say in all seriousness. I’m really intrigued now.  
“Well, we all have secrets, things we don’t like to discuss, or try to keep buried in the past.”  
Oh shit, did she find me out already? I planned on telling her tonight. I just nod in agreement.  
“Ana is no different. She had it rough as a kid. I’ll spare you the details, but basically she was abused horribly by her father, and when I say abused, I mean in every way imaginable.”  
“Holy shit Kate -- I’m not sure what to say.”   
“Oh but there’s more! After the abuse, he abandoned her. He wanted nothing to do with Ana, even blaming her as the reason he was leaving. So as a young girl she learned that her own father thought she was useless, worthless, and not to be loved. He hated her, and she in turn hated herself more and more as she grew up. Now what do you think happens to a beautiful young woman with no self-worth, and daddy issues?”   
I think I may actually be sick. You hear these stories in movies or on TV, books, et cetera. Not thinking that the stories had to have come from somewhere, let alone from someone you know personally. No wonder Kate was crying. “Oh man Katie, no. Please don’t tell me that…” My heart is hurting for both sweet girls; one I’m certain is the love of my life, and the other I can see being a close friend and eventual sister.   
“Yep, she’s had it so rough, never deserved any of it, and fights through it every day.” She says as she wipes tears from her face. “Even though her stepfather Ray stepped in and took care of her for years, the damage had already been done. She was just finally getting her depression and anxiety under control, and even thinking about meeting someone. She wanted to try to have an actual relationship, something she never had before. I’m sorry El, I don’t mean to bring our beautiful day down.”   
“Not a chance in hell, Katie girl. Actually I’m glad it came up. As you said, we all have secrets, and I want to share some with you” I stand and take her hand. “Come on; let’s head out to my place. I’ll be able to explain things better there.”   
“You’re freaking me out Elliot. What is it?” I don’t want her to be scared or to think the worst, so I tell her, “Let’s just say it involves skeletons, and Ana not being the only one to have a closet full. I promise you, when we get to my house all will come to light. It may even explain this whole situation with Chris and Ana. ” And it will -- as soon as she steps into the house she’ll learn our last name, see pictures of my brother ‘Chris’ and will understand. I just hope she doesn’t hate me.  
KPOV  
I’m with Elliot heading to his house, and I’m once again nervous. In a different way this time. What does he mean by ‘secrets’? I already trust Elliot, so I don’t think I’m in danger or anything like that; I’m more nervous about the skeletons about to fall out of this closet. I can’t stop thinking of Ana as well, which has my stomach in knots. I won’t disturb her tonight; let her have some time alone. I know how my best friend is when she’s heartbroken, and I wouldn’t be able to get her to talk to me if my life depended on it. It’s been a quiet ride to Elliot’s place, both of us deep in thought. We finally arrive and I’m floored. His home is amazing! I’m stunned at its size and understated opulence. He grips my hand, and leads me inside. I still haven’t said a word since we got in the car earlier, and I think it may be worrying him. I decide to put him out of his misery.  
“Elliot, this place is incredible!” I say as I look around. He promises me a tour later, but insists on talking first. He offers me a glass of wine, which I gladly accept. He retreats to get it as I wander around the entryway and living room.  
It is decorated in a masculine way, without being obnoxiously overpowering. I wonder if he did it himself. Or maybe he had Chris design it for him. I can’t help but wonder what’s up with that guy. I notice the pictures El has displayed and recognize Chris right away in a few of them. He is barely smiling in most of the photos. I hear Elliot approach behind me, but he says nothing, so I continue to look at the gallery on the wall. I then come across some frames that don’t have photos in them; instead, they contain newspaper articles. Now my curiosity is really peaked.   
Grey Construction To Start On GEH Complex  
By: Joan Shore  
Christian Grey has commissioned his older brother Elliot’s company to start work on the fifteen story former luxury hotel. It will be the home of Christian’s multi-billion dollar Mergers and Acquisitions Corporation; Grey Enterprises and Holdings. Several floors of the expansive office building will also be available for lease to the public. Its completion is expected to take two to three years and cost upwards of one-hundred- million dollars.   
I don’t need to read any further, as I believe I know what this secret is that Elliot-- and ‘Chris’, have. I manage to close my gaping jaw, and turn to face Elliot, still standing quietly behind me. I sigh heavily, and start to laugh.   
Smiling, Elliot says to me, “I’m assuming you aren’t angry with me?”  
“No, of course I’m not. Confused maybe, but not mad. Honestly, as secrets go, being a millionaire member of the Grey family is not too shabby!” I manage to say as my laughter subsides. I step closer to Elliot and take the glass of wine he offered. After a few sips, I look at the glass in my hand with distaste, and a bewildered expression. He questions my puzzled look.  
“Just wondering if this is the best you could do with all that Grey money.” I say teasingly as I hold up my wine glass. After a solid minute of gut busting laughter, he wraps his arms around me and gives me a very welcomed kiss. It wasn’t passionate, but spoke more of relief and appreciation.   
“Oh Katie, I’m so glad you understand and can even see the humor in it. I’m so thankful I met you.” He says as he kisses my forehead tenderly. He then takes my hand and leads me to his gorgeous patio. We sit in front of the unlit fire pit, and watch the moonlit night; the immense pool and hot tub shimmering under the glow.   
“I want to apologize for not being completely up front with you, and I’ll answer any questions you have.”   
Elliot POV  
I’m relieved Kate knows the truth. As a journalist, she asked every possible question under the sun. ‘Why does Christian ‘work’ at the bar? Why do I go along with it? Who is that guy Taylor really? Why didn’t Christian just come clean with Ana right away? Why didn’t I just have a one night stand with her, my usual, well publicized modus operandi?’   
We stayed up all night talking, with her asking questions faster than a machine gun. I answered as best and most honestly as I could. Except when it came to Christian; he’s just an enigma. I don’t understand how he operates -- and he’s my brother. I only explained in general terms his horrible childhood, and fear of being touched. How, although I’ve seen him speak to several women over time at the bar, I never once saw him date anyone, or even just leave with someone. My family suspects he’s gay and is hiding it-- God knows why. But I really think he’s straight, and either super secretive or he’s still a virgin; it kind of makes sense with his haphephobia.   
Kate mentions her father working with Christian in the past, and he told her he’s a hard ass, but the smartest business mind he’s ever met. Personality wise, he kept very professional, maybe even a little cold. I mention to her how that’s how he always is, and last night surprised me just as much as her. I ask Katie to keep our conversation to herself, as I’m not sure Christian told Ana the full story or not, and I don’t want us to be the ones who break the news of who he really is.   
That should be on Christian.   
APOV  
I wake with a horrible headache, most likely from crying my eyes out all night. I get out of bed, use the facilities, and head to the kitchen to make coffee. I usually drink weak tea, but this morning I feel the need for something stronger. Kate still isn’t home, most likely spent the night with Elliot. I decide to just plant myself on the couch and binge-- watch TV, catch up on what I’ve missed. I should be studying for finals this week, but I just can’t bring myself to do it. I need to wallow. I don’t know why I bother dating. No man is ever going to love me. Even if things went well with Chris, once he found out the details of my past, he would’ve dropped me like a hot potato. Ah yes, I’m in full on “pity party” mode. This is why I haven’t dated: I end up used and embarrassed, or really hurt, it all bringing up my painful childhood abuse and subsequent bad choices over again.  
Close to dinner time, Kate comes home with Elliot, who drove her. She instantly comes and sits next to me on the couch, where I’ve camped out all day, and gives me a huge hug. Elliot crouches down in front of me, and takes my hand.   
“Do you want to talk to us about it?” Elliot kindly asks.  
“I suppose I should. It’s not healthy to keep it bottled in.” I manage to say before bursting into tears all over again. I can see they both are hurting for me, which makes it easier for me to talk. Elliot sits on the floor, getting comfortable for an intense conversation. I take a moment to blow my nose again, and wipe the tears that have finally stopped.   
Kate prompts, “So what happened last night Annie?”   
“I’m not sure, really. We were having a lovely dinner, nice conversation, drinking wine, talking about our families, school, et cetera. He even took my hand when I mentioned—briefly--about my dad! We flirted shamelessly with each other, and everything was going so well.”  
“Sounds like the perfect date.” Elliot adds.  
“It really was! I really thought it could’ve turned into something.” I say as my mind drifts off on what could have been. I sigh heavily then add, “I really don’t understand. He jumped in at the bar, probably saved my life. Flirted with me, treated me with more respect than any man I’ve ever met--besides Ray. Then that amazing kiss! I really didn’t care that he works as a bartender, I just liked him. I felt something with him.” I start to tear up again, but manage to stop the flood from coming. “He looked and smelled so good Kate! Sorry Elliot, I know you don’t want to hear some of this stuff.”  
“No, its fine, really, please go on. What changed?” He asks.  
“I really have no clue. He asked if he could see me again, and then the next breath he’s telling me he’s not the man for me, he’s trouble, doesn’t want to hurt me, and to stay away. I deserve better than him. Oh, the pièce de résistance? He tells me ‘It’s not you-it’s me!”   
“Ew! Yuck! I can’t believe he said that! What a jackass!” Kate looks to Elliot for forgiveness for her words. “Sorry El. But that’s such a lame, shitty thing to say. Just grow a pair and man up. Tell the truth!” Kate is seriously pissed.   
“The weirdest part though? Not only did his words change, but his face, his demeanor changed. He went from cute and flirty, to dead serious in seconds. It was kind of alarming, yet sad. Like someone was standing next to him, filling his head with negative thoughts about himself.” I shake my head, hoping in a vain attempt that the movement will somehow give me the miraculous answer I’m looking for. “Elliot, does Chris have a history of mental illness? Maybe he’s schizophrenic or something?” I ask almost praying that’s the elusive explanation.   
“Not that I’m aware of kiddo, I’m sorry. Our mother is a doctor. She would have caught on if he were. Listen, Ana, I should tell you something. Chris would kill me if he knew I was telling you, but I think it may help provide some of the answers you’re looking for.” He has my full attention.   
“Chris had a rough start in life. His birth mother was a drug addicted prostitute, who basically forgot he was there. He was usually hungry and abused. When he was four years old he was found-- almost starved-- with his dead mothers body after several days.” He gets off the floor and sits on the other side of me, one leg under him, his arm stretched over the top of the couch. “So mentally ill, no, I don’t believe he is. He’s just hardened from life.”   
I’m shell shocked. Of course I completely understand how he felt, and probably still feels. He adds, “Please don’t let him know I told you. I don’t want him to think I betrayed his confidence.” I assure him I won’t. Then he surprises me by adding, “However, I don’t think you should be easy on him one bit. He’s an asshole, and he was wrong, very wrong. He knows it and feels foolish. He just let that little negative part of him out for a moment, and that guy tears shit up!”  
Kate and I crack up at his explanation. I’m already feeling better.  
“Ana, when Chris called Elliot last night, he was really upset; in a panic that he hurt you. He couldn’t believe what he said to you. He made it very clear that he’s very interested in you. Don’t be surprised if he tries to win you back. You make him work for it!” I start to cry again, but more out of relief then from hurt.   
Elliot orders pizza for dinner, and both him and Kate spend the evening with me, cheering me up, indulging my occasional tears, and need for a hot fudge sundae. We talk, joke, and watch movies till late evening. Elliot has kindly offered to help us pack and move next weekend, as he and Kate are officially a ‘couple’. I’m truly happy for them, but sad for me. I finally retreat to my bedroom and check my phone that I’ve ignored all day. A text from Kate, telling me she was headed home from earlier today. Then there are several from Chris, again apologizing and asking me to forgive him and to start over. Finally, the last one is from Jose telling me the date of his show at The Portland Place Gallery. I make sure to put the dates in my schedule, as I wouldn’t miss that for the world. I’m so proud of Jose. I get ready for bed, and decide to make sure Kate and Elliot have plenty of privacy. They were already getting hot and heavy when I headed to bed, so I put in my ear plugs, turned on my IPod, and get under the covers. I’m so thankful for such wonderful friends and hopeful for a better tomorrow.   
The next several days drag on as I study and pack. Pack and study. I also have finished work at Clayton’s Hardware Store, where I have worked for four years. I will miss them all immensely. Our final is on Friday, and Kate has made plans for us to go back to The Slipknot to hear our friend Mark’s band, Metal Minions, play. She has invited Elliot, of course, and Jose. I’m certain that Chris will be there, as Elliot is going, and I know he told him I would be too.   
By Friday evening, I’m almost completely packed, and I’m sure I aced my final. I took all that hurt and anger from last week with Chris and put it into my essay. Next step is graduation, then moving to our new place in Seattle the following day. It’s a lot, but I like to keep busy, especially lately. It takes my mind off of Chris. Why am I still thinking of that jerk?   
Kate and I are all set with our plans tonight. She and Elliot are meeting for a romantic late dinner before heading over to the bar, so I’m meeting them there. I decide I want to take a nice bike ride, clear my head, so I will be driving myself on my 1983 Kawasaki-Z-440-LTD. It was Ray’s and he handed it off to me as a high school graduation gift. It’s a bad-ass bike, and I love it. Kate has helped me pick my outfit for tonight and has already done my hair and makeup. I’m going for the dramatic, sexy, bad girl look; Sandy from Grease being my inspiration. My mahogany hair is loose and wavy; I have intense cat eyes, deep red lips, and will be wearing tight black leather pants, a short black bustier with wide straps but ample cleavage. Because I’m on my bike, I’ll be covering up with black leather knee high boots and a fitting leather jacket. I just hope I don’t get helmet hair! I’ll bring and change into my strappy heels when I get there.   
When I arrive, I can already see Chris through the windows, standing by the bar. The place is packed and there are still some stragglers out in the parking lot. Among them are several bikers, obviously already drinking, but having a smoke on their bikes. I get off my bike and remove my helmet, shaking my hair back to life, to the sound of a few whistles. Then I slowly remove my boots and replace them with my heels. I leave my helmet with my bike, and place my boots in the side bag. By now I’m getting more whistles and actual catcalls. I ignore it, but I must admit-it feels good to be found attractive.   
As I’m walking in to the bar, a rather large, bald and bearded biker says loudly, his eyes already undressing me, “Hey how about a ride sexy! You can ride bitch!”   
Without missing a beat, I continue walking and removing my jacket as I reply, “This bitch has her own ride.” I strut into the bar and notice Taylor standing nearby; his face is red from either anger at the bikers or laughter from my reply; I’m guessing it’s most likely the latter. I’m certain Chris will hear about it. Good. I spot my little group, and notice Taylor out of the corner of my eye going to speak to Chris, most likely filling him in. The guy seems nice, is wicked cute, but constantly checking up on me is a little creepy. ‘Assistant’ my ass…   
I greet Elliot, Kate and Jose with big hugs. I ‘m happy, feeling good; my ‘pity party’ yesterday has refreshed me. I learned in my years of therapy that it is ok to give yourself five minutes of disappointment, rage, and even loathing. But just visit; don’t move in. Regroup, and move on. That is what I’m doing. I refuse to let a man dictate my worth anymore. It took me years to develop this thicker skin, and I won’t let one bad date ruin it. I’m obviously attractive to other men, and maybe I will just accept some of the dates I’ve been offered. I’m not arrogant or prideful; I’ve just finally discovered my worth; and I’m expensive. If Chris wants me to forgive him, I’m going to make him work for me. I’m still undecided if I want to try again with him. The man has some serious issues it seems!  
I notice Chris has finally found me in the crowd, and is staring. That’s right Chris; look at what you walked away from. After a couple of minutes, Elliot disappears-probably going to speak to his brother. Jose sees some girls checking him out and goes to investigate. Kate and I are left alone to chat.  
“Oh my word Steele! You look smokin’ hot! No wonder he can’t take his eyes off of you. I even saw Elliot staring for a moment.” She giggles. “So what’s your plan? How long are you going to make him suffer?”  
“I have no idea Kate, I’m just taking it moment by moment.”  
With that said, Elliot comes back and says to me, “Mission accomplished; he’s about to have a coronary. You look ravishing Ana!”   
I wink at him, and say, “Thanks El!” Elliot puts his arm around me, giving me a half hug and kisses the top of my head, just as I imagine a brother would do, before leading Kate to a corner for some make out time. Nope, I’m not jealous. Yeah right Steele.   
As soon as I’m alone, I look around and notice several men making their way over to me. I’m offered no less than five drinks, which I refuse politely. After last time, I have no desire to drink ever again. I plan on sticking to water--maybe one beer I will buy myself. As the men around me drink more and more, they get grabby, making me very uncomfortable. I almost panic, as it reminds me of what happened last week. Just as I was about to look at Chris, and plead with my eyes to help me, I’m pulled by my arm away from the crowd.  
“Mark! How are you? It’s so good to see you!” Our friend and the lead singer of the band has come to my rescue, apparently unknowingly, as he seems panicked.   
“Ana, I’m so sorry, I’m thrilled to see you and Kate, but I’m in a bit of a bind. Charlie, our drummer, just called. He’s stuck in bad traffic and isn’t sure what time he’ll be here.” He raises his eyebrows and his voice, which means he’s about to start begging me.   
“We were supposed to start thirty minutes ago. If we don’t start now, I’m afraid it’ll give us a bad reputation and affect us getting gigs everywhere! Can you please jam with us a little tonight? Please? I’m desperate, I need you!” He’s now holding both my hands and has his face close to mine. If I were just a bystander, I would assume we were together; and that’s when I notice Taylor just five feet away from us. He couldn’t have heard our conversation over the noise in here, and now he looks really upset. Not angry, but actually hurt. I know he isn’t interested in me, as I heard someone somewhere mention he has a girlfriend, so I’m assuming he’s hurt for Chris.   
I nod ‘yes’, and blow out a big breath. Mark smiles and quickly pulls me near the stage where the band is set up, ready to go. He tells me the set list is on the floor next to the drums and hands me a set of sticks. I know these songs, because I used to practice with them before Charlie came along, and I got busy with school. I’ve been playing since I was ten, thanks to Ray paying for lessons in a desperate attempt to help me cope with my anger and depression. Banging on things is a great stress reliever. I take a risk and look over at Taylor who followed us, as I get myself ready to play. He has quite the smirk on him as I wink and smile in a completely innocent way. Taylor nods at me in recognition and breathes deep before he chortles. As he walks away, I look over the play list and let the guys in the band know I’m ready. I start by counting to four loudly banging the sticks together. We break out into a momentous version of Lenny Kravitz’, Are you Gonna Go My Way, and damn this feels good! The guys are dead on and Marks’ vocals are perfection. He sounds a little like Kravitz, a little like Steve Perry from Journey. I miss these guys.   
CPOV  
“Are you serious, Taylor? She really said that? That’s fucking hot!” That’s my girl. I can’t help but be proud of her. She stood up to a group of men most people would avoid like the plague. Taylor tells me the biker was just humiliated, and retreated in embarrassment, as his buddies just laughed at him. I’m starting to panic as I realize she arrived on a motorcycle. “Please tell me she was wearing a helmet?” Taylor nods yes. I’ll have to check it out, make sure it’s safe. “Taylor, call Sawyer, tell him to get his ass down here and check her bike out. You can point it out to him, right?” He nods yes again, and gets on his phone immediately. I want Sawyer because he knows his bikes. Taylor does too, to a degree, but I want him here to keep an eye on Ana. Now if only I could find her in this crowd…  
And there she is. She just takes my breath away, she’s so beautiful. She doesn’t need all that junk on her face, but holy shit she looks incredible. I wish I didn’t mess things up with her. If I hadn’t, I’d be fucking that eye candy tonight. I’m such a stupid asshole. I can’t believe I flipped out. I should have given the possibility of a relationship a shot. Elena didn’t need to know. And to top it all off, just a few days ago I get an email from Candy, my newest possible sub, saying she can’t contract with me for some lame reason. Well I’m kind of glad, I wasn’t really into it this time. She saved me the trouble of contacting her myself to end it before it started. I can’t take my eyes off of Ana. I need her so badly it hurts.   
As I’m watching, I’m horrified to see that she has been left alone. Taylor steps closer to me and tells me Sawyer is on his way. “Taylor, get closer to her, make sure nobody gets out of line. Keep those fuckers off her!” He makes his way closer to Ana just in time to see her refuse several drinks- which makes me proud -and then to be pulled away from the horde of horny men. Shit. Who is that guy? Taylor you better find out if you value your job! Taylor follows them as they make their way to the stage. What an odd place to chat up a woman. What the hell? Why is that dipshit touching her? I bet she just loves this torture of me.   
Suddenly I notice Taylor retreating back over towards me. Now I’m furious. “What the fuck Taylor? Wipe that smirk off your face. Why are you here by me instead of keeping an eye on her?” I notice Taylor roll his eyes, making me even angrier. “What if that guy tries something with her? She better be safe or I’m going to fire your ass!” My blood threatens to boil over.   
TPOV  
I’ve had about all I can stand with this unappreciative little shit. He threatens my job routinely, but he knows as well as I do, he’ll never fire me. He depends on me too much, and he’d never find anyone with my particular skill set. Besides, on my salary, I’ve saved up plenty to be able to retire now and take Gail with me, and live happily ever after. However, Gail and I feel obligated to him. He is so damaged; we feel this need to protect him, and to try to help him. I speak from experience as a father to Sophie, my ten--year--old daughter with my ex-wife, and Gail, although childless, has always had that maternal instinct. But, I’m tired, and I just want to be home making love to Gail. Not here with a bunch of obnoxious drunk frat boys. Since I’ve reached my limit for the night, I just roll my eyes at the boss’s latest threat. It’s time to shut this down.  
“Christian! Would you shut the fuck up for once in your life?” Wow that felt good! “You threaten to fire me at least once a week. You will never fire me Mister Grey, you can’t replace me and you know it. You need me.” I take a deep breath to calm myself, exhaling slowly. “Now if you’d just calm down and keep your eyes on the band instead of trying to stare me down, you will have answered your own questions. And just to let you know, Sawyer texted that her bike is in better shape than his own. Now enjoy the show, Sir.”  
I watch with glee as Mister Control Freak turns to look and sees Ana playing drums with the band. He literally flushes, and stands mouth wide open. The man is flustered and for the first time since I’ve known him, is at a loss for words.  
He finally says softly without taking his eyes off Ana, “Taylor…this woman…she’s…”   
“I think the word you’re looking for is amazeballs sir, as Elliot would say.” He just smiles, eyes still on Ana. Finally he says the two words I never thought he’d ever utter;   
“You’re right.” This means he’s wrong!   
He and I just stand there silently watching the band—and Ana-- play for quite a while. They take a few minutes break when the drummer finally shows up. Ana guzzles the bottle of cold water Christian asks Molly the bartender to give to her and the rest of the band. While they are busy talking, I notice Christian has jumped in to help Molly behind the bar. They are slammed during this break in the music, and the other bartender has disappeared. He’s most likely getting more beer, or a blow job; maybe even both. I’m actually pleased to see the boss step it up and help. He wasn’t planning on ‘working’ tonight, only to gawk at Ana. But he saw Molly was overwhelmed and jumped in, without being asked. Yes, I’m proud. Our little boy is growing up!  
And then I see it before I can stop it. Ana and that singer Mark are off the stage, speaking closely, he has his arms draped over her shoulders, and his forehead pressed against hers. They are smiling and giggling as Ana starts to blush. The intense look they are giving each other feels like I am encroaching on an intimate moment. Oh shit. The boss is going to go nuts! Maybe I can get closer, and see what’s going on. Just as I do, they break away, and head back to the stage. Well, alrighty then.   
I make my way back to where I was before, thankful the boss didn’t see that little private moment, and watch as the band gets set to play again. They start to play a slower, bluesy, moody, piece. And god damn, Ana steps to the microphone and starts to sing Fever originally by Peggy Lee. I look over at Christian just as he looks up to see whose singing. Yep, the guy’s in love. Now I am even more determined to continue operation “Attain Ana”, as operation “Eliminate Elena” is in full swing. I enjoy the show as Ana sings several more songs from Pink, and Susan Tedeshi, to Joss Stone. She sounds like a perfect mix of all three artists. I am stunned. The boss had good taste this time to fall in love with a good woman. We’ll all have to educate him on how to have a relationship.   
Damn this man is exhausting!   
CPOV  
Holy shit. I’m immediately a walking hard on. I adore this woman. She never stops surprising me. I’m in constant awe of her since I met her. I have never wanted or needed anything more. I can actually picture a future with her; marriage, kids, the whole shebang. Fuck you Elena Lincoln. You couldn’t be more wrong about love if you tried. Now I just need to get Ana to talk to me again. No time like the present, as she’s headed this way.   
She heads straight to Molly, who she apparently has formed a friendship with. When did that happen? Molly gets her another bottle of water, and goes to take her money. I interject, “No charge Ana, please, it’s on me.”  
“No thanks, Chris. I can buy my own drink. Thanks Molly, I’ll call you tomorrow.” With that she turns and starts to walk away from me, from my imagined life with her.   
I’m such an idiot, but an idiot who never quits.   
I have to stop her; I have to get her to talk to me. What could I say that I haven’t said already?  
“Ana! Wait, please.” She turns around, and I take a couple of steps closer to her. “You were amazing up there. I had no idea you could sing, or play drums. It was spectacular!” She takes a sip of her water, her face flushed from singing. I can’t help but notice her lips still the color of pomegranates.   
“Thanks Chris, but you’d have found out soon enough if you hadn’t skittered off like vermin the other night.” She manages to say with a smile, and just a touch of sarcasm.   
“You’re right Ana, I never should’ve left. I got nervous and took some bad advice. I’d really like another chance, if you’d let me. I know I was wrong, and again, I can’t apologize enough for my actions and for causing you pain.” Deep breath Grey, deep breath. I’ve never been this open with anyone, let alone a woman I barely know. But yet in some way, I feel I’ve known her for years.   
“I know you’re sorry Chris, you keep saying it. But let me educate you: you can’t go and do as you please-- others be damned-- and expect us all to just fall at your feet and ignore your actions. I don’t care how gorgeous you are. So I’ll tell you what; I’m going to live my life, and you do the same. And if something should bring us together then so be it.” The cackling sound of laughter from a group of drunken women distracts us for a moment.   
“I’m tired of sitting on the sidelines and watching others live. I want to do the things that I enjoy and have a normal life; I want to get into music again, and to date, travel, start my career…the possibilities are endless. We’re graduating college next weekend, and then Kate and I are moving here to Seattle. I’m gonna be busy.” I see her look past me and wave to someone. “I’m up again, Mark asked me to sing a few more songs. I gotta go…see you around sometime, maybe.” And with that, she walks away, leaving me feeling perfectly chastised.   
She makes her way back up to the band and she sings Sober by Pink. It feels like my heart is in my throat, and my legs feel weak. As she sings the lyrics, her eyes are fixed on mine, as if she were singing to me. I am still stuck in the spot I was just speaking to her in, as I’m afraid if I try to move I will fall. That has to mean something; it has to be good that she isn’t taking her eyes off me. Maybe I’m wearing her down, and she will forgive me any day now. Quite possibly I’ll have her naked by next weekend.   
When she finishes singing, I watch her mingle with a few people she apparently knows. I’m most pleased by the blonde with the pixie cut as she’s obviously dating Mark; the singer of the band I thought was hitting on Ana. I have an idea, and head to the bar to talk to Taylor, who’s surrounded by young, drunk girls. He looks relieved when I pull him away from the disappointed fan girls. “Thank God sir. There are only so many ways to say no before I have to physically start removing people from my presence.”   
I can’t help but find Taylor’s uncomfortableness a bit funny. I’m feeling a little more positive after Ana sang directly to me, which leads me to my inquiry; “See if I have any ownership in any record producing business. If so, buy it up. If not, I want one.” Taylor knows me well enough by now to know what I’m up to.   
“Yes sir, I’ll get right on it.” He says immediately picking up his phone. My employees know I don’t care what time it is; I want things done on my time, and I pay them well for the inconvenience.   
APOV  
It felt so good to get that off my chest with Chris, and I couldn’t help but stare at him while I sang. I couldn’t stop looking at him! We still have that connection, that electricity, and I hate to admit, I am still crazy about him, but I can’t let him know. He will freak out and hurt me again if I just say ‘it’s okay’ at this point. If we are meant to be together, we will be.   
It’s well after midnight, and I feel like Cinderella. Okay, maybe more like Sleeping Beauty, as I’m exhausted. It was a great night, and I had a blast. I wasn’t expecting to play or sing tonight, but I’m glad I did as it has reawakened my love of music. I head out to my bike after saying goodbye to Elliot and Kate, Jose, Molly, Mark and his girlfriend Riley, along with the rest of the band. I even smile and wave at that guy Taylor as I head out. He seems nice enough. I do kind of appreciate having him look out for me. I remove my heels and pull my boots on for the ride home. As I’m putting my jacket on, I’m startled from behind.  
“Hello there Miss Steele…Please, allow me to help you.”   
TPOV  
I must admit, our “Eliminate Elena” plan is working better than expected. Welch has intercepted all her calls and occasionally responding to her emails as the boss, so as not to arouse suspicion. He also sent a quick email from ‘Candy the sub’ telling him she has another pressing engagement, and will not be available for him at all. Mr. Grey seemed annoyed but mostly relieved by her backing out. Andrea has been wonderful playing dumb whenever she calls the office, telling her she has ‘no idea’ when Mr. Grey will be available to call her or meet her for lunch. She promises to pass along the message-- which of course she doesn’t. The doorman at Escala has found numerous excuses as to why she can’t go up to the penthouse alone, and security at GEH headquarters has sincerely enjoyed lying their asses off to her. They explain some ‘new security threats’ resulting in employees only being permitted on the GEH floors. Our biggest concern is now his family, as they wouldn’t understand our attempt at banning this woman from Christian’s life. That confrontation has us sweating bullets.   
Tonight also seemed to jumpstart project “Attaining Ana”, as she finally spoke to him, and even sang directly to him! I was shocked, but in awe of Miss Steele. She’s a force to be reckoned with. He really doesn’t deserve her- yet.   
She just waved goodbye and smiled at me, and I did the same in return. She must know I’m keeping watch over her, as she’s not a stupid woman. I’m at the front door waiting on Mister Grey to finish up for the night. The band is loading up the last of the equipment, and the stragglers are finding their ‘last ditch’ hook--ups for the night. I see Ana putting her riding boots on, and grab her jacket, when a drunken kid stops near me, bends over and pukes. Lovely, I think as I’m momentarily brought back to memories of my own early twenties. I’m suddenly in a complete panic and on full alert when I hear a woman scream at the top of her lungs.  
“Ah!”  
I look up, already running towards the noise, when I see it was Miss Steele who screamed. Already in a panic, I’m not prepared for what I see, and as I look around I notice Mister Grey is now standing where I was just seconds ago.   
Oh shit. This is not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 6

APOV  
“Holy shit Paul! You scared me half to death!” I say breathlessly as I clutch my chest. Paul Clayton is the brother of Mister Clayton, who owns the hardware store I worked for all through school. He has had a long standing crush on me, and has asked me out several times over the last four or so years. I always felt uncomfortable dating the boss’s brother, and always refused him. What the hell is he doing here, especially tonight?   
“I’m so sorry Ana! I thought you saw me from the stage. I was trying to be funny by being formal with the “Miss Steele” crap. I really didn’t mean to scare you!” He says, not trying very hard to hide his laughter. He reaches over and hugs me. I uncomfortably hug him back. “Wow Ana, seriously blown away here. I had no idea you could play drums or sing. I knew you were perfect, but come on. Give a guy a chance!” He flashes a megawatt smile.  
I must admit he is not a bad looking guy. Close to six feet tall, blond hair, brown eyes, boy next door demeanor. But I could never bring myself to date him because of his familial connection. It’s just weird, and would’ve looked bad.   
But since you no longer work for Clayton’s Hardware, he’s not the ‘boss’s’ brother anymore, is he? Well, I can’t ignore that logic…  
“Thanks Paul, I really appreciate the compliment.” I say with a flirtatious smile as I touch his arm. Ana is getting’ her flirt on! “So, what the hell are you doing here? I had no idea you came to this place.”  
“Oh, well I usually don’t, but it’s my buddy’s birthday today, and he really wanted to see Metal Minions play. I had no idea you would be here, or that you knew the band, honest. But I’m really glad I came tonight. My brother’s store just isn’t the same without you there. I know they all miss you.”  
“How about you; don’t you miss me too?” I say teasingly.  
“Of course I miss you—I think most of all…” He looks down at his feet nervously before he continues. “Hey, um, would you like to maybe head to the all night diner, grab a bite to eat, catch up?”  
He’s not the boss’s brother…   
“Sure, I’d really like that.”   
And with that, I’ve given Paul Clayton his first ‘yes’ in four years.   
CPOV  
I was heading out to meet Taylor when I heard the shriek. My heart skipped a beat. The thought that it could be Ana overwhelmed me. I’m racing for the door of the bar, as I see Taylor racing towards the noise. Please don’t be Ana…Please don’t be Ana…Please don’t be Ana… I notice Taylor and I have stopped at the same time, motionless in surprise. It was Ana alright; and I arrived just in time to see her hugging some other guy. Somehow, for some reason, I don’t feel this is ‘just a friend’. Taylor looks over and sees me; all color leaving his face. Yes, Taylor, I saw them.  
When I see this dude get on her bike, Ana sitting behind wrapping her arms around him, I get this sudden clarity. I’m not sad, or even angry; I’m more determined than ever. I’m the Christian Grey—although she doesn’t know it yet. I always get what I want in the end, no matter how long it takes me. I believe I know what I must do, I just wish fucking Flynn were around. Vacation my ass.   
Who can I talk to about women, who knows how a woman thinks and feels, and who’s familiar with my lifestyle? Who can I speak to without coming across as soft and weak?  
“Taylor, head to Escala, right now.” I bark my orders. I’m not a man to reckon with at the moment, and Taylor can see this. He floors it, racing as fast as possible back to my empty cloud in the sky.  
The drive back to my penthouse has given me time to think and plan. Taylor knows to stay with me as I head into my office; now is not the time for frivolities with Gail, as she can wait for him to finish business. As we enter my office I make a beeline for the decanter of scotch, quickly downing a glass before offering Taylor one. He surprises me by saying yes. I pour him a glass, and myself a second, as I sit at my desk. He swallows it all in one sip, motioning for another. “Help yourself T… filler’ up while you’re at it” I say handing him my empty tumbler that is just begging for another refill. “First things first…”  
“No need to ask sir, I already had Welch check. I overheard Miss Kavanagh mention his name when Elliot asked who he was. His name is Paul Clayton; he’s the brother of the owner of the hardware store Ana had worked for all through college.” Taylor then rattles off some details of this Paul Clayton—inceptor.   
“He’s just a good ol’ college boy, huh? Damn it. Keep digging.” Even if he is squeaky clean, I’m sure he won’t be able to keep a girl like Ana for long. “Where are we on acquiring a recording company?”   
“Ros looked into it and you don’t have a stake in any currently. However, there is one she knows of that’s struggling, and she’s writing up specifications and financials to discuss with you whenever you are ready.”   
“Contact her and tell her to just handle it. I trust her judgment. If it’s a good deal, give her the go ahead. Actually, scratch that—I’ll send her an email myself tonight.” I place my now empty glass on my desk. I think three is a good place to stop for tonight.  
“Next, I want an update on the “rape gang”; everything that Barney and Welch have found. Full names, family members, financials, property, any trouble with the law, et cetera. I especially want to know what these guys are facing in the way of jail time, and I want them all blacklisted.”  
“It’s done sir.” Taylor adds as if this is something I should’ve expected to be completed already. “I will have a full report for you by close of business tomorrow.”  
I nod at Taylor for his efficiency. “Put Sawyer on Ana, from a distance. Covertly—I don’t want her to know he’s tailing her, and have him give you hourly updates. Let me know if anything comes up.”  
“Yes sir” he says as he makes furious notes in his lapel pad.   
I get up from my desk and make my way to the mini fridge, grabbing two bottles of water. I place one in front of Taylor before taking my seat again.  
“Now, the commencement is coming up at WSU, so I’ll be completing my speech with Andrea this week. I want two dozen sterling roses sent to Ana and Kate’s place, along with a bottle of Bollinger, and two champagne flutes—crystal of course. Spare no expense. Include a note from me offering my congratulations on a job well done. Then I want more champagne, glasses, and roses waiting for them at their new place here in Seattle.” Taylor does some more scribbling in his notepad, as he nods and utters the occasional ‘Yes sir’.  
“Finally, the gentlemen from Australia will be coming to Seattle to discuss business before they head to New York for leisure. I have invited them to dinner along with Ros and Gwen, my parents, Mia, Elliot and Kate. Let Gail know I need to discuss the menu with her, and if she needs extra help, she has my permission.”  
“Yes sir. I’m certain Gail would permit me to say ‘thank you’ for hiring extra help.” He stopped writing long enough to say that to me face to face, unable to hide his smile at the mention of his girlfriend’s name. He takes a break to take a long drink of ice cold water. “Will that be all for tonight, sir?”  
“Yes Taylor and thank you. You and Gail have a good night and I’ll see you both in the morning. Run in the morning, say six.”  
“Very good sir.” He replies as he heads for the door.  
“Oh wait, Taylor, I forgot to mention one more thing. Have you heard anything from Elena? I thought once Candy cancelled she would’ve been calling me that day to arrange to meet someone else. I haven’t heard from her all week, it’s very odd.”  
“Not that I’m aware boss, but I’ll look into it if you’d like.”  
“It’s not a priority, I was just curious. I really have no desire to speak to her right now, as weird as it sounds. I just don’t have the strength!” I laugh. Yep, I believe I’ve had one too many scotches. I better drink more water and get some Advil. Taylor just chuckles and says goodnight.   
I shoot off a quick email to Ros about the recording company, telling her to buy it if it’s a good deal. I further instruct her to either keep the current staff after having them fully checked out through Welch, or acquire new top employees. My first step after setting the business back on its feet, is to sign Metal Minions. I enjoyed them, especially when Ana was involved. I will leave it up to her and the band if they want to include her on any tracks. I think the success of her friends will please her, and will warm her to me—once she knows my real identity that is. Clever Grey, very clever.  
After I send the email, I decide to head to bed. The three scotches I drank just may help me sleep.   
GPOV  
Jason informed me last night that Mister Grey questioned Elena’s silence, and was blown away by this ‘Ana’ who has shaken up his world. This is what we’ve been waiting for. Now if I can find a way to speak with him, get him to see that Elena is manipulating him, just maybe he will see that Ana is worth pursuing. And he is worth loving.  
I’m thinking about what to say to him and how, as I prepare his usual breakfast of an egg white omelet with bacon, fruit and coffee. I come to the conclusion that this is not a conversation that can be prepared for, it just has to happen.  
“Good morning Mrs. Jones. Breakfast smells delicious.”  
“Good morning Sir and thank you.”  
“I need to speak to you about the dinner for the Australians; what to serve, what you will need, how many servers, et cetera. I was thinking Italian. What do you think?”  
“That sounds perfect. May I suggest lasagna, antipasto, green salad, chicken parmesan, strong coffee and a bold red wine? For desert, I’d serve Italian butter cookies—assorted—with gelato.” I rattle off the menu as I plate his meal and place it in front of him at the breakfast bar. “As for additional servers, perhaps two would be sufficient. I’m assuming it’s your business associates, Ros and Gwen, and your family?”  
“Yes, as well as Kate Kavanagh—Elliot’s new girlfriend.”  
“I see. And will you be bringing anyone yourself?” I ask as I turn my back to him, and start to clean up from breakfast. Please, don’t say Elena!  
“I was considering asking this woman Ana that I met. She’s Kate’s roommate. But I’ve heard she recently may be preoccupied with someone else.”   
It breaks my heart to see him so lost. But I’m so grateful he didn’t mention Elena! This is exactly what I meant when I said you can’t plan some conversations; you just have to let it happen.  
“Have you already discussed the details of the agreement? Did she find another…?” I gesture for him to continue my thought.  
“You mean Dom?” He smiles. “No, it’s nothing like that. I don’t want her as a sub. She’s not even a part of the scene. She’s…different.” He hesitated, unsure of his next words. “Gail, may I ask you a personal question?”   
I don’t know what has shocked me more: him using my first name, or opening up to me by asking personal questions. “Sure, of course Mister Grey.”  
“Please, I’d say you know me well enough to call me Christian.” He gestures for me to sit at the breakfast bar with him. I grab my favorite mug of coffee, and sit to his right.   
“Okay, Christian. Are you alright?”   
“I don’t think so. It’s Ana. She has me completely beguiled. It’s a feeling I’ve never experienced before. I don’t know what to do. I’ve already screwed it up with her.” He sighed and looked away for a moment. “We had a dinner date, and I freaked out and left, hurting her. Oh and the Kicker—she doesn’t even know who I really am. She thinks I’m ‘Chris the bartender’, and of course she has no idea I’m in the BDSM lifestyle.” He half laughs and shakes his head at his own predicament.   
“But, she’ll definitely know who I am come graduation, as I’m giving a speech and handing out the diplomas. Talk about a clusterfuck!” Christian suddenly gets very quiet, so I urge him to continue. “It’s just, this is embarrassing, but I feel something with Ana. I think I love her. I want to take care of her, protect her, and spoil her. I want to do anything and everything in my power to make her happy. I want more with her. Gail—I have no desire to take her to the playroom.” He adds sheepishly. “Don’t get me wrong, I want intimacy with her, but the thought of hurting her, even for my pleasure, is repulsive. Not that she would even agree to join me in the playroom anyway. All of that doesn’t even matter right now, as she hates me, and is with another man. How do I get her back?”  
This is perfect…I can work with this. Come on Auntie Gail! I finish my coffee and stand to get a refill.  
“Christian, forgive me if I speak too boldly, but I think you’ve reached the point in your life where you have to ask yourself some hard questions. Like, why have you been in this lifestyle? What drew you to it? Now, having met someone who intrigues you enough to want to hide that part of you instead of bringing her into it, perhaps you don’t need what it gave you anymore. Maybe it ran its course.” I’m now leaning over the breakfast bar speaking to him, and it appears I may be getting through!  
“Maybe, you’ve been waiting for this woman all along, to come in and shake up your life. I think deep down, you knew that there was one special woman out there for you, as much as you tried to tell yourself otherwise. Or someone else tried to tell you.” I say the last part with a raised brow.  
He hasn’t finished his breakfast, but isn’t eating. He just sits there with his head mostly down. I reach over and touch his hand to make sure he’s looking at me when I ask, “Christian, are you happy?”   
All color leaves his face, and he rubs his hands through his hair over and over again—a patented Grey move when they are stressed. I step around the breakfast bar and place my hand on his bicep. “Christian, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have asked you that, I was out of line.” I feel horrible now. Did I hurt him? I know he can be a tough guy, but he does still have feelings. And apparently some he didn’t know he was capable of.   
He takes a deep breath, “No, Gail, please. Thank you. I’m fine, really. I’m just stunned. In a matter of minutes, you cut to the core of what’s been bugging me. I don’t like to cross those employee/employer relationships, but in this case, I consider you a friend—not my housekeeper.” His comment makes me blush. He stands, finishes off his coffee, takes my hand in his and kisses it just in time for Jason to walk in and see.   
“Watch it Grey, she’s spoken for!” Jason says with a smile. Christian thanks me again, and heads to work with Jason. I finish cleaning up and then I will make a shopping list for the dinner party.  
CPOV  
“Andrea, I’m on my way in, but I want you to start immediately on giving Mrs. Jones a bonus…the usual…also add a raise, and extra vacation days. See you soon.” I hang up with Andrea and take a deep breath. I think maybe I should listen to Gail, and stop listening to Elena.  
Keeping valuable employees like Gail and Taylor are fundamental to my success. I trust them both with my life. I need to show them how much I appreciate them more than I have or I could lose them. I’m not an easy man to work for, and I know it. My conversation with Gail has given me hope. Hope that I could be loved, and that I could be with Ana. Speaking of which, I really miss her. I should send her an email at the very least when I get to my office, if I get a chance.  
Elena POV  
It’s been about a week now since Christian sent Candy an email reneging on their agreement, and I have yet to hear from him. Something is definitely going on, and I will find out what it is. Unfortunately for some reason, I can’t seem to get in contact with him, and my calls and emails continue to be unanswered. I’m going to have to work from the outside in. I found out who this Ana person is and have been watching her. It’s odd because she hasn’t been around Christian as far as I can tell. It actually looks like she has started seeing some blonde boy. But I’ll make myself known anyway when the time is right. Now first things first; to corner that boring blonde housekeeper. If anyone knows what happens in that house, it’s her. She usually doesn’t require much security, so this should be easy.  
I’m following her to various places, obviously running errands. When she arrives at the market, I know I have some time to get to the bottom of things. I park my car and follow her in, watching her as she picks produce.  
“Well hello Mrs. Jones, funny running into you here.” I say with such pseudo interest, I’m sure she can see right through me. “Looks like you’re buying enough to feed a small army! Things must be busy at Escala.”  
“No busier than usual Mrs. Lincoln. It’s been lovely seeing you, but if you’ll excuse me, I really do have a full schedule today.”   
Bullshit. It looks like Christian is having company. “Oh I understand, I was just wondering how Christian is, as I haven’t been able to get ahold of him. Would you happen to know anything about that, Gail?” That came out bitchier than I planned…  
“Whatever do you mean, Elena? I have no effect on who Mister Grey interacts with or how, so I’m afraid I’m at as much a loss as you are.” She says with pure hatred in her eyes, but a smile on her face. I’ve had enough of these games. I get closer to her so she knows I’m serious.  
“Listen Gail, I don’t know what game you or the rest of Christian’s lackeys are up to, but I know something is going on, and I won’t rest until I speak with him. Not you or his limp dick security will get in my way. I’m through playing nice so watch your back, bitch.” Just as I see the fire in her eyes, her security guy comes running up to us and pulls her away. Moments later he is on his phone—no doubt telling Jason Taylor I accosted his girlfriend.   
Good, now I’ll get somewhere.  
TPOV  
“Is she okay? I’m entering his office right now. Get her home, and don’t leave her side. Have Sawyer get closer to Miss Steele.” Mister Grey is staring at me in a panic, as well he should. I can’t keep this from him, I have to tell him.  
“Taylor, what the hell is going on? Is Ana okay? Did someone get hurt?” Now his voice is matching the look on his face.  
“Sir, I was just informed that Mrs. Lincoln threatened Gail at the market. I’ve also been informed that she has been seen following Ana around. I don’t know why yet. I had Ryan get Gail home safely, and I had Sawyer get closer to Ana in the event she tries to make contact with her as well.” I finally release the breath I have been holding since I stepped into his office.   
“What the fuck Taylor? That makes no sense. Why would Elena go after Gail— or Ana for that matter?” His anger is masked by his confusion.  
“I think she may be losing her mind, Sir. She insinuated that Gail, as well as your security team were conspiring against her. She thinks she has tried to reach you but has been unable to, so to her, we are sabotaging her attempts. It’s possible that she is mentally ill, or, involved in narcotics. I’m sorry boss.”  
“Don’t apologize, please. It’s not your fault. Maybe she is losing it. The last time I saw her she was nastier than usual. She was not pleased to learn that I had looked after Ana the night of the pre-empted attack. She felt I was being weak.” Hands in his pockets, he heads back to his desk, and starts putting papers into his briefcase.   
“Time to go Taylor, we need to check on Gail. I still need to contact Ana, and maybe find out what the hell is going on with Elena.”  
APOV  
It’s been almost a week since Paul surprised me at The Slipknot, and since that night we have seen each other several times. I guess we are dating. It’s weird to me. I spoke to Kate about it, because as much as I care for Paul, I just don’t have the same feelings with him that I did with Chris. She mumbled something like, ‘you have no idea what you’re in store for’. Maybe she meant with sex? It was a very cryptic comment. She’s been spending most of her time with Elliot at his place, but the next few days he will be here helping with packing and moving after our graduation ceremony.   
Today, I spent my time cleaning, cooking and updating my resume. I even set up some interviews for next week. I just finished emailing my resume to a few publishing houses when I hear my phone buzz. It’s Chris! I have no idea why he’s calling me, but I can’t deny that I’m giddy over it.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Ana, it’s Chris; I was just thinking about you, and thought I’d see how you’re doing.”  
“Thanks, it’s um, nice to hear from you. I’m well; just busy getting ready for the move and graduation. Oh, and I set up some interviews at one of the publishing houses we discussed that first night we met. Do you remember?” Please God, let him remember!  
“Yes, I do remember! Which one did you decide on?”  
“Well, I looked into Seattle Independent Publishing. They seem the best match for me. The other two, I may interview for, but I’m really hoping to get into this one. I don’t know why, but I’m so nervous!”  
“Don’t be nervous Ana, you’ll be fantastic. If they see in you just a fraction of what I do, they will hire you on the spot.”   
“Thank you for that Chris. I appreciate your confidence in me.” I’m so glad he can’t see me blush over the phone!  
“Of course Ana, you are an incredible woman. I still wish I hadn’t screwed things up with you. I should’ve grabbed on to you and never let you go.”   
Oh. My. God. Even now I want to jump his bones, and he isn’t even here.   
“I’m sorry Ana; I shouldn’t have said that…I heard you’re dating someone now?”  
He sounds so sad! I don’t like the sound of sad Chris. “Yes, kind of I guess. It’s still very new. His name is Paul Clayton. I used to work for his brother at the hardware store.” Please don’t be sad Chris!   
“I do hope he’s treating you right, that he’s being a gentleman?”   
“Of course, don’t worry. I’d kick his ass myself if he weren’t!” Good! I made him laugh!  
“Yes, very true…listen, Ana, I’d really like to see you. I have something I need to discuss with you.”   
The other line beeped, startling me. Damn it, call waiting! “Listen, Chris, I’m sorry but I have to go. I have another call coming in that I need to take. Maybe we can get together on Saturday, after our graduation?”  
“That sounds great, but Ana.”  
“Chris, I’m sorry. I’ll see you soon. Take care, and thanks for calling.”  
Fuck! “Hi Paul…Yes I’m home…Actually I’m not feeling very well, and I’m really tired. I think I’m going to go to bed early tonight. Can I have a rain check? … Great, thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
Why am I lying to my ‘boyfriend’? I like him, but, I just don’t feel it. Maybe I just need to give it more time. But tonight, I will have sweet dreams about Chris.   
CPOV  
Ugh! She ended our call before I could discuss everything with her. I want to come clean—about everything, and try to win her back. To start over with her, form a real relationship together based on truth. But before I can have the fairy tale, I have to get rid of the wicked witch. I’m not sure what’s going on with Elena, but I need to put my foot down with her. I’m a grown man. I’m Christian—fucking—Grey! I don’t take shit from anyone, let alone a washed up old whore. I really feel a change coming, and for the better. I can’t let Elena brainwash me into believing I’m worthless anymore. I’m not, and I deserve love.   
Gail was right—I don’t need the lifestyle anymore I don’t think. I’m not happy, and I haven’t been in a very long time—maybe I never was.  
I’ve made two decisions; firstly, I’m going to make an appointment to see John Flynn as soon as he’s back from vacation. Secondly, I’m going to have flowers sent to Gail as a thank you again for truly opening my eyes; and to Ana, just because I’m thinking of her. 

A/N: I had a real hard time with this chapter. Writers block, not feeling well, and an overwhelming amount of stress in my personal life had me down, and writing was on the backburner. I wasn’t happy and itching to write everyday like I normally am. I’m still not well, and the stress is still there, but hopefully my passion is back. Personally, I don’t feel this is my best, and I apologize. So please be kind with any comments! Thanks! -- Kimmie


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7

APOV  
“Paul, I’m so sorry. Please don’t be mad.” I plead as I button my blouse. Paul came over to ‘talk’ before my graduation tomorrow. I get up off my bed and walk over to him standing at the window in my room.   
“Ana, what’s wrong? We’ve been seeing each other a few weeks now, and you don’t want to do anything other than kiss. Is it me?”  
“No Paul, not at all. It’s me, not you.” I can’t believe those words just came out of my mouth. Hypocrite!  
“We need to talk Ana; about where we, where this is going.” He gestures between the two of us as he speaks. “I care so much for you, and I want to be physical with you. Why won’t you let me touch you? Don’t you trust me?”  
My less than quick response tells him what he didn’t want to hear. “It’s not personal, I swear. I’m just really fucked up.” I shrug.   
“You don’t trust me? After all the years we’ve known each other? Damn it, Ana! You’re just content to let me walk around with a major hard on.” He runs his hand over his head.   
Where have I seen that move before?   
“It’s really a long, complicated story.”  
He takes a seat on my bed, getting comfortable, “Okay, well I’ve got time. Tell me!”  
“I can’t talk about it. I never talk about it. I’m sorry Paul, It’s just too hard.”  
Now he is furious and lets it be known. “You can’t talk about it? What the fuck Ana? Listen, I hate to be ‘that’ guy.” He makes air quotes as he speaks. “But if you don’t give me some idea of what’s going on with you, I can’t stay in this relationship. I can’t date a woman who doesn’t trust me enough to share things, let alone one who won’t fuck me!” He starts putting his shoes back on, along with gathering his personal effects as he continues to scold me. “You’re such a frustrating woman! You can’t lead me on Ana, It’s cruel, and I won’t allow it. You’re either all in or it’s over. Figure out what you want.”   
I prevent him from leaving by blocking the door. “Listen, I care a great deal for you.” I place my hands on his face, and stare directly into his eyes. “This is all very new to me. I’ve never been in a relationship before. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m so confused!” I start to cry, and walk to my bed where I sit with my face in my hands. Paul kneels in front of me and grabs my hands in his.   
“Go on Ana, keep talking.” He prompts me. Maybe this is all I need to open up—emotional support from him.  
“There was a man I had one date with before you, but, he ran out on me during dinner. That’s the extent of my dating history.” He hands me a tissue to wipe my eyes and blow my nose. I continue, “But it’s more than that. My past, my life growing up…I feel worthless. I’m not worthy of love. If my own father hated me, why would anyone else love me? I never could understand that.” I’m really not ready to dig deep into this conversation.   
Paul immediately had a look of guilt cross his face. “Oh my sweet Ana…that’s not true.” He wipes the new tears that have formed on my cheeks.  
“There’s more…I’m a virgin” I manage to spit out to a shocked Paul. “I’m a virgin despite several attempts to take it from me; unwillingly.” With those memories coming vividly to mind, I run to the bathroom and vomit. I’m disappointed that he doesn’t follow. It’s not guilt or confusion I feel right now—its anger.   
As I finish vomiting and stand up to rinse my mouth and wash my face, Kate comes barreling in.   
“Oh my God Ana, are you okay? What happened?” She has grabbed me by the shoulders and is looking into my eyes, as if she will see an answer in them. Surprisingly, she does. With a nod she asks, “Did you tell him everything?” I shake my head no, my eyes downcast. Kate takes me in her arms and gives me the biggest hug only Kate can give. Over her shoulder I see Elliot. He looks sincerely concerned as he walks over.  
“Anything I can do kiddo?” He really is so sweet. Too bad his brother can be such an ass!  
I manage a smile at him and say, “No, I don’t think so Elliot. But thanks so much.”   
Just then Paul comes out of my room looking completely stunned. Yeah, I’m a lot to handle emotionally. He nods at Kate and Elliot, and then without stepping closer to me he says, “I think it best I head out, let you rest. I will call you later.” And with that, I think I’ve scared another guy out of my life.   
Thanks for the support asshole!  
I start to get teary eyed again when I suddenly hear Frank Sinatra. What the hell? A red faced Elliot grabs his phone from his pocket and steps away. I look at Kate who chuckles and says, “It’s his ring tone for Chris.” A few moments later Elliot comes back to the living room and asks if I’d like Chris to come by. He’s worried about me and wants to make sure I’m okay.  
I snort and answer, “Oh that’s kind of him! Tell him I appreciate the offer, but no thanks. I’ve had about all the emotional upheaval I can take in a night.” Elliot gets back on his phone and I hear him make his excuses to Chris.   
Elliot returns and says, “Pizza and movie night baby girl?” He knows Kate wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Don’t forget the ice cream sundaes” I add with an easy smile.

KPOV  
“Paul fucking Clayton. That son of a bitch! I can’t believe he made her puke El., and then he just left her! He must’ve been pushing her to go further than making out. She’s not ready for that.” He sighs loudly, and nods his head in agreement.  
Elliot and I are in my bed after watching some violent action movies and pigging out with Ana. She finally settled down enough to fall asleep after watching the twentieth man get blown away in film; her blood lust finally sated.   
“What’d your brother want?”   
“He texted me asking what I was up to tonight and eventually the conversation turned to Ana of course. When I mentioned her puking, being upset, and having a rough night he called in a panic. He was very worried.”   
I snuggle up to Elliot in my bed. I know we’ll be seeing Christian tomorrow at graduation, but I hope he gets to talk to Ana beforehand; otherwise it’s going to be a shock to her system. Ana has already been through enough lately. I make up my mind to try to give Ana a clue about tomorrow.

APOV  
I wake up early and decide to get a run in to clear my head. I get back to our apartment to find Kate making coffee for Elliot; their collective yawning making it apparent that they just woke up. I grabbed the mail on my way in, as we neglected to check it yesterday. I look through it as we all make small talk. I separate it into three piles; mine, Kate’s, and shared bills. It’s all the usual stuff, except for a few ‘congratulations graduate’ cards for each of us, and a mysterious letter for me.   
“Well this is strange…I got a letter from someone anonymously. There’s no return address.”  
“That’s weird. What does it say Ana?” Kate has no patience.   
“Hold on, I’m opening it!” As I open the folded piece of paper and begin to read the single paragraph, I can’t help but feel someone is playing a prank on me. I giggle nervously as I read it. As I finish it, all the color leaves my face. Elliot makes it to my side just as my knees buckle out from under me. The next few minutes are a blur; Kate screaming, asking what the hell is going on as Elliot leads me to the couch. He picks up the note I had dropped and reads it. Immediately he hands it to Kate, and is on the phone. I’m still stunned, maybe going into shock. It had been simply printed on regular copy paper and read,  
“I know who you are. I know where you live. I know your next move before you do. You can’t hide. I’m watching you bitch! I’m coming for you. I’m going to beat the shit out of you until you lose consciousness. When you come to, you will be tied up, tortured, and fucked within an inch of your life. It will be fun to watch you suffer you stupid whore. You’ll get exactly what you deserve! Try and run: I will find you!”  
Kate’s hysterics are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Elliot answers for us, and in walks a delivery man with two huge bouquets of beautiful lavender roses—my favorite. He walks back to the door, only to turn right back around with a bottle of champagne and a box. Elliot grabs the box before I can get it and opens it, fearful of its contents. It’s two crystal glasses to accompany the champagne, along with a note. Not another note! Elliot reads beside me and sees that it’s all safe, just a gift from Chris. His note is a heartfelt ‘congratulations’ on our graduation. Well that was sweet of him; but sucky timing!  
Kate comes and sits next to me, handing me a cup of tea. I thank her, and shaking, try to take a sip. I notice Elliot isn’t in sight. Kate can see me looking for him and assures me he is still there at the apartment, he just needed to send a text or to call someone.   
“He chose an odd time to go text a buddy!” I’m obviously a little on edge, and very nervous without Elliot around me now.   
“Ana, Elliot is here, and he would never let anyone hurt you—or me. We are safe. If he had to text someone I know it must’ve been very important and couldn’t wait.” She stands and makes her way over to the kitchen, returning with the corkscrew. “Now, why don’t we enjoy these beautiful roses, and top of the line champagne Chris just sent us. It’s our graduation day! Smile Ana baby! May I read the note he sent with it?”   
Kate’s smile is infectious, and the champagne kicks my cup of teas ass any day. She’s right about Elliot. I know he will keep us safe, and it must be important for him to have to text or call someone right now. I know he already called the police, so maybe it was Chris? I’d really love to see him right now. Maybe I’ll call him tonight after the ceremony and time with my dad.  
After reading the note from Chris, Kate expresses her gratitude towards him to nobody in particular, and then has me up and literally smelling the roses. These are just the most perfect roses I have ever seen. Chris must be doing alright if he can afford to send us this!  
His thoughtful gesture is quickly forgotten though when there’s another knock on the door. Elliot comes quickly out of wherever he was, and opens it to the expected police. The young, and attractive gentlemen Officers—Cameron and Shultz, mention they need a statement, and the threatening letter. They get statements from all three of us, along with our fingerprints to rule us out when forensics check the letter and envelope for fingerprints. I can tell they are refraining from flirting because of the obvious current circumstance. Officer Cameron looks around and remarks, “Beautiful flowers. Who are they for?”  
Kate smiles and simply responds, “Both of us!”   
He smiles and nods, then points to the champagne. “That’s some expensive stuff there! What’s the occasion if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“Oh no, it’s fine, It’s our college graduation today. Hell of a way to start it, huh?” I add. With that I smile at him, say “Cheers!” and down my second flute of the liquid silk.  
Elliot jumps in, having finished up with Officer Shultz, and adds, “No worries officers, she won’t be driving anything today.”  
Both officers chuckle, nod and wish us sincere congratulations on our graduation. As Elliot walks them outside, I hear them say they will do everything in their power to find out who sent the mystery letter. They leave with promises of keeping in touch. Elliot places a business card from one officer on the coffee table when he comes back inside.  
This is not how I pictured spending the morning of my graduation! Nevertheless, we need to get ready and head over to the college. I’m buzzed and depressed for obvious reasons, but manage to shower and dry my hair. I’m borrowing one of Kate’s dresses again—the short, plum, form fitting one. It has a sweetheart neckline that enhances my cleavage without overdoing it and the thick sheer straps show just enough skin. I’m wearing my own black stilettos, which may not be a great idea if I’m still woozy. Kate has graciously just stepped in and put some makeup on for me. She knows exactly what and how much to use, which I love about her.   
We pile into Elliot’s car, and we are off to the university for the last time in the near future.  
When did Elliot get a car? I need more champagne…

CPOV  
Taylor and I have had our morning run, showered and dressed, and had a delicious breakfast. After we have our debriefing here in my office, we will head over to WSU where I will be a large part of the commencement… and I’ll get to see Ana.   
“Have a seat Taylor. Tell me what you found out.”  
Taylor is dressed in his usual all black suit and tie, with a crisp white shirt. I think he is most comfortable in this uniform. He takes a seat in front of my desk and gets right down to business.   
“It’s all quite disturbing Sir. The lead guy, Samuel O’Brian, is indeed twenty-five but is in fact married with two children. He’s never done time, but there are several dismissed cases against him involving possible drugging, kidnapping and rape. Along with some battery charges that were later dropped as well. He doesn’t appear to be mentally ill, just a complete asshole.” Taylor is obviously affected by this man. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of his justified rage. “His real estate business has been successful; that’s actually how he met most of his victims; lure them to an empty house for a showing…offers a roofied drink…bam! He takes them someplace else, assaults and beats them, leaves them anywhere convenient.”  
I sit back in my chair, and give Taylor a moment to control his burning anger. “What about the other three men?” I ask, not sure I want the answer.   
“Yes, Paul Raymond, Caleb Vincent, and Keith Madison. Only Keith served time, in juvie, for stealing a car. All three are the same age as Mister O’Brian—twenty—five years old. They each own a home, but are all headed into foreclosure since they have no income or savings left. None of them are married or have children— thank God. It doesn’t appear any of them have dated recently either.”  
“Why date when you can just fuck some drugged up girl and be done with her? They don’t have to date to get ‘laid’.” Taylor and I both look and feel ready to go down to the gym and beat the shit out of the bag. Men like these four disgust me, and fortunately, I have the means to stop them in their tracks.   
“Exactly boss. When I think of Gail, and my daughter Sophie out there with men like this around…” He shakes his head, no doubt at the visions of what could happen, and I’m sure it horrified him.   
“I understand T. I feel the same about Gail and Sophie too. Plus I think of my mom and sister…and of course Ana who already met the four fuckers.” I need to stop these guys now!   
“These motherfuckers made bail Christian.” It’s never a good sign when Taylor uses my first name. He never says it out of disrespect. It’s more to show his hurt and sadness, or his extreme passion for something. This attempted attack on Ana, and the subsequent information that was found, has really hit him hard. I guess if I were a father, or had a real significant other, I’d feel more as he does. “Apparently, Sam’s wife ponied up for him and his cronies.”   
“Please tell me you have at least some good news, Jason!” I say as I lean my elbows on my desk, and place my hands on the sides of my head.  
“Actually, I do. Welch has all but shut down his business. He has no money for defense, so he has to take state appointed attorneys. They have all been blacklisted—nobody will go near them. Not to mention that thanks to Mister Kavanagh, their names, faces, and ‘alleged’ crimes are plastered not just state wide; but nationwide!”   
“Fantastic news T! Send Mister Kavanagh the best bottle of bourbon you can find. Also send Welch and Barney season tickets to the Mariners game as a thank you on this one. Did the delivery get sent to Ana and Kate as I asked?”  
“Yes sir, as far as I know it was on its way, but I’ll double check on that.”  
“Good, let me know when it gets there. How’s Gail by the way? She seemed a little upset this morning.”   
“Oh, that. Yes, she is a little put out. She’s feeling well, don’t get me wrong, but she’s not herself.”  
“Why’s that?” I ask, honestly concerned.  
Taylor stands up with a smirk and says, “Because Ryan pulled her away from Elena before she could knock her out.” We chuckle as he reaches into his pocket and retrieves his phone.  
“Taylor.” He says into the phone. Instant panic hits me as his face changes and he locks eyes with me, ushering me to come with him. We head downstairs as Taylor just listens on his phone, barely saying anything. All I could hear was one side of the conversation. “Is she Okay?”  
Fuck! Is who okay?   
“Any idea who could’ve sent it?”   
Sent what?   
“Are the police still there?”   
Oh shit.   
It’s not until we are already driving does Taylor hang up and fill me in.   
“That was Sawyer Sir. He was watching Miss Steele as ordered when he saw all hell break loose. The delivery man was just leaving their apartment when the police arrived. He saw Elliot answer the door, so he felt safe in staying covert and letting him handle things, but he texted him immediately, and moments later Elliot called Sawyer and filled him in. It was too much to put into text sir.” Taylor takes a deep breath as he looks in his mirrors, always on the lookout for a tail.  
“Apparently Miss Steele returned from a run, must’ve looked through the mail and opened an anonymous letter threatening her life. It was threatening…Jesus…is threatening her with rape, torture, and a beating until she loses consciousness.”   
Just breathe Christian…just breathe. I feel sick to my stomach with rage.  
“The scariest part is it mentioned that she is being watched and followed. Sawyer has not seen anyone, so we don’t know if this is a mind fuck, or a real threat.”  
“Head there now T.”  
“No good sir. Sawyer was on the phone with me right after the cops finished up and left the apartment. Elliot told him they would be heading to WSU within thirty minutes.” Taylor glances over at me. “I’m going as fast as I can, sir.”   
APOV  
Everything has happened so fast today and it’s all such a blur; first my run, then the letter, and the delivery from Chris. Oh yes, and all of that after dealing with Paul “I can’t handle this, I’m outta here” Clayton. My head is just not in the moment right now. I really need to make a concentrated effort to enjoy every moment today, as I’ll never get this chance again. I really need to find my dad, and Chris, to thank him for the thoughtful gift for Kate and me. I never got a chance to call him due to the morning’s unwanted activity.   
I see my dad, Ray, as he’s walking towards me, eyes beaming but hiding emotion.  
“Annie girl, I’m so proud of you!” He says as he embraces me.   
Oh daddy, I want to just break down in tears and have you tell me you will take care of everything. I have to be strong and not let him know anything is wrong until today is over. I don’t want to ruin this special day for any of us.   
“Thanks dad, I’m so happy you made it.”  
“Of course my little froggy!” The mention of my childhood nickname makes me giggle. “It looks like things are going to start in just a few minutes, so I’ll see you on the flip side, okay? Maybe we can go have dinner together after?”  
My dad, always the hippie! “That sounds great, and I know Kate is dying to see you as well. There’s a reception here directly after, if you don’t mind hanging out for a little bit. Then we can head to dinner.”  
“Now that’s a plan! Any time spent with you my dear girl, is like heaven on Earth.”  
With that comment, I’m reduced to tears. I hug my dad again, and look forward to just relaxing and spending time with him later. I just want to forget about yesterday and earlier today. I want to not think constantly why I’m singled out for hatred and abuse. I want to stop wondering why my birth father left me, and why I can’t fully trust any men—including Ray who raised me from the age of five or so. After a few years of therapy, I got nowhere, so I gave it up. I’m not going to feel better by just talking about horrible things that have happened to me. It doesn’t answer any questions, or help resolve them.  
Kate comes running up to me, obviously late as usual, and in a rush. She hugs me quickly, and says, “I wanted to talk to you this morning but obviously never got the chance…Ana, whatever you see today, please don’t get angry with him! It’s not what you think, so just keep an open mind, and we can all discuss it later, okay? Damn! I really have to go! Please don’t freak out!” She screams as she runs off towards some tall drink of water in a perfectly fitting grey suit.  
I wonder who he is. Kate always gets to be around the hot guys! I laugh to myself. My solitary laughter quickly turns to dread when I see the hot guy in the grey suit is Chris. My Chris! Unexpectedly; my face turns red, my head pounds, and my hands sweat. Why would he be here? I know I drank a lot earlier, and I’m still in a bit of shock, so my overly stressed brain is playing tricks on me. It wasn’t him. It couldn’t possibly be him.  
The music starts and the graduating class makes their way to the seats in single file. Kate won’t be sitting down here as she is the valedictorian; she will be up on the platform with the professors, et cetera. The music ends and we all take our seats. I’m not really paying attention as my mind is reeling still from the day’s events, and now this new revelation of seeing Kate with ‘Chris’—or his doppelgänger. I snap to attention as Kate is called to give her speech. As usual, she does a fantastic job, blending the right amount of humor, seriousness, and the fears every new graduate faces. If she never became a journalist, I’d say she’d have a career as a life coach or motivational speaker.  
My mind can’t help but wander as I think of what she just urgently said to me. What did that all mean anyway? “Don’t get angry with him…It’s not what you think…keep an open mind…we can all discuss it later…” Who does she mean by ‘all of us’?  
I’m seriously confused.   
She finishes her speech to rousing applause. The Dean next invites Mister Christian Grey to the stage. Shit, I totally forgot he was giving a speech today.   
How could I have forgotten—it’s all anyone has talked about for months: the elusive, reclusive billionaire Christian Grey, here on our campus. And it’s all because he gave the school a shit load of money for the agricultural department. Well, at least we will finally see what he looks like. Nobody has ever gotten a good clear photograph of him. That’s all over today! I hope he’s ready for the flood gates to open! I can’t help my chuckle. The crowd grows silent as he makes his way to the stage and shakes hands with the Dean. I guess I’m just as curious as the masses over the identity of Mister Grey.   
My mouth goes dry, and my hands start to tremble, as I watch Chris take the stage…Christian take the stage…  
Holy fuck! Shit! Oh my God!  
What the…how the…? Wait, what is going on? Is Chris…my Chris? The Christian Grey?   
I’m at a loss. I don’t know if I should be pissed at him for hiding the truth from me, or if I should find this big reveal hysterical. Both win out as my stress level reaches its maximum, leaving me a crying, and laughing wreck. I know I’m being stared at, but I don’t care. If they only really knew what I’ve been through in the last day or so, they’d be doing the laugh/cry thing with me!   
Even at this distance he looks amazing, and I can feel the electricity between us. He isn’t nervous in the slightest, and I can tell he can see me, as he keeps looking at me— directly at me! I can’t help but think over everything…Christian owns The Slipknot, along with most of Seattle, something my new friend Molly must have already known…Elliot’s his brother, making him the owner of Grey Construction, not just an employee.…Kate must have found this all out and that’s why she was trying to talk to me—to tell me to not freak, and we would all talk later. That makes so much more sense! I’m so honestly relieved.   
Christian really commands a crowd when he speaks. When he gives a little personal background information on himself—being a small, hungry child—I then understand his donation to the agricultural department. Eating healthy and regularly is important to him, and with good reason.  
He finishes his speech to thunderous applause—and some catcalls. He’ll be presenting the diplomas as well, so I’ll be forced to see him up close and to shake his hand. I’m nervous, and I can’t stop crying now. He’s still staring at me, and several of the girls around me are saying vulgar things and think he’s staring at them!   
After waiting for what feels like forever, my name is finally called and I make my way up the stage. It’s plainly clear that I’ve been crying, but yet I can’t get this smile off my face. We lock eyes immediately. He hands me my diploma with one hand, while he shakes my right hand with his other.   
“Miss Steele. I hope you’re okay; I’ve been terribly worried about you. May I please speak to you privately after the ceremony?”   
“Yes Mister Grey, I believe we have a lot of talking to do.” I’m still smiling, but tears threaten again, so this Adonis, this gentleman, reaches into his pocket and hands me a handkerchief. I haven’t seen one of those since I was a kid and it was my grandfather who had one. I find it just perfection. I thank him, and slowly make my way off the stage. I see Kate and give her ‘the look’. It’s a look that says so many different things, and it’s something that only other women can understand.   
Maybe this day will get better after all.   
CPOV  
Seeing Ana laughing and crying broke my heart. I feel terrible. She’s been through the wringer the last twenty—four hours or so. Seeing me here, and having this be the big reveal as to who I really am, probably pushed her to her limit. Yet when we shook hands, that electricity was still there. I need to find her immediately and apologize in private, but I’m stuck here speaking and shaking hands with the higher— ups of the school.   
As if he could read my mind, Taylor steps forward and tells me quietly that he sees Miss Steele. I excuse myself politely and head over to Ana, hoping that she doesn’t hate me. She’s standing there speaking with some very animated friends, but she just looks so very tired— and sad.   
“Miss Steele.”  
“Mister Grey.” She nods. “Allow me to introduce a couple of my friends. This is Jennifer, Liz, and Jose who you met at The Slipknot…and of course you already know Molly.”  
I notice Molly can’t wipe the smirk off her face. The other two girls are looking at me like a kid looks at a new toy. Jose speaks up.  
“Yeah, I remember you; the bartender, right? Man, this is the guy who saved Ana from those assholes that night!” He says to the two swooning women. “Shit, Ana! Christian Grey saved your ass!” He says finally catching up to the obvious. “I can’t thank you enough for looking out for and protecting our little Ana Banana here.” He says as he wraps an arm over her shoulder and squeezes her.   
Just friends or not—hands off my girl!  
Before I can do or say anything, Molly leans in to me and whispers, “Cat’s outta the bag now, huh? Guess you won’t be coming to The Slipknot much anymore. That’s a real shame.” She says shaking her head.  
“Why’s that Mol?” I ask genuinely curious.  
“Because I always made phenomenal tips the nights you were there! All those women swooning, wanting me to give you their digits…” She sighs, and it actually makes me laugh heartily. She adds,” I know the crew will miss having you around—you’re just a cool guy… not to mention the nice bonuses you give us when you are there…” With that I laugh harder, Molly joining in with me. Yeah, I was right about her: she’s a good egg, a funny one too.  
When we finally control our laughter, I tell them it was lovely meeting all of them, and ask Ana if she will speak with me privately – to which she readily agrees. I grab her hand, feeling that heat that is always there between us. I gently pull her into the men’s locker room so we can speak alone, quietly. I motion to lock the door, careful to gauge her feelings; she nods yes, so I lock the door and turn to face her.   
Finally, alone with Ana, and she knows exactly who I am.  
However, before I can utter a single word, her right hand flies up, landing square on my cheek. I’m stunned—Ana just smacked me! I guess I had that coming. I’m at a loss for words, my mind racing to think of something to say. Before I have a chance to process what’s happening; her lips are hungrily on mine. She starts to pull away, just as I place one hand splayed on her back, the other at the back of her head pulling her closer to me. She throws her arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair. She easily parts her lips, an open invitation for my tongue to explore. She rubs hers all around mine, and then quickly starts to suck on it, sending shivers all over my body. I’m certain she can feel my excitement pressed against her. We are both breathless but unwilling to part lips. Her mouth is soft, warm and inviting. I take my time just kissing and sucking, biting her lower lip.   
After several intense moments we part lips but still remain entwined—the passion between us lingering. Both of us panting, desperate for air, but unwilling to let go. My forehead rests on hers, my hands having never moved from their spot; she lowers her hands and places them on my biceps, practically holding herself up. Feeling each other’s breath, and with eyes barely opened, I catch my breath enough to whisper,  
“I’m sorry?”   
Her giggle and flushed face let me know that while we may have a lot to discuss before, and if we decide to move forward, but that I will, at some point, be forgiven


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 8

APOV  
Did I really just slap and kiss Christian Grey? I can’t believe I did that! He doesn’t seem too upset, as his massive erection pressed against me shows. His forehead is still pressed to mine, my hands on his biceps. His questioning ‘I’m Sorry’ still in the air. I couldn’t help but chuckle, it was just so fitting of him to say at that moment. But, I need to pull away; I need time to process everything that’s happening.  
With my hands still placed on his amazing biceps, I lift my head and take an unsteady step back. Having caught my breath, I admit, “The slap was for not telling me the truth from the beginning; the kiss a thank you for the flowers and champagne.” Which I could really use about now…  
“That was quite the thank you Ana! I wonder what you would do if I bought you a car!”   
I shoot daggers out of my eyes at his intonation.  
“I’m kidding! I swear! It’s just a joke!” He brushes my hair back over my shoulder. “You really are beautiful, but you look very tired.” He kisses my forehead gently. “Don’t be mad, but Elliot told me about everything that happened. I’m so sorry, but I can promise you I’ll protect you…if you’ll let me.”   
Feeling steadier on my feet, I break away from him and take a step further back. “Chris…I mean Mister Grey…” I shake my head. “I’m not even sure what to call you!”  
“You can call me anything you like, but I’d prefer you call me by my real name: Christian.”  
“Okay, Christian…”   
“Say it again.”  
“Say what again?”  
“My name, I like my name on your lips.”  
I can’t help but smile. “Christian, that’s really nice of you to offer your protection—whatever that entails. But I’d feel weird. I’m not your family member, your wife or even your girlfriend. I’m just some damsel in distress you met at a bar one night.” I wrap my arms around myself, suddenly feeling very awkward and self-conscious.  
“Ana, if I hadn’t fucked it up, you’d be my girlfriend by now.”  
Oh, thanks for reminding me ‘Mister Billionaire’—you walked out on me too.   
“I just don’t know. I’m so tired, and scared and confused right now. I can’t think straight. I need time to digest everything.” I start for the door, but before I unlock it, I turn to him. “I’m having dinner with my father tonight, and tomorrow is our big move to Seattle. I don’t know when I’ll be available, but I’d like to talk soon.”  
He steps towards me, a concerned look on his face. “Can we at least say we’re friends? I don’t have many you know, and adding you to that list would add some shine.” Now he has the goofiest smile on his face. If his intent was to relax me, it worked.  
Oh Lord, I already know this man is going to take me places I’ve never been before. I feel him on a whole different level; I feel him to my core, my soul. Is this what they mean when they say someone is a soul mate? Or that you will ‘just know’ when you meet the one?  
“Christian…I thought we already were friends.” I give his smile right back to him.   
He rubs his hands up and down my arms, smiling, looking down at me. “Me too, Ana. Me too. Now, as your friend, I’ll be taking certain liberties in regards to your safety. We can discuss it when you’re ready, but it’s not negotiable—I have to keep you safe.”  
I just nod in agreement. Knowing this incredible man is looking out for my safety comforts me in a way I never thought possible. Especially since Ray doesn’t know what’s going on yet, I feel better. Speaking of Ray…How long have we been in here?  
“We’ll talk soon, I promise. But I really have to go. I left my dad out there all alone. He’ll be wondering where I went.”   
“Of course.” He answers as he holds the door open for me.   
CPOV  
I escorted Ana back through the crowd, amongst whispers and stares. I’m used to it, but I hope it didn’t bother her. I got to meet her father Ray, who has raised her since childhood; he’s done a damn fine job with Miss Steele. She’s more amazing to me every day. He and I seemed to get along, even shared a few similar interests. However, I think it was Taylor who made the new friend for life. They swapped war stories for over an hour. There was a definite mutual respect.   
It’s funny; when she mentioned earlier about not being a family member or my wife or girlfriend, I didn’t panic at all. When my subs would come to me professing their love and desire to become one or both of those things, I’d freak out and they were gone within an hour. With Ana it’s different; it feels normal, natural. There’s something about her; I have to make her mine. And I must protect her at all cost. Yes, time to make arrangements for her protection.  
I’ll keep Sawyer as Ana’s personal protection—whether she wants it or not. He’ll stay covert until she and I discuss it. I don’t want to upset her right now. Taylor will hire other security personnel, in order to relieve Sawyer at night. Even if this letter she received is just a hoax, I’m not taking any chances until we know for sure.   
I make a note to speak to Taylor in the morning about the security, as well as get an update on Elena. I still haven’t heard anything, and that’s bothersome.   
APOV  
The move the next day from near campus, to Pike Place Market area in Seattle has gone extremely smooth. Elliot had recruited a few of his construction employees to do the heavy lifting, and to make sure the old place was left in good shape. At the new apartment, he made sure everything was working in top form, every nail was in place, and every inch was cleaned and painted before we arrived. He bought lunch and beers for everyone, and I even saw him slip his guys some cash for their help.   
I thanked Elliot profusely for all his help, as well as the men he brought with him. He didn’t need to do that, but I’m really glad he did! He just waved me off like it was the most normal thing in the world to hire help like he did. I’m not concerned; I know Kate will thank him enough for both of us later!   
Right after lunch, as the guys were leaving, I got a huge shock; Christian arrived with a few men of his own, more champagne and glasses, and dozens of roses. This man really makes me smile!  
“Hello ladies! Bro, I wanted to be here earlier but I had some work to catch up on. He says, taking a look around, and placing the flowers on the table. “This is a beautiful place! I hope you ladies don’t mind, but I brought some of my own crew with me. I’d like a state of the art security system installed—right now—for your protection. I also brought my IT guy, Barney, to help set up your electronics.” Barney immediately gets to work.   
Kate thanks him for us both, while giving him a quick, friendly hug. I know Kate is as freaked out about that mystery letter as I am, and feels better knowing we have good security.   
Christian then hands me two boxes. “I noticed you didn’t have one of your own.” I open the larger of the two to find the newest laptop that hasn’t even hit the shelves yet.   
“Oh Christian! Really, you shouldn’t have! This really is too much. I can’t…”  
“Yes you can, and you will!” He demands. “You’ll need it for work, and so that us ‘friends’ can send emails.”   
I just give him a defeated smile. “Well, what’s in the other one then? Something else you’re certain I need?” I say teasingly.  
“Shut yer trap, and open it!” He says laughing.   
I open it and find the newest iPhone. Jeez, what number are they up to now? “Let me guess: so you can call and text me whenever you need to.”  
“Absolutely and vice versa! Listen Ana, I know you think this is all too much, but I wanted to get you a graduation gift, and I wanted to make sure you had the best cell phone. With the threats against you, we really can’t be too careful.”   
We?  
“You’re right. I know you’re right, and thank you.” I give him a friendly hug which lasts a bit longer than it should. “Crap! You brought some people with you. I feel so rude.”  
“Don’t worry about the security guys, and come with me. Let’s find Barney, I’ll introduce you.”  
We find Barney in my room hooking up cable, stereo, fax-scan-printer combo, computer cables, phone jacks, you name it. Damn, this guy is quick.   
“Barney, I’d like to introduce you to my friend Ana Steele. Ana, this is Barney Sullivan—IT guy extraordinaire!”   
Barney and I shake hands, exchanging pleasantries. We discuss technology which fires him up easily. Before I know it, he’s showing me everything that’s set up already, what he intends to finish, and then he mentions he thought it would be ‘cool’ to add surround sound. I give him permission to have at it.   
Christian, Elliot, Kate and I keep busy unpacking. I decide to take the dozens of cut up boxes to recycling, and the bags to the trash. I just shout, “I’ll be right back!”  
I manage to grab most of it, and head towards the large dumpsters for the apartments. As I finish tossing them in, I turn, and almost bump right into a woman I’ve never seen before. She’s older, long blonde hair, attractive, and puts herself together well. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” I attempt to walk around her, but she stops me.  
“So, you’re the little tart.”  
“Excuse me?”  
She got right in my face, her eyes seething with anger. “Listen, stay away from him! You can’t have him, and you could never satisfy him. Has he told you his little secret?”  
“Who are you talking about? Who the fuck are you?”   
The blonde sees something behind me and turns to run away. I’m just about to grab her and stop her, when I see out of the corner of my eye, a man running towards me. He’s yelling into his wrist like he was a member of the secret service. I’m terrified, screaming, and trying to run away, but he’s way too fast and much bigger than me. He grabs me by my arms from behind, and I scream and fight as hard as I can to get away. Blondie is already long gone.  
“Miss Steele, please don’t be scared. My name is Luke Sawyer, and I work for Mister Grey.” He gently turned me around to face him. “Miss Steele, calm down. Look at me.” He says firmly.  
Then I hear him before I see him; Christian is running towards me, calling my name, with his guy Taylor. Kate and Elliot aren’t far behind. I’m sobbing and shaking, but not screaming or fighting this wall of a man any longer.   
Christian reaches me and hugs me tightly, apologizing and asking if I’m okay. I can only nod. “What the hell happened, Luke?”   
“Sir, I was observing Miss Steele from a distance as she threw some trash out. I noticed someone approach her and wouldn’t let her pass by. That’s when I realized it was Mrs. Lincoln, wearing a wig. She was harassing her. I ran up as fast as I could as I radioed Taylor.” He looks at Taylor for confirmation.   
“He’s correct, Sir. Ana, are you alright?”  
“Yes, I…I’m okay. I’m sorry Mister Sawyer; I didn’t realize…I thought…the letter…watching me…you came out of nowhere…” I start sobbing and shaking again, I’m certain from adrenaline.   
“Please Miss, don’t apologize. I should’ve said something to you as I ran up, but I was focused on letting Taylor know about that woman.”  
I take a deep breath and say, “So you’re my bodyguard, huh? You coulda told me Christian!” I say while lightly smacking him on his bicep. This leaves everybody laughing. Christian, who is standing next to me with his arm around my shoulders now pulls me in for another hug, and kisses me on the head. “Now can someone please tell me what’s going on?” I demand.  
“Ana, I need to know what she said to you. It’s important.” Christian says kindly.  
“Um, she said I was the tart, whatever that means…I should stay away from him, I can’t have him. Oh, and I can’t satisfy his needs. Then she asked if I knew his dirty little secret.” I look up frightened at Christian as I put two and two together.  
“She was talking about you, wasn’t she?” I whisper to Christian who’s still holding me.  
“Let’s head back inside. I’ll explain everything, and we can have that talk we planned on having. Besides, my next surprise should be here any minute.” Christian says with a big grin.  
CPOV  
“You all head in, give me a minute to chat with my security.” With Ana safely inside under Elliot’s watchful eye, I can get to the bottom of things.   
“First things first, Sawyer I want you closer to Ana. I don’t want Elena near her again! I will fire your ass if she does!” I look at Taylor in complete confusion. “Taylor, what the fuck is going on with Elena?” I am fit to be tied. “First she goes after Gail, and now Ana?” I’m trying to control my anger, but not doing a great job. “I need to speak to Elena myself and get to the bottom of this. She’s acting jealous like she’s in love with me, and Elena doesn’t do ‘love’.”  
I notice Taylor and Sawyer both seem nervous, and are backpedaling.  
‘Sir, that’s not such a good idea. We have no idea what state she’s in mentally, and we won’t be able to protect you if she snaps. Just give it a little more time, let me see what else I can dig up.” Taylor pushes.  
“Fine; one more week, and that’s it. Listen, Vincent, Mia’s CPO will be here any minute. The three of you, go have a good dinner and put it on the company card. Take a few hours for yourselves. Taylor, I will text you when I’m ready to go. Is Jackson starting tonight?”  
“Yes sir, he’ll be taking over for Sawyer at ten. And if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go back to Escala, and spend some time with Gail.”  
“Of course; see you gentlemen later.”  
I head back inside to find Elliot and the girls drinking the champagne I brought over. Barney and the security system installers have already left. I stroll over and pour myself a glass of Bollinger.  
“To Kate and Ana and their lovely new home; may you have many happy memories here. Cheers!” We clink glasses to my toast and sip. When the doorbell rings I answer it.  
‘Mia, so glad you could make it. Please come in. Ana, Kate, this is our little sister Mia; Mia, the ladies.”  
“It’s so nice to meet you both—I’ve heard so many good things about you. I hope you don’t mind my crashing, but I made dinner for all of you—my brothers’ idea—but my pleasure, and gift to you.”  
“That’s right!” Ana exclaims, “I remember Chris…I mean Christian telling me you are a chef, correct?”  
“Yes, I am! I just returned from Paris, and – my brothers don’t know this yet—but I’ll be opening my own restaurant in a few months!”  
“Mia! That’s wonderful news! You know you have our support.” Elliot gives Mia a big hug and kiss on the cheek.  
“Please just don’t tell mom and dad yet! I want to surprise them, and I don’t want their help. I want to show them I can do it on my own.”  
With that, Elliot, and our women—past, present and future—sat down and ate a glorious meal in celebration of Kate and Ana’s new place; and Mia’s newfound independence.  
APOV  
We finished a fantastic meal courtesy of Mia Grey. Damn that girl can cook! Her restaurant will be successful, I know it. She’s very sweet, bubbly, and full of life. Kate and I bonded with her immediately. It’s getting harder and harder to keep Christian Grey as just a friend—and it’s only been a day or so! Fate seems to want us together, but I can’t give in so easily. I jumped into things with Paul when I wasn’t ready, and look how that turned out.   
I’m finishing up in the shower, and Christian is waiting for me in my room. He had planned on leaving when Mia did, but I asked him to stay so we could have our talk. I head into my room in my cotton short and t-shirt pajama set, this one in black. I find Christian on a chair in the corner on his cell phone, checking emails.  
“Thanks for being patient, I just felt so grimy from sweating and cleaning all day. I was dying for a hot shower.”  
Christian gets up from the chair and puts some music on through my iPod. “It really wasn’t a problem Ana.You’re worth the wait.”  
“Alright Grey, have a seat. We need to talk. Not flirt—talk!” He settles back on the chair, and I sit on my bed facing him. “You can sit next to me ya know.”  
“No, I really can’t. If I sit next to you right now, things will happen.” He says as he breaks into a sweat.   
I can’t help but blush, just knowing he’s sexually attracted to me—and it’s mutual!   
“Okay…well, I’m not really sure where to start. I do want to know the story with psycho blonde chick, but I’m guessing we should address the elephant in the room first. I think it’s pretty obvious we are attracted to each other, and would like to become more than friends. But I’m terrified.”  
“Terrified of what exactly?”   
“Well, I was seeing that guy Paul for a few weeks, and it didn’t work out. He wanted too much from me too quickly, and I just wasn’t ready.” I debate telling him the details. I reach over and grab a throw pillow on my bed and place it in my lap. I absentmindedly play with the seams as we talk.  
“Baby, I’m not rushing you. I’d never push you. I know I want you and I’m not going anywhere. I have nothing but time. You’ll let me know when you’re ready.” At this point he comes and sits next to me, but makes sure not to touch me. He looks deep into my eyes. “Ana, are you talking about rushing into a relationship, or sex?”  
I can’t stop the encroaching blush. I decide to just tell him the truth and risk losing him. If he’s going to run—again—I’d prefer he run now, not later. “Christian, I’m going to be completely honest with you.”  
“Are you going to tell me what happened with Paul?”  
“It’s a part of it, yes. The night you offered to come over when I was upset and having a bad night, Paul had just left me after I confessed some truths to him about my past.” I take a deep breath. I can’t believe I’m talking about sex with Christian Grey! “See, he was anxious to have sex, and I just couldn’t bring myself to go through with it. I would make out with him, but then stop him from anything further. I was really frustrating him.” I look down at the pillow still in my lap.   
“He lost it that night after I denied him once again, and was getting ready to leave if I didn’t give him some kind of explanation for not wanting to ‘fuck’ him, to use his word.” Christian looks visibly outraged by Paul’s expression.  
“He flipped out and got frustrated because his girlfriend wasn’t ready to have sex? Impatient, self-centered tool! I’m sorry, go on Ana, I’m listening.” Christian adjusts the pillow behind him and leans back, obviously aggravated at Paul’s behavior.  
“Well, I proceeded to tell him about my past; the abuse... the rest is really hard to tell you.” I’m getting teary eyed, so Christian reaches over to take my hands in his. He rubs his thumbs over my knuckles in an attempt to calm me.   
“Take your time, but if you really feel you can’t tell me right now, that’s okay. I said it before and I meant it: I will wait as long as it takes.”  
This is around the time things went south with Paul. I thought he was being emotionally supportive but he really wasn’t. He was out of his element and had no idea how to handle the information.   
It hits me like a ton of bricks: It wasn’t my issues that freaked Paul out—it was his inability to know what to do or say. He didn’t have the compassion or understanding to offer any support of any kind. He lacks the maturity to have a serious relationship, and was only in it for the fun.  
But Christian has everything Paul lacks, and then some. I may have known Paul for a lot longer, but I have an infinite more amount of respect and trust for Christian. Maybe this won’t end in disaster after all. I decide to take a deep breath and just tell him the truth.  
“I can tell you. I want to tell you, and I hope to God you don’t flip out.” I continue without giving Christian a chance to respond; if he does, I may lose my nerve.  
“Christian, I’m a virgin…despite several attempts over the years by different men to take it from me—whether I wanted them to or not.” Ok, now you can say something! Please!  
“Ana…wow a virgin?” He suddenly looks dismayed.   
Why are virgins so scary?  
“Wait, are you telling me men attempted to rape you in the past?” Oh, it sunk in, and now he’s really angry. “That makes the night at the bar, and that mystery letter so much more terrifying for you.” He looks lost in thought for a moment, but then he comes back to me. “I’m so sorry you went through all that. It’s not your fault, you know that, right? They were cowards, predators.”   
He suddenly stands up, and I know it’s because he’s ready to leave. He’s pacing, running his hands through his hair. “Come here, please.” I take his hand and stand. “I want to assure you that being a virgin doesn’t bother me; it’s actually something to be proud of.” He tenderly kisses the palms of both my hands. I have some other places you can put those lips!  
“It angers me that you were victimized. I meant it when I said I want to protect you. I’ll never let another one of those scumbags hurt you ever again. I’ll always be here for you, anytime, even if it’s only as your friend.” He says the last part with a smirk.   
I didn’t think it was possible, but I’m crying again. He really is the one for me. He fucked up in the beginning—and I will find out why—but right here, right now, he truly is my knight in shining armor. All I can do at this point is nod. He gives me a tender kiss on my forehead, and just holds me tight. I ask him to spend the night with me again, as I’m feeling really raw emotionally and don’t want to be alone. He agrees, and after texting Taylor that he’s staying here for the night, he strips down to his boxers and t-shirt. We both get under the covers, and I lay my head on his chest. I calm instantly as I fall asleep listening to his beating heart.   
Oh, how I love this man!  
CPOV  
Ana slept so peacefully with her head on my chest last night; oddly enough I did too. No nightmares and I didn’t even flinch when she touched my chest. I have so much to talk to Flynn about!   
She awakens with a stretch, and a smile. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning, beautiful.”  
“Would you like some coffee and something to eat?”  
“Sounds good…anything you make will be fine.”  
“Oh, what time do you have to be at work today?” She asks, almost panicked that I’m late.  
I can’t help but smile at this angel. “I own the company—I show up whenever I want!”  
“Oh yeah!” She chuckles as she gets out of bed.   
Her perfect ass is just teasing me. I’m so fucking horny; it’s been months since I had a sub. But now all I can think about is Ana; in my house, my bed; everywhere. I want her to be a large part of my life. I really hope she agrees to be mine soon, I’m not sure how much more I can take! I can start by asking her for a ‘favor’.  
I head out to her kitchen after using the restroom, and texting Taylor to pick me up. I grab myself a cup of coffee, as Ana is cooking scrambled eggs and sausage. I smell banana nut muffins too—they must be in the oven. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you something Ana.”  
“Sure, what’s up?” She asks, still cooking.   
“I need a favor. See, I have a business dinner tonight at my place for some owners of an Australian business I’m trying to acquire. Anyway, I’ll be the only one there without a date, and I was kind of hoping…”  
“I’d love to do it! Shit, I already owe you so much. The least I can do is help you out and be your ‘date’ for a night. What time?” She’s smiling and looks genuinely excited.  
“I’ll have you picked up say, around seven. Thanks so much Ana. So, what do you have today?”  
“I have my interviews today! I’m already nervous. Let’s see…I have Parkside first, then your company, then SIP. But I really don’t think I’ll be going to the one at GEH.”  
“And why not?” I’m actually a little hurt that she won’t consider it.  
“Seriously Christian? I can hear it already!” She sighs and rolls her eyes at me. Oh Miss Steele, that eye roll would have gotten you a good spanking a few weeks ago…  
She continues, “‘Friend of the boss, getting special treatment, slept my way to the top’, and all that crap. I mean we know it’s not true, but others don’t. It could affect your company negatively, and I’m just starting my career. I don’t want it marred by controversy right off the bat. And then, what happens if…”  
She trails off and looks away. “What is it Ana? Just say it. What happens if…”  
“If we do end up together; dating, or married—not that I’m picturing us married or anything! But things happen. I want to establish myself as Anastasia Steele; not ‘the female friend or girl in relationship with Christian Grey’.”   
Again with the air quotes Ana…she’s so funny.  
The thought of marrying her is getting me very aroused. Settle down Grey! “I completely understand, but it wouldn’t hurt to interview with GEH. It would look good for you to have been offered a position there, whether you take it or not.”  
“Okay, that’s true. I guess I will.” She says after thinking for a moment.  
“Change of conversation, Grey: who’s going to this dinner tonight?”  
“Well, it’ll be my parents, Mia and her date, Kate and Elliot, Ros and Gwen, me and you, Gail my housekeeper and cook, plus some servers, and security guys that you already know.”  
“Like Taylor and Mister Sawyer? And who are Ros and Gwen?  
I can’t help but laugh at her calling Sawyer ‘Mister’, it’s just too cute. “Yes, Taylor and Sawyer—no need to call him Mister. Ros is my VP at GEH, and Gwen is her wife. They’re a riot, you’ll like them.”  
“Damn it! Your parents? I’m meeting your parents? Shit Grey! I’m not your girlfriend, but I’m still nervous!”  
I stand up and walk over to her standing by the sink in the kitchen. I place my hands on her hips and pull her closer. “Ana, you may not be my girlfriend—yet—but you will be, and very soon. I’m crazy about you. I have been since the moment you walked into my bar. I need you, and I want you.” I lean down and our lips are just barely touching when she whispers to me.  
“So who was the blonde chick yesterday?” She chuckles at me knowing full well what she just did. “And I want to know about the bar too—why pretend to work there under the guise of being some average Joe?”  
I can’t help but laugh at my spunky girl. But I refuse to let her go. I’m still holding her by her hips. “We’ll discuss all of that, as well as delve deeper into what you briefly mentioned last night. Just be patient, okay?”  
“Okay,” she sighs  
We eat quickly, and then I tell her I have to get going; Taylor is outside waiting for me. I also ask her to text or email after each interview, as I want to know how it goes. I promise her we’ll have time alone to talk more in depth about anything and everything. I try to kiss her again, but she will only allow a peck on the cheek. She admits our kissing is pretty intense and until –and if we are ready to move forward, we shouldn’t kiss. Being that she’s a virgin, and does not do well under pressure, I’m not going to push the issue. With a hug and chaste kiss, I’m on my way.  
Taylor opens the car door for me, as I toss him a small brown paper bag. “What’s this sir?”   
“Ana made muffins and thought you’d like some.”  
“Oh! Food! I really like this girl. Hope she sticks around.” He adds with a smirk.  
“Yeah, yeah T. Watch it!” I teasingly scold, but can’t help but laugh myself.  
“Okay Taylor, now on to the serious stuff. Have Caroline Acton at Neiman’s send Ana a dress and shoes for tonight, as well as some career clothes. I will send her an email with Ana’s information. Let Gail know that Ana will be accompanying me to dinner tonight. I know she will be very happy about that! Where’s Sawyer?”  
“He just pulled up outside of Ana’s apartment. Does Miss Steele know he’ll be with her from now on?”  
“I believe so, but I’ll text her and run it by her again. I want a bouquet of flowers delivered to Ana every day; she deserves to be around beautiful things. Taylor, swing by Cartier before we head to Escala.”   
“Right away sir and I’ll call them right now to let them know we’ll be arriving shortly.”  
“Perfect Taylor, thank you.”  
I take the few minutes in the car to make a call. “Welch, Miss Steele is interviewing at Parkside and SIP today, as well as GEH. Have you looked into those other two companies?”  
“Yes sir and nothing outstanding, other than SIP may have to close within the year. It’s being run into the ground; they have no money.”  
“Why the fuck are they hiring more people? That makes no sense.”  
“I agree, but nothing is jumping out at me yet. I will continue to look into it.”  
“I want to buy it, especially if Ana will be working there. She likes that one the most out of all of them. I’m busy, so have Ros start proceedings, but keep this between the three of us please. I will be in later today.”   
“Very good, Mister Grey.”  
I hang up with Welch, and send a quick email to Caroline Acton with Ana’s information. I then text Ana and remind her that she will have close personal protection from now on for her safety, and it’s not up for discussion. Sawyer will be driving her to and from work, and will be with her no matter where she goes. Her reply was a simple ‘Yes sir’ with a winking smiley face.  
She really is making it easy for me to take care of her, and I like it.  
TPOV  
We arrive back at Escala, and I find Gail in the kitchen putting the clean dishes away. Mister Grey has gone to shower and dress for work.  
“Hello honey, I’m home!”  
“You’re so silly Mister Taylor. How is Mister Grey?” She asks as she kisses me, and squeezes my butt playfully.   
“He’s great. Happiest I’ve seen him I think ever. It’s the Ana effect. Oh, he wanted me to tell you she will be joining him for dinner tonight. He said it would make you happy to hear?”  
Gail starts jumping up and down screaming “Yes!” over and over. She finally stops and looks at me laughing. “I’m sorry baby, It’s just after my conversation with him he wasn’t sure if she’d come with him. I’m very happy to hear she is.” She does another little silly dance, just to make me laugh. God, I love this woman!   
“I can’t wait to meet her. She sounds like an incredible young woman. He spent the night there again? Wait, what happened to the boyfriend?”  
“What boyfriend? He’s history, good riddance.” I say, obviously disgusted by a certain Mister Paul Clayton.  
“Yes he spent the night again, but it’s different. He lets her touch his chest and back—and doesn’t flinch, or catch his breath or anything. It’s like she’s a walking, talking, living miracle. Also, and this is between just you and me…” I stop to look around to make sure nobody is listening before I continue. “…when they sleep together, it’s just that—sleep! I don’t think they’ve had sex yet. Actually, I don’t think Miss Steele has ever had intercourse.”  
“Jason! I can’t believe you just said intercourse!” Gail is in hysterics. “But if that’s true, and she is a virgin, I hope when and if the time comes that he makes it special for her. Wait, how do you know all this?”  
“It’s all part of my training darlin’” I get a raised eyebrow from my hot girlfriend. I want her so bad right now!  
“I saw her background check before the boss had me destroy it, so I saw some information on her. Plus, I’ve been around them together and with just the boss after he’s left her. Trust me—that man isn’t getting laid.”  
“Jason Taylor!” Gail fakes shock and playfully slaps my chest.   
I grab Gail into my arms and kiss her passionately. I love her so much, and I can’t wait to propose to her. She has no idea its coming, as we have basically lived together and been dating for several years. But I’m ready to make her mine—legally. I want to give her my last name.   
“Christ you two—get a room!” Mister Grey says entering the kitchen. We know he’s teasing as he is smiling from ear to ear. Yep—Ana effect.   
I pull away from Gail as he has startled us both. “Sorry sir. I’m ready when you are. I was just…”  
“Save it T. I know what you were ‘just’ doing! You don’t need to explain anything to me. You two continue; I’ll meet you at the elevator.” He says jovially.  
“Wow, Jason, I’ve never seen him like this. I adore this Christian!” Gail says excitedly. “Imagine what he’ll be like after he gets some ass!” She whispers and leaves us both cracking up.   
Suddenly I see Gail go pale and grab onto the counter, trying to steady herself. My heart drops. I don’t know what’s happening, and so fast, right in front of me.  
I yell, “Christian! Quick!” as I run the few steps to her. I grab on to her, picking her up just as the boss comes rushing in.  
“Oh my God! What happened? Gail, are you okay?”  
She hasn’t passed out, but came pretty close to it. “I’m fine; really, I just got a little dizzy. Honey, you can put me down.”  
“Not on your life, sweetheart!” Christian has me lay her down in our bed in the staffs’ quarters, as he picks up his phone. I know exactly who he’s going to call. “Talk to me baby, what happened. Did you eat today? Drink enough water? Are you feeling ill?”   
“That must be it. I haven’t eaten anything yet. I got distracted with tonight’s dinner party. I’m sorry; I will make sure I eat. I don’t think I’m sick. Just a headache and a bit tired. Maybe my iron is low again.” My dear wife to be has not had the best luck with her health. I’m certain she needs a good meal, and some rest. I just hate leaving her alone like this.   
Christian comes over, still on the phone with his mom the doctor. “Ok mom, thank you…Yes, I’m with them right now, and I will tell him…Okay, great, see you soon.”  
Christian pulls me aside, “I just spoke to my mother obviously, and she said to have her eat—orange juice and some peanut butter crackers to start. Then give her plenty of other fluids, an iron pill with vitamin C won’t hurt, and she needs to rest. I insist you stay here with her today, take the day off. I’ll have Ryan with me today. If anything should come up, I’ll call, but otherwise, just take care of Gail, please.” We have walked all the way to the elevators as he spoke to me, or more like since he put me in shock.  
“’Dr. Mom’ said she will check her tonight before dinner, see if she thinks any tests should be run.”  
Then he just cements his Sainthood when he adds, “Oh, and neither of you worry about tonight’s dinner. I’ll take care of everything. She needs to rest, especially if she’s coming down with something. My mom said there’s a nasty virus going around…anyway, tonight you and Gail can stay in and just relax if you want, but I’d love for you both to come to dinner as my guests—and friends.”   
Holy shit. “Thank you so much Christian. I don’t know what to say.” I actually feel a bit choked up.  
“Don’t say anything. Not right now. We can talk later. Ryan is waiting for me at the car, so go take care of her. I’ll check in with you later, see how she’s feeling.”  
“Sir, the discussion from this morning, I’ll take care of it while Gail is sleeping. I won’t have anything to do then anyway.”  
He nods at me, “Alright Jason, if you’re okay with it. Just keep me updated.”  
“Will do…and sir, thank you so much.”  
The elevator doors close after just another nod and smile from Christian Grey. I’ve never seen the boss like this.   
APOV  
I just finished my interview at GEH, and already had the interview at Parkside this morning. I forgot to call Christian to tell him how it went, so I’ll call now and tell him about both.  
“Hello Ana, how’s your day so far?”  
The sound of his voice instantly gives me butterflies. “Hi! It’s going well. I had the interview at Parkside this morning, and I left GEH about thirty minutes ago.”  
“So fill me in! What’d you think?”  
“Parkside was just okay. They are a very large publishing company, and I feel like I’d be just another drone. GEH went well; your head of HR is a sweetheart. She was very professional—until she saw my shoes!” Christian lets out a huge belly laugh, and we just have a light conversation for a few minutes about his head of HR, Linda Abbott’s affection for shoes and bags. Apparently it’s a company joke.   
“What time do you have the interview at SIP?”  
“Right after lunch; I’m meeting with a Jack Hyde, and Elizabeth Morgan…”  
As I’m speaking, I hear some voices in the background, and Christian asks me to hold on one moment. I couldn’t help but overhear. Apparently his housekeeper fell ill earlier today and he’s trying to find someone else to cook dinner.   
I’m not a chef, but I’m a great cook—and I’m free after this interview. I decide to interrupt.  
“Christian can you hear me?”  
“Yes Ana, I’m so sorry about this. Andrea, my PA is trying to find another cook for dinner tonight, and having a hell of a hard time.”  
“That’s what I interrupted for; Let me do it. I’m a great cook, and I’m free after this interview. I’ve got plenty of time, and I’d love to help out. Think of it as a thank you for all you’ve done for me—and Kate.”   
“That’s sweet of you to offer Ana, but you’re supposed to be a guest.”  
“I can still be a guest. You have hired servers, correct?”  
“Yes, but…”  
“No buts Christian: I can have dinner and dessert prepared in plenty of time. I’ll have it set up so all the servers have to do is put the food out, and take away the dirty dishes before the next course. Please, let me do this for you. I used to cook for a lot of people; whenever my dad or I had friends come over.”  
“You are a phenomenal cook…”  
“What’s on the menu?”  
“A full Italian spread.”  
I can’t help but chuckle. “Oh so you mean a light snack?” We both crack up laughing. “Christian, did I mention I’m half Italian? You won’t find anyone better at this eleventh hour.”  
After a long pause, Christian agrees.   
“I really appreciate your help Ana. I’ll have Sawyer drop you off at my place right after your interview. Taylor is there, and will bring you up, show you where everything is. Sawyer will have everything you need for yourself tonight, but if you think of anything else, just let him know and he’ll get it for you, okay? Oh, I’ll get out of here as soon as I can so I can try to help you.”  
“Sounds like a plan! Thanks for letting me do this. It makes me happy.”  
“Well that’s fair; you’ve been making me happy for weeks now.” I can hear him smile through the phone.  
“Aw Christian, you’re making me blush! Stop it!” I laugh, which makes him laugh too.  
“I’ll see you later.”  
“It’s a date. And Ana, thank you so much.”  
My interview at SIP went smooth, and was over before I knew it. I really think I’m a great match for the company and can really contribute to its success. They did mention possible trouble financially, but said it’s being worked out and I shouldn’t worry. Elizabeth and I hit it off and I can see us becoming friendly. Mister Hyde kinda creeped me out a little, but because of my past experience with men, I’m usually weirded out. If I’m hired, I will be ‘Assistant to Jack Hyde’. But for right now, I need to put it out of my head and focus on cooking. I head back over to my own personal security guy, who’s waiting at the car.   
“Hello Miss Steele.”  
“Please, call me Ana.”  
“No ma’am I can’t. The boss doesn’t like it.”  
“Well then, I shall name you Mister Loafers Penny-for-short. Oh, or Mister Powder Blue Prius. No! I’ve got it! Mister Farm boy—to which you will have to reply ‘As you wish” to everything I ask for!” I feel so devilish, but this is funny as hell! I rub my fingers on my chin in mock thought. “I’ll call you one or all of these names everywhere we go…the grocery store…the hardware store…the gym…getting coffee…”  
“Jeez, you don’t play fair! Okay, fine, I’ll call you Ana, but not in front of the boss. However, you can’t call me Mister Sawyer anymore. If I have to call you Ana, then you can call me just Sawyer or Luke.”  
“That sounds fair Luke; that’s a nice name. Okay when Christian isn’t around we call each other Ana and Luke; ma’am or Miss Steele, and Sawyer when he is. Deal?”  
We shake on it, and have a good giggle fit. “It’s really a shame though. I was looking forward to having my very own Farm boy.” I sigh. Our giggles turn into full on laughter.  
“By the way, I wanted to thank you for the muffins and coffee, Ana. They were delicious.” He says as he holds the door for me. I wait for him to come around and get in the driver’s seat before responding.  
“Really, it’s my pleasure. I’m half Italian, so I love to feed people. I think it’s part of Italian DNA or something.”  
“You’re half Italian? That’s awesome, I’m Italian too! I know what you mean about wanting to feed everyone you meet. Growing up, even if I told my mom I wasn’t hungry, she’d say to me in her broken English, ‘Okay, you sitta downa. I only make-a you one pound-a da pasta’!” His imitation of his Italian mother leaves me laughing so hard I can’t catch my breath.   
“Oh my God, that’s so funny, and so true! My grandmother was like that. The day I got my, you know…’became a woman’, my grandma wanted to know when I was getting married so I could have babies! Questi sono bambini che fianchi!”   
Luke laughs very loudly. “Baby making hips, huh? Oh ma il cibo! MI manca il cibo! E grande famiglia cene.”   
“Yes the food! I miss big family dinners too. I love that you speak Italian! We are going to have so much fun, Farm boy!”

A/N: I had fun writing this one. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Next, on to the dinner, some drama, and some romance!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9

APOV  
Luke and I arrive at Escala, and take the elevator up to the penthouse. Holy cow-- this place is incredible! Taylor is there to welcome me with Gail – his girlfriend, and Christian’s housekeeper. They certainly make the cutest couple. You can tell by their glow how much they love each other.   
I’m a little surprised when Gail greets me with a big hug. “Ana, I can’t tell you how wonderful it is to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you from Mister Grey, and this hunk right here.” She says, gesturing to Taylor. “Your offer to cook tonight is so gracious, and very much appreciated. I’m feeling much better, but you’ve seen for yourself how protective these men can be; there’s no way the boss or Jason would let me work tonight—not on my own, anyway.”  
“So you do have a first name!” I tease Taylor. “Gail, I know exactly what you mean by their protectiveness.” I look directly at Luke, and using my pointer and middle fingers I point at my eyes, and back at him as I mouth the words; ‘I’ve got my eyes on you’. We enjoy a few laughs and some small talk as Luke makes coffee for all of us.   
After about thirty minutes of coffee talk, I realize time is getting away from me, and I need to start cooking. All three offer to help, much to my delighted surprise. However, Jason won’t let Gail do too much, so she’s relegated to jobs she can do sitting down: folding linens, flower arranging, peeling, slicing, dicing, mixing, and putting the two salads together. She had the foresight to make the large pot of tomato sauce yesterday, so all I really need to do is cook some pasta and chicken, and just assemble everything.   
“Ana, Jason tells me you have a beautiful voice! He was pleasantly surprised, but I think he really loved seeing the boss speechless!” We all laugh, but I also blush.   
I left Christian speechless?  
Had he never left, he would’ve learned so much more about me than he did. I guess it’s good to surprise him once in a while; it’ll keep him on his toes. “Well, thanks to both of you for the compliment. I really had no plans on singing – let alone playing drums with the band that night, but my friends were stuck; I couldn’t stand by and just watch them bomb.”  
“No shit Ana—you sing, and drum? That’s awesome! You’re one cool chick. I’m glad I know you.” If I didn’t know any better, I’d say Luke Sawyer has a thing for me. And by the look Taylor just shot him, I’d say I’m right.   
Luke is a great guy; sweet, charming, and hot as hell. But I still only have that spark with Christian. He’s the man for me, and the man I’m falling in love with. Maybe I can set Luke up with someone else.   
Taylor prompts me to entertain them while I’m cooking. “Why don’t you sing something? Gail and Luke haven’t heard you, and I wouldn’t mind a little musical accompaniment.”  
“When you put it like that…Luke, my Italian friend, this one’s for you.” I start to sing Volare by Dean Martin as I cook. Luke’s next to me making cannoli to go along with the gelato and Italian butter cookies Gail had already bought.  
“You can’t have Italian dessert without cannoli! Come on now!” Luke really does make me laugh. Gail is artfully placing the gelato into serving glasses, and placing the cookies on serving platters. We seem to be falling into a rhythm, making this dinner that much more fun.   
Jason’s doing the dishes when the wait staff for tonight arrives; two young men and two young women. He brings them to the kitchen and introductions are made, after which he starts giving them their instructions for the evening. I notice before any of them start, they each hand Taylor a piece of paper. I can’t help but wonder what that’s about.   
The servers are setting the table quickly and professionally when Christian arrives home. I’m oblivious of his arrival as I’m finishing the chicken parmesan, still singing away as by now I’m taking requests. I’m in my element, and feel giddy surrounded by such warm, kind, fun new friends.   
Christian steps into the kitchen and announces; “Now this I could get used to! Hello Ana baby.” He startled me and made me jump, which he thought was ‘cute’. I let him give me a peck on the lips. “It smells incredible in here, and the table looks like perfection. Wonderful job everyone, thank you so much. Gail—how’re you feeling?”   
“I’m a little tired still, but feeling better. Thank you, Sir.”  
“Please—Christian. Call me Christian, especially after today.”   
Gail smiles and nods at him.   
“Taylor, Sawyer, good evening. Don’t you two look…domestic!” They proceed to rib each other as if they were children. It doesn’t feel like a man with his hired staff; it feels like a man with friends he didn’t know he had until recently. 

TPOV  
I just love this woman. I love her as I love my daughter or my niece. I’m so grateful she fell into our laps, and especially right into the path of one Christian Grey. He has not been the same since he met her, nor has this apartment felt so alive. I’m still pleasantly surprised every time I hear the boss say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’, as Gail, Sawyer and I haven’t heard those words in years. It feels good to be appreciated, I don’t care who, or what age you are.  
I needed to talk to the boss for a moment, so he leads Luke and me to his office. “Sir…I mean Christian, the items for Miss Steele were delivered earlier today and are upstairs. I placed them in your room, as I didn’t think you’d mind her getting dressed there. Her career wardrobe will be delivered to her place tomorrow.”  
“Very good, thank you Taylor. How was Ana today, Sawyer?”  
“Fine sir, in very good spirits. I didn’t spot anyone watching her, nor did she receive any further threats. She seemed relieved to have me protecting her. She said she felt safe.” I notice Luke can’t stop the light flush in his cheeks, the gushing smile on his face, along with the gleam in his eyes at the mention of Ana’s name. I think I’d better nip this in the bud before it gets outta hand.  
“That’s a big relief; I’ve been worried about her all day. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to shower and dress so I’m ready to greet my guests.” He pats my shoulder and shakes Luke’s hand as he exits the room.  
Luke starts to leave the office when I call him back. He looks guilty and knows what I’m about to say. “Luke, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? That’s Ana Steele—the woman the boss is in love with! Do you have a death wish?” I step away from him and stand by the boss’s desk. “Keep it in your pants, and try not to be so obvious with your crush before you get us both fired. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Perfectly Sir, and I apologize. I didn’t realize…” He looks down at the floor, and puts his arms behind his back. I feel as if I’m chastising a love sick teenager.  
“It’s my job to read people Luke, and I can read you too; I know you’re falling fast and hard for her. I can’t blame you: she’s an amazing woman! But she’s off limits. If you can’t handle being around her in a professional manner, tell me and I’ll find a way to get you out of being her personal protection.”  
“I can handle it T, I promise. I won’t let it affect my job.” He starts to nervously wring his hands.  
“It better not, or I’ll kick your ass before I let the boss get to you.”  
“Understood Taylor.” He’s still looking at the floor, unable to make eye contact. He knows he’s been caught like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.   
I hope to hell he doesn’t fuck up and get us fired! “Good, now let’s head back to the kitchen, see what else needs to be done.”

Grace POV  
I’ve never been so excited to be going to my son’s apartment. Mia told me all about the two objects of my sons’ eyes, and I’m thrilled to meet both of them tonight. I know Christian and Ana aren’t ‘official’ as a couple, but Mia swore it is just a matter of time. I’m heading there now with Carrick to look after Gail, to make sure she is feeling better.   
Christian greets us as we step off the elevator. “Hello darling, don’t you look handsome.” He gives me a kiss on the cheek and shakes hands with his father. “It smells so good in here! Gail outdid herself!”  
Christian chuckles, “It wasn’t all Gail, mom. Jason and I insisted she take it easy, so Ana offered to do most of the cooking. She’s half Italian and a phenomenal cook! I can’t wait for you to meet her.”  
Carrick and I are both stunned. Mia was right: he’s got it bad for this girl! Until Mia told us about Ana, we assumed Christian was gay, but not ‘out’. We have never seen him with any women outside of family, and my dear friend Elena. So, to not only see him with a young woman, but to be in love is more than I could’ve hoped for. I do hope she steps in and saves my son from himself. None of us know why or understand his reasons for pushing us all away for so long, but I’m hoping with Ana in his life, that will all change.  
Carrick puts his arm around my waist, obviously as happy as I am about Ana. “Your mother and I are both very happy and excited to meet her. Mia told us so much about her—and Kate. It should be a lovely evening.”  
“Now sweetie, where is Gail. I really should check on her.” I grab my medical bag as I place one hand on my sons arm, and hesitantly break from Carrick’s embrace.   
Christian escorts me over to his employee’s personal quarters where Jason and Gail are resting for a little bit before dinner tonight. I greet them both with hugs and kisses. Jason and Gail feel like family to me, as they are with my son more than I am. They take care of him, and I know they love him. He’s not just an employer to them, and that makes me happy. If he won’t allow family to get close to him, it makes me feel better that my son is looked after by those he does feel closest to.  
“How are you feeling Gail? Come and sit, let me check you over.”  
“I’m feeling okay, mostly tired. I know I can’t go without eating regularly being hypoglycemic, but I was just so distracted today. I’m fine, really.”  
“I’m sure you are, but I’d feel better if you let me look.” I listen to her heart and lungs, she has no fever, and oxygenation is perfect. Her ears, nose, throat, are all fine. On examination she looks in perfect health. But I can’t help but wonder; what’s going on that she’d crash that hard after missing breakfast by an hour?  
“Gail, when was the last time you had a regular work up?”  
Gail shrugged, “I had a physical done about six months ago.”   
“I’d like you to come in to the hospital tomorrow so I can run some tests.”   
Jason asks nervously, “Tests?”   
“Yes, just routine, nothing to worry about. With hypoglycemia it’s hard to watch it without keeping an eye on her levels, so she needs some blood work. That’s all, nothing invasive.”  
“Okay, that sounds fine. You just tell me when, Grace.”  
“I’m working all day tomorrow, so whenever you’re free, just come in. I’ll tell them at the front desk I’m expecting you, and they’ll send you right back.” I put my equipment back into my medical bag. “I’ll get you in and out as fast as possible. Now why don’t you take a little nap, and we’ll see you both soon.”  
“Thank you, Grace.”  
“I’ll be joining you for that nap, babe.” Jason says to Gail as I leave the room.  
I make my way back to Christian and Carrick who are deep in conversation. I interrupt and ask when we’ll be able to meet Ana.  
“How about right now mom? She’s still in the kitchen finishing up.”  
I instantly fall in step with my son as he leads us to the kitchen—and hopefully his future. As we enter the large area, I see four wait staff dressed similarly, Luke Sawyer, one of Christian’s top security guys, and then a small beautiful brunette. Her hair is disheveled, she’s sweating, and her apron is spattered with food. The sign of a good cook! She looks like a wonderful, sweet girl. It sounds like we caught her just as she is finishing up instructions to the staff about serving what and when. She doesn’t see us, and it feels like we are eavesdropping.   
“Okay, so the wine for tonight is in the fridge. Each bottle has a label on it, telling you which dish to serve it with. You already know where the glasses and tableware are, just in case we need extra. Both salads will be served family style, so just make sure you keep refilling as necessary. The chicken and lasagna may have to be warmed up for about ten minutes in the oven—use your best judgment. I trust you!” She manages to get a laugh out of all of them.  
“Oh, and I made some extra for you all. Please eat before you start, we don’t want anyone else passing out from not eating!” She elicits more laughter from them. “Thank you all for helping tonight, and as I promised—Luke here will be doing the dishes!” Now they really start joking around and teasing Luke who is trying desperately to get out of dish duty.  
“No way man, a bet’s a bet! You lost, you clean! Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to go find a shower and some clean clothes!” As Ana turns, she sees us standing there, in amused delight.  
“Oh Christian! You startled me!” She says with her hand on her chest.  
“I’m sorry Ana; I was enjoying watching you at work.” Christian says with a smile. “Please, let me introduce you to Carrick and Grace Grey. Mom, Dad—this is Anastasia Steele.”  
She extends her hand to shake Carrick’s and then mine. I can’t help myself and give her a quick hug. “I’m sorry, I’m just so happy to meet you. Mia, our daughter, told us all about you. She said you were beautiful, sweet, and funny, and she was right Anastasia.”`  
“That’s so kind of you and Mia to say. And please, call me Ana. I usually only hear ‘Anastasia’ when I’m in trouble!” She says with an infectious laugh. “I’m so excited to meet you both as well. I understand you’re a lawyer” she looks at Carrick, and then looking at me adds, “And you’re a doctor. I look forward to picking your brains! I find both fields fascinating.”  
“Yes, of course, I look forward to chatting with you.” I mean it with all sincerity.  
“But first, if you’ll forgive me, I must find a shower, and some clean clothes.” She says as she looks down at her own appearance.   
Christian whisks her off upstairs so she can clean up, leaving Carrick and I standing there as happy as two kids on Christmas morning.  
APOV  
I’m a sweaty, knotted hair, food covered mess of a woman, and I’m overjoyed when Christian brings me to his room to shower and dress for tonight. The fact that I will be standing naked where he just was in the shower, as well as seeing where he sleeps, really gets me wanting to rush into a relationship with him. I feel like one big ball of walking hormones. Focus Ana.  
He went all out and had a dress and shoes delivered for me from Neiman’s. Neiman’s for crying out loud! I’ve only ever seen that store from the outside looking in. I feel happily out of my element.   
As I’m drying off from my shower I hear Kate’s distinctive voice calling me. “Ana, are you in here?”  
“I’m just drying off. Be out in a sec!” I call out to her.  
“Oh my god Ana, I just met the parents! They were so sweet, and just adorable. Hey, do you need help getting ready?”  
“I know, I met them too, right before I showered. They are so kind, but I’m still nervous—and I’m not even dating their son! And yes, of course I need your help! I have no idea what to do with my hair and makeup and I’m running out of time.”  
I step out of the bathroom in my matching bra and panty set Christian had ordered along with the dress and shoes. “You like what Christian had sent over?” I model my underwear, getting a much needed laugh with Kate.  
“Please tell me you are wearing more than that!”  
“No, that’s how Christian does business now—strutting half naked women he likes in front of them.” I can’t help but roll my eyes at her as I smile. “Of course there’s more, he said it’s hanging in his closet. I still don’t know what it looks like. I hope I’m not dressed as a slut, or an old woman!” Kate laughs, but she has no idea how serious I am.   
We both step inside this man cave Christian calls a closet. There among the many expensive designer shirts and suits is a garment bag with my name on it. Below it is a box, obviously holding shoes to match. I open the bag, holding my breath at the suspense.   
“Holy shit Ana! That’s a seriously stunning dress; it’s perfect for tonight. I’d say he doesn’t see you as a whore, or a matron.” Kate says teasingly.   
I take the dress from the hanger and admire it. It’s a short, strapless, black satin dress that’s form fitting, but not made to be too tight. It has a flattering heart shaped neckline, and eye catching peacock detail: the metallic embroidery in colors of gold, silver, green, turquoise, and deep blue starts from the right hip and trails up and across to envelop the left breast. It’s perfect, and the most stunning dress I’ve ever worn.   
I open the shoe box and find a pair of black satin stilettos with an open toe, and crystal beading in the colors and shape of a peacock feather on the outside of each shoe, matching the dress. There is also a matching black clutch bag with a note from Christian thanking me for being his ‘above and beyond’ date for the evening.   
Kate snaps me back to reality, “Okay Steele, we have about thirty minutes to get you finished up. Put on that fabulous dress, and come back to the bathroom. I’m thinking a messy side bun—it’s quick and easy, and for your makeup I’m thinking dramatic eyes, nude lips. What do you think?”  
“Sure, I guess. So long as I’m not late. I’d hate to be late tonight of all nights!” I speak as I turn my back to Kate so she can zip my dress up.  
I must admit Kate is a miracle worker. Fifteen minutes later I’m completely ready and looking for the rest of the dinner party. They must be the noise and the voices coming from the living room. As I walk into the room, the men in the room all stand, but everyone gets very quiet.   
That’s not awkward or anything…  
Then I see Christian; he looks like a man who needs a drink. I smile at everyone and say hello quickly so that I can speak to Christian privately for a few moments.  
“Ana…You look captivating. I’m almost speechless.” He says as he kisses the back of my hand. He’s wearing a black pinstriped suit, white shirt, and turquoise blue tie. It looks expensive, and very well made. Who am I kidding—Christian Grey can make a burlap sack look good. Either way, He looks hot and I’m purring like a kitten.  
“Thank you Christian, you look amazing as well.” And smell amazing…oh god, I think I just ovulated. “Um, can I speak to you privately for a moment?”   
“Of course Ana.” He leads me towards his office and closes the door behind me. “Is everything alright?” He asks nervously.  
“Oh yes, just perfect.” I say with a smile, instantly putting him out of his misery. “I really wanted to thank you for the dress, shoes, bag…everything. I’m completely blown away. You really did too much, this wasn’t necessary—but I’m kinda glad you did it anyway.” I wink and smile at him.   
“It makes me happy to do it, which reminds me…” He steps away from me and heads to his desk where he retrieves another box. “I wanted to really thank you for saving my ass tonight, and for putting this all together on such short notice. And, well, I just wanted to get them for you. Please, open it.”   
Oh my God, it’s from Cartier! I open the small box with shaking hands. I’m just not used to this. I gasp loudly as I see the gorgeous diamond earrings he’s just gifted me; they are each three square cut stones, two smaller ones leading down to a larger one on the bottom-- simple, classic and stunning. I adore the gesture, but I can’t possibly keep them.

“Christian…I don’t know what to say.”  
“Just say thank you.” He says with a smile.  
“Thank you, but I really can’t accept these. The dress, shoes, bag…and diamonds? It’s just too much.”  
“Please Ana, It’s just a gift. I can afford it, and what’s the point of having money if I can’t buy those special people in my life nice things. Don’t you like them?” He sounds disappointed.   
“I do, really! They’re gorgeous! But…I’m just your friend. I’m not ‘special’; I’m not your girlfriend.”  
He takes a deep breath and takes the earrings from me. “Yet, Ana; not my girlfriend yet. Friend or not, you are special—to me. And it makes me happy to give you beautiful things.” He places the diamonds on my ear.  
I must admit, they are spectacular—especially on me! I can’t help but smile. “Okay, you win. How can I fight you when these gifts look so damn good on me?” I say facetiously. He kisses my ear as he places the last diamond in it.   
“Seriously though, you seem so convinced that you’ll convince me to date you. What if I decide not to?”  
“Well, has that thought ever crossed your mind?” He says with a huge grin.  
I can’t help but blush. “You do know I’m gonna make you work for it, right?” He just nods. “You’re very lucky I have such a forgiving nature. Now, I need to discuss business with you.”  
“What’s on your mind?”  
“Your guests tonight; I need more information on them other than ‘business associates’ if I don’t want to look like a fool.”  
He nods, and I can see the businessman come out. “Of course Ana, I apologize. Well Ros is my second in command. She’s an older woman, very intelligent, a little rough around the edges. Her wife Gwen is very sweet, but very quiet. Don’t expect to hold a long conversation there.”  
“You mentioned some people from Australia.”  
“Yes, they’re the reason for the dinner tonight. See, Mister Simon Chesterfield is the current owner of an old family run shipyard business. His son Michael has no interest in it as it is. It’s floundering since losing some military contracts.” He pauses to think for a moment. “Michael would rather sell it for what he can get, than spend a small fortune rebuilding the company. It’s valuable land, so if I can buy it, and sell it off piece by piece, I’ll make a mint.” He walks over to the leather couch and sits down. “But I do have something up my sleeve.”   
I sit next to him on the couch, acutely aware that I’m showing quite a lot of leg. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Christian, as his eyes devour my body before making eye contact. “So why doesn’t Simon just agree to the sale then?”  
He puts his arm on the back of the couch, just barely touching my naked neck. “I’m not sure, but my gut is telling me it’s more an emotional attachment then he’s letting on, and he doesn’t want to let it go. I think he’s also a bit upset with his son for not stepping up to try to fix it.”   
“That’s understandable, especially if it’s been in the family for generations. So tonight, you are trying to show him your human side. Let him see you are all about family as well, even though you’re richer than Bill Gates.”  
“That my dear, beautiful girl is absolutely correct. Damn, I love your mind!”  
“I thought you wanted me for my body?” I say humorously.  
He responds with a belly laugh which makes me laugh too. “Oh baby, I am very attracted to you physically, but that’s not the only reason I want you as mine.” He stands and extends his hand to me. I take it and stand, and as we leave his office he says,” I promise, we will have a heart to heart about everything; you, me, us, the blonde chick, the letter…all of it. But tonight, let’s just enjoy!”

CPOV  
We come out of my office hand in hand, and go to greet the rest of my family, along with Gail and Jason. Elliot approaches me, and pulls me to the side, just as I see Ana hugging some strange guy. I don’t have a clue who he is; I didn’t invite him. But right now Elliot has my attention.  
“Hey bro, I tried to reach you earlier. Kate’s brother Ethan arrived in town unexpectedly and is going to be staying with her and Ana. I couldn’t just leave him alone; I hope you don’t mind that I brought him.”  
“Oh, so that’s who Ana’s hugging? No, it’s fine.” I wave him off. “I know there’s plenty of food! Ana and Gail made a feast. I just hope he’s not a tool, man. I may have to kick both your asses.” I elbow him in the ribs.  
“Nah, he’s pretty cool. Very smart kid. He’s about Mia’s age.”  
“Oh crap. Mia will be here, and I really hope she doesn’t flirt. I’d be so embarrassed.” As I’m speaking, Mia walks in. “Speak of the devil…” I whisper to Elliot. He and I crack up, but manage to greet Mia. “I thought mom and dad said you’d be bringing a date. What happened?”  
“Oh, it didn’t work out. His wife reminded him he’s not single…the lying jerk…” Mia quickly gets over this latest disappointment in the male form as soon as she sees Kate and Ana. The three of them chat away about food and fashion with great enthusiasm.   
I look over and see my mom and Gail talking about God knows what, my dad and Jason having a pre-dinner drink, and I’m just ogling my beautiful, sexy woman. When Sawyer escorts Mister Chesterfield and his son Michael, along with their wives into the living room I am able to greet them by myself first. Simon introduces me to his wife Ruby, and to Michael’s wife Colleen. I then usher them in to the room, and make the introductions. When I introduce Ana, I’m sure to stress ‘friend’.   
After ten minutes we are invited to sit for dinner. Ana’s idea to serve the salads family style is a big hit. It’s very personable, and just the tone I want to present. The four servers are polite, friendly, and exceptional at their jobs. I make a mental note to find out their names and to hire them from now on. Maybe even for Mia’s restaurant.   
I don’t know if it’s the alcohol, or Ana’s presence, but I feel the need to say something. Standing with wine in hand, I say, “I just want to thank you all for coming. It’s a wonderful feeling to have ones whole family and close friends all together. I also wanted to say Brava to Gail, and Ana—who prepared an exceptional feast for us.” I raise my glass and end by saying, “The man who has both family and friends can never be poor; I am blessed to be a very wealthy man. Cheers!” The women look very touched as we all drink to my toast.   
As we eat our main meal of chicken parmesan and lasagna, I can’t help but listen to some of the conversations. Gail and Colleen have hit it off as if they’re old friends. Nobody is discussing business, just enjoying conversation. I’m at one end of the table, Ana, then Michael to my right. Simon and Ruby are across from Ana and their son. We have been discussing literature, art, music, movies, travel—you name it—when Ana surprises me once again. “What I’ve always wanted to do is ride my bike across America, really see the sites.”  
“Well I’ll be! A little Sheila like you rides a bikey? I’m impressed! What do you ride, Miss?” I hear Simon ask in disbelief with his mesmerizing Aussie accent.  
“Call me Ana, please! I ride a Kawasaki 440. It’s an old one, but I love it. It was a gift from my Dad when I graduated high school. It was his, and I can still remember being a little girl and watching him work on it.” The smile on her face and the faraway look in her eyes completely warms my heart. She continues, “The smell of the oil, the dirty rag he always stuffed in his back pocket, oh and of course The Grateful Dead playing continuously in the background!” She didn’t realize almost everyone was listening to her, and when she mentioned the band, Kate, Elliot, Ana and I chuckled lightly. Ana explained, “My dad’s a hippie. Always has been, always will be.” Everyone nods and giggles in understanding.  
“My Simon here rides, but I won’t get near it. Ana dear, aren’t you afraid of being labeled a rebel, or worse—a slut?” Ruby almost whispers the word. “Forgive me, I don’t mean to insinuate you are. I just remember only the girls from ‘the wrong side of the tracks’ rode bikes years ago.” Roz and Gwen snicker, as they know all too well what it’s like to be labeled.   
My mother can’t help but agree with Ruby, being of the same age. “Yes! I still remember my grandmother warning me to stay away from those girls!” We all start laughing heartily.   
Ana really wins the crowd over when she says gesturing to her dress, “What can I say? This bird’s gotta fly!” After the laughter dies down she adds, “Obviously times are different: I can easily say I am not a slut, or a tough girl, or from the wrong side of the tracks. Last I checked, anyway!” She says causing another eruption in laughter from the crowd.  
“Well of course not Ana! You’re such a darling girl, and we are so happy that we got to meet you. Christian, you have exquisite taste in friends!” Ruby says clearly under Ana’s spell as well.  
“Thank you Ruby, it’s so sweet of you to say! Maybe I’ve convinced you to go for a ride now?”   
“I’m not sure about that, sweetie!” Ruby cackles.  
“What if you all come back here on your way home, and you ride for a charity event? Would I be able to convince you then?” Ana asks.   
I didn’t know Ana’s involved in charity events…  
Michael speaks up and says, “Now I’m intrigued—what’s this charity event for?”  
Yeah Ana, what’s this charity?  
“I started working with a group several months ago. They are called B.A.C.A. Bikers Against Child Abuse.”  
Before Ana could say another word, all four of our visitors are hollering, and saying stuff like, ‘no shit’, ‘no fucking way’, ‘good on ya mate’, et cetera. Michael finally interjects and explains, “My dad here is a long time member of B.A.C.A. I think he’s more than a little proud that you have become involved with the group.”   
“Are you serious?” Ana asks flabbergasted.  
“Too right!” Simon confirms with a grin from ear to ear.  
I can’t help but wonder if Ana did a little homework, or if she’s sincerely surprised. She’s a good little actress, or she’s really great for business. Either way, I win.  
The entire party spends the rest of dinner discussing different charity events, including my family’s charity, Coping Together, and what sparked our individual desire to want to get involved with helping abused children.   
As dessert is served, Ana makes sure to mention that Luke made the cannoli, because you can’t, according to him, have Italian desert and not have them. She adds, “As I recall he said ‘Non sopporto la gente che non prendono seriamente il cibo’.” Our four guests as well as Ana and Sawyer start laughing, and agreeing in unison. I look at Ana and she says, “It means: I can’t stand people that don’t take food seriously.” She’s staring at Sawyer who’s standing at the doorway on duty, and he’s smiling at her, both of them slightly blushing.   
He suddenly says, “I believe I said: Uno non può pensare bene, amare bene, dormire bene, se non ha mangiato bene. (One cannot think well, love well, sleep well, if one hasn’t eaten well.) You made the other comment!”   
Ana is hysterical laughing, making it contagious, and says, “Oh no Luke, I mean Mister Sawyer, I believe I said: Tutto ciò che vedete lo devo alla pasta!” (Everything you see I owe to pasta)  
Suddenly everyone is yelling ‘Sophia Loren!” followed by more laughter.  
Ana stops laughing enough to fill me in, apologizing for her rudeness, and kissing both my cheeks: a very European thing that I absolutely love, especially when she does it. I’m not even upset at being in the dark at first; I think I just fell harder for her. But I think Sawyer did too. He’s another issue...  
So my girl and Sawyer have an inside thing between them? I look at Jason. He nods and shrugs his shoulders. I know what that means: ‘Yes, you’re right; I’ll talk to him’. I’m going to ignore Sawyer out of fear of embarrassing both of us. He will be dealt with later. Ruby starts talking to me about Seattle and local attractions, when I hear Simon start talking in a low tone to Ana—in Italian. I have to learn this language...   
“Sei una bella gentili, le donne, di talento Ana. Eppure ti sembra triste. Solitario. Devo dirvi - questo uomo qui è disperatamente innamorato di te; un sentimento che credo sia comune, no? Basta non farlo aspettare troppo a lungo, ed essere sicuri di invitarci al matrimonio. (You're a beautiful, kind, talented women Ana. And yet you seem sad. Lonely. I must tell you-- this man here is desperately in love with you; a feeling I believe is mutual, no? Just don’t make him wait too long, and be sure to invite us to the wedding.)”   
He winks at her with a kind smile.  
“Oh Simon, come corretto siete! Che faccio, e so che si sente lo stesso. Tuttavia, mi ha fatto male prima. Come faccio a sapere che non mi farà male di nuovo? Ho bisogno di tempo. Tempo per lui per dimostrare a me io lo posso fidarmi con il mio cuore. (Oh Simon, how correct you are! I do, and I know he feels the same. However, he has hurt me before. How do I know he won't hurt me again? I need time. Time for him to prove to me I can trust him with my heart.).”   
She looks so serious. I really wish I knew what he’s saying to her!  
“Bambina, abbiamo sempre fatto male quelli che amiamo; ciò che conta è se entrambi sono ancora lì quando la polvere si cancella. Egli ti ama, di questo sono sicuro. E sono certo che farà passare una vita cercando di riprendere quel dolore che ti ha causato. (Baby girl, we always hurt the ones we love; what matters is if both are still there when the dust clears. He loves you, of that I'm sure. And I'm certain he will spend a lifetime trying to take back that hurt he caused you.).”   
I see tears start rolling down Ana’s face. Simon takes her hand and kisses it, and then squeezes it firmly, giving her a strong look. She nods in return and wipes her tears. She mouths ‘thank you’ to Simon.   
After everyone has eaten and drank to uncomfortableness, we all stand and stretch. Our four guests tell us they are tired and have to go back to the hotel to rest. I was hoping to get a chance to discuss business with Simon, but it looks like I won’t. As I’m saying goodnight to Ruby and Colleen, I see Ana in a corner talking very quickly and determinedly with Simon and Michael. After about ten minutes they finally say their goodbyes, with Simon hugging and kissing Ana as if she were his long lost daughter. I don’t know if I should be nervous or not.  
“Simon, it was so good to see you all again. Thanks so much for coming. Maybe when you get back from holiday...”  
Simon interrupts, “Save it Grey. This was the best damn business dinner I’ve ever been to, and I’ve been in business a very long time. I actually felt as if I was dining with my family. No need to wait that long: I will sell to you, at your original offered price. But, that little woman there seems to think you have something up your sleeve.”  
She really is good for business! “She’s too right sir.” I say with a genuine smile.   
Simon clasps my bicep with his hand and says, “I’ll give you ten minutes.”  
APOV  
An hour later, and Christian and Simon are still in his office, and his parents along with Ros and Gwen have gone home. Taylor graciously offered to take Michael and the two women back to their hotel, and either he or Sawyer will bring Simon when he and Christian are done speaking. Gail has gone to bed, and Sawyer did the dishes while the servers finished cleaning up everything else.   
Suddenly Christian and Simon emerge still in high spirits from his office. With some final hugs and handshakes, Simon takes his leave, with Taylor as his escort back to his hotel.   
“So? I’m dying here, how’d it go?”   
“It’s a go! When they come back through Seattle, we’ll work out the final details, and put it all on paper. All thanks to you Ana.”   
Before I have a chance to smile, speak or protest, he’s grabbed me by my hips, and is slowly and seductively kissing me, teasing my mouth with his tongue. Fuck, this is so good!   
“Alright bro, keep it in your pants!” Elliot interrupts. I guess Christian didn’t realize that some people were still here.   
After a warm goodnight to Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan, Christian goes right back to kissing me. I can’t resist him, his warmth, his smell, and his hands. Simon’s words keep echoing in my ear. Is he right? Our kissing grows more passionate, and he lifts me up still kissing me. He sits on the couch in the living room and places me on his lap. He starts kissing my neck, my collarbone, his hands deftly undoing my pinned up messy bun. I can feel his dick throbbing against me, and for the first time ever, I want a man to touch me. I can’t stop him. I don’t want to stop him. I want him.   
I love him.   
He stops and breathing ragged, he just looks into my eyes. We are both at a loss for words. I start kissing him again, very slowly. I turn my body so I’m straddling him now, my short dress hiked almost up to my hips. I can feel him throbbing against my now wet and wanting core. I keep kissing him as I start to undo his tie, and unbutton the top two buttons of his dress shirt. I kiss along his jaw, down his neck, and suck on his earlobe. He groans as his hands move along my body, grabbing and squeezing my ass. I stop and just look at him. His eyes are dark and intense with desire, his breathing is heavy. My breathing matches his, my hair is now down but still messy. I want to make love to him. But I have no idea how. He places his left hand on my cheek and runs his thumb over my full and swollen lips. I have to close my eyes at the intimacy of this moment, and just take it in. He wraps his arms around me and lifts me as he stands up. I instinctively wrap my legs around him as he kisses and bites my clavicle. I feel like I’m going to burst. But just then he stops, and places me down on the floor. I look at him perplexed. “What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t Ana, not like this. We have so much to discuss before we get physical. And you’re a virgin; you’re first time should be special.”  
“It will be special...with you.”  
“It will, I promise. Just not yet.” He smiles.   
This is the first time a man has stopped me from going further, and not the other way around. Those men that I’ve stopped all said they felt rejected. I don’t—I feel respected. Wow, so this is what it feels like to be valued? I could get used to this.   
“I guess I should get going. Can Sawyer still drive me?”  
Christian sets his jaw at the mention of Sawyer, and says, “No, he’s off for the night. I’ll take you, and your night security should be at your place by the time we get there.”  
The drive to my place is too quick, but we spend it discussing his detailed plans with Simon and the shipyard. It sounds amazing, and I’m so excited and proud of my friend. Christian helps me out of the car, and walks me to my door to ensure my safety.   
“I’d love to kiss you again Ana, but I’m afraid I won’t be able to stop if I do.” He says with all seriousness. Instead he hugs me, kisses my head, and both my hands. “Thank you again for helping prepare everything, and charming the pants off of the Chesterfields!”  
We both giggle. “You’re more than welcome; it was my pleasure, honestly. I enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun. And I made new friends!”  
“I have to say—hearing you speak Italian was a huge turn on. I really need to learn it.”  
“I’ll keep it in mind for another time.” I smile as I get my keys out and unlock my door. “Kate’s not home or Ethan. She must be with Elliot, or the four of them went to IHOP or something. I don’t know if you noticed, but Mia and Ethan really hit it off.”  
“I noticed, but don’t think I’m happy about it! But at least this one I have a little say with since Elliot is dating his sister. If it goes anywhere, Elliot and I will have a talk with little Ethan.”  
“Goodnight Christian.” I say laughing.  
“Goodnight, beautiful.” He says with a smile as he shuts the door behind him. I immediately lock it.   
I head to my room to get undressed, when I notice my closet has been filled with more clothes and shoes! Perfect to wear in an office; very professional, attractive, without being revealing. Christian strikes again... I get undressed and put all my new stuff from tonight away, including my very expensive earrings. They really are flawless!  
I put my pajamas on and go to get in my bed. I pulled my blanket back to find another note, about a dozen small dead animals and the bloody knife apparently used to kill them. Oh shit. Oh no. How could this have happened? The note reads:  
Do you like my gift? It reminds me of you. Can’t wait to play you stupid cunt.  
I hear a noise coming from the bathroom, and I start to check it out. Maybe one of the animals wasn’t quite dead? I grab my phone that I’d left to charge and tiptoe out of my room. I’m not panicked, or scared. I don’t know why—maybe I’m going into shock? I decide to not be some typical chick in the movies who goes into the basement calling out if anyone is there—only to be shot, stabbed, suffocated, et cetera. I unlock my phones’ screen and dial 911 as I head to my front door. As it’s ringing, and I just reach the door, all hell breaks loose.   
Now I’m in panic mode.  
Out of nowhere I hear a door open, and suddenly see a person standing maybe six feet in front of me all in black, their head and face covered by a ski mask. They go to grab me, but I manage to kick them in the groin, and unlock my door to make my escape. I just keep screaming “Help me!” while I run for my life. I completely forgot that I dropped my phone in my haste to escape, but I know my GPS is on, so the police will show up.   
I see Jackson, my night security guy, running towards me. He’s on his phone just yelling, “Code red T! Code red! Get to Ana’s place immediately!” And he hangs up as he grabs me. I nestle into his large chest, his hulking arms wrapped around me protectively.  
“It’s okay Miss. The police are on their way, and so are Taylor and Mister Grey.” I just stand there quietly in his arms for what feels like forever, but is in fact just five minutes or so.  
I push away from him just in time to vomit near the grass and trees. I hear the police sirens close by, but I see Taylor and Christian first. They both come running over to me, Christian holding me so tight I almost can’t breathe.  
CPOV  
“Oh my God Ana, It’s entirely my fault. I wasn’t thinking, I was in such a haze...I should’ve had Jackson sweep your apartment before I brought you in. I’m so sorry...I’m so very sorry...so sorry Ana.” I just keep apologizing as I kiss her head and face. “I’m not letting you out of my sight ever again, and I mean it.”  
As soon as Taylor and I arrived, Jackson went to his car and retrieved a bottle of water for Ana. She rinsed her mouth a few times, and then toke a long cool drink. Taylor has gone into her apartment, gun drawn, to check it out.   
He comes back out just as the police arrive. He holsters his gun and shows his ID and license to carry, explaining who he is. They recognize Taylor immediately and speak freely with him. He just keeps shaking his head, and telling them it’s horrific. The suspect has apparently fled the scene, as one of the back windows was wide open leading easily to the fire escape. I call him over for some kind of information, as Ana is in no condition to relay what happened. She’s not even able to speak right now. I look into her eyes and can see she isn’t here.  
“Hey T, get an ambulance; I think Ana may be in shock or something. She can’t speak, or stop shaking. She’s almost catatonic, her eyes are vacant.”  
“I already told the cops to get one as soon as they got here. After seeing her place, I knew she’d have a breakdown of sorts.”  
“Tell me.” I’m pleading with him; I need to know what happed to my girl.  
He heaves a big sigh. “There was another note left on her bed...along with mutilated small animals. The knife used to kill them was also left behind. I’m not sure if she saw anything else. I found her phone by the front door, still connected to 911. I spoke to them and ended the call when the police showed up. Also, her flowers from you were destroyed and left in Kate’s room.”  
“What else was there?” I’m so angry at myself, and this person for hurting my Ana. I have to find out who’s doing this.  
He shakes his head no at me, and whispers, “Later. Not in front of her, she’s been through enough.”  
“Ana” Taylor calls her to get her attention, but gets no response. He continues anyway, “I’m not sure what you did to get away, but whatever it was, you did the right thing: you called 911 and got the hell out of there. I’m proud of you.” He strokes her hair as I still hold her in my arms, snuggled against my chest. He tries to comfort her like a father would his daughter.  
“Sir, I’m going to call Gail, let her know what’s going on; she was so upset when Jackson’s call came in. I’ll also call your mom, and Elliot. It’s Kate’s place too and just maybe she can help talk to Ana, get her out of this state.”   
I nod in agreement, and watch as the police come in and out of Ana and Kate’s apartment. They are carrying black bags filled with God knows what, and I can see the flash through the windows as someone takes pictures of the scene. When the ambulance finally arrives, I pick up Ana and carry her over to them, and lay her on the stretcher. I promise her I’ll be back in just a moment. I have to talk to Taylor and find out the rest of the story. He’s just getting off the phone when I approach him.  
I want to just break down into tears but I have to be strong for Ana. Taylor hangs up the phone and just looks at me like he wants to smash something.   
“That was Elliot. He and Kate are on their way, as are your folks. Mia and Ethan were with them, so expect them also.”  
“A three ring circus. Great. Okay, so tell me what you wouldn’t say in front of Ana.”  
“Are you sure you want to hear it sir?” I swallow hard and nod yes. “Alright, well I already told you about the dead animals on her bed, with the knife and note, along with the destroyed flowers. What I didn’t tell you is that the murdered animals were gutted, and their reproductive organs removed.”   
I start turning pale, but urge him to continue.  
Taylor puts a hand on my shoulder. “Christian, are you okay?”  
“Just tell me quick—like removing a bandage.”   
Taylor nods, but starts to turn red with hatred. “The organs were removed because they were placed in the bathtub, and refrigerator, along with pictures of Ana’s face superimposed on women’s naked bodies. Her bras and panties were on display in specific places only Ana would look: like in her closed laptop, certain books, and her nightstand under her birth control pills. There was blood covering the crotch areas of those undergarments. The ones left in her dresser drawer were ripped and torn to shreds.” Taylor is now sweating profusely and grabs a rag from his pocket and wipes his forehead.   
“Christian, forgive me for asking, but is Ana a virgin?”  
“What the hell does that have to do with anything?” I’m furious he’d ask such a personal question. But then again, he may already have an idea she is, but not confirmation. He wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, so he must have a reason. I decide to answer him honestly. “Yes, she is. Now tell me why that matters.”  
“It’s just a hunch, but I think the animal blood left in her underwear may be alluding to her virginity, or loss thereof. It’s not something the detectives would pick up on without knowing. Sir, I’d like your permission to give them that bit of information.”  
“I trust you have your reasons being in your line of work, but can you tell me why her virginity would matter to the police?”   
Looking me square in my eyes, and in absolute seriousness, Taylor announces, “If my hunch is correct—and I believe that it is—then this stalker has to be someone who knows she’s a virgin.”  
Fucking shit. Oh my God. He’s right, unconditionally right. I know Ana hasn’t told many people about her sexual history, so that should make it easier to narrow down who this asshole is. “You have my permission to tell the necessary authorities about Ana. I will explain it to her.”  
Taylor nods, and then adds, “One more thing: I also found surveillance pictures of her starting from several weeks ago. On those pictures are detailed descriptions of what this person is going to do to her. I’m sorry, sir, but I won’t tell you what they said so don’t ask me.”  
I don’t plan on asking him, as I really don’t think I can handle it right now. I feel a little nauseous, and crouch down and lower my head.   
“Christ, Jason...I got them the best security money can buy. How the fuck did someone get in there? Why would someone want to hurt her? She’s the sweetest woman I’ve ever met.” I turn around and look at Ana being treated with the paramedics. “I have to go be with her.” I turn and walk away so he can’t see the tears forming in my eyes.  
I wipe my eyes as I approach Ana. I can see she has snapped enough out of her shock that she can make eye contact with me.   
“Christian...it... it wasn’t your fault.” I lean down to her and she just grabs on to me with both arms and nearly squeezes the life out of me. I sit down on the stretcher with her and she crawls into my lap, never letting go. I just hold her and rock her and let her cry, as I see my mom hurriedly make her way over.   
“You know it’s good that she’s crying. I’d be worried if she weren’t.” I don’t know why, but it’s always a relief to hear your mother’s voice no matter what age you are. “She’s right; it’s not your fault. It’s nobody’s fault but the person who tried to hurt this sweet girl. I don’t want you blaming yourself, she needs you.” I look away because I can’t hold my tears back anymore. “Christian, look at me...” I look up, tears staining my face. “It’s plain to see that the two of you already love each other. Don’t let your presumed guilt get in the way, my darling boy.”   
“Thanks mom. I love you. I know you’re not used to hearing that from me, but I do, and always have. I wish I had told you more often.” My mom, this amazing woman, starts to cry with me, as she kisses the top of my head.   
Hours later, we are all exhausted. The police have finished up and released the girls’ apartment. My mom convinced the paramedics to release Ana to her care—and mine. Elliot, along with Taylor, went in and grabbed a few necessities for the girls. Neither of them wants, nor are allowed, to stay here tonight. After some strict instructions, Grace headed home. When she arrived earlier and understood what was involved, she made Ethan take Mia home. This was not something Mia needed to see. Mia is of a very sensitive nature, and seeing what Ana went through may have just sent her over the edge.   
Taylor heads home with Ana and I in the backseat of the SUV; she falls asleep instantly against my shoulder, and holding my hand. I know she won’t want to sleep alone tonight, and I can’t help but be happy that she will be sleeping beside me again. But I have one thing on my mind: holding her close to protect her. 

TPOV  
I want to beat someone within an inch of their life. What this poor girl has been through is unreal, and disgusting. I don’t understand why some people are just picked out from the crowd and made to suffer for their entire lives. I know we all have our own peccadillos, but to go so long, and have such extreme punishment makes you wonder.   
Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. I’m sure Christian and I will be getting a workout in, as well as taking Gail for her tests. I need to meet with my “Eliminate Elena” team, and contact Flynn to tell him everything that’s happened, and insist he come see them both. I know he’s been on vacation with his family, as Christian has tried numerous times to reach him. He should be back now, or be back very soon. Hell, maybe I will even schedule an appointment. Even stone cold machines need to vent sometimes.  
But right now, tonight, I’m going to curl up with the woman I love, and hopefully get some sleep.   
APOV  
I woke up in Christian’s bed alone. I know he was with me last night, as I remember him holding me. He left a single red rose on his pillow so I’d see it when I woke up. That’s so sweet of him. I lay there holding it, smelling its sweet scent.   
Thirty minutes later I’m heading to the kitchen and I’m greeted by Gail and Sawyer. I’m not feeling very well; probably the after effects of last night. I’m physically exhausted, depressed, my head hurts, and my body aches. Gail greets me first with a warm smile and big motherly hug. She doesn’t say much, just that she’s sorry for me, as she wipes tears from her face. Sawyer seems uncomfortable even just looking me in the eyes. I notice he’s a bit red in the face and quiet; not his normal jovial self with me. I think I know what’s wrong.  
Gail leaves me some food on the breakfast bar although I couldn’t possibly eat right now. I get myself a large cup of coffee, and sit in front of my food. She leaves the room for a moment, I’m not sure why, but its fine: I need a few minutes alone with my friend Luke who’s sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee.   
“Sawyer?” No response.  
“Luke?” Still nothing.  
“Farm boy?” I see him smile and turn red. He sits back, takes a deep breath.  
“I know I sound like a broken record, but I’m so sorry Ana. I blame myself. I should’ve waited till Jackson got there, then swept your apartment before you arrived. I’m so ashamed.” He puts his head down and just shakes it.   
“Come here, please.” I don’t have the energy to cheer everyone else up, and do all the walking. He slowly gets up, still looking dejected.  
“Luke, look at me.” He looks up with such hurt and anger in his face. “You’re my friend, right?” He nods yes. “As my friend, would you ever intentionally put me in harm’s way?”  
“Never. Absolutely not.” He says adamantly. “I’m so disturbed by what happened...Listen, I know I’m probably going to lose my job over it, as well I should. I didn’t do my job. So if I’m gonna lose my job, then I must be at fault.”  
“Luke, please, nobody could’ve known what was waiting for me in there. Hell, Christian walked me into the apartment and had no clue! You can’t blame yourself, I don’t blame you, and I know nobody else blames you. Or even Jackson for Christ’s sake!” Luke is standing in front of me, so to get my point across I grab the lapels of his jacket and shake him a little. “I mean it; I can’t handle you thinking it’s your entire fault! It’s not; it’s just one of those things that happened.” I start to tear up. I hate anyone taking blame for this person’s actions, and even worse that my friend will most likely lose his job.   
“Please don’t cry Ana,” Luke says very softly as he places his hands on my face.   
Uh oh.   
He wipes the tears from my face with his thumbs, as he whispers, “I love you.”   
How do I stop him without making him feel worse? I trust Luke, but I don’t want him hurting more than he already is.  
“All I wanted from the moment I met you was to protect you and to be with you. It’s not easy to be around you and not feel something for you.” He takes a step backward, still looking at me. “You have no idea how beautiful, funny and smart you are, do you? I just lose myself whenever I’m around you. Last night when you entered the room, I felt my heart in my throat. You literally took my breath away.” He takes a deep breath, as more tears appear in my eyes.  
I can’t help but smile at his kind words, but I’m at a loss as to what to say to him. It feels like he’s saying goodbye, and I hate it. I look down for a moment and when I look up again, Luke’s lips are on mine. I’m very surprised: I don’t push him away, but I don’t kiss him back either. I place my hands over his. His kiss is soft, sweet, and precious. There are no tongues, no passion, just ...goodbye.   
“I wish I had met you before Mister Grey, I may have stood a chance.” He says when we part lips. I notice he’s almost in tears, and in his embarrassment he starts to leave the room, but stops with his back to me. “I’m really sorry Ana, for everything. I really hope you find true happiness.”   
And with that, Luke walks out of the kitchen; from my life, I’m just not certain. If Christian finds out about this conversation Luke will be dead, let alone fired. I just hope nobody heard or saw anything!   
I realize I love Luke Sawyer too. Just not in the same way he loves me. Maybe if I had met him before I met Christian, something could’ve developed. But I know in my heart of hearts, I’m destined to be with Christian. He is my love, and my life. Maybe I can convince him to not fire Luke...  
Gail comes back a few minutes later. I’m not sure if she saw anything, but the look on her face shows she knows something. I decide to just tackle the elephant in the room. “Gail, please don’t tell Jason or Christian! Luke’s hurting enough for all of us; he doesn’t need to be pummeled by the two of them.”   
She sighs, then smiles as she says, “Tell them what?” She places the dishes in the dishwasher and cleans up. Then she asks me to accompany her to the hospital to see Grace for her blood work. Jason is too busy with Christian, plus she thinks it would be good if I let Grace check me out again too. I have nothing else to do, as I don’t even know where Christian is, so I agree. It will help distract me. Ryan- who takes care of Gail when Jason isn’t around will be with us; and since he is still employed as of now, Luke Sawyer will be my protection. It’s very hard for me to trust anyone, let alone men: but I completely trust these new men in my life. I feel perfectly safe when they are around me.   
Gail POV  
I feel better having Ana with me. I could use a female friend right now, and my sister is too far away. I’m really not feeling well, but I figured it best not to tell Jason. He’d just worry and then drive me crazy. I think it’s good too for Grace to see Ana, maybe she can convince her to find someone to talk to.   
Thirty minutes later Ana is showered, dressed and ready to go. I explain to her that Elliot and Taylor went in her and Kate’s apartment last night after the police left, and grabbed some things for them. Christian also had Caroline Acton at Neiman’s send some clothes for her, and to Elliot’s, for Kate.  
“He’s so thoughtful! I love that about him.” She says, then adds, “Where are he and Jason? I haven’t seen him yet this morning. He left me a beautiful rose on the pillow, but no note or anything.”  
“Yeah, well he figured with the luck you’re having with notes lately, it best to not leave you one.” We both can’t help a chuckle. “He and Jason had an early run, then an intense workout with Claude Bastille. And then Jason said something about taking care of some business. Christian wanted me to tell you to take your phone—he’ll text you later.”  
“Oh, ok. Thanks for the reminder! I keep forgetting the damn thing!” She runs upstairs quickly to retrieve it, and then all four of us are off to see Grace.  
Grace wasn’t kidding: we were whisked right in. She looked us both over again, ordered my blood and urine tests, wrote a prescription for Ana for anxiety, and convinced her to give therapy another shot. Ana did therapy previously, but got little out of it. She says she learned to not base her self-worth on whether a man loved her or not, but got no help whatsoever with her traumas. Grace and I bristled when she said ‘traumas’—more than one. I can tell Grace wanted to prod her but thought it better not to, and rather let Ana open up on her own.  
So now Ana and I sit and wait for my test results. Grace insisted we stay, as it would only be a few minutes. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, Grace calls me to her office to speak privately. She must have found something devastating, and doesn’t want to traumatize Ana any further.  
“Please take a seat Gail. Can I get you something to drink?”  
“Water is fine, thank you.” She hands me a cold bottle of water, and I drink thirstily. “Okay Grace—give it to me straight. What’s wrong with me?”  
Grace just smiles and looks down at the paperwork in front of her. “Gail, you’re fine. Nothing is seriously wrong with you. Your blood work showed you’re slightly anemic, but that’s easy to remedy, but...”  
I’m so relieved, but why did I have to come in here alone?   
“You’re pregnant.”   
Shut the front door! No way!  
“Wait, what? How? Aren’t I too old?” I can’t help but feel slightly panicked. I resigned myself to the fact that I’d never carry a child. Oh God, how will Jason react?   
“If you’re still ovulating, and not on birth control, then it’s very possible. There are thousands of cases where a woman was told she’s infertile, only to become pregnant down the road. You’re one of those miracles Gail. I’m overwhelmed with happiness for you and Jason!”   
I start to cry as the reality of it hits me. I’m pregnant, and Jason and I are going to be parents to a new bundle of joy. How am I going to tell him? Grace stands, hands me some tissues, and gives me a hug. She escorts me back to the waiting room where Ana, Ryan and Sawyer are waiting for me. When we enter, me in tears, Ana gets very nervous.  
“Gail, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”   
I start to laugh, which surprises everyone. I finally stop enough to be able speak. “I’m okay, really. I’m slightly anemic, which is easy to fix...but believe it or not—I’m pregnant!” I announce. After several minutes of hugs and tears, Ana and I, along with our muscle, head back to Escala.

A/N: I think this was the longest chapter so far. Hope it was worth it! I hope the Italian was correct. And it’s been almost twenty years since I went to Australia: my Aussie lingo is a bit rusty, so again I apologize if it was inaccurate.  
To see some pictures of clothing/hair/makeup, etc., check out my Pinterest board: http://www.pinterest.com/ktessie/my-story/


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10

CPOV  
It’s been a very busy morning: a run, workout, and now handling details with Taylor. We sit in my GEH office drinking coffee and planning. “I want their apartment completely cleaned of any shred of evidence, her bedding replaced—everything. Most importantly, I want to know how the hell someone got past the security system. Did they cut the lines or something?”  
“Welch already checked into that part, Sir. The system, if the lines are cut, will sound the alarm and send a warning to the company that there’s been tampering. Welch and the police checked: nothing was cut, nor was it triggered, so no alarm went off. When Welch looked further into it, he found it had been shut down from the inside. So someone who has access on the inside is helping this fucker.”   
“Are you kidding me? Jeez, more than one person?”   
“I believe we are all coming to the same conclusion Sir.”  
“I’m going to speak to Elliot—I think it best if Kate stays with him for now. I don’t want anyone at that apartment until we know what’s going on. I’m going to have Ana stay with me, so have Gail clean and make up the extra room for her. I want her to understand how important her safety is to me, but I don’t want to pressure her.” I stand and refill my coffee mug. “The flower deliveries and anything Caroline sends over can just come here from now on.” I offer Taylor a refill as well.   
“Very good, Sir.” He says as he graciously comes over and accepts the fresh coffee.  
“I also don’t want her alone even for a second! It might be a good idea to hire a female guard as well, so she can accompany her to places Sawyer can’t.”   
“I already have someone in mind: Samantha Prescott. I’ll call her today; and get her on the payroll immediately.” I leave it at that; I completely trust Taylor’s instincts.   
“Where are we on the record company?”  
“You’re the proud owner of Grey Records. The friends of Miss Steele have already been signed to a lucrative contract. Their name has been changed from Metal Minions, to just The Minions-- per the instructions of the President of G.R. He’s apparently very good at his job. Roz managed to get him from some hip hop label.”  
“Who the hell is he?” I ask as I finish my second cup of coffee.  
“Fredrick Lucas. He’s been in the field a very long time.”  
“Oh yes, I remember he worked closely with Quincy Jones, didn’t he?”   
“Yes Sir, he did. Quincy taught him everything he knows. He’s got a keen ear and a fantastic grasp on the business aspect of producing. They nicknamed him ‘Midas’—because everything he touches turns to gold.”  
Taylor and I finish saying the last part at the same time, then after a quick laugh, we continue.  
“Any information on Elena yet?”  
“That’s part of my agenda today sir. I’ll find her and talk to her.”  
“And Sawyer?”  
“I’ll have a talk with him as well. Am I… letting him go?” Taylor asks almost embarrassed.  
“I’ve thought about it, and I just can’t bring myself to blame him for what happened. I was in the apartment with her and didn’t pick up on anything. It was more my fault than his.” I phrase the rest of my response carefully, not wanting to sound too harsh, but still putting my foot down. I’m still the boss. “However, I get the feeling he’s got a crush on Ana, and I can’t have that. I’m a jealous man. If he doesn’t control himself, I’ll have to let him go. He’s got one more chance.” Taylor nods in understanding.   
“Did you and Gail enjoy yourselves last night at dinner?”  
“Yes we had a wonderful time. Thank you again for inviting us.”   
“You’re more than welcome. I’m just glad Gail seemed better last night.”  
“She did; I’m sure she just needed some food in her system. I have to say though, watching Sawyer do the dishes while the hired servers teased and laughed—it was priceless!”  
“I’m really sorry I missed it! I still don’t know what the bet was.”  
“Stupid fool bet Ana he could chop an onion faster than her. Dumb fuck lost the moment he made that bet…but” Taylor gives me a menacing look to match his evil laugh. “I taped him on my phone…I’ll show you later.”   
I can’t help but bust out laughing. Taylor can be a son of a bitch when he wants; Sawyer is going to go ape shit when he finds out. “Brilliant! Abso-fucking-lutely brilliant! Ana smoked him I’m sure. I look forward to seeing that video. But let me ask: the four servers who were here yesterday, do we know who they are?”  
“Yes, they all signed an NDA, and Welch checked them out in advance. May I ask why?”  
“I was very pleased with them. They were polite, courteous, and professional. I’d like to keep them as my ‘entertainment team’.” I say with a chuckle. “Also, you don’t know this yet as it’s a secret, but Mia is opening her own restaurant. I think they’d be perfect for it.”  
“Mia? Really? Well I’ll be damned! Good for her! It seems like she may finally be getting her shit together.”  
“No kidding. It’ll be a huge relief for our parents I’m sure…have we heard from Flynn?”  
“Not yet, but I believe he’s back from vacation. I’ll contact him today. Would you like me to schedule an appointment?”  
“Yes, for myself and for Ana.” Taylor is suddenly distracted by his phone, as he checks his text messages.  
He looks worried as he says, “Its Gail…she had the tests done today and she said your mom found something, but she won’t tell me what. She says we’ll discuss it later. Ryan said she’s been crying all morning.” He looks up at me, trying to hide his nervousness.   
“Any word on Ana? I haven’t had a chance to call or text her.”  
“Yes, Gail says your mom looked her over again and gave a script for an anti-anxiety medication. She also convinced Ana to seek counseling.”  
“Well that’s good news at least.” I take pity on my friend Jason and tell him, “Lets head home—it’s almost lunch time anyway, then we can check on the ladies.”

TPOV  
I’m trying very hard to hide my rising anxiety. I never panic—unless it involves my daughter or Gail. Then I’m just ‘dad’ and ‘boyfriend’; not Jason Taylor- war machine. I’m very worried about Gail, as this crying and almost fainting spell is not like her at all. She takes very good care of herself.   
We arrive at Escala, and the boss and I run for the elevator, which can’t move fast enough for me. When the doors finally open, I’m greeted by…nothing. Christian and I don’t see anybody, and it’s eerily quiet. We make our way around the penthouse calling for Gail and Ana. We don’t even see or hear Sawyer and Ryan. Just as I’m about to go thermonuclear, I see something hanging from the ceiling by the kitchen. That’s so odd.  
I get closer and realize it’s a picture of a baby and it’s inside a small hanger. I know what this means, and I call for Gail with tears in my eyes. Christian is looking at me like I’m either crazy, or something has gone horribly wrong.   
And then I see her. She’s absolutely glowing, and is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. I walk to her with purpose and sweep her into my arms, my lips finding hers instantly. “Gail…are you sure? A baby? Are you feeling okay?” I put her down finally, and we are both in tears. I’m holding her close, afraid that if I let go, this dream will disappear.  
“I’m pretty sure honey. Grace confirmed it with both urine and blood tests…are you happy?” She asks me hopefully.  
“Am I happy? What kind of question is that? I’m elated! I’m so happy my love!” I never thought Gail could conceive, as that is what she’d been told years prior. This is truly a miracle, and I’m blessed to have it happen with this amazing woman. “When? I mean, how far along are you?”  
When Gail manages to stop crying tears of happiness, she fills me in. “I’m almost eight weeks, and will see the obstetrician next week. Roughly, we guessed I’m due in December; maybe in time for the holidays!”   
I hear a throat clearing, an obvious attempt at interrupting. “I’m really sorry to interrupt, but may I congratulate my dear friends?” Christian heartily hugs me and then Gail, also kissing her on the cheek. Ana, Sawyer and Ryan have appeared at some point and congratulate us too.   
Christian then asks, “Can someone please explain to me what the hell this means?” as he holds up the hanger.   
We laugh and then I explain, “In the Air Force, when a guy’s wife would become pregnant, they’d call it ‘A baby in the hangar’. A play on words, obviously.”   
There is lots of love and happiness around, and Christian invites us all to a celebratory lunch at Palisade Restaurant. I instantly called Sophie, and told her we’re picking her up for a special occasion.  
The boss himself actually called and made the reservations, and then called the rest of the Grey family with our approval. He’s so happy he even invited Ryan, Sawyer, and Vincent to join us. I can’t help but wonder how he’ll react when it’s him expecting a baby—if that’s even in the cards for him.   
I can’t get over how happy Gail is, and even Ana seems to be smiling continuously; the events of last night not fresh in her mind. I’m glad for her; she needs this distraction. As Gail and Ana are chatting away, and Sawyer and Ryan are firming up security for tonight, I take the momentary distraction to pull Mister Grey aside.  
We quietly head into his office and shut the door, and I just blurt it out, as I’m so nervous and excited. “Um, Sir…I mean Christian…I’m going to propose to Gail—today. I had already planned on proposing soon and, well, this lunch just seems the perfect time to do it.”  
Christian gives that big “Grey smile”, and shakes my hand. “Well fuck me! Jason Taylor—married with a baby. Two kids! You’re getting soft man!” He teases as he congratulates me. “Hey, did you get a ring yet?”  
His comment makes me laugh. I answer him as he goes to the bar and pours us both a scotch. “I bought her ring two months ago. I’ve been planning this for a while.”   
“Well in that case…” Christian finishes his scotch and calls the restaurant again. Asking for and promptly getting the owner and manager on the phone, he explains the circumstances. He instructs for a private room with lots of candles, only their best wait staff, bottles of top of the line champagne – and, of course, sparkling grape juice for Gail. He also orders lots of flowers in pale soft colors to be delivered and set up.   
“Go big or go home…so I went even bigger.” He laughs at his own joke. Christian really can be a very generous man. For all his fucked- upness, we really are fortunate to work for him.   
After everyone freshens up, and changes into appropriate attire, we pick up my daughter at my ex-wife’s house, and fill her in on her new sibling before we head to the restaurant. Mister and Mrs. Grey, along with Mia, Ethan, Elliot and Kate all greet us with warm hugs and congratulations. The girls talk about planning a baby shower as we sit to eat. The room is perfect, and Gail is brought to tears by the boss’s kindness. As we are finishing up, there is suddenly beautiful music playing in the form of a couple of strolling violinists. It’s a surprise even to Christian; apparently a gift from the owner of the establishment—with his hearty congratulations. I look at Christian and point to my wrist, mouthing ‘its time’.   
Christian manages to hush the group, as I stand to make my speech. With my champagne in hand, I somehow manage to speak. “I can’t thank the boss man here enough for all of his support, making sure Gail is well looked after—always, and for being such a great friend.” I almost choke on the word, as I see almost everyone is as touched as I am. I place my champagne back on the table, and urge Gail to join me. “Gail honey, come stand with me.” I help her stand, and hold her hand. “Gail and I are over the moon to find out about the new life we’ve created. I always felt the best thing I ever did was become a father to Sophie; and now I hope to be not only a great father to another child made in love, but to also be as wonderful a husband as I can be.” With that said I take both of Gail’s hands and get on one knee, to the sounds of gasps and sniffling noses. As I do, she just loses all control and starts crying hysterically. “Gail Jones, the moment I met you seven years ago I knew you were the one for me. I didn’t stand a chance—and then you cooked me dinner, and I was whipped! Please, spend the rest of your life continuing to make me the happiest man alive; in return I’ll try my hardest to deserve you. Gail, I love you with all my heart and soul. Will you marry me?”   
She screams “Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” I stand and we embrace, kissing and crying. Our dinner companions are also crying and cheering loudly for us. I hear Mia shouting for me to put her ring on, which I promptly do. It’s a beautiful antique Art Deco ring, and it’s as valuable and stunning as Gail is to me.  
As everyone quiets down, I take the moment to let Gail—and everyone else know, “I got this ring for you months ago. I planned on asking you to marry me; I was just working out the details of how and when. This little one in there made me realize I don’t want to go another second wasting time I could be married to you.” More tears along with a few ‘aww’s’. Sophie runs up to me and jumps into my arms. She hugs me so hard it makes me cry. I tell her how much I love her, and always will. I want nothing more than to spend more time with her. My daughter is thrilled, as she and Gail are close and get along wonderfully.   
“Daddy, can I be in the wedding?” Sophie asks with the excitement of any little girl who has a reason to dress as a princess for a day.  
“I don’t see why not, but we haven’t planned anything yet.” And I have to do battle with the ex over it, as she is less than thrilled that I’ve been dating Gail.   
We finish up our festivities, stunned we’ve been here for hours. I make my way to slip my credit card to the manager, when Christian who was following me, stops me. He insists it’s on him, but we are both stunned when the manager refuses both our payments.  
“Oh that’s not necessary Mister Grey, Mister Taylor. A gentleman named Luke Sawyer took care of the bill; minus certain items that were gifted by the owner.”  
Christian and I are stunned. Luke paid for everything?   
Just then, seeing our mouths gaped open, Luke walks up and says, “Ryan and I split it. We wanted to do something to congratulate our friend and boss. It was our pleasure, really.”  
I’m speechless, as is Christian, so we just give handshakes and some manly hugs that end with pats on the back. As we are chatting, Ana and Mia emerge from the restroom—Vincent having kept watch at the door. They are laughing and come over to us.  
“You’re never ever in a million years going to guess who left me a message!” Ana announces.  
“Well considering you’re all smiles, I know its good news, but I’m clueless. Tell me.” Christian prods.  
“Jack Hyde from SIP! I’ve been offered the job, and he’d like me to start right away!”   
“Ana! I’m thrilled for you—I know how badly you wanted that job!” Christian tries to sound sincere, but I can tell he’s worried. With everything that’s happened so far, this is going to make protecting her more difficult.   
We all give her hugs and heartfelt congratulations before we all start to head out to the cars. I whisper to Christian, “Don’t worry sir. I will have her security set up before she starts…meeting back at Escala?”  
“Of course!”   
But before we make it to the vehicles I hear Mrs. Grey exclaim, “Elena darling, so good to see you! What brings you here?” They greet each other with quick hugs and a kiss on the cheek.  
Oh shit.   
There’s not much I can do here. I was dreading this moment, but I knew it was inevitable.   
“Grace, it’s so good to see you. It feels like forever since I’ve seen any of you.” She sneers as she stares at Christian. “What brings you all here?” Grace fills her in as I pull the boss to the side. She must have followed us here and waited for us to make our exit, as I didn’t see her in the restaurant.  
“Sir, I highly recommend we get Miss Steele out of here-- right now. After all she’s been through lately, seeing Elena is the last thing she needs.”   
“I agree…have Sawyer get her out of here.”   
Before I can do that, I hear Ana speak up, “I know you. I recognize you from somewhere…I just can’t…” Suddenly Ana remembers, and goes right for Elena.  
“You’re the woman who cornered me by the dumpsters! Who the hell are you? Why’d you say those things to me?” Sawyer steps in and is trying to pull Ana away towards the car, to no avail. For a petite little thing, she’s surprisingly strong! Grace looks utterly confused, and as expected, Christian looks on the war path because Ana is upset.  
“You think that fake ass wig would’ve helped you? Blonde, brown or red, I’d know it was you by your eyes—and that stench you call perfume!” Gail, Sawyer and I try desperately to stifle our giggles at Ana’s verbal assault on Elena.

CPOV  
“Ana, please calm down.” I’ve placed my hands on her beautiful face and I’m speaking to her quietly. “Let me handle this.”  
“Christian, would you calm that gold digging whore down?” Elena says, trying to deliberately provoke Ana, which it does. It takes me and Sawyer to stop her from pummeling Elena.   
I’m confused as to what’s caused this attack from Elena—I guess she’s very angry with me for not using Candy, and not contacting her since she ended our contract before it started. “Elena, I’ll speak to you privately. Sawyer and Ryan, please get Ana and Gail home safely. Ana, we will talk as soon as I get back.” I turn to my parents and apologize, and simply state a ‘previous misunderstanding’ between the women that I need to rectify right now. I say goodnight to them, as well as Mia, Elliot and their respective dates.   
“Jason, wait by the car. Elena, come over here.” I grab her arm and lead her away from Taylor. “You want to explain to me what the fuck is going on? You disappear after Candy emails me that it’s not happening; you accost my girlfriend at her apartment building then disappear again; you haven’t tried to contact me in any way, and now you just insult my girlfriend! What the fuck is wrong with you?” I’m so angry I don’t even realize I’m squeezing her arm.   
She pulls out of my grip as she says, “Whatever do you mean darling? Maybe you should speak to your right hand man over there.” She juts her chin towards Taylor. “You emailed Candy terminating her contract, and I’ve been trying to reach you for weeks! As for your tramp, I’m just trying to make sure she’s good enough for you. She’s only with you for your money Christian! She’s not one of my girls—you can’t trust her!”  
“You’re delusional, Elena!” I scold as I run my hand through my hair. Her mention of me emailing Candy, and trying to reach me for weeks takes a back seat in my brain when she attacks Ana. “You don’t know anything about her. No, she’s not a gold digger, and no, she’s certainly not a tramp. She’s an amazing woman who loves me for me—and not my money. She wanted me before she knew who I was.”   
“You’re the delusional one if you honestly believe that! Who the hell would want you without all that money attached?”  
She goes to touch my face, but I push her hand away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t ever touch me again.” I’m truly disgusted by this woman, although I do still feel obligated to her for some reason.  
“You truly disappoint me, Christian.” Looking defeated, she hits below the belt, “Have you fucked her? Because you sure don’t look like you’re getting any! How does she feel about being tied up, whipped, caned, and fucked like she’s not even a human being?”  
“I don’t owe you any explanations or information about my life and that includes my sex life; especially where Ana is concerned. I think it best you stay away from me from now on.” I turn to walk away.  
“Are you threatening me Christian? Because we still have a business relationship…and need I remind you; I’m your mother’s best friend. I will be seeing you. It would be a shame for your family to suddenly find out the tragic news of you dumping me—an old friend—because of that girl. I can make them hate her, and I can make them resent you.”  
I just turn slowly and smile at her. “How would you do that without exposing yourself for whom and what you are? I’ve tired of you Elena. Our relationship—in any form—was the biggest mistake of my life. I don’t need you, or want you in my life. We’re done.” I turn and walk away from Elena, and my past.  
“Christian! This isn’t over! What about the salons? What about me? You can’t do this!” She’s desperately calling after me, but I never look back. The last thing I hear is her screaming my name over and over. How could I have never seen how crazy this woman is?  
“Taylor” I nod with a smile as he opens the car door for me. “Home please.” He closes the door of the car, shutting Elena out, and brings me to my new start at Escala-- with Ana.   
APOV  
“I’m serious, you two! What the fuck? Who the hell is that woman and why does she hate me so much? I don’t even know her!” Sawyer is driving Gail and I back to Escala, as Christian still wants me to stay there with him for my own safety. I have no problem with that.  
“Ana, please…”   
“Don’t you ‘Ana, please’ me, Luke Sawyer! It’s bullshit! I want answers and I want them now!” Gail is sitting in the back seat with me, and she leans over and grabs my hand—her new diamond glistening in the setting sun. Shit. I can’t yell at a pregnant woman who just got engaged an hour ago.  
“Ana honey, listen to me. Sawyer and I can’t tell you certain things, as it would break our contract, as well as the trust Mister Grey has in us. Now I can tell you that woman—Mrs. Elena Lincoln—is an old friend of the Grey family, and is currently Grace Grey’s best friend. I’m certain Christian will explain everything to you in his own way and time.”  
Gail is still holding my hand, her calmness and soothing voice working at dispelling my anger. It hits me what a great mom she’s gonna be and I can’t help but smile.   
“Thank you Gail. I appreciate it, and I do understand your predicament with Christian. I won’t press the issue with you or Luke.”   
She lets go of my hand, and adds, “However, I can tell you that she’s a royal bitch and we all hate her!” I laugh along with her, and Luke agrees completely with her and joins our laughter too.   
We arrive at Escala where Ryan arrived ahead of us and swept the penthouse for our appearance. Sawyer heads right for the security office with Ryan to await Taylor and Christian’s return, as I’m sure they will have some kind of discussion between them. Gail shows me the guest room that’ll be mine while I’m staying here if I choose, and we spend the next thirty minutes or so talking as if we’re old friends. I certainly have made a new friend in Gail.

CPOV  
Back in my penthouse, in my security office, I’m scolding Ryan, Luke and Jason. “How the hell did you not see Elena?”   
Jason speaks up, “Sir, it’s my fault. I was distracted by the day’s events, and not paying attention. I’m afraid I let my guard down. It was very unprofessional of me, and I apologize”  
We were all distracted, how can I fault him, or anyone, as we were all together?   
“Gentlemen, please have a seat.” I say so calmly, it takes a moment for them to process and sit. “I apologize for yelling. We were all distracted with the happy news.” I stand and get some bottles of water, dispersing them and keeping one for myself.   
“I know you all hate her and why. I get it. But don’t forget she’s a family friend, and all she did for me as a kid. Not to mention her one-hundred-thousand-dollar loan is the reason I’m as successful as I am.” I pause to take a drink of water.  
“However…she’s off her rocker. I don’t know why she hates Ana so much, or why she said those things about me being the one who wrote Candy. Then she says she’s been trying to reach me for weeks, but I’ve heard nothing. Something is going on.” I sit back down at my desk, remaining quiet for a moment as I’m deep in thought. “Elena doesn’t do love. That’s the first thing she taught me. ‘Love is for fools’. So why the hell is she acting like she’s jealous?”  
Taylor speaks up first, “Maybe she realized—just as you have—that love isn’t for fools, and she’s been wrong this whole time.”   
Sawyer steps in, “Or maybe she’s just territorial. She doesn’t want Ana on her turf, unless she puts her there herself.”  
“I think you both may be right…okay, what I want you to do is to keep her away from both Ana and me. I’m not going to do anything yet involving pulling my backing from the salons, or warning my family to stay away from her.” I lean forward as I want to convey just how serious I am about this. “I want Welch to pull as much information on her as possible. I want someone watching her every move—hire as many people as you need. I will not tolerate her surprising us again.”  
They all respond in a unified “Yes Sir”. I dismiss them, but I ask Taylor to stay behind a moment.  
“Is everything alright sir?” He asks concerned.  
“I just wanted to know how it went with Sawyer.”  
“Oh that. Yes, I spoke to him, and he apologized. He wasn’t aware he was acting inappropriate, and will be on his guard from now on.” I notice Taylor looks uncomfortable.  
“If he can’t handle being around her you need to tell me. Ana is top priority; I don’t need a love sick pit bull watching her. It’ll cause him to screw up.”  
“Yes, absolutely Sir.”   
“Taylor, it’s just us: you can call me Christian.” I can’t help but laugh, and shake my head. “I thought we were friends, man?” We both start laughing.   
“Yeah, don’t remind me…” He rolls his eyes in jest.   
“Listen, one more thing: I’m giving you a raise. I want to hire another housekeeper during Gail’s pregnancy, and her maternity leave. She’s over thirty-five. That’s considered advanced maternal age.” I can’t help but roll my eyes this time, as Gail is anything but advanced age. “I’m ordering her to take it easy and rest. She can still work if she wants, but only part time.”  
“That’s extremely considerate and generous of you, Christian. I know she’ll greatly appreciate it. I know I do.” Taylor looks genuinely touched that I’m taking care of Gail without him even having to ask.  
“I do have something else up my sleeve, but it’s too early to discuss. Now, go be with your wife- to- be. I have a woman I’m on the verge of calling my girlfriend I need to talk to.” I open the door to my office to find Ana, when it strikes me dumb: girlfriend. I’ve never had one of those before. I’m terrified and joyful all at the same time.

APOV  
After wishing Gail a good night’s sleep, I wandered around the penthouse a bit. I found a room that was locked, and then my favorite room—the library. This is where I decide to wait for Christian. I’m shooting pool when he finds me.  
“I wondered where you’d gone. I found you on the security cameras.” Christian says as he enters the room.  
I line up my shot and nail it before I respond. “Security cameras? You have them all over the place, don’t you?”  
“Yes, for safety reasons. Each room is also equipped with audio recording as well. However, I can turn it on and off at will.”  
That’s kinda creepy to me. “Let me guess—for safety reasons?” I say a bit too sarcastically.  
He just nods and walks towards me. As he goes to reach for me, I step back and hold the pool cue up as a warning to stop. “Not so fast, Grey. Don’t touch me until I get answers.”   
He has his hands up in defeat, and goes to sit in one of the room’s comfortable, oversized chairs. “Okay, that’s fair. Where should I start first?”  
“Tell me who that blonde bitch is.”  
“It’s not a simple explanation Ana…but I’ll try.” He shifts, getting as comfortable as he can. “Elena Lincoln is an old friend of my mother’s. When I was a teenager I was out of control: fighting, drinking, bad grades, you name it. Elena helped me get my head on straight, and eventually lent me the money I needed to start my business. I’ve paid her back since of course, and now she and I are in business together. I’m one of the backers of her salons. There are now three of them, all named Esclava.” He stops and clears his throat.  
“There’s more there you’re not telling me; a woman wouldn’t go bat-shit crazy because you’re in business together. It’s something personal between you two, like a jealousy thing. I’m sure of it.”  
“Well, you’d be correct; however I think it best we shelve the rest of it for now. We have other things to discuss.”  
I’m still standing by the pool table holding my cue, when an idea pops into my head: “Okay Grey, let’s make this interesting then. “  
He looks at me quizzically, “How so?”   
“Every ball we each sink, we get to ask a question of the other. Deal?  
He smiles as he contemplates then says, “Deal…you’re going down Steele! Get ready to open up!”  
I turn crimson as I can’t help my mind from hitting the gutter. “As your guest—and a girl—I’m going first…” I rack and break, sinking a striped ball. “One question…let’s start at the beginning. Why were you working as a bartender under a pseudonym?”   
“Great question; I wondered how long it would take you to ask…it’s a simple answer really: it gave me the freedom to just be. I could hang out, mingle with humanity, and not be under pressure from my responsibilities. I enjoyed my anonymity and my ‘average Joe bartender’ time. But after your graduation at WSU, that’s over. Everyone knows what I look like now.”  
“That surprisingly makes a lot of sense. But why not still try-- just at another location-- to still be Chris the bartender?” I don’t realize my brow is furrowed from thinking too hard. Christian comes close and rubs his thumb on my forehead.  
“Oh no ya don’t! One ball equals one question! My turn, darling.” He lines up a shot and sinks two solids in the same pocket.   
Damn it! “Alright Grey, do your worst!” I’m teasing, but genuinely nervous at what he could ask me.  
“Hmmm…let’s see…I’ll start easy. You’re half Italian, but never mentioned what the other half is. Tell me.”  
Whew, good that’s an easy one. “Oh that’s simple. You can’t tell?” I wink at him teasingly. “I’m Irish-- Irish father and Italian mother.”   
“Well you’re definitely the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen…and I will spare you the ‘alcohol’ jokes.” He says with an eye roll. “Okay, next question. Why the fuck were you talking to that asshole in my bar that night?” He actually raised his voice a little.   
“I’m so embarrassed, but I pulled a typical woman move: I used him for drinks.” He just keeps looking at me, waiting for the punchline. I sigh then take a deep breath before I continue. “I lost a bet to Jose as we were walking in—the three of us: me, Jose and Kate. The twenty bucks I lost was my drinking money. I was left with no money after that, and Jose and I take our bets seriously—once you lose, don’t ever expect pity!” I start laughing a bit, which gets Christian laughing as well.   
“Alright Mister Grey, let’s hope I can still shoot.” I wait a minute till my laughter subsides before I line up another shot. Of course I miss. “Fuck!” All I get is an evil laugh from Christian. “Shut it!” I say in mock seriousness.   
“Aw, don’t get mad!” He pinches my cheek, and I can’t help but stick my tongue out at him. To my surprise, he leans in and nips it. “Not yet, Miss Steele…” He shoots and scores again, in all his cockiness. I just put my cue down, fold my arms in front of me, and wait for his question.  
“I’m curious how you charmed the Chesterfields so easily. Tell me, did you do a little homework before we sat down to dinner?”  
That’s not a question I expected. “Seriously? You don’t think I’m capable of being fabulous all on my own? I’m hurt!” He comes over and smacks me on my ass, to my astonishment. “Hey! Okay! After you told me their names, I Googled them quickly on my phone, saw that Simon rides. The fact that they speak Italian was an absolute surprise, as was he being a member of B.A.C.A.”   
And there’s that panty dropping smile again…  
“What I’m dying to know is,” He starts as he puts his cue down as well, and stands in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. “What Simon said to you during that private Italian conversation that left you teary eyed.”   
“Oh no! There are some things even megalomaniac Christian Grey doesn’t get to know!” I push him away gently. “Really, it was private-- and personal, and something I don’t feel comfortable revealing at the moment.”  
He nods, accepting my answer. “I won’t mention it again. You can tell me when and if you decide to. But right now, I’d like to discuss some things I don’t think are meant to be shared casually across a pool table. Let’s grab a bite, some drinks, and talk on the balcony.”  
After a truly extravagant lunch, we both decide on a very light dinner of tuna sandwiches and salad. We eat in silence for a few moments, until Christian starts with the confessions.  
"Ana, I want to tell you more about the blonde woman, but first, I need to tell you about my childhood up until the Greys adopted me. I hope it will explain my actions better to you.”  
I finish eating, and wipe my mouth as I tell him, “I’m all ears, please go on.”  
He takes a large gulp of his ice water, and then starts his retelling. “I don’t have all the details—the why’s and how’s—but what I do know is my birth mother was very young when she had me. Somehow she got tangled up in prostitution and drugs, sometimes bringing her johns to the apartment. But the worst was when her pimp would show up to collect her money, and give her drugs.” He stops long enough to take another bite of food, and to drink more water before he continues, “I was always left to my own devices: I wasn’t fed, bathed or given medical care. My mother would usually pass out from the drugs, and that’s when the pimp would hurt me. He’d hit me, torture me…the marks on my chest are cigarette burns—from him.”  
“Christian…I’m so sorry.” I hate discussing these things, but it’s best to get it out in the open. I just wish I could take his pain away.  
“The worst was when my mother had died, and I was left alone with her body for four days before the pimp found us, and called the authorities.”   
I honestly feel sick to my stomach. “Is that when the Greys adopted you?”  
“No, I was brought to the hospital first, and Grace was the doctor who took care of me. I was treated in there for weeks, and then sent with a foster family for three months until my adoption went through.”  
I’m so stunned; I’m not sure what to say, so I just grab one of his hands. “Thank you for sharing with me.” I say when I can finally speak again. “I can see how that would be life altering.”   
“Tell me about it.” Christian shifted in his seat, and it seemed like he was ready to change the subject. “I’d like to hear about your childhood, Ana.”  
“My turn, huh? Okay, well it was great until I was about two years old. My dad changed, he became mean and violent. He was constantly yelling at my mom, blaming his miserable life on my existence. It was my fault he didn’t become rich, marry a super model, swim the English Channel, you name it.” I manage a little chuckle at the ridiculousness of my previous statement.   
“As I became older, he got worse. He started hitting me, verbally attacking me…then he started to come to my room at night.”  
“Christ Ana…baby, I’m so sorry.”  
All I can do is give him a halfhearted smile. “He’d touch me as he called me names: a slut, whore, worthless piece of trash, waste of life. Then he’d tell me how no man would ever want me because I’m an ugly, disgusting piece of shit. That I didn’t deserve love.” I stop to wipe my tears, and I notice Christian has come and sat closer to me, still holding my hand. “I remember when I was five, he had finally decided to leave to be with his new girlfriend, and he was loading up the last of his stuff in the garage into his car. I just didn’t understand, and asked him why he was leaving. The asshole turns to me and says ‘because of you, ya little shit.’, and then got in his car, laughing hysterically.” I shake my head, still is disbelief that a parent can be that cruel to their own child.  
“You know what the sickest part is?” I look up at him, tears swimming in my eyes, “Up until I met you, I believed everything he ever said to me.” I say crying a little harder now.  
“What’s his name Ana; your birth father?”  
“It doesn’t matter now, but it’s James Adams. I have no clue whatever happened to him.” But if I know anything about Christian—he’s going to find him, and fast. I’m just not clear as to why.  
I see the wheels turning in his head; he’s thinking about something very intensely. I break his concentration when I say, “I think it’s safe to say we both had fucked up childhoods. My teen years weren’t any better.”  
“Tell me Ana, I want to know everything there is to know about you.”   
“And I about you, Christian.” I say with a sincere smile. “Let’s just say when you’re told your entire life that you’re useless, worthless, ugly, unlovable, etcetera—and by your own father—it really kinda fucks with your head. I was desperate to prove I wasn’t any of those things, so I was an easy target. That’s why the several rape attempts.”  
“A girl with daddy issues…unfortunately, predators enjoy the hunt for girls like you—and it disgusts me. I’m so sorry Ana.” I’m glad he understands what I’m trying to say.  
“Yeah, and all they had to do was sweet talk me, promise love in return for ‘favors’, and I was left hurt, humiliated and embarrassed many times.”  
“Define what you mean by ‘favors’.”   
“Oh boy…I really hope I don’t scare you off.”  
He pulls me up and onto his lap. “Never baby, I’m not going anywhere. I told you that—you’re it for me.”  
His response brings me to tears. “Okay then…and the same goes for me too.” He pulls my face to his and kisses me deeply. When we part, he urges me to continue.  
“Not really much to tell: if I gave them oral, a hand job, or got passed around to their friends, they promised me undying love and affection. They never did of course. And then there were the few that weren’t satisfied enough with what they got and wanted more. Those are the ones I had to fight off. So I’ve never ‘gone all the way’, but I’ve given more than I’ve received.”  
“Those sons of bitches! I wish I knew who they were, I’d teach them a lesson they’d never forget!” I need to calm him down before he goes on the war path with my past, so I place my hands around his neck, and kiss him deeply.  
“It’s over and done with, Christian. What matters is you are here now; who cares about them! They were my past: you’re my present—and future.”  
He looks almost pained, but I know I’ve touched him in a place he’s never been touched before: his heart. “My sweet, beautiful, courageous girl. I wish I had met you back then; maybe I would’ve been able to save you from some of that abuse.”   
“Just knowing I have you now makes me happy.” I say with a wide smile.  
“After what I’m about to share, you may not…”  
I roll my eyes at him, and tell him to continue.   
“As I mentioned earlier, by the time I reached my teen years, I had a lot of anger, and a huge amount of hatred. I started to push my family away, get bad grades, drink, fight—you name it. I had also developed a phobia called haphephobia; the fear of being touched. I couldn’t bear to be touched on my chest or back, as that’s where most of my abuse was.”  
“But, I touch you there, all the time. I’m touching you now, and you’re okay.” I’m really perplexed.  
“I know I don’t understand it either. Whenever anyone would touch me there I’d have a panic attack. It felt like I was burning, my skin was on fire. I couldn’t take the pain. But with you, from day one, I had no bad reaction to your touch.” He kisses me again. “That’s how I know you’re supposed to be mine.” We kiss some more, and then he stops and says he has to finish telling me. He urges me to sit back down on my seat, as this is very serious.  
Oh shit…now I’m really nervous.  
“Anyway, that’s what leads us back to the blonde woman… The way Elena helped me all those years ago, was by positive reinforcement: If I stopped fighting, and got good grades, she’d have sex with me…” He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and leans forward, his elbows on his knees. “This is the part I hate to tell you. It’s been a secret of mine for as long as I can remember, and something I had hoped you’d be interested in trying with me. Elena not only gave me sex, but she also taught me discipline and control—through BDSM. It’s all I’ve ever known.”  
“You mean bondage-discipline-sadomasochism? Like, she’d tie you up, hit you with stuff? Treat you like you’re her pet?” I’m stunned. No wonder he’s been so willing to wait for sex with me.   
“Yes, I was her submissive for about six years, and then she subbed for me while I trained to be a dominant—which is what I am now.”  
“Wow…so you now do the tying up and beating? Treating your women as sub-human? And this is something you want to do with me?” I’m trying desperately to not freak out and run. I can’t go through being beaten again.  
“Let me explain Ana, It’s not like that. I contract with my sub for a certain period of time. We openly discuss what each of us will or will not do. What’s acceptable and what’s not. And they always have a safe word if they need me to stop immediately. It’s consensual sex between two adults. I only tied them up because it stopped them from touching me where I didn’t want them to, and it was all done in a safe environment...”  
I take a deep breath, “That’s good to know, but it still doesn’t explain why Elena is going after me… wait, is that what she meant by telling me I ‘can’t satisfy your needs’?”  
“I believe so. See, after my sexual relationship with Elena ended, she’d find suitable partners for me. When the last one didn’t work out because I’d met you, she grew very angry with me. I realized after speaking with Gail that I want more with you, not just someone to fuck. I felt different. I came to the conclusion that I don’t need that lifestyle anymore. Don’t get me wrong, some of it can be kinky fun, but overall, I don’t want it.”   
“That’s quite a lot to absorb. I’m guessing when you told me you don’t date, and don’t do the girlfriend thing, that you only fuck hard; you were speaking about this contractual relationship.” It’s more a statement than a question. “I guess she’s mad at me because I happened to be there and met you. And mad at you because she doesn’t have you to control anymore.”   
“I wouldn’t say control…”  
“Oh, I would Christian. Tell me the truth—the first night I had you over for dinner and you suddenly freaked out, was it because of her?”  
“I did see her that day before I came to see you, yes. She just reminded me what a fucked up son of a bitch I am, and that I didn’t deserve a woman like you.”  
“That’s total bullshit, but it makes more sense now. What changed your mind about wanting to be with me after all?”   
Without missing a beat he simply responds, “You. I couldn’t stay away from you, and I felt—feel—for you something I’ve never felt for anyone else in my entire life.”  
Sigh…  
“Christian, can’t you see that she’s been manipulating you for years? The best way to do that is by bringing you down, making you feel unworthy of anything. How do you not see her controlling you?” Jeez Christian, what did I just spend the last two hours talking to you about?  
He’s getting upset and defensive. “It’s not like that Ana! She’s my friend; the only person who understood me before you. She saved me from myself, taught me a way to deal with my pain, with my abusive childhood.”   
“Christian, tell me—does your family know about your relationship with her?”  
“Only that we’re in business together. Our sexual history is between her and me, and my staff of course.”  
“And the reason you haven’t told them is why?” I don’t wait for his answer, because I already know it. “Because your parents would go ape shit if they knew. Not only did your mom’s best friend sleep with her son, but through control and manipulation has got him to push the only people who truly love him away.” I stand and go to him, kneeling in front of him. “How old were you when it started Christian?” I ask gently  
“I was fifteen.” He answers back just as calmly.  
“What? You were fifteen? You were a child. She raped you! She’s been grooming you all these years, making sure you will always be in her life.” I have a little experience with inappropriate behavior with a minor.  
“No, Ana! She didn’t rape me. I wanted it. I wanted to have sex with her, and be tied up, and all of it. It’s not rape if I didn’t say no. And she’s not controlling me—she just knows me better than anyone in my life ever did.”  
I’m horrified by his response. She has him convinced what she did was not wrong, but perfectly normal. I need to know one more thing. “Do you love her?”  
“I care for her. But, no I’m not in love with her.”   
“Does she love you?” Please say no!  
“I don’t know. She was never that kind of woman, but I don’t know if seeing me with you has changed her.” He answers brutally honest.  
I stand up, still looking at him, his head hanging low. “I’m tired, Christian. It’s getting late, I need to go to sleep and let this conversation sink in. We can talk more tomorrow. Okay?”  
“Sure.” He responds without moving.  
I head to Christian’s room, and grab a few of my things, including pajamas, then head to the guest room Gail showed me earlier. I need to be alone so I can think. But I can’t. I’m so overwhelmed and confused. But most of all I’m angry: with Elena for what she’s done, and with Christian for protecting her. Typical victim-- something I’m very familiar with.   
I toss and turn and just can’t shut my brain off. I decide, since I’m starting my new job in the morning, I should head back to my apartment, so I can get my clothes for work, and maybe get some rest somewhere that Christian isn’t mere feet from me. I put a few things in an overnight bag, and head out of the guest room. Christian isn’t in his room. I don’t want to just disappear; I’d like to let him know my plan. Just because I’m angry doesn’t mean I stopped caring for him.   
I continue looking for him, when I notice he’s in his office. Just as I’m about to knock, I hear a soft voice behind me. “Ana, are you alright?”  
“Luke…yes…well no actually. I’m going to go back to my place tonight. I just need some time alone.”  
“You can’t go back there by yourself. If you’re going to go back, I’m taking you, and I’m staying. No way in hell any of us would let you be alone even for a minute.”   
I know he’s right. “Okay Luke, you win.”  
“I knew you’d see it my way,” he smiles. “Were you going to tell the boss?”  
“Yes, I was.”  
“Okay, I’m going to speak to Taylor. I’ll be right back.” He says just a little too gleefully.  
I knock on the office door, and Christian says simply ‘enter’. He doesn’t look up until he hears my voice. “Ana, what are you doing? What’s with the bag?”  
“I’m going back to my place; I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t worry. And before you get all bossy on me—Luke is taking me, will check my apartment before I enter, and then will keep watch all night.”  
“No Ana, absolutely not! I can’t protect you from there. You have to stay here.”  
“Christian, I appreciate you wanting to protect me, but I’m not yours to protect. I’m your friend—nothing more.”  
“I fucked it up again, didn’t I?” He looks so incredibly sad.  
“No…not at all. I still care a whole lot about you, that hasn’t changed. But right now, I’ve got a lot on my mind and I’m starting my new job in the morning. I need to just be alone to focus. I can’t think things through knowing you’re not far away from me. I’ll be safe. You know Sawyer would never let any harm come to me.”  
He finally stands and walks over to me. I step back until my back is against the door, his hands flat on the door, level with my head. I can tell: this is a power stance. He looks into my eyes and says, “I don’t want you to go, but I’m not your dom, or boyfriend. I can’t tell you what to do. But one day soon, you will be mine, and you will listen to me because you want to.” After an intense moment he drops his arms and steps back, eyes still piercing. Suddenly, I don’t want to leave.  
“Christian, this isn’t goodbye, It’s ‘I’ll see ya later’.”   
“Ok then, dinner tomorrow after work to celebrate your first day of your new job. I’ll pick you up around five- thirty at SIP.” I kiss him on the cheek and head to the elevators where Luke is already waiting for me.  
We quickly arrive to my empty apartment, some yellow ‘crime scene’ tape still stuck to the banister. Luke turns to me and instructs me to wait in the locked car until he retrieves me. Less than ten minutes later he’s bringing my bag inside, with me following closely behind.   
“I’ll be in the living room if you need me. I checked every inch of this apartment, especially your bedroom. It’s all clear. Have a good night, Ana.” He looks happier than a pig in shit right now. I really have not had good luck with men in the past. I hope my trust isn’t misplaced in Luke.  
“Thanks Luke. Try to get some rest yourself. Oh, and help yourself to anything in the kitchen.” It’s only about nine in the evening but I’m so exhausted it feels much later.   
I go to my closet and pick an outfit for my first day at SIP tomorrow, and then turn on the laptop. I check the dozens of junk mail I got and delete it all. Then I send an email to Kate, Jose, and my parents. I don’t go into detail with my folks, as I know they’d panic and come running. I’d rather they not, as I don’t want them used as a way to get to me.   
At about nine-thirty I hear the ping of an incoming email. Christian, of course it’s from Christian. I’m surprised when I open it. He writes:  
In honor of the days of making a mix tape for the girl or guy you love, I made this email instead.  
Followed are several songs attached, including Fever, In your Eyes, Crash Into You, At Last, and Can’t Get You Off My Mind. I’m listening to the last song with a huge grin on my face, when I hear the faint strumming of a guitar. I mute the computer so I can hear well. It sounds like someone outside is playing music. That’s so strange. I peek out my window, to my dumbfounded surprise.  
I see my friend Mark—the singer from Metal Minions—playing acoustic guitar, and Christian is standing there looking straight at me, long stemmed red rose in his hand, still in his suit and tie. He’s serenading me. I had no idea he could sing either! He’s singing Make You Feel My Love, and I do. Christian Grey is in love with me. And I’m in love with him. Why am I wasting time making him ‘work for it’? I’m so stupid. I’ve more than forgiven him for that first dinner.  
I can’t help but hear Simon’s words in my head, ‘we always hurt the ones we love; what matters is if both are still there when the dust clears. He loves you, of that I'm sure. And I'm certain he will spend a lifetime trying to take back that hurt he caused you.’   
I didn’t realize that as he’s singing, tears are streaming down my face. As he’s finishing the song, I open my front door, my eyes glued to Christian’s, and I walk to him. He wipes the tears from my eyes. “I’m sorry; I couldn’t find a boom box for the occasion.” He hands me the rose. I bring it to my nose as he continues, “Ana, I’m so sorry. I know we still have a lot to discuss, and I know I have a ton of stuff to work on. But I know one thing: I love you. I won’t ever stop loving you. And if you made me wait a dozen years to be your boyfriend or more, I’d do it, because…”  
I notice Luke has tiptoed off along with Mark. I interrupt him. “Stop talking Christian.” I lean in and kiss him hard on the lips. “That was by far the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. You do love me; I can tell in the way you treat me…I love you too. It just took a bit longer for me to admit it to myself. You have Simon to thank for that.” I say with a smile, fresh tears staining my face.  
“Oh, Ana…” Christian pulls me into his arms and we kiss passionately, only stopping briefly to say ‘I love you’. I’m not sure how long we stand there kissing, but it was long enough for my neighbors to get an eyeful. I pull away from him, and take his hand, leading him inside the apartment. I mention Luke’s departure, and I tell Christian he better not dare fire him, or he will have me—his girlfriend—to deal with.   
He chuckles and says “Yes Ma’am!”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 11

APOV  
Christian spends several hours at my place, just talking, making out, and cuddling. I’m not sure what time he left, but I wake up alone in bed—to my disappointment. My phone suddenly pings with an incoming text message:   
Good morning beautiful! Had to go in early, hated leaving you. Have wonderful first day-will see you tonight. XOXO  
Yep, it was Christian, and his impeccable timing. I text him back:  
I wondered why I woke up alone. Have a great day conquering the world! I can’t wait till dinner tonight. XOXO  
I get up with a smile on my face to start my day; make coffee, have breakfast, shower and dress. Luke should be here any minute, as he will be tailing me all day until my female CPO starts this week. The doorbell rings alerting me to Luke’s arrival; I open the door and let him in.  
“I’ll just be a sec Luke, want some coffee?” I ask as I race around finishing getting ready for my new job.  
“Sure, I’d love some.” He helps himself.   
Five minutes later I’m ready to go. We’re heading to the car when Luke stops short and is instantly speaking to Taylor. Now I’m really scared.   
“T, we’ve got a problem at Ana’s place…No, she’s fine…standing right next to me…her motorcycle, Sir. It appears to have been tampered with from what I can see from here…my thoughts exactly—I’ll wait for you before checking it out. I want to keep my eyes on her, make sure she’s safe.” He’s speaking to Taylor as he leads me to the waiting car, his hand on my lower back.   
“Have a seat Ana. I need to speak with Taylor when he gets here, wait here and don’t move!” Luke must be really nervous, as he’s never spoken to me like this before.   
Taylor arrives shortly after, and he and Luke speak quickly and animatedly. Luke goes over to my motorcycle, and comes back a few minutes later. I can’t hear much of what they say, but I do hear the words ‘police report’, ‘Jackson’, and ‘sick psycho’. They finish their conversation and Luke gets in the car with me and drives me to work.  
“What did you see, Sawyer?” I just get a smile, which instantly pisses me off.  
“Sawyer! Tell me what happened with my bike!”   
He sighs, and admits, “It was tampered with, and another note was left.” Nothing more is said about it, nor do I ask. Not that I didn’t want to, but I could tell that he wasn’t going to give up any more information.  
I enter SIP to be greeted by Claire the receptionist. She’s a beautiful, African American woman who’s about my age. Her taste in clothes leans towards trendy, and she’s bright and bubbly—perfect personality for her job. She welcomes me warmly to the ‘SIP family’ and shows me to my desk, just a few feet from Jack Hyde’s office. Waiting on my desk is a beautiful bouquet of fresh flowers in lovely spring time colors. I don’t even need to read the attached note; I know it’s from Christian. But of course I’m going to read it, anyway.  
“To the most amazing, smart, talented, beautiful girlfriend in the world: Here’s to dominating your own world! All my love, Chris”  
He always knows the right things to say, and I love that about him. Claire’s mild cough reminds me I’m not alone.  
“I’m sorry…got lost in my thoughts.”  
“It’s fine honey. I would too if I got these! Are they from your boyfriend?” She leans over to inhale their sweet fragrance.  
“Yes, my new boyfriend.” I say giggling  
“New?” Claire asks.  
“We just became official last night.” Now I’m turning crimson.  
“Well congratulations!” We are interrupted by the phone ringing. “I gotta get that—if you need anything, just let me know. Jack will go over things with you in just a few minutes.”  
I take a moment to text Christian a big thank you for the flowers, and to look around my digs until my new boss arrives a few minutes later.  
“Ana, we’re so glad to have you on our team. I’ve got some manuscripts I’d like you to read the first few chapters of and then write me a review on each of them. But first, I’d like some coffee: regular.”  
And so begins my day…

CPOV  
“What the fuck, Taylor? Where the hell was Jackson?” I’m on the phone with Taylor about another threat made against Ana. This time her motorcycle brake lines were cut, and another note left for her on it—this one written in blood.   
“I’m trying to figure that out sir. It appears his shift ended, he spoke briefly with Sawyer when he arrived at Miss Steele’s apartment, and left. He said he saw nothing out of the ordinary, so this must have happened with in the five minutes Luke was retrieving Miss Steele.”  
“Well shit…I’m assuming the police were called, and are taking care of things? What did this note say, Taylor?” My tone denotes I’m not asking him—I’m telling him he will inform me of the letters contents.  
I hear a loud sigh and a brief silence before he tells me. “Anastasia, I love you. You belong to me. I can’t wait to touch, eat, lick, and suck every inch of your body. Soon, we’ll be together—forever.”  
“Jesus, this guy is mental. It has to be someone she already knows, that’s the only thing that makes sense.” I feel like I’m slamming my head against a brick wall trying to figure this all out.  
“Yes Sir, but whom—that’s the part that’s evading us, and the police…oh, I thought I should be the one to tell you, and you can tell Miss Steele; the cops got nothing off the evidence. No prints, bodily fluids, hair, fibers—nothing. This guy knows what he’s doing.”  
“This is not news I wanted to hear…”  
“There’s more Sir, I’m on my way to your office and will speak to you when I get there.”

Sawyer POV  
It’s been so hard to put my feelings for Ana on the back burner. Taylor is pulling me off duty from her full time, and adding Samantha Prescott to her during the week. I really am in love with her. We spend so much time together, have a lot of the same interests, same ancestry. I’ve never been this crazy over a chick. I have no trouble meeting women, fucking ‘em, and moving on.  
But with Ana, it’s different. I want to be around her all the time. I want to protect her. I daydream about a future with her—and in my line of work, daydreaming is the difference between life and death. Just look at what happened today! I’m such an idiot; I should’ve waited outside, or kept watch at the window. Being there with her, in her home, it felt good. I couldn’t help but picture this as ‘our’ life together.  
Maybe I should just go out, get laid. Since Jason is going to be a dad and husband again, I guess I’ll see if Ryan wants to go, and be my wingman. I seriously need to get my head on straight and either get over Ana, or quit my job. I can’t stay and be around her if I’m still in love with her. 

TPOV  
As I drive to GEH, I take the time to make a mental list of the shit I gotta do, and talk to the boss about. First order of business-- I need to speak to Luke again: I can tell he’s still got a hard on over Ana. I remember when I first started, how I couldn’t look at Gail without getting an erection. It was so difficult to be around her and have to keep those feelings to myself. Thank God she finally gave me a huge hint that she felt the same for me. I know what Luke’s going through, but in his case, it won’t end as happily.  
I need to get in contact with Flynn, not just call him for the millionth time, and set those appointments up for Christian, and possibly Ana. Then Gail decided to either elope, or have a simple ceremony at the Town Hall. I think she’d like something more, so I plan on discussing it with Christian, see what he thinks. The boss wants me to contact Mia—the original chatterbox—with the servers’ information for her new restaurant. Might as well get the last one over with now; then when I arrive I have an excuse to end the call quickly.   
Ten minutes later and I’m at GEH, and hanging up the phone with Mia. She was very appreciative of her brother’s idea, and will call them, to offer them all jobs. Thankfully, I caught her at a busy time and she couldn’t talk long. I cross that one off my mental list, and send Luke a quick text, letting him know he and I need to talk ASAP. We arrange to speak tonight while the boss and Ana have dinner. Good, another thing completed; now on to speak to Christian.  
I make my way up to his floor, and I’m greeted by Andrea, his assistant. She instructs me that Mister Grey is expecting me, and to head right in. I enter his office and find him busy at his desk. He looks up and instructs me to have a seat. I grab a couple of bottles of water first and hand one to him before I take a seat.  
He thanks me for the water as he takes a few gulps. “Okay Taylor, whatcha got for me?”  
“Not much, boss. The police have zero leads. But the good news is that Ana seems to be well according to Sawyer: he shielded her from today’s incident. She knows something happened with her bike, but no details.”  
“You said it got worse…”  
“Yes, it did…the bike was covered in blood—and semen, Sir.” Christians face goes white briefly before changing to red with rage. “The detectives are pretty certain they can’t get any DNA off the samples, as they believe they are animal, and not human, considering animals were used before. Not to mention they’ve been too careful to hide their identity; they wouldn’t slip up this big by leaving their own blood and semen. They’ll test it anyway though, per protocol.”  
“Damn it!” Christian says followed by his coffee cup flying through the air, and landing in a magnificent display of shattering glass. I say nothing and give him a few minutes to calm down, after which he adds, “I’m glad Sawyer had the forethought to protect Ana from seeing that. Thanks to both of you for taking such good care of her…”   
“Thank you, Sir. Ana’s safety is top priority. Speaking of, how are things going with her?”   
“Ana officially became my girlfriend last night.” He’s beaming like a love sick fool. “I’m twenty-eight fucking years old and I finally have my first girlfriend.”  
“No shit? That’s great news, Christian! I’m very happy for you both.” I lean forward and offer a handshake. “You actually reminded me of something I need your opinion on—as my friend.”  
“Of course—shoot.”  
“It’s Gail. We’ve been discussing the wedding, and she said she’d be fine with eloping or just heading to the Town Hall, but…”  
“That’s bullshit. Sorry Jason, but every woman wants a wedding-- especially one who didn’t get one the first time around.”  
He knows about Gail’s first husband; she loved him very much, and he tragically died young in an accident. When they got married, they were teenagers, fresh out of school. They had no money, so they did the quickie Town Hall wedding, with just the two of them. “Exactly my thought; I think she’s trying to make me happy, because my ex-wife and I did the whole big wedding thing. I’m not really a fan of that sort of thing.”  
“I totally understand man, but remember—she’s also pregnant; something that by nature’s law was never supposed to happen. Let her have her day; it doesn’t have to be big, you can have a very nice, elegant wedding with less than fifty people!”  
“That’s true, I didn’t think of the middle compromise. I think it would make her very happy, which in turn will make me very happy!” I give an eyebrow wiggle for effect.  
“Okay, gross! I don’t need the visual in my head!” We both have a good laugh. “Hey, why don’t you have it at Escala? You can have it in the apartment, or one of the function rooms there.”  
“I do really like that wine cave…okay, I’ll talk to Gail. I’m sure I won’t have to do much convincing. And thank you very much for the ideas and offer.”  
“My pleasure Jason…gotta keep the ladies happy!” He smiles, but that really is a serious statement, and oh so very true too. “I’m meeting with Welch in a minute, and I want you in on it. It’s concerning Ana, and some of her past she revealed to me.”  
I nod, but I already know her file—as does Welch. He probably only need ask, and he will get an answer right away. I can’t help but be curious as to what Ana has shared with him. Two minutes later, Welch enters Grey’s office, and has a seat next to me in front of the boss’s desk.  
“Welch, I brought you in here because Miss Steele shared some information with me last night about her past…” He stops himself mid-sentence. “Alright, what’s going on?” He’s referring to the look Welch and I exchanged.  
Welch speaks before I can. “Mister Grey, when you first became acquainted with Miss Steele, per the usual, you had me do a check on her. Shortly after you instructed Taylor and me to dispose of any information we found, as we did. However, with her past, it was very hard to forget certain things.”  
“Boss, what we’re trying to say is if you want the information on her birth father, we already have it.” I figure it best to just lay it out in front of him. That’s how he handles things best.   
He looks from me to Welch, leans back in his seat and simply says, “So, what did you find?”   
Before we could answer, the boss gets a call from Ana, effectively ending our conversation. Welch and I don’t need to be told; we know we’re to quickly exit Mister Grey’s office to give him privacy.

CPOV  
“Hi! I’m sorry to bother you, but I had a few minutes, and thought I’d say hello, see how your day is.”  
She’s just too cute. “All is well in my part of the world…how do you like the new job?”  
“It’s pretty good…and interesting. I’ve met a few co-workers, and we seem to get along…”  
I sense there’s more she’s not telling me. ‘What’s wrong Ana? You know you can tell me anything.”  
“I know…it’s just…well, I’m uncomfortable around Jack—my boss. It’s just a vibe. I’m sure it’s nothing, but you know how I am with men. But he just creeps me out.”  
“What’s he doing to make you feel that way?” Maybe it isn’t all in her head.  
“Nothing per say, just the way he looks at me. I know that sounds odd, but…okay, let me put it this way: I remember when I was a teenager; I had a sleepover at my closest girlfriend’s house. Late that night I was alone in her room changing. I thought I heard the door creak, figured it was my friend, and ignored it. It wasn’t till I turned around that I saw the door was cracked, and her father was standing there looking through the small space.”  
“Shit, Ana, why didn’t you mention this before?”  
“Because Christian—there’s a lot we still have to learn and share with each other. I had forgotten this happened until I saw Jack watching me, and I saw that same look in his eyes that I saw in my friend’s father’s eyes. So that’s what I mean by ‘he creeps me out’.”   
“Okay, I understand. I can’t wait till Prescott starts work in a couple of days. I hate not being able to keep you safe while you’re there. Just promise me not to go anywhere alone with him; always try to have another person with you, or a door open.”  
“Yes dear!” She says with a little laugh. “I’m sorry honey, but I gotta go. My break is over and I still have a ton of stuff to do.”  
“Okay, sweetheart. Don’t forget, I’ll pick you up at five-thirty.” I can’t stop the huge smile spreading across my face. She says ‘yes, Sir’ and it sends shivers down my spine. I don’t know how much longer I can wait to be naked with her, I want her so bad.   
But for now, I have business to finish. I decide to try to reach Flynn myself again and to my surprise he answers on the second ring.  
“Hello Flynn, ya bastard! How was the trip?” He knows I’m just fucking with him.  
“Christian! Hello, how are you? We just got back from Bali last night; it was amazing, just so beautiful. Thank you for asking… and I received your calls this morning. I’m so glad you beat me to the punch.”  
“I’m glad you had a great trip, but I’m afraid I’m going to make you wish you were still there.”   
“Would you like to talk now, or just set up an appointment?”  
“A lot has happened since I saw you last, so I think it best I wait for an appointment. Let’s make it two hours.” And I will need every second of that time.  
“Oh boy! I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing…how’s tomorrow morning? Say about nine?”  
“Perfect, I’ll see ya then—oh and Flynn, please don’t ever go away again!” He laughs heartily at my joke, but if he knew how serious I was he wouldn’t be laughing right now.   
I buzz Andrea, and tell her to send Taylor and Welch back in to my office. I’m anxious to see what they found out. Moments later they both step in and reclaim their seats.  
“So back to where we were…what did you find out?” No more beating around the bush; I want answers.  
Welch explains, “Well, her father is ex-military: dishonorable discharge for conduct unbecoming a member of the Air Force. He currently lives in California with his third wife and fourth child. According to police records, he’s got several arrests for public intoxication and disturbing the peace; as well as a few domestic battery charges through the years.”  
“Sounds like a lovely man” I add with sarcasm. “Has he ever tried to find Ana again?”  
“He’s kept tabs on her here and there—I’m not sure why. But he hasn’t made any attempt at contact. Sir, I can’t help but wonder if he may be connected to what’s happening to her.” Welch may be on to something there.   
“Boss, if I may…now that you and Ana are officially dating, I’m sure the media will eventually get wind of it, and that may draw him in: the name, recognition, money…” I see where Taylor’s heading with this line of thought.  
I acknowledge his suspicions, “Taylor, are you saying if he sees and hears in the media that she’s connected to me, he could play his hand faster? Maybe screw up, and get caught?”  
He crosses his right leg over his left, resting his ankle on his knee. “That’s exactly what I’m thinking boss”   
“I like the way your mind operates Taylor.”  
“Thank you Sir, but I’m already taken.” He says with a laugh, which gets Welch and I laughing too.   
“I’m going to speak to Ana tonight, and see how she feels about announcing our relationship publicly. Welch, I want you to talk to PR, see what they come up with. Maybe ‘daddy dearest’ will make his presence known then.” 

APOV  
I’m finishing up at work, when Jack approaches my desk. He sits on the corner of it, and in too close proximity to me.   
“How was your first day at SIP Ana? I hope it was everything you hoped for.”  
His words alone were innocuous, but his tone and the eye fucking he gave me were anything but. “Umm, it was fine. I really like the job so far. Thanks for checking on me.” I try to stand as Christian and Taylor will be here any moment, but I can’t move—I’m basically blocked in.   
“Of course Ana, I have to keep tabs on my assistants. I need to make sure you’re…satisfied.”  
Ewww  
“Hey, I wanted to let you know that every Friday after work we all head across the street to the bar and have a few drinks. You know, to unwind. I’d love for you to come.”  
I bet you would.   
“Is it mandatory?” I joke, hoping to somehow get him to move. No such luck.  
“Well technically, no—I can’t force anyone to go as much as I’d love to demand it. But it is great for morale.”  
“I’ll have to let you know, I may have plans. I will speak with my boyfriend, see if we are free.” I try to stress the words ‘boyfriend’ and ‘we’ without being too obvious.  
“You have a boyfriend? Why didn’t you mention it at the interview?” The smile fades from his face; Jack is getting angry and actually a bit scary looking: I don’t think he’s blinked in a full minute. He’s just glaring at me.  
“Because it wasn’t one of the interview questions Mister Hyde. I didn’t realize it was information I should’ve freely offered up front, I apologize if I’ve upset you.” Ya freak!   
Then by the grace of God, in walks my Adonis. I’m relieved to see him, and he can tell I’m extremely uncomfortable. He heads right over, startling Jack, making him stand. I jump out of my seat instantly and in to the safety of Christian Grey’s arms. He kisses me gently, and then introduces himself to Jack.  
“Let me guess, you’re the boyfriend.” He’s so condescending and rude.  
Be a little more obvious Jack!  
“Yes, and you must be the boss—Jack Hyde. I’m Christian Grey.” I notice he keeps his arm protectively draped over me, and doesn’t offer his hand to Jack to shake. I decide to end this pissing contest.  
“Umm Christian, Mister Hyde was just telling me how the entire staff goes to the bar across the street every Friday after work. He asked for me to join them, but I said I’d have to discuss it with you first, to see if we had any pre-arranged plans” Christian doesn’t miss a beat, and as I look at Jack with a grin, Christian answers him.  
“Oh, that sounds so nice, but unfortunately, we have plans Friday.”  
Jack, ever the asshole, can’t just let it go. “Maybe you can let her out of your sight next Friday then.”  
“We’re busy every Friday, I’m afraid.” Christian has singlehandedly shut him down, and Jack isn’t happy. “It was nice meeting you, but I’m afraid we really must be going. We’re already late for our evening. Goodnight Mister Hyde.” I manage to squeak out a quick goodnight as Christian leads me out to the waiting car.  
“Oh my God, Christian! That was too funny!” We share a little giggle as we get in the car. “Evening, Taylor. How are ya?”  
“Evening Miss Steele, I’m well thank you. I see you are also.”  
“I am now! Christian just emasculated my boss…” Taylor just shakes his head and laughs.   
Christian grabs my hand to get my attention. “Ana, I need to discuss two things with you, one is not important, but the other is.”  
“Start with the not important first.”  
“Mia called me less than an hour ago. She asked if we could come for dinner at my folk’s house—tonight. She’s making her big restaurant reveal to them tonight, and would like us, and Kate and Elliot there for moral support.”  
“Oh, Mia’s place! I’m so excited for her! Of course, I’d love to go!”  
“Good, that’s what I thought you’d say, so I already told her yes.” He says as he kisses me quickly. “And the second thing…well, it involves your stalker.”  
My smile fades instantly at the mention of my tormentor. “What about it?” I say harshly.  
“If you don’t want to discuss it right now baby, we can wait. It’s fine, really. The last thing I want is to upset you.”  
I lean forward, and kiss him deeply. “No, it’s okay. Go ahead, tell me.”  
He kisses me a few more times before he sits back. “Taylor, Welch, and I had a discussion about it today. We think collectively that you and I should make our relationship known to the public.”  
“And why do you all feel that way?”  
“Because we are hoping that if we do announce it, whoever this asshole is will make more of an attempt to get to you, maybe even try to contact me for a handout. And when they do, we’ll be waiting.”  
“So it would be a trap, a set up—with me as bait?” I’m not exactly sure what to think at this point.  
“Bait, no; I’d never allow you to be in harm’s way. You know the guys care for you, and would give their lives to protect you. There’s no way anyone is getting near enough to you to even think of hurting you.” He’s squeezing my hand so hard it hurts.  
“It’s kinda scary…but it’s a brilliant idea! I say try it. Things can’t get much worse than they are.”  
“I’m so proud of you baby! And technically it was Taylor’s brilliant idea…” 

CPOV  
We arrive at my parents’ house to find everyone else has already arrived, including a couple of surprises for Ana. As we step out of the car we hear, “Well it’s about time, Steele!”  
Ana almost breaks down in tears. “Oh my God! Jose! Dad! What are you both doing here?” I can’t help but smile as they greet each other. Ana looks at me and mouths ‘thank you’ as they make their way into the house. Perfect: I need a minute with Taylor and Sawyer.  
I step over to them both smiling at Ana’s surprise. “Gentlemen—a word before heading in?” I get their full attention. “I just met Ana’s new boss, Jack Hyde. I want information on that fucker. He wants in her panties, and he’s making her uncomfortable. As soon as I take full ownership of SIP, he’s gone. Taylor, I want someone tailing him, watching his every move. I don’t trust a hair on his greasy head. And before you ask, hire whoever you want, I don’t care the cost—just get it done, damn it.” I turn my attention to Sawyer next.  
“Sawyer, next time you pick Ana up at her place, you wait outside for her. I know how you feel about her, and you only still have your job for two reasons: first, Ana threatened me with bodily harm if I let you go. Second, I know if you care for her as much as I think you do, there’s no way in hell you’d let harm come to her. That actually reassures me.”  
Sawyer is completely stunned and embarrassed as he should be. “Mister Grey, Sir…”  
“Save it, Luke. But I’m telling you—not Taylor—you fuck up, get lost in your little fantasies, I have no problem firing your ass. Do I make myself clear?” I’m in his face so there is no way he will mistake my anger.  
“Yes, Sir.” He says simply.  
With that, I turn and head inside. If I know Taylor as well as I do, then Sawyer is going to get his heart ripped out and served on a platter right now. I have no problem with that. I greet everyone warmly, and even surprise some of them with hugs. My father hands me a drink as we all make small talk until dinner is served.   
I’m able to corner Mia for a moment alone. “Mia, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you, and I know Mom and Dad are going to be just so surprised and happy. Also, I know you want to do this alone, and I respect that. But if you need more money, help with the business aspect—anything—please let me know. I’ll always be there for you. I love you, little sis.” I hug her and kiss the top of her head. When I let go of her, I can see she’s crying.   
“Thanks, big brother. I love you too…and Elliot said the same thing.” She says with a smile as she wipes her tears.   
I put my arm around her shoulder as we head into the dining room where everyone is already seated. “Yeah, I’m sure he did, but we all know I’m your favorite!” I say in her ear. I’m jokingly rewarded with an elbow to the gut.   
“I love you both, Christian. I love you very much, and I adore Ana and Kate. I hope you guys hold on to them tight and don’t let go! Now, who’s this hottie Jose?”  
Oh Lord…”What happened to Ethan?” I ask confused.  
“Oh, well nothing really. I like him, he’s cool, fun to be with, but we aren’t exclusive. I’m keeping my options open.”  
“Ok then…just be careful please.” I can’t fault her for playing the field when both Elliot and I both did in our own ways. But screw it—she’s our sister and she’s not allowed to do what Elliot and I did. I make a mental note to have Vincent-- her security guy-- spoken to.   
As Mia and I take our seats at the table, Taylor and Sawyer enter. The small cut under Sawyer’s eye unmistakable. I personally expected them to come to fisticuffs; however Ana looks horrified. I grab her hand and assure her it’s just how the two of them handle their shit, and that everything’s fine.  
As the main meal is served, my dad speaks up. “Mia, are you going to inform us of the reason behind this special dinner?” We all chuckle as Mia stands to make her announcement.  
“Mom, Dad—everyone. I know I’ve always been a bit…well, flaky.” We start laughing, and Vincent is coughing in the corner. “Anyway! When I was in Paris working with Monsignor, I realized what I wanted to do with my life. I love food, I love to cook and bake, and everything that goes with it.” She grabs her glass of wine as she announces, “I decided to follow my passion, and since my return, I’ve been busy working to open up my own restaurant!”  
The group explodes into applause and my mom breaks down in tears, hugging Mia within an inch of her life. Both our parents announce how proud of her they are, but ask why she kept it a secret.  
Mia shrugs her shoulders. “Because I wanted to do it all on my own. I wanted to prove to you—and myself as well—that I’m capable of achieving my goals. Both of my wonderful brothers have offered their help from financial and business, to location and demolition and remodeling. I have to admit; Elliot did help me find a place, checked it out structurally, and made a recommendation for another contractor. But I’m proud to say: I did it all on my own.”  
More tears, hugs, and kisses, followed by a detailed conversation about the new place over dessert. I tried to pay attention but couldn’t keep my eyes off Ana, or my mind out of the gutter. Mia’s right: I can’t let this one ever get away. As I’m dreaming of seeing Ana in my future, my nightmares walk in the door in the form of Elena Lincoln. Can this bitch just go away?  
“I’m so sorry—I didn’t realize you had company. I hope I’m not interrupting.” Elena announces as she traipses into the dining room.  
Yes Elena—because my parents always have four or five extra cars in the driveway for no reason…  
Ana squeezes my hand as she looks at me in shock. “I can’t believe she has the nerve to show up here!” She whispers, and in usual Ana style, she catches me off guard, “Well, if I were a bird, I know who I’d shit on.” I nearly spit out my wine, to Ana’s delight.   
My mother gets up to greet her and exchange a few words. Unfortunately, my mother’s good breeding gets the better of her and she invites Elena to the table for dinner. Of course, she squeezes in next to me, putting me in between her and Ana. The tension escalates immeasurably, but my mom shares with her Mia’s big announcement, to which she graciously congratulates her. This is not the crazy, psycho Elena that I’ve come to know recently.   
Suddenly Elliot stands, and makes an announcement of his own. “I’d just like to let you all know, Kate and I are officially living together…I know it’s not so shocking considering she’s been staying with me since the attack at the girl’s apartment…”  
Shit Elliot! You have such a big mouth!   
I realize that maybe I should’ve informed Ray before tonight, as he proceeds to lose his temper, and demands to know what the hell is going on.  
“Excuse my language,” Ray says, “But what the fuck is he talking about Annie? What attack and how come this is the first I’ve heard about it?”   
I speak up for Ana, “Ray, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you, but Ana, her security, and I felt it best to not tell you yet.”  
“Daddy, I didn’t want to worry you, that’s all. Christian has been taking very good care of me, and I have wonderful bodyguards.” Ana adds reassuringly.  
“Please tell me daughter, why the hell a stranger—no offense Mister Christian—but a stranger is taking care of you, and I don’t even know what’s going on? I’m furious Anastasia Rose Steele!”  
Again, I speak for us when I tell him, “Sir, it’s entirely my fault. It was my suggestion to keep you in the dark for the time being. And I know I’m a relative stranger compared to her father, but I love her, Mister Steele. I love her so much.” I openly admit to a stunned group of family and friends. “Her safety and happiness are my top priorities. She’s my girlfriend, and we intend to be married at some point in the future. My intentions are honorable, Sir.”  
I glance around the table, and notice Elena is pure white, and Sawyer looks like he wants to cry, but everyone else looks ecstatically happy. My mother breaks the silence with a sob that turns to laughter, followed by several ‘my baby boy’s.’ Ana, Mia and Kate are all in tears, as I lean over and gently kiss Ana. She whispers that she loves me, but it was loud enough for Elena to hear, which brings out her competitive nature.  
I suddenly feel Elena’s hand running up the inside of my thigh, and I reach down to stop her. I look right at her and tell her, “No more. It’s over. Let it go.” I stand with Ana in hand, as Ray stands and greets us with hugs before he asks for a few minutes of my time—me and my head of security. I instruct Sawyer to keep a close eye on Ana-- and especially Elena-- while Taylor and I head to my dad’s office to talk with Ray.  
Elena POV  
Oh hell no—this isn’t over by any means. I made Christian Grey who he is, and he owes me. I will find a way to get his attention, and show him by any means necessary that I’m not a woman you just walk away from. I always get what I want, even if I have to break him down this time from the inside out. I need to go talk to this Sawyer guy, he’s Ana’s personal security, and obviously in love with her himself. Maybe I can find a way to cheer him up…  
APOV  
Ray just took Taylor and Christian in to a private talk. I know Ray, and I know he’s reaming them out, finding out about the stalker details, and what precautions are in place. I know my dad isn’t as powerful or as financially well off as Christian is, but he knows people; dangerous people who have connections. I’m confident that my protection will now be over the top.   
Mia and Jose are deep in conversation, as Kate and I are discussing her permanent move in with Elliot. Several minutes later, Jose and Mia join us, and we are speaking about Jose’s art show coming up. He’s now invited Mia to join us, and we are setting up arrangements.   
“I had invitations printed out, they are really cool, but I don’t have any on me at the moment.” Jose shares with Mia. I can’t help but interject.  
“Oh, no problem! I believe I still have mine in Christians SUV out front. Let me run and grab it! It really is very cool. It won’t take me a minute.” I smile as I dash outside quickly. I realize I can’t quite ‘dash’ in heels, so it’s more of a stroll. I get to the vehicle, and sure enough, it’s in the front seat, under the visor. I had given it to Christian when I invited him to go with me, and he must have given it to Taylor who left it here. I’m standing at the open door, looking at the invitation, when I sense someone behind me.   
“It’s okay Luke; I’m not making a break for it.” I laugh. Abruptly my laughter stops as I can’t breathe. I’ve been picked up from behind by my waist, and a hand covering my nose and mouth tightly. I’m trying to scream and fight back, but this person is just too strong, and the lack of oxygen is making me lightheaded. Because they are behind me, I can’t see anything that might give a clue as to who this is. They drag me behind one of the cars where it’s the most dark. I’m so scared I start to cry, my sobs muffled by this lunatic’s hand over my mouth.  
I can’t breathe…  
He removes his grasp around my waist, but very quickly moves that hand to my neck where he runs it up and down the length, telling me in a whisper how soft my skin is. I’m still fighting when he forces his hand into my blouse and bra, touching and squeezing my breasts, rolling and pinching my nipples.   
“Oh Ana…you’ve got me so hard already, just feeling you…your wet right now, aren’t you?” He hisses in my ear. “I know you want it. You want my cum don’t you? Soon, I promise. Nobody will keep us apart…”I can feel his hot breath on my skin, and I can smell the alcohol in the minute space between us.  
When he spoke—definitely a man—I force myself to calm down so I can focus on his voice. Maybe my calmness is what disarmed him, because I manage to bring my head forward enough to be able to slam it backwards into this fucker’s face. At the same time I stomp my high heeled shoe into his foot. As soon as his grasp on my mouth is released, I’m screaming and running. I’m still dizzy from the lack of oxygen, and probably from adrenaline. I see the front door already open as I scream and there’s Luke and Vincent, followed by the others—minus Christian, Ray and Taylor who must still be in the office. As soon as I realize Luke is here and I’m safe, my body gives out. I remember hearing a lot of screaming, seeing legs running towards me sideways… and then just darkness.   
I must have only been out a short time because when I wake, Luke has me in his arms and he’s rushing me into the house. I’m clinging to him for dear life: I know while I’m in Luke Sawyers arms, no harm will come to me. Everyone is still panicked and confused. Grace urges him to place me on the couch, but I don’t want him to. I’m terrified to be released from his embrace. Moments later, I hear Christian, Taylor and Dad come rushing in to the room. Only then will I let Luke put me down on the couch.  
“Ana! Are you okay? What the fuck happened?” Christian asks with no care for decorum. When nobody answers, I speak up.  
“It’s my fault, Christian. I wasn’t thinking. I went out to the car to get the invitation for Jose’s show…” Involuntarily I start to shake, tears in my eyes. “I thought it was Luke. I thought he was behind me…but it was someone else. He grabbed me from behind; an arm around my waist and a hand over my mouth and nose.”  
“You’re certain it was a man…” It was more a statement than a question.  
“Yes, I’m positive.”   
Grace hands me a glass of water and some anti-anxiety medication, I assume. Christian has to help me because I’m shaking so hard. “I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t see. He dragged me behind the cars where it was dark…he whispered disgusting things to me as he…” I’m so embarrassed; I can barely get through the rest.   
“What is it, Ana? Tell me, baby.” Christian encourages me to keep going. I focus on just him, so it feels like it’s just the two of us in the room. I take a deep breath before responding.  
“He rubbed his hand on my neck, said my skin is so soft…and then he reached into my shirt and bra, and he…he touched my breasts. He wasn’t gentle, Christian.” I finally manage to spit out. I feel like I’m going to be sick.  
“Its okay baby, I promise. I’m here, I love you.” Christian reassures me as he tries to close up my shirt as much as possible. During the attack, some of the buttons must’ve been popped off. He stands as Grace comes over to examine me. I can still hear him though, barking out questions.  
“Luke, would you like to tell me where the fuck you were? And how the hell did this asshole manage to get through the gates?”  
Oh honey, it’s not Luke’s fault.   
But my man is very angry—he’s gotta strike out at someone.  
“Sir, I watched Miss Steele engage in conversation for a while with several of the other guests. Mrs. Lincoln came over to speak to me briefly…and she… propositioned me, Sir. I instantly rebuffed her advances and when she walked away I looked for Miss Steele but couldn’t find her. That’s when I was told she went to get something out of the car. I immediately ran outside, just as I saw her stumbling towards the house screaming for help.” Luke looks like a hurt little boy who’s just disappointed his father as he explains my foolishness.   
Vincent hurriedly enters the house. “Taylor, Mister Grey, I followed the suspect, and almost caught him. I managed to get this…” He hands them a piece of material he ripped from the asshole’s shirt—in black, of course.  
Taylor says the police should be there any moment, and Vincent is to give the material to them, along with any details he can remember. Of course, they will have to take everyone’s statement—especially mine. Grace has finished checking me when my panic sets in, possibly set off by the confines of the blanket that was placed over me for modesty.   
I get up screaming in hysterics and try to run—somewhere, anywhere. I’m out of my mind with fright. Taylor and Christian manage to grab me, but I’m frantic. I feel like a helpless little girl all over again. Ray and Christian both try to hold me, hug me, and comfort me. But I can’t handle being touched right now, and freak out. I yell at them both to leave me alone, and announce loud enough for everyone to hear me that I don’t want to be touched—by anyone. I stalk off towards one of the bedrooms sobbing, shaking, and refusing anyone’s contact.  
I’m not surprised when five minutes later Kate knocks on the door to check on me: no doubt sent by Christian. I allow her to stay, as she’s been through this with me before.  
CPOV  
I’m completely heartbroken for Ana having to go through this kind of abuse again, and over the fact that she’s pushed everyone away. The police are finishing up, but still need to speak to her. My mom calls Flynn to get his advice on how best to approach her about the police. After about fifteen minutes, my mom escorts two female officers upstairs to find Ana and Kate to get their statements.   
I’m absolutely furious! I want to run until my legs hurt, fire a bunch of people, then beat the shit out of a few more. Everyone looks just as angry or they are very upset—except Elena. She looks as she normally does: emotionless. And that pisses me off. How can she not be affected by what just happened?  
“What the hell are you so happy about, Elena?” I snap.  
“Nothing, Christian.” She smiles. “It’s just; well don’t you think she’s a little too damaged for you? Why don’t you forget about this foolishness, and let me find you someone new. I’m sure you must have cobwebs on that impressive cock of yours by now.” She says as she fucks me with her eyes. “And after tonight, it’ll be years before you get any pussy with that girl upstairs.”   
And that does it. I’ve reached my limit. I stand as I tell her, “I think it’s time for you to leave, Elena. I told you to stay the fuck away from me, and from her. Now shut your disgusting mouth and leave this house.”  
“This isn’t your home, you have no right!” She challenges.   
“If my family knew the real you, they’d kick you out themselves. Now I won’t ask nicely again. Leave or I’ll have you escorted out. After what just happened, I’m in no mood for your shit!”   
She’s released the dom, and he’s not pleased.   
Without another word, Elena grabs her purse, and makes a hasty retreat.  
Thirty minutes later, Ana comes down stairs with Kate, followed by the two female officers. My mother has given her a change of shirt, and has an arm around her. The police women thank Ana for her help, and say they will be in touch before heading out.  
Ana has her arms wrapped around herself—which is what she does when she’s feeling insecure. “Hi everyone…I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I ruined Mia’s night, and then I flipped out on all of you. I’m just so embarrassed…” She steps over to Luke, thanking him as she gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
We all assure her that she did nothing wrong, and not to blame herself. She then surprises me by asking for a private word. I get up and follow her into the hallway. I have my hands balled in my pockets, as I don’t want to grab her instinctually and frighten her further. I needn’t have worried; she turns and looks in my eyes for a few seconds, then forcefully hugs me. I remove my hands from my pockets and hug her back, holding her as close as possible, burying my nose in her hair.   
“Are you okay, honey?”  
She eventually stops hugging me, but still remains in my arms, looking up at me. “I’m better when I’m in your arms. Christian, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have gone anywhere on my own. I just figured I was safe here. It really wasn’t Luke’s fault; I saw he was distracted by the blonde bitch and I didn’t want to go anywhere near her.” She leans her head against my chest and continues. “I don’t want to be alone Christian. I feel safer with you.”  
I have the answer to everything already, “Ana, Kate’s moving in with Elliot, when she hasn’t even really been at your place. Leaving you alone is not something I’m happy about, plus Ethan needs a place to stay—he can’t stay with Kate and Elliot forever.” I place my hand on her chin, tilting her head up a little to make sure she’s listening. “I’d like you to move into Escala with me. Live with me. And then Ethan can live in your apartment. Problem solved.”  
“Christian, I’d love to live with you permanently, but we just started dating. I don’t know if we’re ready for that.”  
“Ana, do you love me?”  
“Since the moment I laid eyes on you.” She says without hesitation.  
“And I feel the same about you. I just announced to our closest friends and family that I love you and plan to marry you one day. I promised you—and I mean it—I’m not pushing you for intimacy. When you’re ready, it will happen. But until then we can live together in my spacious home, and you always have the choice to leave. You can choose also to sleep in my bed with me, or in your own room. It’s entirely up to you. I love you, and I just want to keep you safe.”   
She can’t help the smile on her face, as she looks down at the floor. I hear her sigh heavily before she looks up at me again and says, “Okay Christian. Let’s do it. I’ll move in with you.”  
“Thank God!” I laugh as I kiss her. We decide to let everyone know our plans right away, so everyone knows Ana will be safe in my fortress. I mention to Kate about turning the place over to Ethan, and she right away goes to call him.   
Elliot grabs me in a bear hug and says, “I love you so much right now bro! Thank you! Do you know how hard it is to get laid when your girlfriend’s brother is in the next room?” He says it in jest, but I know he is serious about every word. I see Ray eyeing me, so I think it best to have that conversation with him now.  
I walk up to him and invite him to follow me to the kitchen for a beer. He knows I want to talk to him—he’s not a stupid man.  
“I’m gonna be upfront with you, Christian; if I wasn’t here to experience firsthand what happened to my baby girl, I would have an issue with this. But I know you both care an awful lot about each other, and you sincerely do have her best interests in mind, especially after what we had discussed previously…” He pauses to drink his beer.  
“Mister Steele, if I may stop you right there, I just want to put your mind at ease. I know about Ana’s past and the cruelty she endured. I had an abusive past myself actually, so we were able to empathize over it. However, she’s a wonderful, pure soul; if you’re concerned for her virtue, please don’t be.” I pause now for a drink, as I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. “I love her, Sir. I’d never rush her. I thought you should also know she’ll have her own bedroom at my penthouse. It’s hers for as long as she wants it. And of course, you’re welcome to visit any time, and for as long as you wish.”  
Ray finishes off his beer, lightly punches me in the arm, and says, “That wasn’t so uncomfortable now, was it?” We both chuckle. “I’m glad to hear it. You better treat her like the precious rare jewel that she is, or you’ll be answering to me—‘security’ be damned!” And just like that, I’ve had the ‘keep your hands off my daughter’ talk with a girl’s father, and lived to talk about it.   
Later that evening as Ana is settling down for bed, I send Sawyer to her place to gather up as much of her personal items as possible. I think she’d feel more secure having her own things with her. Ana asks if she can sleep with me tonight, as she’s afraid to be alone. I get her exhausted body into bed, and hold her until she falls asleep. I manage to get up without disturbing her and go in search of Taylor, who I find in the security office. I enter the room and shut the door.  
I sit down heavily, clearly drained from the evening. “Jason, I need you to make some calls. We need to end this now. Ana can’t handle much more before she has a full blown breakdown. I want to know who helped them from the inside at the alarm company.” I rub my hands over my face before continuing. “I want to find out if this sick bastard is her father, or some other douche from her past. You and Welch dig deeper into her past, find anyone and everyone you can. Flush him—or them out.”  
“Already on it, Christian. PR has also written something up for your announcement. It’s just waiting for your approval, and will then be sent to various media sources. That should speed things up a bit.” Taylor says, and I notice how much this situation is affecting him as well; he looks exhausted. “Welch has also been digging into Elena’s past, present and future. He has prepared the paperwork already for the dissolution of your business relationship if you so decide; it’ll be ready for you.”  
“I may…but that won’t come easy: I’ll have to explain everything to my family.” The idea of doing that overwhelms me. “When Sawyer returns, please instruct him to place Ana’s things in the guest room for the time being. And let him know Ana explained further what happened; she doesn’t blame him—nor do I. Elena hit on him, distracted him. I know how that goes. No disciplinary measures needed. But obviously you spoke to him further about Ana; couldn’t miss the cut under his eye.” I kind of chuckle at that reminder.   
Taylor giggles back, and says, “He needed a wakeup call that only I could provide.”  
“How is Sophie not terrified of you?” I ask jokingly.  
“Because she knows she’s got me wrapped around her little finger.” He smiles at the thought of his daughter. “I spoke to Gail about the wedding, and she loves the idea. So we thought a cozy intimate ceremony here, followed by a dinner reception downstairs. She’d like it to be soon…”  
“Fantastic! I will start making the needed arrangements. Let me know the date when you both decide.” Finally—some good news!   
“I’m gonna head to bed Jason, I’m beat. Run in the morning, about six.” I get up and start to exit. “Oh, I’d also like some flowers sent to the ladies tomorrow: Mia, Kate, my mother, and Ana of course. Just send ‘with love’ from me.”  
When I’m back in my bedroom, I just sit beside Ana’s sleeping form and watch her. I know with her next to me, I can keep her safe from anything. After I undress, leaving my clothes where they fall, I crawl into my bed with just my boxer briefs on. Cuddled up to Ana, inhaling her scent, I can’t help the smile on my face as I drift off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 12

CPOV

“It’s official; Christian Grey is off the market. Just weeks since giving the commencement speech at WSU, our sources tell us Mister Grey is hot and heavy with former WSU student—and assistant editor at Seattle Independent Publishing-- Anastasia Steele. It seems there are lots of broken hearts out there today—both female and male, as it was previously believed but never confirmed that Mister Grey was possibly gay. I’d say it’s time to put that rumor to rest, and count the days till we hear wedding bells…”

I’ve just read the society pages article that I approved for release about Ana and I officially dating; and I couldn’t be prouder. Now that everyone knows she’s with me, she’s going to garner a lot of attention: some good, some bad. I have to admit, it scares me. What if she can’t handle the attention and leaves me? Another thing to add to my list to discuss with Flynn…  
Forty-five minutes later I’m in Flynn’s office. Having dispensed with the niceties already, we dive right into the meat of my visit.   
“I understand from your mother that you are now dating Ana. This is a giant leap for you Christian! I must admit, I’m pleasantly surprised. I hope she’s feeling better after the attack yesterday?”  
“Yes, she seems to be hanging in there. I’m just glad she’s living with me now so I can truly look out for her.” I think I’ve surprised Flynn once again.  
“Living together? Well, I now see what happens when I go on a three week vacation! Please, start at the beginning, how’d you two meet?”  
“I was tending bar at The Slipknot, shootin’ the shit with Elliot, and she walked in with a couple of friends. Some douchebag hit on her, and before the end of the night I was saving her from consuming a roofied drink from said douchebag.” I shrug. “Things just continued from there…I fell so hard and fast for her. I never felt what I felt for her before, and it scared me at first.”  
“But you obviously worked through it. I want you to tell me the nature of your relationship with her. Is she your sub now and that’s why she’s living with you?”   
“No, nothing like that.” I shake my head, and then smile broadly. “I’m in love with her. We haven’t even had sex yet—she’s still a virgin. Of course I want to, but I have no desire to hurt her.”  
“And why do you feel that way with her but none of the others, Christian?”  
“I’m not sure…I guess it’s because of her screwed up, abusive past: I want to protect her because I love her. I don’t want to cause her more pain, and I guess if she gets scared or overwhelmed I’m afraid she’ll leave me.”  
“I’m assuming she’s aware of your predilection…”  
“Yes, she’s aware, and she’s met Elena—but not in the best of circumstances. Ana agrees with you: that Elena abused me all those years ago.”  
A warm smile crosses Flynn’s lips. “She’s a smart girl. I like her already…but how do you feel about what she’s said?”  
“Like I’ve told you—it wasn’t abuse. I wanted to fuck Elena, to be tied up, and beat. I owe my life to her. However, she hates Ana, and keeps trying to break us up.”  
“And why do you think she’s doing that? Why hasn’t it worked?”  
“Elena’s lost her mind. I don’t know if she’s jealous, or just crazy. Ana says it’s because with her in the picture, Elena loses control over me. I’m not sure I believe that, but I know it’s not working because Ana and I are in love and plan to be together forever.” I feel my cheeks flush at the thought.  
“You think she’s the one?”  
“Yes, very much so. The night she and I met, she touched me—in the no touch zones—and I didn’t flinch. I didn’t feel anything but the heat from her body. That’s how I know she’s the right one.”  
“Christian, it’s very possible your phobia could’ve been cured…or perhaps it’s not a phobia. Maybe it’s PTSD from your years of abuse, or very likely could be Reactive Attachment Disorder. It’s completely normal and natural after what you’ve gone through. But I’m happy to report both are treatable, and it appears that you may already be well on your way to recovering. We can start to dig deeper into it.”  
We speak almost the entire two hours more in depth about my psychosis, Ana and Elena, family, etcetera. He agrees it’s time to inform my family of my past with Elena which led to my lifestyle. I’ve asked him to be there for that revelation and he’s agreed.   
Gail’s POV  
The additional housekeeping help Mister Grey has hired is arriving today, and I’ll be showing her around, instructing her on how the boss likes things run. She’s already been interviewed, vetted, and gotten approval.   
I had my first official doctor appointment this morning. Jason took Mister Grey to GEH, then came with me to the doctor, then went back to work. It was so exciting to hear the heartbeat for the first time! We got the baby’s picture as well, and both of us cried from the joy and excitement. We were told I’m actually ten weeks along and I’m due at the end of December.   
Not only are we excited about the baby, but I’ve also been busy planning our wedding. Christian generously offered the penthouse here at Escala, and after speaking to the management, we decided to have the ceremony outside on the patio by the fireplace, and the reception will be most likely in the apartment. Mister Grey has kindly given us carte blanche—safe to say he’s spoiling me as well as he does his family members. I can’t wait for Ana to get home this evening to share all my news with her.  
My thoughts are interrupted by Ana’s early arrival. “Ana! I’m so happy to see you!” I surprise us both when I can’t resist the urge to hug her.   
“Good to see you too Gail, ya know—since this morning!” We laugh heartily.  
“I’m sorry, I’m just so excited and I’m dying to talk to someone…” I turn and hand her the sonogram picture, which is received with shrieks, tears and more hugs. I give her the quick version and agree to talk more in depth after she finishes up with Luke and her bike. I can’t wait…I’m really going to need her help. 

APOV  
I had an uneventful day at work, thankfully. I believe Christian meeting Jack has curbed his further advances. My new female protection Samantha—Sam as I call her—started today. She’s not very personable, but seems good at her job. I guess it would be difficult to be a hard-ass if she’s squealing with me over shoes. Luke planned on picking up my bike, as the police have released it. He planned on cleaning and fixing it for me today. I told him not to worry, since it’s his day off, but he insisted. Now that he’s not my personal protection anymore, he’s supposed to be tailing Elena, but Christian and Taylor felt he needed a day off to get his head back on straight.  
Sam and I arrive at Escala earlier than planned from work, just in time to catch Luke start working on my bike’s breaks. “How’s it going, Luke?”  
“Fine Ana, just fine. Your bike and I have just been getting acquainted.” He says as he stands in his tight jeans and t-shirt and taps his hand on the handlebars.  
“Would you two like to be alone?” I laugh teasingly. His smirk gives me my answer. “Hey why don’t I get changed and come back and give you a hand?”  
“It’s not necessary, really.”  
“Nonsense; it’s my bike and I miss her anyway. Be back in ten.” I say with a big smile.  
I went in the house and was met by Gail, who was anxious to show me the first picture of the baby. Of course, we were both so excited we screamed. After I changed my clothes, I headed out to take care of my baby, with Luke. I miss my friend, now that he’s not my primary CPO for now. Maybe it’s for the best, as being around me more isn’t going to help his feelings towards me. I just hope he understands it was not my idea. I didn’t want him replaced. But if he wants to keep his job and his face intact, this is how it must be.   
We came outside to find Luke wrist-deep in the bike’s inner workings. I come up behind him, hands on hips, wanting an update. “So tell me where you’re at?’  
He tells me he’s just removed the cut lines and is replacing them. I don’t want to get in his way, although I could fix it myself, so I decide to start a basic tune up. I know Luke has feelings for me still, and I’m trying to let him get over me in his own way, but I must admit: I miss him. We got along famously since day one. I can’t stand the tension between us, and decide to speak to him about it.  
“Luke, please talk to me…I never wanted you replaced you know. I miss you! You’re like my best friend in this ‘Christian Grey world’!” I whisper so Sam doesn’t hear me, “Sam doesn’t speak Italian…and I’m not sure about English either as she’s said less than ten words to me all day!” I finally get a chuckle out of him, which cuts the tension between us. We’re able to have a normal conversation as we repair my bike, although I can’t help wonder why we are bothering to fix it when I can’t ride it till this all blows over anyway. At least it gives Luke and I something to focus on, a project to keep our friendship afloat.   
“I was thinking of talking to Mister Grey and Taylor about giving you self-defense instruction, you know, just in case that asshole gets near you again.”   
Ok, so forget ‘afloat’; he’s damn near rowing the boat.   
He adds, “I know you did pretty well at the Grey’s home with the head-butt and stomping on his foot to get away, but there’s a lot more I could teach you.”  
“That may be a great idea Luke…I know a few things obviously, but there’s so much I could learn. Do you think they’d go for it?”  
“Honestly, as long as I’m not alone with you, then yes, I don’t see why not.” He says matter-of-factly, without making eye contact.  
That wasn’t uncomfortable…   
He glances at me before he says, “I’ll speak to Taylor this evening, and see what he thinks. We’re about done down here. I’ll clean up this mess, why don’t you head up with Sam.”  
I stand and dust the dirt from my jeans as I tell him, “Okay…and Luke? Thanks.”  
It felt nice joke with Luke a bit while working on the bike, and I think I got through to him: I think he understands it didn’t come from me. That’s all I can ask for at this point. I rush upstairs once again to clean up and talk to Gail before the new housekeeper arrives.  
“Oh Gail, I’m so happy and excited for you both. You know anything you need, I’m here for you.”  
“I was hoping you’d say that…Ana, I wanted to ask you something.”   
“Okay, what is it?” I ask nervously.  
“Would you be my bridesmaid? My sister is my maid of honor, because she’s, well, my sister. But I feel you are my closest girlfriend.”  
Don’t cry Steele! “Oh…well, Gail, I’d love to! Oh my God, I’m so excited!” And now it’s my turn to surprise her by jumping up and down and hugging her, tears forming in my eyes.  
“Really, Ana? I’m so relieved! I was afraid you’d say no…but this is perfect! Jason is asking Luke to be his best man, and Christian to be a groomsman. Of course Sophie will be our flower girl.”   
I can’t help but swoon on the inside. That all sounds perfect. “Okay, so give me details! When? Where? Colors? Food? Oh, how big is going to be?”  
“Believe it or not, Christian offered us the penthouse. So I spoke with management and after discussing things we decided it best to have it at the outdoor patio, you know, by the fireplace?”  
“Oh that sounds beautiful!” God I feel like such a girl!  
“And then I was thinking the reception could be here in the apartment. It won’t be a large wedding. Jason hates them, and I don’t know many people.” She says with a giggle, finding it funny rather than sad that she doesn’t have many friends or family.  
“I love it, Gail! An intimate, elegant wedding…” My daydreaming takes me away for a moment before I remember myself enough to ask, “So what would you like me to do?”  
“We’re still working on the guest list, but I could use some help dress shopping, seeing as my sister lives so far away. She said to just tell her where to send her measurements. She’s so happy for me she’s willing to wear anything, and do anything I ask! You know I’m taking advantage of that!”   
“I can’t wait to meet her. I’d be honored to go dress shopping with you.”  
“Good, I’m so glad! Thank you so much Ana, I don’t know what I’d do without you! I’m so grateful for you coming into Christian’s—and our—lives.”   
Now we’re both in tears and hugging as Luke comes off the elevator. “Gail? Ana? You both okay?”   
“Yes, we’re fine Luke, sorry.” I say. “Just some girl chat.”  
“Well then, I’m happy to have missed it.”  
Laughing, I step up to him and tell him, “Suck it Farm boy!” He lets out a huge guffaw.  
As we’re still laughing, the doorman-slash-security guy buzzes the apartment, and Luke goes to answer it. A moment later he announces the new housekeeper has arrived, and he is off to shower and clean up.  
Luke’s going to shower and clean up…shower…Luke… shower… naked...   
I have to get those images out of my head. I know it’s just because I’m a walking ball of hormones, that everything ‘hot male’ is reducing me to the likes of a twelve year old boy. Time to focus Steele; get your mind out of the gutter! Gail and I head to the elevator to welcome the newbie with Ryan. Of course Gail saw my lust filled eyes with Luke’s announcement.  
“He is a rather attractive man, Ana. I don’t blame you one bit. But it’s obvious who you’re in love with.”  
“Thanks Gail. I’m so embarrassed. I guess I do have the hots for Luke, but…well, let me ask you something.”  
“Of course.”  
“Is it normal, as someone with pretty much no sexual experience, to feel this aroused by someone she cares for but doesn’t love?”  
“You’re a virgin, correct?” I nod yes. “I can say having seen you with both Luke and Christian—you’re horny as hell…” Gail makes me laugh so much; she’s so honest and spot on with everything. I just love this woman. I’m glad she’s my friend.   
She continues, “It’s very normal sweetie. You love Christian and want to build a life with him. With Luke it’s just lust.” She places an arm over my shoulder so she’s speaking closer to my ear. “I have to tell you, before Jason and I became serious; I used to dream about that stud ravaging my naked body! Believe me; he looks like he’d be just a great fuck.” She says with a sigh. After licking her lips she continues, “But our hearts belong elsewhere. Keep in mind too, when you and Christian do make love, he will be all you think of and want sexually.”  
“Thanks Gail…once again, I have to agree with you one- hundred percent! I think I’m going to have to attack Christian soon, because I can’t stop thinking about what a great fuck Luke would be—not that I know what that’s like!” We both chuckle. “Honestly, if I hadn’t ever met Christian and just met Luke…I could see us together. I guess like he said—sucky timing.” We realize Ryan has heard our entire conversation, and try to ignore the heat in our faces.   
The elevator doors open, and out steps our new housekeeper. She’s stunning. About five feet six inches tall, long light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect, curvy, sex goddess body. I manage to close my mouth quick enough to step forward and offer my hand.  
“Hello, I’m Ana Steele. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” And you better stay away from Christian…maybe Luke and Jason too. This is my family!  
She shakes my hand firmly and smiles as she introduces herself. “Lovely to meet you, I’m Riley. Riley Summer.” She shakes hands also with Ryan and Gail, and we make small talk as we head to the kitchen, where Luke is making a fresh pot of coffee.   
“Luke, this is Riley Summer, our new part time housekeeper. Riley, this is Luke Sawyer, CPO.” And just like that, I believe Luke is over me-- if the heat coming from the two of them says anything. Gail turns and looks at me while the two chat.   
Yes, I know Gail: fireworks. And I couldn’t be happier for him, or more envious.

CPOV  
What a long ass day. The announcement about Ana and I came out starting a shit storm of media attention, then a two hour session with Flynn, followed by an aggravating day of work. All I want to do is hold my Ana in my arms. I’ve missed her so much today. Jason and I enter the penthouse to the sounds of laughter. We make our way to the kitchen where we find Gail, Ana, Ryan, and Sawyer laughing and conversing with an extremely attractive woman.  
Remembering myself as I enter the room, I greet everyone wholly, extending my hand to our new guest, “You must be Riley Summer. I’m Christian Grey. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” I wrap my arms around Ana, kissing her lightly; just a little confirmation that she has nothing to worry about with ‘sex kitten’ over here. “I trust Mrs. Taylor has given you the tour, and the guidelines of your new job?”  
“Yes Sir, she has. They’ve all been perfectly kind, and I already feel so welcome.” She practically purrs. I can see Sawyer has a bulge in his pants that he’s trying to hide; damn that guy needs to get laid and soon! Thankfully, she’s been courteous yet professional with me. It gets exhausting having women swoon over me. Especially when there’s no way in hell I’d ever be interested.   
Gail chimes in, “Mister Grey, I placed her signed NDA on your desk. I’ve shown her all the places in the apartment we discussed…” Code for: ‘I have kept the playroom private as you’ve asked.’ “We were just going to head to our side of the world to show her where she’ll be sleeping, and she’ll start first thing in the morning.” She says with a smile.  
“Very good, Gail. Thank you for taking charge of this. Now let me see that baby picture!”   
Gail smiles and steps closer to me, picture in hand. As I look at the picture with a smile on my face, she says low enough for only me to hear, “No Christian, thank you so much for looking out for me and baby here.” She touches her belly. “You’ve gone above and beyond what an employer would do for his employees: you’re a true friend.” When she reaches up to kiss me on the cheek and hug me, I toss it up to pregnancy hormones.   
Taylor appears as he ends a phone call. I hadn’t even realized he disappeared. The grim look on his face has me wondering “What the fuck now?”   
“A word Sir, privately.”  
Ana just smiles and tells me to go be master of the universe. I slap her lightly on her butt before I head to my office with Taylor.

Sawyer POV  
Holy boner Batman! I’m in the kitchen making coffee for all of us, when Gail, Ryan and Ana escort a drop dead gorgeous woman in to the room. They introduce me, but I can’t remember how to speak, this woman is stunning. “Riley Summer, It’s a pleasure to meet you.” I manage to spit out. God her hands are soft… “I really like your name, it’s very different.”  
“Thanks’ Luke. I like your name as well.” She lets go of my hand before continuing. “Have you worked for Mister Grey for long?”  
“Yeah, I think you could say that. Jason—Mister Grey’s CPO and head of security—and I started about the same time seven years ago. I remember Gail had already been working here for a little while, but he’d just let his security team go after a major fuck up.” Fuck! I shouldn’t have said fuck!   
“I see. I really hope I never fuck up that bad!”  
She just said fuck…that’s hot! “Oh, I wouldn’t worry. I’ve never seen him even lose his temper with Gail. He’s a smart man—he knows better than to piss off the woman who feeds him, cleans up after him, and washes his drawers!” That won me a laugh. Dear God she has an amazing smile!  
I see Gail and Ana chatting in the corner, and Ana looks forlorn; I can’t help but wonder why. After Gail quickly shows her around, Riley and I spend the next thirty minutes or so discussing where we’re from, our interests, our families, and just getting acquainted. She hasn’t mentioned a husband or even a boyfriend, so I decide to just go for it. “I was wondering if you’re free tonight, would you like to go for drinks with me. It’s my first night off in a while, and I really don’t want to spend it sitting on the couch watching TV.” Please say yes!  
She looks very pleased that I asked. “Luke, I’d love to! I’d appreciate the company, as I don’t really know anyone from around here. Maybe you could show me the sights as well?”  
“Nothing would make me happier, Riley.” No sooner did I make plans with her for the evening, then Christian and Jason show up. I’m ecstatic that she doesn’t seem fazed by the presence of the boss. She’s polite and friendly, but she certainly doesn’t look at him the way women usually look at him. And certainly not how she’s been looking at me since she stepped foot in this kitchen.

Taylor POV  
“Looks like Luke may finally get laid after all!” I can’t help but joke with Christian, as he’s been so possessive over Ana and Luke’s school boy crush. “I knew it was just a matter of time, and another pair of tits to help him ‘recover’.” Luckily, the boss heartily agrees.  
“No fucking kidding, man! If he doesn’t tap that, he’s a moron. I’m just pissed he’s most likely getting some before me!” Nothing crankier than a sexually frustrated Christian…I don’t know why, but I find the thought funny. This master of control in all things can’t get laid.  
When I catch my breath enough to speak I tell him, “I’m laughing…because it’s true!” This gets him to lighten up and laugh at himself.  
“Fuck you, Jason!” He says through his hysterics. “Seriously, if I weren’t in love with Ana, and she weren’t an employee…damn what I’d do to that body!”  
I just look at the boss and say nothing.  
“Oh come on T. I know you love Gail, but you’re still a red blooded male. Tell me you wouldn’t destroy that woman.”  
I can’t help but smile. “Yeah, of course! Hey, I may be engaged, but I’m not dead!” I cough to clear my throat, and maybe get the boss’s attention.   
“Okay Taylor, all kidding aside, what’s going on?” Christian says as he pours a couple of scotches.   
“A couple of things Sir; we’ve had contact from two individuals concerning Miss Steele.”  
Christian starts going pale. “Continue.”   
“As instructed, we’ve been going through Miss Steele’s personal mail, scanning for any threats.” I pause, waiting for him to respond. When he doesn’t, I continue. “Well, she’s received a letter—from her mother. Welch was unsure if it’s something you want her to see or not.”  
“She never really talks about her mom, so I’m not sure where their relationship stands. I guess I’ll mention it to her, and see what she’d like to do about it.”  
“That’s exactly what I thought you’d say…Luke texted me earlier, asked if it’s acceptable, he’d like to teach Ana some self-defense techniques. He mentioned her limited knowledge helped her escape the attack at your parents’ house; further education could prove invaluable.”  
“That sounds incredibly logical. He has my permission, so long as Ana agrees to it.”  
“Okay Mister Spock.” He shoots me that ‘fuck off Jason’ look, which makes me laugh. “Alright, Christian you may want another drink.” He offers me a second as well, which I decline. “Just as we expected, your announcement this morning about your relationship has attracted exactly the person we wanted.”  
“You mean?”   
“Yep: her birth father contacted GEH this afternoon.” The son of a bitch… “He’s requesting a meeting with you, Sir.”  
Christian paces for several minutes deep in thought. “He wants to meet with me because he most likely wants money.” He sits behind his desk. “He’s not the stalker, damn it.” He throws his scotch at one of the walls before he runs his hands through his hair in frustration. After he takes a couple of deep breaths he surprises me by saying, “Set up the meeting with him. He and I have some things to discuss anyway.”  
Sawyer POV  
After spending the entire afternoon together, Riley and I have quickly become comfortable with each other. As we are now technically living together in the employee’s part of the penthouse, getting along is imperative for our jobs.   
At the moment I’m waiting for her to freshen up and change for our date. I decided to take her to a local Irish pub for some drinks, and then if we get hungry, I’ll take her to dinner. She finally appears dressed casually for our walk to the bar.  
“You look lovely, Riley.” I greet her with a gentle kiss to her cheek. We take the elevator to the street, and slowly head to our destination while continuing our easy conversation. We arrive a short time later and find a quiet table out of the way. As I make my way to the bar to get us drinks, I can’t help the goofy grin on my face. Of all the dumb luck, this beautiful creature falls into my lap just as I was giving up hope of ever finding a meaningful relationship. She wanted a beer to drink, and not a ‘light’ beer either. She’s perfect and I’d be stupid to not snatch her up.   
I’m contemplating our possible future as I scan the bar patrons; old habit. I see a few familiar faces as this place is in the neighborhood of where we all live. But nothing could prepare me for the shock I was about to see.  
TPOV  
“Luke, why the fuck are you calling me? I thought you were out on a date finally with sex kitten?”  
“Shut the hell up Taylor and listen to me: this is important!” He says forcefully, startling me.  
“Okay man, sorry, what’s going on?”  
“I’m at this Irish pub with Riley, scanning the crowd the way we do absentmindedly, and I see two people sitting together at the bar I never in a million years thought I would ever see speaking.”  
“Well? Who the hell is it?” Now I’m just getting aggravated by his dramatic interpretation.  
“Mrs. Elena Lincoln—and she’s talking to Ana’s ex. That tool Paul Clayton! What the fuck could bring those two together?” He sounds seriously upset and confused.  
“Listen, let me handle it. It’s your night off, go spend time with Riley. Where are you?”  
“Finnegan’s Pub. I’m trying to be discreet so blonde bitch doesn’t see me. But I think Riley and I may be heading elsewhere…listen, if you need me to work, just say the word.”  
“I appreciate your dedication Luke, really. But you deserve a night off. Have a good time, and we’ll see you later tonight.” I honestly could use him right now, but he really needs a night off. He needs to unwind, relax.   
I hang up from Sawyer and call Jackson. “Where are you man? Any update on Hyde?”  
“Not really T. I followed him to this dive pool hall where he met up with some friends apparently. He’s getting hammered and they are hitting on some women—unsuccessfully.”  
“Oh Lord…”  
“Don’t worry, I was planning on interrupting only if need be. I will make sure these women leave safely, without being victims to this asshole.”  
“I’m glad you’d be so gallant!” I tease him as often as I can. “Listen, Sawyer just called me. He was at Finnegan’s Pub and saw the blonde bitch with Ana’s ex Paul Clayton. Any ideas on that meet cute?”   
“No shit! That’s cray-cray! Unless she’s a cougar on the prowl, then I’d say maybe she knows exactly who Paul Clayton is in relation to Ana.”  
“Cray-Cray? Really dude? Jeez you crack me up!” I can’t help it; Jackson does crack me up sometimes so unexpectedly. “As for your theory, I believe you may be on to something… when Hyde heads home, head to the bar and meet me there. Elena has never met you; she doesn’t have a clue who you are. You can keep an eye on her for a bit for me while I talk to Mister Clayton.”  
“You got it boss. I think that may be soon, as Hyde looks like he’s about to pass out.”  
“Ten-four good buddy; see ya soon. Oh, and don’t let that loser drive home!”   
I search out Mister Grey and fill him in, and then say goodnight to Gail before I head to the pub. I didn’t say anything to Ana, as I don’t want to upset her. If the boss decides to fill her in, that’s up to him.

SawyerPOV  
I return from my phone call with Taylor to find several men trying to hit on Riley. Thankfully she doesn’t seem interested in giving them the time of day. She smiles when she sees me approach.   
“There you are babe! I was just about to send out a search party for you.” Her emphasis on the word babe doesn’t go unnoticed by me, or the other men.   
“So sorry honey; it was a work thing. I’m here.” At hearing my voice, many of the men turn to see me and instantly give up; deciding to tuck their tails between their legs and leave. The others I just stare down until they almost pee themselves.  
When we are finally alone again, I fill her in. “I really am sorry about that. I saw someone here at the bar that I just had to tell Taylor about. It was very important that I let him know immediately.”   
“Oh its fine, I understand. Don’t ever feel you need to explain anything to me, Luke.” She places her hand on my cheek, running her thumb over my lips. “…now how about we get out of here? I’m a little hungry.”   
This woman is killing me… “Sounds good to me! And I know just the place to take you to…” I grab her hand and escort her outside to grab a cab. She lifts my hand in hers a bit and runs her fingers over my knuckles as she catches my gaze. Just her touch is sending shivers through my body. She just keeps eye contact with me, and fuck it! I have to kiss her. I lean in and gently brush her lips with mine. When she returns my kiss, we kiss deeper until Seattle doesn’t exist anymore: It’s just us.   
I have to stop now, or I won’t be able to in a few moments. We part lips, still holding onto each other. With a lust filled voice I couldn’t hide, I tell her, “We should go. I’ll get us a cab, and we’ll have a nice romantic dinner.” I turn to go curbside and hail a cab, but first I step back to Riley, grab her face in my hands and kiss her again, hard. “God damn woman! You’re making it very difficult to stand here discreetly!” I walk away again listening to her laugh. 

TPOV  
I arrive at Finnegan’s Pub and wait outside in the SUV for Jackson to arrive. I can keep an eye out too, for Elena or Paul if they decide to leave. Twenty minutes later Jackson arrives, and I show him Elena’s picture. He nods and heads inside; ten minutes later he texts that she’s on the move and I can enter to talk to Paul.  
I scan the room, watching Jackson follow Elena to the outdoor patio. I find Paul sitting at the bar, drowning his sorrows. I sit next to him and order a beer for myself which I will only sip at. I watch Paul out of the corner of my eye checking out some very attractive women walking by.   
“Damn those are some mighty fine asses…mmmm…sure would like to tap that.” God I hate sounding like an asshole. I feel so idiotic making cheap remarks about these young girls. However, it’s the most effective way to get into a conversation with one.   
“You’re not kidding, man! Fucking hot! I’d wreck that shit…they wouldn’t be able to walk for a week!”  
Yeah, sure thing stud. Keep telling yourself that… “I hear ya. Although I saw you talking to a woman earlier who looked into you. Where’d she go? Are you getting some later?”  
“Oh you mean that old broad? Hell no. I’m not into cougars, and she looks like she’s been around the block a few times ya know what I mean?”   
“Yes I do my friend…you just meet her tonight?” I call the bartender over and buy Paul another beer.  
“No actually I’ve met her a few times, and each time she tries to get me to go home with her, promises me I’m gonna love what she has to offer. She’s kinda creepy…thanks for the beer. I’m Paul.” He extends his hand to shake mine.  
“Nice to meet you Paul, I’m Jason.” We shake firmly. “I gotta say, I agree with you—she is creepy. So if you keep shooting her down, why does she keep coming back to you?”  
“I’m not really sure, actually. Maybe because we have a friend in common she thinks she can wear me down or something.” He says shaking his head.  
Ah, here we go… “That’s pretty brazen of her…who’s the friend? I mean, if you don’t mind me askin’.”  
“Nah, it’s all good-- just conversation man. A girl I’ve known for a while. We dated briefly, but it didn’t work out.” I nod for the bartender to bring another beer. I feel like a dirt bag for doing it, but the more he drinks, the more likely he is to open up to me. He holds the beer up to me in a mock salute, an acknowledgement of my offer.   
“So tell me why it didn’t work out, if you already knew her for a while…did it end badly?” I hate playing dumb.  
“Not really, no. She is beautiful, sweet, and smart…but way too much baggage for me. I just wanted some fun, ya know? Dude—she was a God damn virgin! She wouldn’t fuck me unless I like committed to her or something.” Prick. He guzzles the beer, finishing it off before he continues. “Then she starts telling me how she was almost raped and shit…I got the hell out of there! I just wanted some pussy—not her autobiography.”   
I’m ready to punch this dick, but I can’t. I have to be cool. “Oh man, I hate that! I feel like telling them to save it for their therapist!”  
He laughs and smacks me on the back laughing his agreement. “And ‘scary cougar woman’ knows her too?” I ask even though I already know the answer—and the connection.  
“She says she does.”   
He starts on yet another beer…keep ‘em coming Miss Bartender! “She knew about her virginity and everything?”   
“Oh, no. I filled in some blanks for her; things she hadn’t heard or didn’t know about her. Apparently, they haven’t spoken in a while—some sort of small falling out.” He guzzles some more, and belches. He’s starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. I order a couple of shots, just to really get him loosened up, which he gladly accepts.   
And my plan worked… “She didn’t know about her virginity and frigidness, or the attacks against her. She really had no clue she was looking for work, or that she sang and played drums…the thing that pissed her off though was when I mentioned that she’s now living with and dating The Christian Grey! Holy fuck did she go ape-shit! I think she forced the Botox out of her face with her scowl!”   
He starts chuckling to himself, mumbling something about ‘Christian Grey probably fucked her’, and ‘it should have been me’. He is officially shit faced—and on my watch list. I thank the young bartender and give her one hundred dollars to cover the tab and an extra tip; I’m sure she knew what I was up to. I thank her and turn to walk away. I stop, turn back to her, and give her my card with my name and number on it alone. She reads my first name, and tells me her name is Abby. I ask her if she sees him here again with the cougar to please call me and I will make it worth her while. I give her an additional two- hundred bucks and instruct her to call him a cab. I remove his keys from his pocket as he’s nearly passed out drunk, and hand them to her, instructing her not to let him leave unless it’s in the cab. She agrees, no questions asked. I’m very grateful for her discretion, and that she actually has a brain.   
This situation is one big clusterfuck. I need to dig deeper into things, and talk to Mister Grey about what I’ve discovered. He’s really not going to be happy. After sending Jackson home for the night, I arrive back at Escala to find Gail sitting in the living room reading a book.  
“Hi honey, what are you doing out here? It’s late, why aren’t you sleeping?” I give her a big hug and kiss. Feeling her against me, taking in her scent relaxes me instantly. She’s my home.  
“Can’t I wait up for my man?” She smiles at my expression. “Okay, but don’t say anything, alright? I don’t want to embarrass them.”  
“Embarrass who? What’s going on?” I’m intrigued…  
She blushes and giggles as she tells me, “Luke and Riley returned from their date a couple of hours ago, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. I announced that I was going to check on some last minute things around here, and within ten minutes I could hear…well, you know.”  
God she’s so cute when she’s being shy. “Ah, you mean they were fucking like rabbits, and their love making noises were loud enough to alert you to their activities, so you decided to give them space.”  
She smacks my arm and laughs. “Exactly! The poor guy has been through a lot lately, and he’s been so lonely…and who knows the last time he got a piece of ass!” I stand there holding my soon to be wife in utter shock. She never says stuff like that around me! “What, Jason? You were thinking the same thing! The man was going to explode!”  
I can’t help but laugh at the love of my life. “Okay, you’re right. I’m sure they’ve taken a break by now, I’ll let my presence be known.” I kiss Gail on the nose and head into the employees area. I loudly say “Hello, Luke and Riley! Gail and I are tired and are coming in now to go to sleep! So cover up what you don’t want seen, and please, if your libidos call to you again through the night, try to keep it down! Goodnight, lovebirds!” Gail and I are laughing hysterically as we walk to our bedroom, hearing Luke and Riley cracking up from his room.   
APOV  
I slept in Christian’s bed again last night, after many hours of talking, punctuated by making out. At least twice last night we had to stop because we were getting too hot and heavy. I know he stopped because of me, but I honestly wish he’d just fuck me already. I saw Gail in the living room last night after Luke and Riley got back. Obviously to give them privacy as they were fucking like it was their last night on Earth. I must admit: I was a bit jealous. Okay, I am a lot jealous. And I can’t figure out why.  
Riley is in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone, a huge smile on her face. Poor Gail has started getting morning sickness almost all day long and it seems like she’s either constantly hugging the toilet or sleeping off the nausea. Jason and Christian have already left for GEH, and I’m on my way to SIP with Sam, my new female CPO—and all I can do is wish she were Luke. He’d have me laughing already with some lame ass joke, or impression of his Italian mother’s accent. This chick has no personality or sense of humor. Maybe I can get Christian to give me back Luke. I make a mental note to talk to him about it tonight.  
I arrive in my office in a terrible mood. I’m angry, cranky, and irritable but I don’t know why. Right away, Jack is on my nerves, demanding coffee and then my presence in his office. I bring him his coffee, and then Sam follows me—much to Jack’s dismay.  
“What the fuck is this, Ana? I asked you to come in, not your protection.” He looks at Sam and tells her to get out. I look at her and nod for her to just leave. I’m really not in the mood for this shit today. “This better not happen again, Ana. It’s bad enough she has to be allowed in this building to begin with just because Mister Billionaire says so. Its bullshit and I won’t allow it. I don’t care who you’re fucking!”  
“With all due respect Mister Hyde, you are way out of line! My personal life is none of your business; and as for my CPO, Mister Roach explained the situation to you. You’ve been assured that as soon as the circumstances are resolved; you won’t have to deal with my personal protection any longer.” In other words: fuck off!  
Jack surprises me by sitting back in his seat and laughing. “Oh Ana, you really are a spitfire, aren’t you? You must be a hell cat in the sack.” He licks his lips as he scans me from head to toe.   
I suddenly feel the need for a hot shower.  
“Anyway, I need you to write a speech for me for that book signing coming up. They just want me to say a few words on the author and how happy we are to have them here at SIP. Then you can continue with your other work. Get it done, and make it good.”  
“Yes, Sir.” I can’t help the anger in my tone. I really hate this guy. Ten minutes later, Elizabeth knocks on my door, and asks for a minute of my time. She comes in to my office and shuts the door quietly.  
“Ana, I’m so sorry. I really tried to get Jack to forget about hiring another assistant, but he was so insistent. I can’t say much, as he’s always watching me…” She leans in closer to me. “Watch your back with him. He has a history of sexual harassment against many women here. I’ve heard rumors of what he’s capable of, and well just stay away from him as much as possible.”  
Before I can ask her any questions, she’s leaving my office. This sucks: I guess my gut instinct proves right again. I decide to send Christian a text. I just need to hear from him if he can’t be here with me.  
Having a really bad day. Miss you. Love you. Can’t wait to see you. XO- A.  
I wait and wait, but no reply. He must be in a meeting or something. About an hour goes by; I’m just finishing printing out Jack’s speech, when Claire comes to my desk.  
“Look what you got! I’m so jealous! I love getting gifts at work.” She places the pretty box in front of me. It’s soft pink, with a white ribbon bow. No note attached and no clue as to where it comes from. But I have a pretty good idea.  
“Gotta love my man…I sent him a text about an hour ago complaining about having a bad day. He must have sent this to cheer me up.” I can’t stop smiling.  
“Oh yes! I read that announcement in the paper! You and The Christian Grey—a couple! Holy shit girl, I’m jealous!”  
“As well you should be, sweetie!” My honesty makes us both chuckle. The phone rings stealing Claire from me. I will fill her in later. I can’t wait to see what it is this amazing man sent me! I love gifts! I lift the lid, and nearly vomit. The rising bile can’t escape my body as my screams are taking up all the room. It’s a maggot filled heart the size of a man’s fist. There’s a knife piercing a new note that is jabbed into the center of the heart. There’s too much blood to be able to read it clearly. The unmistakable smell of rotting flesh completely permeates my nose, and my screams lose the battle to my stomach. I drop to my knees and violently empty its contents into the trash can next to my desk.   
Moments later, Sam, Claire and Elizabeth both come running to my aide. The women are overwhelmed by the stench of the box. Claire manages to speak, “Ana I’m so sorry! If I’d known I would’ve never given it to you. I’m going to go call the police.”  
As she steps away, I manage to stop heaving, and sit on the floor leaning against my desk. I notice Elizabeth has disappeared and I see Sam on her phone, most likely calling Taylor. Minutes later, Elizabeth and Claire come back. Elizabeth has a bottle of water and some wet towels to cool me off and help me clean up. I thank her and start rinsing my mouth out when Claire says that she’s called the police and they are on their way.  
Sam finally speaks as cold as ever. “Taylor and Mister Grey were already in route here when I called. They should be here momentarily.” I’m guessing Sam has no kids as well as no maternal instinct.  
I hear a commotion which can only be Taylor and my dark knight. Sam heads towards them; not a good idea lady. Sure enough the first words I hear are, “Miss Prescott, you are relieved of your duties—effective immediately.” She just stands there dumbfounded for a few moments and then takes her leave without a word.   
Taylor is instantly on his phone, as Christian comes to my side and hugs me. “Baby, are you okay? I’m so sorry, that never should have gotten through to you. Miss Prescott is supposed to screen every piece of mail and packages that come through here. She’s been let go.”  
“Good! I didn’t care for her anyway. Now can I have Luke back as my CPO? I feel safer with him.”  
He looks at me and smiles. “Of course Ana, anything you want.” He helps me stand up and leave the area to get away from the smell. “We should get you home. No way in hell you’re staying here. Where’s that Hyde guy anyway?”   
Claire speaks up. “He left about an hour ago for a lunch meeting with a new author.”  
“Where’s Roach?” Christian barks.  
Roach is just coming into the lobby area of SIP. “I’m right here. I just heard what happened. I trust you’re alright Miss Steele?”  
“Yes, thank you.” No, not really, but I’m not telling you that.   
“Mister Roach, I’m insisting Ana leave for the day. She wouldn’t be very productive now anyway after such a scare.”  
“With all due respect Mister Grey, she just started working here and you want me to allow her time off?”  
“I’m telling you, not asking. Oh, and just so you understand clearly, the financial woes of this company are being investigated. It is only because of me that this place hasn’t closed down. Meet your new boss, Mister Roach!”  
Holy shit! Christian bought SIP? What the hell? But before Roach or I can say anything, the police arrive to collect the box, take Claire’s finger prints since she had touched it, and then conduct their interviews. Christian has not left my side, which is good because I need his support right now. After about thirty minutes the police let Christian, Taylor and I leave.  
Christian sits next to me holding my hand. “When we get to the penthouse, I want you to take some of the medication my mother prescribed for you and I want you to rest.” I have no desire to argue, because I had the same plan in mind. I smile and nod my agreement before resting my head on his shoulder and quickly drifting off to sleep as Taylor takes us home.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 13

APOV  
I’m lying on my back; and Luke’s hot, sweaty form is hovering over my breathless, impatient body. I brace my hands on his wrists, and plant my bent legs firmly on the ground. I sweetly smile up at him, a perfect distraction. I roll over very fast, knocking him off balance, which leaves me hovering over him. I push myself up using his wet, rugged chest and sit on him.   
“Very good Anastasia! I wasn’t going easy on you either. That’s a very difficult maneuver, so I want to keep practicing as much as we can. Don’t forget you have to move as soon as you get the upper hand: go for the groin, eyes, anything to slow them down, giving you enough time to get away. Understood?”  
“Yes, Sawyer—you’re saying I should kick you in the groin as I get up.” I say in my snarky way that he’s come to have a real love- hate relationship with.  
“Hey look, smart mouth—I’m trying to help you be able to protect your own ass if I’m unable to for whatever reason.”  
I take a deep breath as I whine, “I know! I’ve been told.” I get up off of my bodyguard to let him stand.   
“Okay, one more move before we break…let’s say you have your hair up in a ponytail, which a lot of women do nowadays, and someone comes up behind you and grabs it. What do you do?”   
“Ask for styling tips.” I say defiantly as I cross my arms in front of me.  
“Anastasia Rose Steele!” Luke scolds me. “This is extremely serious, now cut the shit, and get your head in the game! Don’t make me tell Taylor or Mister Grey how you’re acting!”  
Easy for you Luke, you got laid last night! “Okay, I’m sorry!”  
He stands behind me and grabs my hair. “Now, what I want you to do is lift both hands up and feel for my wrist…” I do as instructed. “Excellent, now quickly turn your hands around my wrist as you turn your body the same way.” I listen again, which leaves me facing him.  
“Now what do you do, Ana? You should know this part by now.” He’s clearly getting aggravated with me.  
“I need to slow you down so I can run away… I would peck you in the eyes with my fingers put together like this.” I put all my fingers together, as if I’m adding a pinch of salt to a recipe. Only this ‘pinch’ which looks almost like a bird’s beak, gets poked into my assailant’s eye. “Or, I can hit your nose hard with the heel of my palm…” I demonstrate both maneuvers to Luke, without actually hurting him. “I can also add in a foot stomp—which we both know I’m good at—and a knee to the groin.” I lift my knee up slowly in demonstration.   
Out of instinct I guess, he covers that sensitive area of his anatomy. I can’t help but roll my eyes. “Come on Luke, you think I’d really kick you there?”   
“Sorry Ana, it’s a force of habit I think for any man, especially when not wearing a cup.” He smiles brightly with a slight flush.  
“It’s okay Luke; I know that area got a bit of a workout last night as it is…” I step a little closer to him and look deep into his smoldering blue eyes. “Have to admit, I’m a little jealous.” I place my hands on his biceps and lean in, kissing him deeply. He kisses me back, and puts his arms around me, pulling my body closer into him.   
Without warning, he grabs my arms, lightly shaking me. “Ana? Come back to me!” He chuckles. “Where’d you go just now?”   
Oh God, I’m so embarrassed! Now I’m daydreaming! “Sorry, I guess I’m just a bit tired… um, make sure you wear a cup next time!” I tease.  
“I think I will just in case—never know when I’m gonna piss you off! Come on, let’s head back upstairs and get cleaned up. That’s enough for today…” He turns and faces me. My head is down, my arms crossed over my chest in shame. “Are you sure you’re okay? You look really lost right now.”   
I manage to look up at him and smile as we enter the elevator. “I’m fine, Luke. Let’s go get some lunch.”   
When we arrive upstairs, Gail is in the kitchen finishing the preparations for lunch. Luke tells us he’s going to get cleaned up and then will be getting together with Christian and Taylor for a meeting. As he takes his leave, I face the kitchen cabinet and bang my head on it a couple of times. When I stop, I just stand there, resting my forehead against the cool wood.   
Gail rests a hand on my shoulder and asks, “Honey, are you okay?”   
“Oh, just fine Gail, except my hormones have hijacked my brain.” I say completely forlorn.  
Gail gives a little chuckle. “Ana, let me bring the men their lunch while you get cleaned up; after you and I eat we can go have a good ole’ girl’s day.”  
I nod, still standing in the same spot until Gail gives me a little nudge.  
Thirty minutes later I’m back in the kitchen, after having showered and dressed for our outing. Gail comes in a few moments later with a tray of dirty dishes from the men. “They must have been really hungry! They ate everything, the vultures!” She laughs. “Ana, I ate while you were cleaning up, so why don’t you have a bite while I go get ready.”   
When Gail disappears, I attempt to eat, but can only manage to pick at it. It’s a delicious grilled chicken breast and roasted red peppers in balsamic vinegar with a slice of fresh mozzarella on a toasty ciabatta roll. I wish I had an appetite, it seems like a waste. I finally manage to eat half, so as not to be scolded by Gail or Christian.  
I’m really missing my boyfriend. He’s so busy lately, and even when we are together it’s one phone call or dramatic event after another. I want to just sit and relax with him, like a normal couple. But Christian Grey does not lead a normal life, nor does anyone involved with him.   
When Gail returns, we head out with Ryan to shop for wedding dresses. Riley will be doing some housework where Gail left off, and she will make dinner tonight. As we sit in the back seat heading to our destination, Gail asks me what’s going on.  
“I don’t know if it’s just one thing Gail. I’m hormonal and horny, a little bit down, angry with myself.” I start tearing up. “I miss Christian. I know he’s been around, and for the most part we sleep in the same bed…I just can’t help feeling a little detached.” I dig a tissue out of my purse and dry my eyes.  
“Ana, are you still open to speaking to someone professionally?” I slowly nod yes. “Well I’m glad to hear it. There’s no way you could survive the past few weeks without some sort of breakdown. I really think you should speak to Doctor Flynn. He’s Christian’s therapist and a very nice man. I know Christian and Mrs. Grey spoke to him about you, and he said anytime you need him he will make himself available.”  
They spoke about me with him? “I guess I really should get a grip on things. It would do me good to talk to someone. How do I go about setting it up?”  
Gail takes out her cell phone and starts typing away. “It’s already taken care of. Mister Grey instructed us at any time you agree to see Flynn, that Jason be notified and he will call him and make the appointment immediately…and all done.” She says with a smile as she puts her phone away. “Jason will let us know the specifics after he calls him.”  
We arrive to our location and Ryan lets us out of the vehicle. We enter the store but wait by the door as Ryan does a quick sweep. The bridal shop has been expecting us, so the place is empty besides the minimal staff. While we wait, I look at Gail and hug her. I thank her as my tears flow. She assures me everything will be alright, and I get another vision of ‘Momma Gail’ which makes me smile. As soon as we get the all clear from Ryan, we start scouting the racks, and find dresses for us both to try on.  
Almost three hours later, Gail and I have both picked our dresses, got measured and had Gail’s sister send her measurements over. After many dresses and a quick, blunt conversation, Gail decided she prefers the art deco look, which inspired her engagement ring. The plans for a Great Gatsby- like wedding are officially in the works! We take a quick detour to a book store, where poor Ryan, the brave man he is, went and bought about a half dozen wedding magazines, along with coffee for him and I, and strawberry milk for Gail. I assure her that pregnancy cravings are adorable.  
CPOV  
I decided to work from home today, as Ana wouldn’t be going in to her office. Andrea rescheduled my meetings, but I’ve still been so busy I only saw Ana early this morning over breakfast.   
Shortly before lunch, Taylor and Sawyer enter my office for a debriefing. They can tell by the look on my face that I just don’t have the time to waste, so Taylor gets right to it.  
“It’s not good news, Sir. I spoke to Detective Lewis who’s in charge of the investigation and he faxed me a copy of his notes to date.” He hands Luke and I our own copies, and we remain quiet for a few minutes while we read. “As you can see, the lab was unable to get any viable DNA off that piece of material Vincent grabbed from the attacker. Apparently, some fabric dyes can interfere with the results. Who knew?”  
“It was worth a shot…Damn it! Are you fucking kidding me with this?” I’m about to explode at somebody. “This is what that fucker said to her as he assaulted her?”  
“Yes Sir, It is. I’m sorry you have to see that.” Taylor replies in his usual ‘dad’ way when he’s trying to keep me calm.  
Luke chimes in, “This is it, right here? Where he says—‘Oh Ana…you’ve got me so hard already, just feeling you…you’re wet right now, aren’t you… I know you want it. You want my cum don’t you? Soon, I promise. Nobody will keep us apart…’ I think I may be sick… I can’t wait to get this fucker!”  
“Yeah Luke, we all feel the same way.” Taylor interjects. “They were able to decipher the note stuck to the dog’s heart. It’s on the next page…let me see…there it is: ‘Call off the dog’s bitch, or I’ll deliver their hearts to you too.’.”   
A knock on the door gives us a much needed break. Gail enters with our lunch, placing the tray on the sideboard in the kitchenette area. She grabs water from the mini fridge, and plates our sandwiches and fruit, and then leaves quietly. Luke gets up and serves us.   
As we eat, Taylor continues, “Ana still doesn’t know about the notes sent to the others, and the police are still looking into it; still no fingerprints. When the stalker realized Ana’s security was increased, along with her mail being monitored, he turned to threatening her friends and family, mostly the women. I believe that’s why she received that letter from her mother: she wants to know what the hell is going on.”   
“Shit! These detectives aren’t doing jack! I think it’s time to take things into our own hands. I’m going to have to call Ray, fill him in some more, and see what or who he knows that can help. I’d like you two to contact your former friends, colleagues—hell, even a bully from grammar school! I want professional, lethal people on this case… discreetly, of course.”  
I get a “Yes Sir” from both simultaneously. Gail comes back and retrieves the dirty dishes, and again leaves quietly. She can always tell when we are in deep discussion on a serious matter, and wisely use her instincts in greeting us.   
“There’s one more thing on this stalker Mister Grey. They had a psychiatrist review the police reports. They think the destruction of the flowers you had sent to her apartment has a two-fold relevance. First, it was obviously from you, so he was destroying you in his mind. And second, the fact it was left in Kate’s room could be a hint that she means nothing to him, and he will destroy her to get to Ana.” He closes the file before looking up at me. “That is why it’s my suggestion to inform Elliot and get one or both of them their own CPO. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”  
“That’s a great idea, Luke, and I completely agree. Taylor, have a conversation with Vincent, fill him in and tell him to be on full alert with Mia. My parents and Ana’s parents should also have protection. Now, Ray is a stubborn, tough old bird so he may resist. But it’s happening whether he likes it or not.” I tap my fingers purposefully on the desktop. “I’ll have a talk with Ana about her mom—I haven’t had a chance yet. I’ll read the letter first, so I can hopefully know how to steer the conversation.” I lean back in my chair and try to relax just a little. “Any update on who sabotaged the security for their apartment yet?”  
“Not yet, Sir. Welch is having a hell of a hard time getting through, even with Barney’s help. It’s a security company, so they have multiple layers of protection.”  
“Have them get whatever help they need. Expense doesn’t matter. Now, can we please leave this topic behind? What else do you have for me?”   
Taylor answers, “You were dead on with SIP. Roach has been greasing his own palms for years. Little bits here and there, not enough to initially bring attention to the losses, but eventually he’d put the company out of business.”  
I can’t help my devilish grin. “My instincts never let me down…I want him arrested today. Have him escorted—handcuffed—out of my new building. Have Andrea issue a memo to all SIP employees that there will be some changes made, as I’m the new boss. Roach will be replaced; unfortunately it will have to be by Jack Hyde until a substitute can be found. Ana keeps her job, as is, and any promotions or raises given will be earned. I won’t interfere.” I sign some papers detailing the new ownership of SIP, as well as approving the changes to be made. “The other thing Andrea should make known is that SIP is now called Grey Publishing. The new sign will be up today.” What nobody knows is that I plan on making Grey Publishing one of Ana’s wedding gifts—when the time comes.  
Taylor is interrupted by his phone buzzing. When he checks it, he sees it’s from Gail, and Ana has agreed to meet with Flynn. “Thank God, Sir! I really think she needs it. I’ll just go ahead and call and schedule that appointment right now.”   
With Taylor occupied, I take the opportunity to speak to Sawyer. “You and Riley seem to have hit it off very well.”  
With a smirk, he takes a gulp of water and reply’s, “Very well indeed. She’s an amazing woman. I’m glad you hired her.”  
“So am I, Luke! Believe me! I hope it helps…certain situations.” Please get the hint and not make me spell it out!  
“You have nothing to worry about, Sir; my apologies again. I’m just glad to be her CPO for a second time, and that you didn’t fire me right away…or kick my ass.” He says with a laugh.  
I can’t help but laugh back. As Taylor walks back in my office I ask him, “How are the women doing?”   
He sighs before answering. “They’re shopping for wedding stuff, and Ana’s a bit emotional. Ryan says she’s cried quite a bit. He overheard her say she misses you and feels detached…I’m sorry, Sir.”  
“Don’t be sorry, T. It’s not your fault. I’ve been so busy with work and trying to find ways to ensure her protection…” And a surprise acquisition… I stand and look out the enormous glass wall behind my desk. I find counting either cools me down or helps me to focus. I run my hands through my hair as I count the buildings for several minutes. Finally more focused, I turn to face my security team.   
“I’m going to talk to you both as my friends—not my employees. I need your help, your advice. You both know I never dated anyone before, so I don’t know what to do here. I don’t think showering Ana with extravagant items is what she needs right now….”  
Sawyer sits back, visibly relaxed and says, “You’re looking for advice on how to ‘woo’ a woman?” He and Taylor grace me with their laughter. “Sorry boss…I mean Christian; it’s just that this is a first for us too.”   
“Since Luke boy here has had one night stand after the other—until now of course, and I’m the engaged father to be, let me take this one.” Taylor interjects. “It’s not as hard as you think it is. A woman wants our time and attention. She wants to be acknowledged, appreciated, and loved. To be made to feel like the most beautiful women you’ve ever set eyes on. Don’t just tell her—show her she’s the center of your world. In this case, I’d focus on date nights. Just the two of you, ya know dinner, dancing, and a movie even.” He stops to drink his water.  
“With security, Jason? That kind of kills the mood, don’t ya think?” I ask.   
“Okay well in your case: buy out a restaurant for a night, have music played that you can dance to…and hell man, go buy a movie theatre! Jeez! But with all your money and options—I’d say whisk her off on a mini vacation; time to spend alone, really connect, and talk without the distraction of crazy ex-mistresses, or psychotic stalkers to ruin the moment.” He pauses briefly before adding, “Who knows, maybe you’ll finally get laid!”  
We can’t stop laughing, but when we can speak Taylor says, “I know, let me guess: I’m fired…fuck you Jason…you’re an asshole…and whatever else you were thinking of saying.”  
We laugh a bit more before I realize it’s getting late and we need to get a move on, so I wrap it up. “Thanks Taylor, and even you Luke, for your help. Let me figure some particulars out, and I’ll keep you both in the loop.” After excusing them from my office, I pick up my phone and make a call I’ve been dreading.   
“How are you Ray, it’s Christian…”

APOV  
It’s Friday morning, and instead of heading to work, I’m being escorted by Luke to see this guy Flynn. I really don’t want to, but it’s better than having a breakdown somewhere down the road. We arrive at nine sharp, and I’m invited into his office.  
Luke looks at me, and squeezes my hand. “You’ll be okay Ana; Flynn is very good and trustworthy.” All I can do is smile back as I free myself from his grip. I turn and feel as if I’m a dead girl walking as I enter his masculine looking room.  
He greets me warmly with a firm handshake. “Anastasia, it’s a true pleasure to meet you. I’m very glad you decided to come and talk with me; I’ve heard about what you’ve been through lately.” He motions for me to sit on a plush chair. “So, tell me how you’re feeling.”   
“Umm…nervous…scared. I’ve been getting more and more depressed and anxious as well as lonely. But I think I’m mostly angry right now.”  
“Hmm, you’ve got quite a lot of emotions going at the same time, which must be overwhelming. But let’s focus on the anger, as you said that’s what’s bothering you most. Can you tell me exactly why you’re angry?”   
I’m slowly feeling more at ease, and hope he abides by patient-doctor privilege and doesn’t reveal anything I tell him to Christian. “It’s not just one thing, It’s a combination of everything: feeling out of control over my own life because of this stalker, my new boss hitting on me, not giving myself to Christian yet…it’s overwhelming.”   
“That’s completely normal and understandable to be angry; I’d be concerned if you weren’t. I want to discuss that further but first I’d like to touch on your last statement, about not giving yourself to Christian. Do you want to discuss why you haven’t?”   
“Sure, because discussing my virginity with a strange man isn’t awkward or anything.” I emphasize my statement with an eye roll.  
“Anastasia, I don’t mean to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable; you know you don’t have to discuss anything you don’t want to.” He’s just proven to me that he’s a consummate professional, and I respect him for it.  
I take a deep breath before I apologize. “I’m sorry; I don’t know why I snapped at you. I understand that everything is all intertwined, but…I guess I feel the only thing I have some control over right now is keeping my virginity. I love Christian, and I want to—as evidenced by my constant lusting after my muscle man out there.” Flynn gets up and grabs water from the mini fridge and hands it to me. I gulp down half the bottle immediately.   
“What I’m hearing is you’re feeling out of control, having very little to no power in your own life. The only control you have right now is over your physical body.”  
“Yes. I mean most girls I knew turned the opposite of me, and just slept around. I could never go through with it. It didn’t feel right to me, I felt uncomfortable, like I would be giving up what little power I had to someone I didn’t even like very much, let alone love. But I love Christian, and I want to with him…I guess I’m scared.”  
“Scared of what exactly?” He asks, even though I’m sure he knows the answer.  
“I’m not yet too familiar with his past experience, the details of it all. But I think mostly I’m scared he’ll turn out to be using me and I’ll end up used and hurt again—only this time without my virginity. I’m not sure I’d recover from that.”  
“What makes you feel that way? Has Christian done or said anything to make you think he’d be like all the others before him?”  
I sit quietly for a few moments, thinking carefully before I answer. “Honestly; no, nothing. He’s been a perfect gentleman, spoils me with flowers every day, gifts, guaranteeing my safety with Luke and anyone else he feels I may need as protection. He even let my boss know I’m taken, and for him to back the fuck off.” The memory of Jack Hyde’s face at the revelation makes me snicker.   
“Christian has done or said nothing to make you believe he will turn around and be the total opposite of what he’s been showing you? Is that correct?” I nod in agreement. “It’s reasonable to expect the worst in people to come out when it’s all you’ve known. But I have an exercise for you: whenever you start getting scared or nervous over Christian’s actions, I want you to write down and read aloud how he’s proven to be different. I think you need to retrain your brain so to speak.”   
I can’t help but give a tearful nervous laugh at his suggestion. “I can try.” I say sheepishly as I wipe my tears that have now fallen away. “I know I need to constantly remind myself that not all men are my father…especially Christian.”  
He hands me a box of tissues. “Very good Anastasia, you’re absolutely right. Now I’d like to talk some about the threats you’ve been receiving, and the attack on you at Mister and Mrs. Grey’s house. We can come back to your relationships with Christian and your father…”  
I spend the next hour with Dr. Flynn discussing the past few weeks’ events and how it’s made me feel, what I can do about it, and why I think I’m being targeted. So far I’m doing everything in my power that I can; I keep security with me at all times, I’m more aware of my surroundings, and Luke’s teaching me more self-defense. I had to admit, just having someone to talk to about it all made me feel much better.

CPOV

I spoke briefly with Ray yesterday afternoon and decided it best for him to just come over for lunch today to discuss some things with Taylor and myself. I know Ray’s surprise visit will make Ana happy. Something I don’t think I’m doing a very good job of lately. Taylor and I are in the kitchen speaking with Riley and Gail about lunch when Sawyer and Ana come in. I notice right away Ana looks much more relaxed then she has been lately.  
I grab her into my arms and lift her off her feet in a hug, and then kiss her passionately, not caring who else is in the room. We part and see both couples are engaged in similar activities and didn’t give us a second thought. “Alright! Break it up! We’re not starting a freaking orgy here!” I announce loudly, but jokingly as my smile and laughter exude. The four of them stop and snicker as the women’s faces blush, and then we all turn to quiet, personal conversation with our significant other. I lead Ana to the living room sofa and have her sit. I sit sideways, facing her. She turns and mimics my position. “How’d it go with Flynn? Are you okay?”  
She takes a deep, refreshing breath and says, “I’m good, actually. It felt great to talk it out in a safe place, and he helped me see that while I don’t have power over whoever this person is, I am doing everything in my power to protect myself.”  
“Oh baby, I’m so glad! I’ve been worried about you so much…I was informed you were crying a lot with Gail yesterday, and that you’ve been missing me. I’m so sorry Ana; I’ve been swamped with work. I didn’t mean to make you feel ignored.” I pull her close to me so she’s on my lap and start kissing her all over again. “I love you so much…You’re my reason for living.”  
I stop when I notice she’s in tears. “Honey what’s wrong? Ana, talk to me, are you alright? Please baby…”  
She finally stops long enough to look at me and speak. “I also spoke to Flynn about you this morning. I told him how good you are to me, how much you love and respect me…basically you are the first and only man I’ve ever met—besides Ray of course—who is nothing like my father or any of those jackasses I dated.”  
“That sounds like it’s a good thing…” Come on, smile for me Ana!  
“I realized why I haven’t slept with you yet…and while I’m still nervous, I’m finally realizing you’re different. You aren’t out to hurt or use me…you love me as I love you, and this is it for both of us.”  
She finally smiles after her comment. “I do, Ana, very much. And you are-- you’re it for me as well. I plan on marrying you one day.” She goes wide eyed but still smiling. “Would you tell me why you haven’t slept with me yet? Your realization?” I ask very softly as I hold her hands, playing with her fingers with my own.   
“I guess I can, it’s not really a secret. It’s all about power and control. I felt on a subconscious level that my virginity, my body is all I have total control over, and I’ve been petrified to relinquish that control.”   
I start kissing her fingers one by one…I hear her breath hitch, “However, with this crazy man out to get me, I’ll be damned if I let him take my virginity! I also realized—I’m fucking horny as hell!” She makes me cough from laughing so hard.   
“Really, Christian! I am! I want you so badly…and I trust you aren’t going to fuck me and leave me. But I do think there are some other things we need to discuss-- sexually speaking.”  
“Oh Ana, I agree with you, yes we have things to discuss…but let me make this clear: I won’t be fucking you. I’ll be making love to you.” With that, I lay her down on the couch as I kiss her, laying over her, just feeling her curves, taking her all in. I was just going to suggest heading upstairs to my bedroom when I hear the elevator doors open.   
Ana and I sit up, fixing our clothes quickly. “Daddy? I didn’t know you were coming over!” Ana gets up and runs to Ray, hugging him.  
“Annie girl! How are you? I’ve been so worried about you. Christian called and invited me to lunch to see you, and discuss a few things man to man.” Ana finally stops hugging Ray, which allows me to get a handshake in. Taylor comes in to the living room and sees Ray as well. The two men greet each other with a quick hug and some joking and small talk. Yep—they definitely hit it off.  
As we watch Ray and Taylor talk, I place my arm around Ana’s waist and whisper, “That’s surprise number one…” She just looks at me in shock, but knows better than to ask questions she won’t get an answer to.  
The three of us enjoy a nice lunch of homemade veggie pizza, wine for Ana and I, a beer for Ray, and watermelon sorbet for desert. Conversation was light as we ate. We caught Ray up on the news with Jose and Mia—now an official couple. Ana told him about her new job at the recently renamed Grey Publishing. He seemed very interested in hearing all about the arrest of the company’s former President. We ended the conversation with talk of Gail and Jason’s upcoming nuptials and showed him a picture of the baby. After we ate, we sat outside on the terrace enjoying some fresh coffee. Unfortunately, I know that the upcoming conversation will be upsetting to Ana, and I’m dreading leaving this happy small-talk behind.   
“Annie, Christian and I have something we need to discuss with you, that’s part of why I’m here.” I’m relieved when Ray starts off. He continues. “It’s about your mother, baby girl.”  
At Ana’s tearful and shocked expression, I jump in. I don’t want her getting upset from an overactive imagination. “Ana, your mother sent you a letter. Being that your mail is screened, Taylor gave it to me as he didn’t know if it would upset you. I think you should read it, after we talk.”  
“Why would I care what she has to say?” Oh no, here comes “angry Ana”…  
“Honey, your mother is very sorry for leaving you with me and not being a part of your life the last few years, but she’s explained…and, well I think you should hear her out.” It’s plain to see on his face that Ray’s heart is breaking for her.   
As I see the tears in Ana’s eyes, and see the sorrow in Ray’s face, I decide I need to jump in. “Ray, if I may, I’d like to cut in here—with your permission of course.” He can only gesture his approval. “Ana…you only remember your mom leaving because she met Bob; you felt she was being incredibly selfish and was proving to be like your father—leaving you because she hated you.” I get closer to her, and place one hand on hers, and another on her cheek. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth, my love.” She looks up at me, tears running down her face; I wipe them away with my thumb.  
“What do you mean? You’re confusing me.”   
“Ana, your mom did form a relationship with Bob, and left Ray for him. But she didn’t want to leave you. She didn’t know until recently that she’s mentally ill. The abuse from your father did a job on her too. She literally went crazy, suicidal. She felt you would be better off without her in your life.”  
“Oh my God…what’s changed, Christian? Dad? Why contact me now?” Her tears are coming like a flood now.  
“Ray, you want to take this one?”  
“Sure, Christian…Annie, she’s left Bob. He wasn’t bad to her, she just realized she never loved him, along with his lack of motivation and extreme laziness, she concluded—through treatment over a few years-- that she wasn’t where she belonged. She misses you—Very much.”  
“How the hell do you know all this?” She says with a bit of anger in her tone.  
“She called me, Sweetheart. We talked, she explained and apologized…she wanted my advice on how to approach you, to ask for your forgiveness.” Ray sits quiet for a few moments, I think getting up the courage to spill his secret. “Your mom’s here Annie; in Montesano, at the house. I didn’t think she should come here today; I felt you needed some time to digest everything, and make your own decision.”  
Ana sits quiet for several moments, lost in thought. She suddenly stands and quietly excuses herself. “I think I want to be alone right now.” With that she hurries inside. Ray looks at me, completely defeated.  
“I’m not sure I did the right thing, Christian. I never wanted to hurt her. I hope she understands her mother needs just as much support as she does…” And then Ray lets the cat out of the bag: “I still love her. I’ve asked her to stay with me, to move back in.”  
I don’t know why I’m not as surprised as I should be. “What did she say?”  
“She still loves me too; she misses me, and agreed to move in—permanently. Soon as she can, she’ll head back to Georgia to pack up her stuff and have it moved here. Bob doesn’t care one way or the other. I don’t think he ever loved her, I think he just wanted a maid.” He shakes his head in disgust.  
“Ray, does Carla know about the stalker situation? And about Ana and me?” I want to make sure I’m completely caught up.  
“Yes, I told her, and she’s looking forward to meeting the man who’s taking care of our girl…” He gives me a big proud smile. “But I didn’t tell her about the letter the nut job sent me. She doesn’t need that in her head.”  
I’m glad he mentioned that letter. “Speaking of the letter…”  
He holds his hand up and looks around to make sure nobody can hear him. “I made some calls as we discussed, and I’ve been in touch with Jason about adding some covert additions to the team. And that’s all I feel comfortable revealing to you.” He winks.  
I get the whole ‘military code’ thing, and I take it as it is—that Ray is taking care of shit. After another twenty minutes of conversation Ray decides he better head back home and to Carla. He gives me a quick hug and pat on the back. “Thank you Christian, for everything. It makes a man feel good that his little girl is loved and looked after. Please give her my love—and apologies when she’s up to it.” After a quick conversation and hug with Gail and Jason, Ray is on his way home.   
I decide to go check on Ana and find her in her room on the phone. I knock so it doesn’t seem like I’m trying to eavesdrop on her conversation. She puts up one finger, mouthing to me one minute. “Kate, I gotta get going, but thanks for talking to me… I do feel better…yes, lunch! Will you call Mia and invite her? Great! Thanks again Kate, and my love to Elliot.” She hangs up the phone and pats the bed for me to sit with her.  
I move a piece of hair from her face and put it behind her ear as I ask, “Are you okay? I’m so sorry you’re hurting—and right after seeing Flynn, too!” She looks into my grey eyes, and she seems so calm, so peaceful.  
“I’m okay, Christian. I’m shocked more than anything, but she’s my mother. After speaking with Kate about it, I’m feeling a little selfish. For years it was all about me, how my father has screwed up my life. I never gave it a second thought that my mother was suffering just as much.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I’m sure she and I will have a heart to heart and patch things up—eventually. Did my father leave?”  
“Yes, he felt it best to give you some time right now. You can call him whenever you’re ready.”   
My heart breaks when I see more tears falling down her cheeks. I wrap my arms around her, giving her the only support I know how to give at this point. I have a serious lack of words to comfort my girlfriend. When she stops crying and settles down I tell her to rest, while I finish up some work in my office. She hesitantly agrees, but after I kiss her on the cheek, she gets under the covers.

APOV  
Seriously Christian? More work to do? You can’t take some time to comfort your girlfriend? Don’t you have a clue as to how much I need you, how much I want you?   
I’m so tired of feeling alone, especially in such a large place. Then it hits me: he’s getting ready to dump me. Maybe he really hates me too, just like all the others. That has to be it. He’s been finding more and more ways to keep space between us, and he’s dived into work and only work. Maybe he does miss the BDSM, let alone just sex in general. Well screw it: I’m not staying ‘home’ alone again. Riley and Gail are with their men; Christian gave them the afternoon off to have a double date, leaving Ryan here alone as security as we weren’t planning on going anywhere.  
I lay in the spacious bed thinking for several minutes, before I decide if he’s cutting me loose, I’m going to do what I want to do starting now. Being as it’s a Friday, I decide to join Elizabeth and Claire at the bar across from work for a drink—maybe more than one. It’s a beautiful afternoon, so I decide to go for a ride on my bike, clear my head, before heading to meet the girls around five this evening. I want to be alone. That should be pretty easy to do considering Ryan’s the only one around. I wait for him to take a bathroom or coffee break to make my exit: it will give me enough of a head start before the vultures pounce. I head to the bathroom to freshen up and add some makeup. When I come out, I make my way to the living room where I can see Ryan more clearly. Sure enough, twenty minutes later I see him exit the security office and head to the restroom. I quickly jump up, grab my helmet, jacket and keys and take the elevator to the garage. If his coffee’s kicked in, I’ve got an easy ten minute lead.   
And there she is: my baby. I check her over just to be safe; no cut brake lines, notes, or flat tires…I’m good to go. I take a quick look around like Luke showed me to make sure I’m not being watched, put on my helmet, and I’m off. I can instantly feel the cobwebs flying off me as I gain speed. Since I have a couple of hours, I just take my time cruising around, mostly on the outskirts of the city.   
My mind is quickly flooded with dozens of thoughts all at once: my mom, Christian, work, the stalker, Luke, Gail and Jason, my life before and now after Christian Grey. I’m suddenly overcome with sadness, and the overwhelming stress I’m under and I pull over to sob. It’s a pretty bad panic attack—one I haven’t experienced in a long time. I can’t see with tears filling my eyes. I decide this is a nice spot to just sit and reflect for a bit.  
A little after five, I pull up outside the bar and remove my helmet and jacket. As soon as I step inside I hear my name called. I look over and see my friend Claire ushering me over and I’m greeted with a big hug by her as well as Elizabeth.   
“Oh my God Ana, you missed it all! I wish you could have seen old man Roach’s face when the cops came to arrest him and escort him out of the building! It was the best! The only problem has been Jack.” Claire whispers the last statement. “He’s kind of been acting like he’s in charge more than before, and he’s become bolder—if you know what I mean…”   
Oh wonderful… “Yes, Ana seriously, stay away from him as much as possible. I think he’s up to his old tricks.” Elizabeth warns.  
“Good to know, thanks. But right now, all I want is a drink. Vodka and cranberry juice please.” I say to the bartender. And that’s when I feel his presence-- his slimy, alcohol smelling, vomit inducing arrival right behind me. He reaches his hand past me to pay the bartender: it doesn’t get past me that he grazed my tits on purpose.   
“It’s on me, Ana. Glad you could finally join us. We’ve missed you at the new Grey Publishing House.” Disdain dripped from his mouth. “I see you’re here alone…how’s the boyfriend?”  
Smiling, I simply answer “Just fine, thank you. He’s in the middle of a huge deal, that’s why he’s not here with me.” Suck on that Jack!   
He looks at me like he knows I’m lying. “Sure, Ana. We hope you’ll be joining us on Monday. We’ve all been pulling extra hours because we don’t have you in the office to help out. Listen, I’m supposed to go to New York this week for a big conference, and I’m going to need you to come with me. I need you to book our flights and room first thing Monday morning…but enough about work…”   
Did he say ‘room’?   
I feel his big sweaty hands on me, rubbing my neck and shoulders. I think I may vomit. When his hands start rubbing towards my chest is when I jolt up out of my seat. I buy a bottled water and leave the bar area, finding a spot to talk to Elizabeth and Claire without having to watch my back—or the rest of my body. I need a shower…

TPOV  
Gail, Riley, Luke and I had a nice lunch together at some sports bar that’s really just a restaurant with a bar in it. The women got to talk weddings and babies, and Luke and I talked sports. None of us were even allowed to mention work or the boss—whoever did first had to pay for lunch. Of course I lost once Ryan called in a panic. I quickly pay the bill, and we rush out back to the penthouse.   
When we arrive, the first thing we hear is the boss laying into Ryan, yelling and cursing him out. I’m able to get Christian to look at me, and ask him what happened.  
“I’m not sure. All Ryan knows is he saw Ana in the living room reading a book while I was in my office working. He went to take a shit and when he came back out, Ana was gone. She’s not answering her phone.”  
“Fuck me! Okay, let me look at the security cameras. Ryan, did you hear any commotion when you were in the bathroom?” I ask as I scan the footage.  
‘No, nothing T. It was very quiet. The only thing I heard was the elevator ping.” He answers close to tears.  
“Just the elevator…that rules out a kidnapping. We all know Ana would scream and try to beat the tar out of anyone who came near her.” We all smile at the thought, except Christian who is beside himself with worry. I notice Gail is speaking with him, trying to calm and reassure him.   
Luke comes into the security office just then. “I tried calling her myself T. Her phone was here in the guest room charging…wait! Did you see if she took the bike when she left?”  
“Oh Lukie I could kiss you right now!” Luke teases me with a pucker. “There she is…” I say to Sawyer.   
He looks closer. “Well she only has a jacket and her helmet—no bags. So we know she wasn’t ‘leaving’ the boss…Ah good girl, Annie! I’m so proud right now!” He says in reference to seeing her scanning around to check for any tails; one of the many things he taught her. “Good! She’s on her bike. We can locate her in a matter of minutes…”  
“How the fuck do you suppose that man?” I ask. “She took off on her bike to God knows where and for how long.”  
“Oh ye’ of little faith…” he says to nobody in particular as he types away madly on one of the computers. “When I repaired her bike, I didn’t mention that I was adding a lo-jack.” He says with a huge smile. Now I meant what I said, and I grab his face and plant a quick one on him. I get up to go fill in the boss, and I’m met with a few chuckles.  
“Don’t even start! Christian—we found her. Lukie boy secretly installed a lo-jack on her bike. He’s tracing it right now.” The boss all but crawls into the fetal position as he folds into himself on the couch. “Sir…” I squat in front of him to make sure he hears me. “She left with only her jacket and helmet. No bags of any kind. She was not leaving you, she is coming back. She really loves you, Christian.” I say it slowly, enunciating that she’s not gone for good, and will be back in his arms.  
He starts to cry out of relief that she’s safe. When he composes himself, he demands we head to wherever she is. I nod in agreement. As he heads to grab his wallet and phone, I take a moment to say something to a devastated Ryan. “Hey, it’s not your fault man. Nature called, you answered—it happens to all of us. Ana planned this. She wanted to be alone, so she waited till you were indisposed. I will not let the boss fire you out of anger. You did nothing wrong, okay?” Ryan looks at me with a smile and signals that he’s okay.   
Sawyer and I take the boss to get Ana. We’ll need both of us to restrain him from killing anyone who’s gotten too close to her.  
APOV  
It’s been so nice being able to be with the girls, and get to know them better. I miss girl time since Kate and I don’t live together anymore. When she moved in with Elliot and started working at the paper, she became too busy for me. I know she loves me and we will always be friends, but I really hate change.   
I realize time has gotten away from me, and I’ve forgotten my phone, so I better head back to the penthouse before anyone worries. However, drinking two bottles of water after my vodka and cranberry juice, my bladder is begging to be emptied. Claire has just left, and I look around and don’t recognize anyone left from work. Am I really the last to leave? I head to the restroom, and as Luke taught me, I clear it first.   
I’m just washing my hands when the door opens, and in strolls Jack Hyde. Why am I not surprised? He’s so drunk he looks like he may pass out any second. “Uh, Jack—this is the ladies room.”  
“Oh I know Ana, I watched you come in here. Thought I’d say goodnight before you left. Will you be back in tomorrow? I could really use your help, I’m so swamped.” He’s slurring his words so badly I almost can’t understand him.  
“Yes Jack, I’ll be in tomorrow. See you then.” I finish drying my hands and actually manage to give him half a smile. I’m starting to feel bad for the guy. He seems to be lonely; friendless. Not to mention angry at the world. He turns to open the door for us, but stops, and locks it instead.   
“What the fuck are you doing Jack? Open the damn door!” I’m not even scared: I’m in a blinding rage! I’m tired of this drama, of being scared all the time, and of being the ‘victim’. I almost dare him to lay a hand on me.   
“Oh Ana, you really are a stupid little cunt, aren’t you? I told you I’d be coming for you soon.” His slur is suddenly gone, and standing before me is a Jack Hyde I’ve not met. This is an irate, hateful, almost dominant, Jack.   
Oh. Shit.  
“You Jack? It’s been you stalking me? Why? You son of a bitch!”   
He just laughs in my face.“Ana, if anyone’s a bitch here, it would be you. I don’t know if I’d consider it ‘stalking’ per say…” He pauses, using air quotes on the word stalking. I never realized how annoying those ‘air’ quotes’ can be until now.   
Damn it! I need to stay calm, breathe, and remember what Luke has taught me. Why the hell did I just take off like that? What’s wrong with me? I’m so stupid!  
“I knew the minute we met that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. You know, I never should have hired you during the company’s financial problems, but I just had to have you. I wanted you near me every day so I could see you, watch you…smell you. I got you the job; now you should say thank you, Ana.” He steps closer, and reaches for me. I raise my arm to push him away, and he slaps me—hard—across the face.   
He’s taken me by surprise, and now I’m getting scared.  
“Now why’d you make me hit you? I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.” He walks towards me as I walk backwards, until my back is pressed against the wall. He roughly grabs my loosely hanging hair, and inhales the scent of my shampoo. “Mmmm coconut…you smell like the beach…” He seems almost lost in himself.   
I’m breathing heavily, trying to calm down and keep the rising panic from taking over. Before I can think of anything to say to get through to Jack, his mouth is on mine. His lips are dry, thin, and his kiss is rough. He forces his tongue into my mouth, as he pulls my hair with his left hand. His right hand is busy touching my body. When I feel him undoing my pants and trying to push them down, my panic wins out.   
I manage to get my mouth off his and start to scream for help, as I try to pry his hands off of me. The next thing I know, I feel an intense pain, and find myself on the floor. My abdomen hurts so badly I’m seeing stars in my disorientation. By the time I’m able to focus again, I realize he has one hand down my pants, his other hand still in my hair. He’s lying on top of me, rendering me incapable of moving, let alone fighting back. I feel his disgusting lips on my neck and across my chest. He’s telling me how beautiful I am, and how much he loves me. How he can see us together with children down the road—with me providing him with sexual gratification at a moment’s notice; the ‘perfect little woman’. My pants and panties are down far enough that he could force himself into me and there’s nothing I can do to stop him. The thought sickens and terrifies me. Realizing that this psycho may be taking this gift I planned on giving to Christian just sends me over the edge and I can’t hold back my sobs.  
Jack stops kissing me and looks at me, “Why are you crying? You should be happy. I love you, and you love me…I’m going to be your first, and we’ll be together forever.” He sits up a little bit to bring his fingers to his nose. “Anastasia…oh God I’m so hard for you right now. You smell so good! And you taste amazing…” He says as he sucks the fingers that had just been inside of me.  
Christian…my love…I’m so sorry. Please forgive me!  
I realize I can breathe better, and why: Jack is hovering over me and I’m able to move. It’s now or never Ana! I brace my hands around his wrists which he really seems to enjoy—gross. I bend my legs and plant my feet. As soon as he is distracted for just one second I will make my move. And sure enough, he closes his eyes, seemingly in his own bliss, in his own imagination. That’s all I need: with all my strength, all my determination, I roll over taking Jack with me. He lands so hard he smacks his head on the ceramic tile. I lift my left arm and let it come crashing down on his windpipe, causing him to cough and choke. I struggle up enough to land my palm into his nose as he raised his head. With a now bleeding and broken nose, a cut to the back of his head, and not being able to speak yet, I stand and lay the final blow: a few good kicks to his crotch, pummeling his quickly deflating erection, and one good one to his ribs to pay him back for the punch he gave me. I immediately unlock and open the bathroom door and go running from the bar. I run smack into a wall in a black suit; one I’ve run into before. “Luke! Thank God you found me!” And I completely collapse on the floor, not caring who’s watching me.   
Between my cries and screams, I hear Christian. “Ana! Oh baby, what happened? Fuck! She’s bleeding—Taylor, get an ambulance here now!”  
Luke looks me over as I’m on the floor, seeing my pants and panties ripped, and pulled so low I’m basically giving a free peep show. Without saying a word he removes his jacket and places it over me. Luke simply asks me, “Where?”  
“Ladies room,” I say hoarsely. Christian picks me up and sits me on his lap as he checks me over for injuries. I see Taylor finish up on the phone, then immediately ask to see the owner. I would not want to be that man at the moment; I don’t think I’ve ever seen Taylor or Luke this angry before. Not even when I was almost assaulted in my apartment.   
“Are you hurt, baby?” Christian asks anxiously as his eyes scan me from head to toe, rage swimming in his eyes.  
“I’ll be okay.” I manage to say even though I’m really hurting as my adrenaline is wearing off. I realize my pants and panties are still down pretty low and attempt to pull them up—not easy to do sitting on Christians lap, and covered by Luke’s jacket. I didn’t think of those repercussions.  
“Ana, did he touch you?” He all but spits the words out. I can’t look at him or respond—I’m so ashamed. That’s all the proof he needs and his wrath that’s been building bursts like a shaken can of soda. He attempts to get up, and I know it’s because he plans on killing Jack himself with his bare hands. I can’t let him do that, and thankfully Taylor agrees.   
“Sir—let Sawyer handle it…Christian! Sit down and take care of Ana! Let Sawyer and I do our jobs; stay put please and don’t make my job harder than it already is.” Christian settles down again with me on his lap, pulling me to him in an attempt at keeping the two of us in our own little bubble.   
Taylor heads over to the bar, takes out some cash and throws it on the counter at the owner. “This is to cover the repairs you’ll need in the ladies room…” He turns to walk away, but thinks against it. He adds, “Oh, and in case you didn’t already know it; you’ll be closed by the end of the week. Consider this your eviction notice, you piece of trash. How the fuck can you let this shit happen in your place and do nothing to prevent it or stop it?” Taylor’s fists are clenched in an attempt to refrain from punching the guy. Instead he just shakes his head and walks away. He places his hand on Christian’s shoulder and simply tells him, “It’s done.”  
Nobody seems surprised by the loud screams and cries, along with the breaking and shattering of glass coming from the ladies room, yet the place starts to empty out quickly nonetheless. I have no doubt Luke is beating Hyde within an inch of his life. I call for Taylor, who looks at me like if I asked for a pony right now, he’d give it to me.   
“What is it Ana, are you okay?”  
“I’ll survive thanks to Luke’s self-defense lessons…I was just going to tell you, you may want to call for a second ambulance.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy to hear you joke. I love you so much” Christian is hugging me so tight it hurts where Jack punched me. “I’m so sorry I’ve been neglecting you. I have a good explanation, but I never should have left you alone like that.” He kisses me lightly; afraid to hurt me physically or psychologically, so I take the initiative to kiss him deeper. I need this, I need him. I need his love. I want to just stay safe in his arms. “But I’m so furious with you, Ana! I mean, what the hell were you thinking? You can’t just go out alone when you know there’s a nut job after you! I could spank you for this!”  
For some reason when he says spanking, it sounds kinda hot. “I know, I was stupid, I wasn’t thinking straight. I was just really upset and felt like my brain was all cluttered. I just wanted to breathe, try to clear my head.” Before either of us can say anything further, we see the police and ambulance pull up just as Luke exits from the restroom, unrolls his sleeves, and adjusts his tie, as he makes his way back over to us. Taylor hands him a wet cloth napkin to wipe the blood and sweat from his face, hands and a little from his shirt.   
When he’s cleaned up better, Luke sits by me, “Hey Ana, are you okay?” I can’t help my tears as I just grab and hug him, refusing to let go until I’m good and ready. “Ana? What is it?” He seems really confused by my gratitude.  
“It was because of some things you taught me that I was able to get away without being raped…” Luke lifts me and places me on the stretcher. “He had me on the floor. When he was distracted, I flipped him-hard; then I incapacitated him so I could run away.” Christian’s been busy speaking to the paramedics and police so he didn’t hear me, but I, little Annie Steele, not only took out a rapist by herself, but I also brought this tough guy before me to tears.  
CPOV  
After Ana was treated at the hospital and released, I brought her home, gave her the medication the doctor prescribed and had her lay down to rest. And rest she did— all night, until close to ten the next morning. Last night and this morning I had Welch contact the remaining employees of Grey Publishing that they were to take today off, maybe a few more days as well, while I clean up the mess from Roach and now Hyde. I’ve called Ray to fill him in, along with Kate and Elliot, and my parents. I’ve invited everyone over this evening. I think it will be good to clear the air, maybe it will cheer Ana up too. I also made an appointment for Ana to see Flynn today, as I think she needs to talk to someone about it; a professional, not just the man who loves her.   
I’ve had Taylor give Sawyer a raise, especially when I heard how Ana was able to fight Jack off thanks to his instruction. I want him to continue Ana’s self-defense as well as instruct Mia, Gail, Riley, Kate and my mother if she agrees to it. No harm in keeping all the women we love as safe as possible.   
I’m just about to go check on Ana when I get another call from Welch. “I’m sorry Sir, but I finally got confirmation on some leads I was pursuing on Mrs. Lincoln. Apparently she’s still recruiting underage boys as her play things.”  
“Shit! Are you kidding me?”   
“No Sir, I’m not. It gets worse: she’s started enlisting young girls as well, to train as her subs so she can eventually pimp them out, and to use them in practice with the boys.”   
I’m completely without words. I’m horrified, disgusted, and hurt for these kids. What can I possibly say? “Do we have proof?”  
“Nothing we can use in a court of law…but outside the law— yes, we’ve got proof.”  
“Damn it! Okay, let me speak to my father, see what he says. I’ll be in touch. Thanks, Welch.” I end the call with a knot in my stomach. I decide I have to tell my family tonight.   
Elena Lincoln needs to be stopped immediately. 

APOV

Christian insisted I speak to Flynn today about what happened yesterday, which I did, and now he’s taking me for lunch. All I wanted was something quick and easy, like burgers, fries and shakes so he takes me to Johnny Rockets. I love this place; I haven’t been here since I was a kid. We sit in a booth across from each other and place our order. I’m still groggy from the medication they gave me for pain. They had told me I was lucky at the hospital—that I was a fighter. I escaped with a bruised cheek and bruised ribs. I also got a couple of superficial scratches and a headache from him pulling my hair so hard. Of course I’m traumatized, but Flynn had me focus on the fact that I did end up taking control, and I fought back and got away. I didn’t just accept that I was going to be a victim. I’m proud of myself for fighting back, but annoyed with myself for going out alone, sneaking off, to begin with.   
Christian’s soft melodic voice snapped me from my thoughts.   
“I hope you’re okay with company tonight Ana; I’ve invited everyone over to finally tell them everything.”  
“Everything, Christian? Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I have too. I just found out Elena is still dipping into the ‘child pool’.”  
“No! Oh, Christian…yes, I think you’re doing the right thing and I support you one-hundred percent. Do you want me to do anything?”  
“Just be with me, baby.” I smile back at him.   
“Okay, I can do that.” He kisses my hand as our waitress brings our milkshakes, almost spilling them as she can’t take her eyes off Christian. I stare her down until she gets the hint and stops staring at him. “Now, can you tell me what’s going on with Jack and the Grey Publishing House?”   
“I’d rather not discuss him, Ana.” He says sharply. “But the new GP should be up and running again soon. Of course your job is still there if you want it, but if you’d like to move up in the company, that can be arranged.”   
“Oh no, Mister Grey! I plan on earning my position! I still have a lot to learn, and besides, it’s like we had discussed previously—I don’t want to be labelled as getting favors because I’m your girlfriend.” Get it through that thick skull of yours! “If I’m to get any respect in the publishing world, I need to pay my dues.” I say after sipping on my vanilla shake.  
“I know, I just thought I’d try one more time.” With a defeated sigh, he relents just in time for our lunch to be served. We eat quietly for several minutes, just smiling at each other every few seconds; an unspoken language. I love him; he makes me happy. I break the silence by bringing up Gail and Jason’s wedding, and the eventual birth of their child. “I wonder where they will go; I mean there isn’t enough room in the penthouse for a baby, right?” I’m just afraid they will leave. I know that would really upset Christian, as well as me. They are more like family than employees of his.   
“Oh Ana, you do like to ruin my surprises, don’t you?” I look at him questioningly. I think I go into shock when he continues. “Part of the reason I’ve been so busy lately is because I bought a house.”  
“What, really, a house? You, not in your palace in the sky? That just seems odd to me.” I tease.  
“Well, get used to it woman!” He laughs. “I realized if I’m going to marry you someday; Gail and Jason are getting married and having a kid—not to mention Jason never gets to see Sophie because there’s no place for her to stay at the penthouse, plus Luke and Riley seem to have hit it off, and what if they get serious….the penthouse is only so big. And it’s no place to raise a baby.”  
I sit stunned, in just complete awe of this man. “Now close your mouth, finish eating, and let’s get going. I’ll show you the house.”  
We finish eating and after Christian pays the bill and leaves an enormous tip we head out to see our future together. This palace has been abandoned or foreclosed on, I’m not sure which. In either case it’s been left a total mess. It’s right on the water, which I love, and once cleaned up will have an amazing yard with landscaped gardens. It’s huge, has more than enough room for all of our extended family; as well as any kids he and I may have.  
As Christian is showing me around the house, he’s pointing out the changes he’s planning on making. “I think you should leave most of it as is. Keep the history, the character of it.”  
“If it would make you happy baby, you’ve got it. I’ll talk to Elliot about it—I hired him to do the remodel.” He is so happy, just smiling from ear to ear. He lifts me up and kisses me gently, lovingly. “Do you like it?” He asks me like he’s a two year old excited over the undecipherable scribbles they are proudly showing anyone in the nearest vicinity.   
“No, Christian, I don’t like it…I love it! It’s beautiful, and will be the perfect family home…”   
Our family… Holy shit! Realization dawns on me: this is his—our forever home. This house will see weddings, holidays, birthdays, graduations. This home will know the pitter-patter of little feet; playing ‘Marco Polo’ in the pool, hide and seek, cookouts and picnics in the extravagant gardens… I can actually see it before my own eyes, and I realize: this is what Christian has been seeing all along…I start pouring tears out of me like I’ve never done before. I’m pale, shaking and sobbing.   
“Ana, honey, what’s wrong? I thought you were happy?” He looks seriously heartbroken; but I can’t stop crying enough to speak. “Taylor, we’re ready to go. I think Ana needs to get home and rest before tonight.”   
I’m hysterical the whole ride back to Escala, and I think I used all the Kleenex in the SUV. Poor Christian is just beside himself, as he has no clue as to what to do or say; he just holds my hand. When we arrive upstairs and those elevator doors part, I run for my room. I need to breathe, relax, and get this ‘ugly crying’ under control before I can talk to Christian. Of course he follows me, and knocks on the door.  
“Ana, please talk to me…I don’t know what’s wrong…tell me how to fix it.” After a long pause he says, “I won’t buy the house if you hate it that much. I thought you loved it. I love you Ana, but I’m so confused…please talk to me.” After a couple of minutes he informs me, “I’ll be in my bedroom if you need me. I’m going to rest too.” After which I hear him walk down the hall.   
I need to breathe, think, and calm myself down. I need to talk this out with Christian, and I need him to know how much I love him. First things first, I need a shower. Afterwards, as I wander around my room looking for something to wear, I decide to call Elliot and tell him no matter what to continue with the remodel, only to try to keep as much of the original house as possible. He seemed ecstatic I called and told him I loved the house. I also swore him to secrecy—do not tell Christian I spoke to him about it. I find something appropriate to wear and throw my soft, silky royal blue robe on as I head down the hall to talk to my future husband.   
I stand outside his door, only occasionally hearing the distinct rustling of a page being turned. I don’t bother knocking, I try the doorknob and find it unlocked, so I enter as if I belonged here in this room. Actually—I do. He looks at me with a mix of confusion and relief that I’m obviously here to speak to him. “Baby, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
I cut him off. “Christian, please, don’t say anything, just listen to me, okay?” He nods and puts his book down, and gives me his full attention. “Don’t sell the house—I do love it, as well as what it represents.” I stand there, my back against the door, my hands behind me. “That’s why I became hysterical: it finally hit me like a bolt of lightning.”  
He stands and comes over to me running his hands down my arms, pulling my hands into his. “What did Ana; what hit you?”   
“The future—our future. All of it. I started picturing our life there, married, happy…maybe with children one day. But it was all of us, everyone I’ve come to love and feel close to. We were a family.” I step towards his bed further into the room, my back to him. He just stays where he was at the door. “Then the big one hit me Christian, and I lost all control: a man wouldn’t be buying a house, having renovations already set to start, and speaking of a future with me if he was planning on using, hurting, or leaving me.” I finally turn slowly to face him, with tears in my eyes once again. He can’t hide the happiness radiating off of him. I take a deep breath and untie my slinky bathrobe, letting it fall to the floor. His jaw follows. I’m wearing a matching royal blue chemise that has a thick white lace panel running down the middle, along the tops of my breasts, and along the bottom trim. It’s so short it just barely passes my vagina, and has a slit on each side. I’m wearing a matching blue thong as well. I feel sexy, womanly, and oh so much in love with this man!  
“No one ever saw a future with me before. Until I met you, I didn’t think I even had a future…Oh Christian, I love you so much it consumes me! I want you; I want our forever to start right now...” I step a little closer to him. “Make love to me, Christian…I want to feel your love for me, as I feel it for you. Please, be my first and my last—forever.”  
He steps to me and holds me in his arms; his grey eyes glistening from unshed tears. “Are you sure, Ana? I mean absolutely sure? You just went through a horrific experience yesterday…”  
I place my finger over his lips. “Do not mention the one who shall not be named!” We both chuckle. “I’m tired of letting others take my happiness away from me. I’m taking it back. This is what I want—what I’ve always wanted since I met you. Besides—I kicked his ass! I got my power back.” I look into his eyes. “What he and the others did wasn’t love. I know what real love feels like now-- with you. What they did was hurtful, abusive, and selfish. I want to make love to the man I plan on spending the rest of my life with, and leave those motherfuckers in the past where they belong.”   
He rests his forehead on mine. “I’m so proud of you Ana, not just for fighting, but for surviving! You don’t let anyone or anything get in your way. I admire you greatly; I’m your biggest fan.” He wipes the tears from my eyes, and starts to kiss me gently.   
Suddenly a horrifying thought over takes me and I stop him. “Christian…are you sure this will be enough to keep you satisfied? That just me, with nothing kinky, will be enough for you? I mean, have you ever had just plain, simple, regular, vanilla sex before?” I realize how comical my questions are, and we both start to giggle a bit.   
When we stop laughing and become serious again, he says. “Oh baby don’t you worry—I’m sure I can figure it out…” he holds me tight to his body, enveloping me in his kisses; his stiff cock pressing against my quivering belly. Our passion quickly grows, as we have had several weeks of foreplay at this point. His tongue expertly explores every inch of my mouth as his hands quickly and easily slide the spaghetti straps of my lingerie off my shoulders. It falls to the floor leaving me in just my G-string; I’ve never been this naked in front of a man before. I’m not nervous at all. I feel safe, protected, and loved in his arms.   
I lift his t-shirt over his head and take the time to admire this work of art in front of me. I’m really able to notice the scars on his chest from the horrible abuse he received as a small child. I unbuckle his jeans and slide them over his ass, feeling him as I do. I can see his massive bulge fighting to break free from its confines of his boxer briefs. He, too, stops and looks at me in almost total nakedness. “Ana, you’re perfect. Your breasts are just…holy shit!” He takes his hands and gently runs them over my body, my nipples hard just from his look. He starts kissing me again; my mouth, cheek, jaw, neck, ear, as I run my hands through his lush copper locks holding him to me as if my life depended on it.   
He lifts me up by my waist and I instinctively wrap my legs around him. Still kissing me he slowly lays me on the bed, laying on top of me. I had no idea it would feel this good! I’ve been absentmindedly waiting for my gut to freak out and that little voice to tell me ‘No! Don’t do it! Stop!’ but it never comes. I don’t think I’ll ever hear that little voice again…   
He’s running his hands all over my body as he kisses me so passionately I think I may burst. He starts kissing me all down my body, stopping to give my ample breasts the attention they so desperately desire. He expertly sucks and nips on one, while using his hand to keep the other satisfied. He switches back and forth until I’m moaning and squirming so much, I can almost buck him off of me. He continues his descent and tortuous exploration of my body. His touch is magic, and I’m under his spell.  
He’s running his tongue over my belly, his hands on my hips. “Ana, are you sure? You can stop me anytime you need me to.”   
I’m panting, “Please—don’t stop!”  
His tongue continues its assault on my body, working its way down, until he’s running his tongue over my wet panties. “Oh my God Ana, he groans…you smell so good! So wet already Miss Steele…” All I can do is moan. He inhales my scent deeply a few times, taking his time running his tongue up and down my slit.  
It’s driving me insane, so that I’m now begging him, “Please baby…please…I need you…I want you.” He swiftly removes my panties, and just stays there, kneeling between my legs, admiring me as he strokes my thighs.  
“You’re so beautiful, Ana…” I kneel in front of him and kiss him again as I remove his boxers, and watch his impressive erection spring free. I take him in my hand and lovingly stroke him, eliciting several low moans from him into my mouth. I pull my mouth away from his and start kissing, licking and sucking him from his neck, down his chest, to his tight abs.   
Finally my tongue finds his cock, already dripping pre-cum. I take him into my mouth, as he cries out and gently grabs my hair. “Oh Ana…Yes! Just like that…fuck baby, you need to stop or I’m gonna come in your mouth…” I don’t stop. I continue my assault on his muscle, teasing the tip with my tongue, going at a steady rhythm, almost deep throating him, but not quite. Adding a low hum or moan occasionally while giving him head and playing with his balls puts him right on the edge. I may never have had intercourse, but I know how to work a dick with my mouth. Something I’m really not very proud of. “Shit Ana I’m gonna come…baby stop if you…shit…fuck…that’s so good…I’m gonna come baby…” With both hands placed softly on my head, his cock spilling and throbbing into my mouth over and over, I keep lightly sucking as he comes down from his orgasm.   
I make my way back up to his abs, when he puts both hands on either side of my face, leans down and kisses me gently, only stopping to tell me how much he loves me, and to lay me back down. As he kisses me, he runs his hands all over my body. When he reaches my sex, he lightly rubs in between my slit, teasing me. He’s making me moan and grind against his hand. He continues to stimulate my clit while he sucks and gently bites my nipples, working his amazing mouth down all the way to my toes. He sucks on them, and kisses his way back up to my wanting pussy. “You’re so beautifully wet, your lips are glistening” he says as he inhales my scent again.  
“Mister Grey…You’re such a tease…”  
“Oh am I now?” He chuckles and then I feel his hot tongue on my opening, slowly licking up to my clit. He does this several times, even sticking his tongue inside me. When he focuses just on my clit, it sends me over the edge, and I cum loudly and gloriously all over his mouth; my back arching so I’m almost off of the bed. He licks me clean as my body relaxes.   
He starts kissing me again, gently, but quickly turning passionate. He positions himself between my legs, still kissing me, and stops to ask, “Are you ready baby?”  
“I think I’ve been ready since the moment I set eyes on you!” We have a good giggle, as we kiss and touch each other more. I can feel him at my opening, just rubbing me, but desperately wanting entry. He holds my hands by my head, our fingers entwined as he kisses me. His kisses become more intense as he breeches my entrance, and steadily fills my core with his length. I gasp as I feel a slight pinch, and feel a gush of wetness. I know he has just taken my virginity, and I couldn’t be happier it was him. He stops in place, giving me a few moments to acclimate to him. When my breathing steadies again, and he can see in my eyes that I’m okay, he tells me ‘I love you’ as he starts to move, slowly at first, never breaking eye contact with me.   
Shit! This feels so incredibly good! Why didn’t I just jump him right away?   
He reaches a rhythmic pace, and I start to build. I can feel another explosion coming, and he can feel it too. He starts to pump harder and faster, “I’m close baby…I want to come together. Can you come for me?” I lift my head up slightly and he takes the cue plundering my mouth with his tongue. I wrap my legs harder around him, pulling him closer into me—if that’s even possible. I can feel him grow even larger inside me.  
I beg him to go a little harder in between kisses, which he does, and within seconds I’m writhing under him, screaming “I’m coming!” as he finds his release also inside me. Damn, I didn’t realize either of us would be so loud.  
We lay there in each other’s arms, completely sated, as we find our breath again. “Christian?” He moves a little so he can see me. “I really do love you.” I say as tears form in my eyes. “I’m so glad I waited for you…” He kisses me again, softly, lovingly.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 14

 

CPOV  
It has to be illegal to feel this happy. I’m lying in bed with the love of my life, after making sweet love to each other several times. We don’t have much time before my family gets here, but I can’t bear moving from this bliss. Ana’s lying with her head on my chest, looking up at me. Her firm breasts pressed against me, and a perma-smile stuck on her face.  
“How are you feeling baby?”  
She yawns, stretches a little and says, “Sore.” So matter-of-factly that it makes me laugh. “Seriously Christian! I feel thoroughly worn out! But I do feel completely wonderful…I wish I had done that with you a long time ago…” She smiles sheepishly.  
“Marry me Ana. I mean it. I don’t want to wait anymore.”  
“Christian, we will be together, why rush it? I know you’re used to getting what you want when you want it, but I think rushing this wouldn’t be good.”  
“Fine woman, but just so you know, I already consider you my fiancé and I will be putting a ring on it sooner rather than later.” I smack her delectable ass and then pull her up to kiss her. “Now Miss Steele—soon to be Mrs. Grey—lets shower and get dressed. Family will be here soon.”   
Showering together is not a good idea when we are in a rush, as we couldn’t keep our hands off each other and made love a couple more times in the bathroom. When my family arrives we are just getting dressed, our being freshly washed a huge give away as to what we’ve been up to. The smirks from Taylor and Sawyer don’t go missed, the fuckers.   
My parents arrive with Mia, followed by Elliot and Kate. Jose, Ray and Carla will be arriving a little later. I asked my family to come earlier so I could break the news to them, and since Kate is living with Elliot, and is Ana’s best friend along with being in the media, I’m hoping to be able to use her expertise in that area. Everyone is gathered around the living room or kitchen, having drinks and appetizers prepared by Gail and Riley. I decide while everyone is presently engaged, I would pull my father into my office and tell him first.  
Taylor, my father and I get comfortable on the plush couches and chairs. With scotch in hand, my father jumps right in. “So what’s going on son? You seemed very anxious to speak to me when you called and invited us over.”  
Here goes nothing… “I have some news dad, and I’m afraid it’s not good. I need your help, and I wanted to tell you alone before I told the rest of the family as I’m sure this will affect them too.”  
“Christian, you know you can tell me anything—good or bad. Now forgive the lawyer in me, but get to it. What’s your news?” That’s my dad—no-nonsense.   
“Okay…well it involves Elena Lincoln, mom’s friend.” I pause to allow him to speak. When he doesn’t, I continue. “It’s come to my attention that she’s having sex with minors. But I’m not sure legally what I can do to stop her.” My dad gulps down the rest of his scotch and gets up to get another.  
“Do I need to ask how this affects you other than it’s the right thing to do to stop her abuse of these children?” He always was a smart man. Even before I knew what I was in trouble for, when I was a kid, he’d have the whole backstory, the understanding of my actions, and had no less than three witnesses lined up.  
“Dad, with all due respect, what do you think?” He looks down at his glass and shakes his head.   
“How old were you Christian?” He asks without looking up from the scotch that has him mesmerized.  
“I was fifteen- the summer I went to work for her and her husband. But there’s more dad…you need a refill yet?” He shakes his head no. He looks up finally and motions for me to continue. “She’s involved in, and introduced me to, BDSM. Up until I met Ana, that’s all I’ve known.” I continue to just let the truth pour out of me: the contracted subs, why I was always so distant, and why my family never saw me with anyone before Ana.   
After what seems like an eternity my father finally speaks. “Well, you did the right thing in coming to me first…this is going to kill your mother Christian. Why didn’t you say something sooner?”  
“I didn’t see anything wrong with it, with what she and I had shared. But when Welch found out she’s fucking other kids—boys and girls—it just bothers me. I mean I don’t know their exact ages, but it can’t be the best environment for them. For me, well I was so screwed up already; it just seemed natural for me to follow her. Honestly dad, I enjoyed it most of the time.”   
“That makes sense actually…and what horny teenage boy is going to say no to sex? But the truth is, Christian, that what she did to you and what she’s doing to the others is wrong.” He speaks again before I can respond. “Now, what’s this evidence Welch has gotten ahold of?”  
Taylor, who had been quietly blending into the background, speaks up. “We have obtained surveillance photos of her bringing children into her home, a couple of them shown in a BDSM scene at a sex club she managed to sneak them into, along with pictures of their bruises afterwards.”  
“Hmmm…yes, with no warrant, or cause for one, it won’t be admissible in court.” After several quiet and uncomfortable minutes of silence, I speak up.  
“I’m so sorry dad…will you please help me stop her?”   
“Of course Christian. I love you, no matter what—you’re my son.” My father proceeds to surprise me further by standing up and embracing me. “Don’t ever be sorry. You did nothing wrong, do you understand? I’m the one who should apologize. I just knew that woman was trouble! But I didn’t speak up because she’s your mothers friend…damn it!” I hug him, and this time neither of us wants to be the first to stop. When we do, I can’t help but notice the tears in my father’s eyes and I get very angry at Elena Lincoln: she’s made my dad cry.  
Taylor, my father and I spend at least another thirty minutes discussing our options. I make a couple of phone calls, sign some papers, and Taylor goes to fill in the rest of the security team. When we are all on the same page, I head to the living room to inform the rest of my family, and pray that they don’t hate me.  
APOV  
As soon as Kate enters the penthouse, we hug hello and start catching up. Within seconds of seeing me, she exclaims, “Oh my God Steele! You had sex!” She’s positively beaming-- more than me.  
“Shhh Kate, you don’t need to announce it to everyone!” I pull her aside to a quiet area so we can talk. “Yes we did! This afternoon, and it was amazing!” I can’t help but giggle uncontrollably.   
“Oh Ana, I’m so happy your first time was wonderful! It’s so important. So, give me details! I want all the dirt!” Oh good lord, Kate Kavanagh will one day cause my death from embarrassment.   
I proceed to give her some information, mostly what had led up to me finally throwing myself at him. She’s known about the house because of Elliot, and is very happy for us, especially when I mentioned Christian has already asked me to marry him. Kate goes on to inform me that she and Elliot are headed the same way, and how things have been between them. We then catch up on work, her family, and talk more about my mother’s reappearance.   
When Christian enters the room with his father and security, I know its show time.   
Christian gets everyone’s attention. “Mom, Mia, Elliot…I have something I need to share with you. It’s going to be hard to hear, but it’s important that you do. Kate, I’m asking you to keep your journalistic integrity, and keep this to yourself for now. I promise you, when the time comes I will give you an exclusive interview.”  
“An interview Christian, but you don’t do interviews!” Kate interjects a bit confused.  
“I most likely will have to…you will understand after I explain.”  
“What is it Christian? You’re scaring me.” Grace says. Carrick goes to sit next to her. She’s going to need his support.  
“I’m sorry mom, I don’t mean to upset you…Do you remember when I was about fifteen, and suddenly started doing better in school? I stopped fighting, drinking, basically being a punk?”  
“Yes…that was about the time you started doing some work for the Lincoln’s.”  
“That’s right mom. This is really hard to say, so I’m just going to spit it out quickly: Elena started sleeping with me at that time. She promised me sex if I cleaned up my act.”   
“What? Christian…no, that can’t be true. Elena’s been my friend for decades!” Grace is torn between believing her child or accepting the treachery of her closest friend.  
“It’s true mom. But it gets worse. She’s involved in the BDSM lifestyle—and that’s what she introduced me to.” I see tears forming in Grace’s eyes.  
“So what you’re telling me, Christian, is that Elena, one of my closest friends, has not only had sex with my underage son—countless times I’m sure—but that she would also tie you up, and physically hurt you, all on purpose?” The calmness in her voice betrays her erupting anger.   
“Mom, I understand you’re hurt, but please understand it was consensual. I owe Elena a lot, really. She helped get my head on straight, and she loaned me the money to start GEH. I’ll always be thankful to her…”  
At this revelation, his family enraged at Elena, now turns on Christian. “How the fuck can you say that bro?” Elliot scolds. “I knew there was something about her I didn’t like, and now this explains a lot; like why she grabbed my ass a few times years ago.”  
Carrick, the voice of reason speaks up. “Son, I think you need to re-evaluate your feelings towards Mrs. Lincoln. Didn’t you just tell me she’s still practicing this behavior?”   
“Yes, but it’s different. I told you, I was already a messed up kid…”  
Now I have to step in. “Everyone, please, sit back down…If I may, I’d like to say something.” Surprisingly they listen to me and sit back down, although Grace and Mia are still crying.   
“I know you all don’t know me very well yet, and I hate to bring this up as one of the first few things you find out about me, but I think it may help all involved.” I walk quietly over to Christian, who is sitting in a chair, leaning forward with his arms on his knees. His head is down apparently in shame and embarrassment.   
I kneel down, and place my hands in his, but he still doesn’t look up. “Christian, you know my father was abusive towards me, and you know he left when I was very young. What I didn’t tell you is when he left to be with his girlfriend, he was leaving to be with a child: his girlfriend was fifteen years old at the time.” I try not to let the gasps coming from the room distract me. “Please tell me, if what my father did was considered abuse, and basically pedophilia—why isn’t what Elena did to you and is doing to others not considered abuse in your eyes?” I pause dramatically for effect.   
He finally looks up at me. “Ana, it’s just different for girls. For me, well yes, I was fifteen, but age of consent in Washington is sixteen. What’s a year going to do? It’s no big deal.”  
I look over at Taylor who’s been standing quietly in the corner, and nod to him once: my signal to him to call Doctor Flynn, as I feel Christian may need his help tonight. I then continue talking to Christian. “Yes, fifteen and sixteen are so close! But it’s the law for a reason, and many other states even have the age of consent set older than sixteen. I believe part of it is that every year you grow as a teenager; you get that much more mature emotionally, not just physically. To many I’m sure a year can mean a world of difference. Knowing your past as I do, and as Elena did—what she did was a gross moral sin. She took advantage of your vulnerability, your anger, and your trust issues. At fifteen, you were not ready for that kind of relationship. She then spent years molding and manipulating you into what she wanted. It was all about her, my love; her selfish needs and wants. She is a sick predator.”  
I notice the tears falling to the floor from his once again lowered head, but I need to continue. “Legally she raped you. Adults who have sex with minors can be prosecuted for statutory rape, regardless of whether the act was considered consensual by the minor. It’s an abuse of power. It’s even more egregious when the adult is someone entrusted to care for the minor; for instance you doing work around the Lincolns home. That kind of behavior is a violation of trust.” I hear multiple people sobbing at this point.   
Keep going Steele—they all need to hear this.  
“While you were physically mature enough to engage in sexual behavior, you were far from emotionally mature enough to handle it. You couldn’t talk to anyone about it because you felt guilty, perhaps ashamed and protective of Elena. In turn, having this secret, and through her manipulations, you became estranged from your family and others.”   
Nobody says anything, so I continue, even though I feel completely out of my league. I’m not a therapist; I’m just a fast study. So on I go beating this horse, and I’ll continue until Christian has his “Ah-ha” moment.  
“As you grew up you began trying to work out some of the internal struggles; seeking women whom you can control in the manner in which you were controlled by her. You want to do to them what was done to you. You had to repeatedly prove that you were the one in control, not the other way around. Genuine, mature intimacy became all but impossible because you have difficulty trusting women; in your case, the woman who was supposed to look after you failed you. She took care of herself at your expense. She controlled you through the power of her position and took advantage of you; you were vulnerable, and all alone—just as she planned.”  
Lots of sniffling and tissues being passed around, but still, I charge on. Now directing my comments towards everyone in the room, I shift my body so I can see them. “The nature of the sex she used is irrelevant. Not everyone involved in BDSM comes from an abusive past. Who knows why people enjoy the kind of sexual relations they do, God knows there’s some freaky stuff out there! But basically—different strokes for different folks. The bottom line is: she took advantage of a young, hurt, angry and confused boy. She also controlled and manipulated him to this day, to keep him from forming real, lasting relationships with other women, as well as with those who love him. Until I came along that is…”  
My last statement earns a few chuckles and a smiling Christian pulling me to his lap and kissing me in front of his family. “Thank God for you Ana…I love you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you, I really don’t.” He says after we part lips.  
“Really everyone—am I wrong? Because I’ve been in so much therapy through the years I can write my own book. I think I’m dead on, and I think this Elena person needs to be stopped immediately.”  
“But what about the money side? I mean she’s the one who loaned me the startup costs, and I ended up going into business with her. It makes me feel bad to cut her off.” Christian seems honestly at a loss as to how to handle her in this regard.  
I realize that she knew exactly what she was doing all along; she’s got this intelligent, kind, loving man convinced he became successful only because of her influence. I see Flynn has arrived and Taylor is filling him in, as Carrick expresses his remorse for not supporting him when he dropped out of Harvard. He was afraid for him, that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. Little did he know…  
“Oh for Christ’s sake Christian! I’m sorry to be so blunt, and it may sound harsh, but you need to hear it.” I’m practically yelling at him as I stand up, pulling him up with me. I refuse to baby the business man in Christian Grey. I coddled the child in him—that’s enough!   
“Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that Christian Grey—even from almost a decade ago—would let a little thing like finding capitol stop him from succeeding? I’m calling bullshit! I’ve known you a pretty short time but I even know there is no stopping the Christian Grey from getting what he wants. Are you telling me you wouldn’t have found a way to get the money if Elena didn’t give it to you?”  
He’s smirking at me with that smolder in his eye. I know tonight is going to be a long, fun night!   
“Of course I would’ve figured something out Ana. I think everyone knows that.”  
“Yes, even Elena I’m sure, which is why she had to work even harder to keep you under her thumb…now, have you paid her back?”  
“Yes of course—plus interest-- as well as being the financial backer of her salons.”  
“So there ya go Mister Mogul! You don’t owe her a thing. If anything, she owes you.” I have placed my hands on his biceps and he’s pulled me in closer to him. “So work your magic, make your phone calls, and make the arrangements to distance yourself from that disease. Please; for you and I to grow, she can’t be a part of us.” I whisper the last part so only he hears me.   
“Yes dear” He smiles jokingly. “Seriously, I know, you’re right. And hearing it from your side…well it just made it all so clear. She is evil and needs to be stopped, and I’m in the process of doing that.” He gives me such a devilish grin.  
“What are you up to Grey?” He gently kisses my nose, as the chatter of his family has taken over the room. Moments later, Christian urges us to quiet down as he has something to explain to us all.

Elena POV

When Christian called me earlier, I must admit it took me by surprise. I really hope he’s come to his senses and we can get back to the way things were. He’s mine! I made him, and I will keep him so long as I can benefit from him. The fact that his clueless mother is my best friend, well that just makes it all even funnier to me. He doesn’t realize that’s how I’ve been able to keep tabs on him all these years. So far my plans have all worked out. If I can get rid of this bitch he’s so attached to, then I can finish what I started: use him to fatten my wallet, and eventually get him to sign his money over to me, as well as contract with me exclusively. I want him back in my bed. He was and still is the best fuck I ever had. Not to mention his threshold for pain, and stamina. Damn, the man makes me horny just thinking about him!  
I pull up at Escala and head up in the elevator, to be greeted by his major domo, Taylor. He’s a hot package himself. I can’t help but wonder what he’d look like handcuffed in my dungeon. I’m so busy staring at Jason Taylor’s ass; I don’t realize he’s bringing me to Christian’s office instead of his living room until he’s knocking on the door.   
“Yes, come in.” Christian says mildly. Oh good, maybe this will be easier than I thought…  
“Christian, darling, did I catch you at a bad time? You must be busy working if you’re having me meet you in here.” I notice he hasn’t gotten up to kiss me hello like he usually does.  
“Have a seat Elena…I am working, and that’s why you’re here.” He says very calmly.  
“Oh?” I ask as I take a seat.   
“Mrs. Lincoln…I am effective immediately terminating my financial backing on your three salons. Here’s all the paperwork, signed and already in my lawyers and the bank’s hands. This is your copy.”  
“Christian, you can’t be serious! Why would you do that? Why would you do that to me? After all this time…after all I’ve done for you. You’re a selfish bastard!” He has to be kidding! He can’t destroy me like this…It has to be that bitch Ana’s fault!  
He just sits back and laughs. “I may be a selfish bastard Elena Lincoln, but you are a filthy pedophile. Wait, let me rephrase that: You’re a filthy, old, nasty, dominatrix of a pedophile. Yes, that sounds much better!”   
“How dare you! I made you! You were man enough…and you wanted it—badly! You’re good in bed all because of what I taught you. It takes years to harness that kind of talent. The only way is to start when you’re young, don’t you understand that?” He has to understand that, he just has to!  
He sits forward in his chair at his desk, hands in front of him, and the biggest grin I think I’ve ever seen on his face. He could easily pass for the Cheshire Cat right now. “The way I see it Elena, is you prey on young boys—and apparently young girls now too-- because it satisfies whatever sick needs you have. It’s what you want; it has nothing to do with helping the child harness their power and learn control—and all that shit you told me years ago. And I do mean child. There are laws in place to stop statutory rapists like you, and I will be reporting you.”  
Oh shit. Fuck! I can’t even speak right now…I don’t know what to say. The look on my face must make it crystal clear.  
‘Yes Elena, I’m aware of your recent activities. Those poor, scared, innocent children you’ve been raping and molesting. Were you even aware that two of those kids are just thirteen years old?” He just shakes his head at me while he announces my demise… “I have proof of what you’ve done. I even have proof of who they are and their ages. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had an angry mob at your doorstep before the police arrive.”  
He stands and comes around the desk, leaning on it. “Face it Elena: you’re done. You’ll be going away for a long time; your assets will be frozen then liquidated to pay off your debts while you rot in prison.”  
Now my panic sets in. Only thing I can do is manipulate him, hopefully. “Listen to me Christian, you can’t do this to me…”  
“It’s already done Elena—and keep your hands off me.” He’s pushed my hands away from him.  
“Listen to me you little shit! You’ve got nothing on me! You can’t prove anything…all of my new subs wanted it. They like it, just like you did. You think you’re better than them? Go ahead and try to stop me. You were hardly my first, and definitely not my last…ya know Christian, you’d be surprised how much stamina a thirteen year old has. Quite surprising actually.” I take a moment to look around. “What, no Taylor waiting in the wings, to act as your eye witness? You’re such a fool Christian…” I grab my purse, and shake my head as I leave.   
This isn’t over, not by a long shot!

CPOV  
I wait a minute until I hear the elevator heading down towards the garage, and then make my way to the security office. I see Ryan and Sawyer busy working, my mother and Mia in tears, consoling each other, Kate and Elliot just sitting there in shock. My dad and Ana are teary eyed, but happy in an odd way.  
“So dad, was that enough?”  
Beaming proudly at me, he replies, “Yes son, more than enough to indict her on all charges. She really put her foot in her mouth! She’ll be put away for a long time. Good work Christian, you did it.” My taping of our conversation is more than enough evidence for the courts.  
Ana just grabs me and hugs me so tight, I almost can’t breathe. And then this woman, this vision of perfection takes me by surprise once again.  
“Carrick, Christian, I have something to ask, and I hope you understand and agree.” The room gets quiet for Ana. “As an abused child myself, I can’t help but think of those kids Elena has hurt, as well as their families…and, well, I’d really like to start a charity; something to help them out with the financial and emotional aspects of dealing with the aftermath.”  
“You mean like helping them find and receive the proper therapists, psychologists, and etcetera? My dad confirms.  
“Yes, exactly. Getting good care is so expensive. What if there’s some kid out there hurting, but not getting treatment because his parents can’t afford it? Hell, maybe some kids don’t even tell their parents!”  
My mom has overheard and joins us, drying her tears. “That is such a lovely gesture Ana; great idea. Count me in to help get it going.” This is fantastic: it will help my mom make peace with this by helping others since she couldn’t help me. Ana is a genius!   
“Really mom? That would be fantastic!” I turn my attention back to Ana. “And you’re right baby—a lot don’t say anything because of embarrassment or shame. We could even have a number they can call, or a place they can go to for help in getting their family involved. We’d just have to look into the laws.”  
“I can do that for you. I’d love to help in any way I can.” Flynn surprises me by speaking up. He and I step off to the side to speak privately. “How are you feeling Christian?”  
“Honestly…I feel pretty good.” And with that, I’m back to ‘patient Grey’.   
“I’m very glad to hear it… A lot of things happened tonight, one of them being you accepted Elena’s relationship with you as abusive.”   
“We can thank Ana for that. The way she spoke of her father really hit me hard. I realized she was right; if I were a girl, and I was seduced by an older man, he would already be in prison—no question. So why should it be different because of my sex? Then I thought of Ana and my future children, and someone like Elena getting their hands on them…” I have to stop for a minute to get my anger under control. The thought of my future children hurt and victimized has me seeing red. “Once I realized that, the rest of it all seemed to make that much more sense. She really was controlling me in any way she could. When our sexual relationship ended, it became a financial connection…until she introduced the sexual back into it with finding me subs.”   
And then it hits me like a ton of bricks: “Elena was my pimp! Oh my God, how did I not see it sooner?” I feel sick to my stomach, and dirty. I need a good workout and a shower, followed by spending hours making love to my beautiful, intelligent woman. I can’t wait to make her my wife…  
Thirty minutes, and several drinks later, the rest of our guests arrive. To say it was awkward is an understatement. Mia and José were in their own little world, and if there PDA’s were just a sample of what they’re like when they’re alone, then Elliot and I have some talking to do with Jose!   
Carla and Ray arrive, and I can’t find Ana anywhere. After looking for several minutes, I realize she’s in my office speaking with Flynn—no doubt about her mother coming. I really don’t want to interrupt, but I feel I have to. I knock gently and enter the room.  
“Ana, Ray and Carla are here. Do you want to be alone with them?”  
“I was actually thinking I’d like for you and Doctor Flynn to stay. I’m so nervous Christian! What if she doesn’t like me?” She curls up into my chest, and I just stand there holding her, running my hand through her hair.  
“Oh baby, she’s going to love you. Hell, she already does! Look, I’m not going to tell you what to do in this situation, but just remember she had it rough too. She never stopped loving you—she made a mistake in thinking her absence would make your life better.”  
“I know you’re right; Flynn was just discussing it with me as well.” She straightens herself up and dries her eyes. “Alright…I’m ready.” At her words, I call for Ray to come in.   
Ray steps in first, Carla slowly behind him. I didn’t realize how much Ana looks like her mother until now with them both in the same room to compare. I keep my arm around Ana, Ray holding Carla’s hand. Flynn steps in and introduces himself to Ray and Carla, as it’s the first time they’ve all met. Ray then steps forward to embrace Ana. “Hey kiddo; good to see you. Are you okay?” Ana smiles bravely and nods.   
“Hello Ana…my goodness you’ve grown into such a beautiful woman.” Carla says carefully. “Ray’s done a wonderful job taking care of you.”  
“Um, thanks. And yes, I guess he did.” I can tell Ana is uncomfortable and at a loss for words.  
“Ladies, please have a seat. I’ll get us all some drinks. Is wine okay?” I use the intercom to ask Gail or Riley to please bring in some wine for us, this way I won’t have to leave Ana alone when she needs me most.   
“So Ana, Ray and Christian have been telling me about your job in publishing…” Carla is trying desperately to break the ice.  
“Cut the shitty small talk mom.”   
Uh-oh. ‘Pissed Ana’ has reared her head!  
“I have something I need to say. I’m angry, and hurt that you left me. I already felt like an unlovable freak because of dad, and then you left me too. I’m grateful I had Ray—and now have Christian as well. They’ve been a constant reminder that someone in this world does love me, even when my parents couldn’t, or wouldn’t.” Ana takes a break as Riley brings some chilled white wine into us and hands us our goblets. We all gulp loudly, in desperation.  
“Ana, please—let me explain…” Carla tries to interject when Riley exits the room, but Ana refuses.  
“No. First I need to get this off my chest…I’ve been so angry for so long…” Tears start to take over Ana’s cool demeanor, betraying her anger with this obvious sign of caring. “When Ray told me why you left, it just broke my heart. Why couldn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you just explain to me how you were feeling?” Carla starts sobbing, followed by Ray’s choking back of his tears. “You don’t think I’d understand you’re depression? That I wouldn’t help you—that we wouldn’t be able to get through it together? Ray and I never stopped loving you, even when you went to live with Bob, mom, even though I was hurting so much and suffering from depression myself.”   
Carla stands, rushing over to Ana who also stands as mother and daughter embrace. “Oh my darling girl! I’m so very sorry for the pain I’ve caused you…I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping you away from my depression. How wrong I was sweetheart!”  
“I just hate him so much mom! I hate what he did to me-- what he did to both of us!” Ana says into her mother’s shoulder.  
“I do too baby, I do too.” Flynn juts his chin at the door; he wants Ray and me to leave so he can talk to Ana and Carla alone. An hour later, the three of them emerge from my office, and I go to Ana and hug her, holding her tightly.   
“Are you okay Ana?” I hope so!  
She lets out a huge sigh. “I think so…I mean it’s going to take time to develop a relationship together, but tonight was a good start. I felt better after admitting my anger, and crying.” She smiles at me.  
God I love her so much…I’m glad things are getting better all around, and hopefully will remain calm. A little peace and quiet is a wonderful thing. I take Ana by the hand and head towards the dining room where everyone has already gotten situated. It really is true that grief and angst can make one extremely hungry. I push Ana’s chair in and sit beside her. I whisper to Flynn who’s sitting on the other side of me. “Shall I just hand you my checkbook tonight, or what?”  
He laughs heartily at my joke. “Don’t worry—you’ll get my bill.” He whispers back, then smiles as he pats me on the shoulder.   
Kate, who’s sitting across from Ana and me with Elliot, is having a discussion with Mia and Jose about Ethan. “He told me you two spoke Jose, and you’re both cool. I’m so glad to hear it!” Kate says.  
I almost had forgotten that Mia dated Ethan briefly, and that Jose and Ethan are old friends. Yeah—that’s not an awkward situation or anything... I still think Jose is the better match for my sister. Her exuberance doesn’t seem to faze him in the least, where it would overwhelm Ethan very quickly. Jose seems to be able to even rein her in a bit at times, which I feel she needs in a relationship. Ethan and Mia remained acquaintances, but decided there was no romantic connection.  
“Ethan told me you’re going to move in with him at Ana and Kate’s old apartment! I think that’s fantastic!” Elliot informs us. Everyone agrees it’s a wonderful idea, since Jose is moving to Seattle anyway after his photography show that’s coming up.   
I decide with all this drama from the day, and the last several weeks, we could use some good news. I decide to make my announcement tonight instead of waiting, since Ana now knows about it. I excuse myself quietly, and head to the staff quarters. Gail answers when I knock.  
“Do you need me Mister Grey? I’ll come with you right now.”  
“No, no Gail; nothing like that at all. But I would like you to come with me—as well as the rest of the troops. Please come to the dining room in a few minutes.” Gail hesitantly nods, and calls the others, informing them of my wishes. I stalk away with a smirk knowing full well that they think I’ve got bad news. I can’t wait to see their faces when I tell them!  
I enter the dining room again and garner everyone’s attention. I tell them I have an important announcement to make as soon as the others join us. I quietly move about the room refilling everyone’s drinks, killing a few minutes until the others arrive. As I’m filling my glass last, they enter cautiously. “Ah, here they are! Come in! Come in!”  
Taylor speaks up for the nervous group. “Is everything alright, Sir?” He stands intimidatingly with his legs at shoulder width apart, his hands locked together in front of him. If he had his gun on him I’d be nervous.  
“At ease soldier!” I can’t help but laugh at their seriousness. “Relax, please Jason, all of you. Nothing’s wrong; actually things are great and that’s why I asked you in here. I have an announcement that affects you all too.”   
“Let me guess—you’re pregnant! Yay, congrats little brother, you’ll make a wonderful mother!” Elliot jokes as he jumps from his seat and rubs my belly. When he pretends to talk to a non-existent fetus, I push him off.  
“Very funny Lelliot!” But I can’t help it, and I crack up. Elliot really is a freaking riot. He’s got the entire room in hysterics.   
Leave it to my mother to speak up. “Christian, what is it? You have us all on pins and needles!”  
“I’m getting to it mother.” I smile, still trying to stifle my laughter. “May I El?” He raises his glass to me.  
“Shoot little bro!”  
“Okay good…anyway, as you all know since this beautiful woman entered my life I’ve become a changed man.” Ana kisses the hand I reached for her with. “I’ve learned what it means to love someone so much you’d give up the world for them. I learned that I’ve been a horribly mean and selfish prick—but yet my employees, family and friends have stuck by my side. That ladies and gentlemen is love in its purest form.”   
Elliot just has to lighten the mood. “Wait, is Ana pregnant?”  
“No! No way!” Ana all but screams at him as she turns fifty shades of pink to red, throwing her dinner roll at him. Kate turns to Elliot and punches his arm.  
“No Elliot; Ana is not pregnant. However, someone in our family is expecting and we already know who.” Everyone looks at Gail smiling, as she rubs her little baby bump. “I realized with Ana in my life permanently; Jason and Gail expecting and getting married; and Luke and Riley…well, fucking like rabbits…sorry mom!” I grimace at my mother who gives me that look, while everyone else laughs. “They may have a future together as well. There’s just no room here anymore for those I love, so I’ve bought a house!”  
Everyone applauds and expresses their happiness. “But it gets even better. And this is where you all really come in: Jason and Gail, I’m having Elliot build you your own three bedroom cottage on the vast property. I want you to make the design choices with him. Pick whatever you like Gail, and don’t worry about picking the least expensive—I think I can afford it.”  
And queue the waterworks. Gail’s just beside herself, and Jason is actually teary eyed. “Jason, you’ve been my closest friend and confidant for the past several years, and I want to keep you around. I also want to express my appreciation for all you do for me and my family.”   
Jason has to lighten the mood to keep his manhood intact, “You could’ve just sent me flowers or jewelry or something man!” His comment makes us all laugh heartily.   
When I stop laughing enough to speak again, I tell him “Okay, well then this way you’d feel guilty quitting on me to find a different job.” I say facetiously.   
“Christian…I’m just stunned; truly shocked. I don’t know what to say.” Jason grabs me and hugs me tightly for more than what men usually consider comfortable.   
When he releases his bear hold on me I remind him. “You have been saying you want to spend more time with Sophie but never could have her for a length of time because she didn’t have a room-- or that’s what your ex told you. This way she has her own room, and so does baby Taylor. And if you end up with even more children, we’ll make room for them as well.” He’s still at a loss for words, and just hugs me once again.  
“Lukie-boy, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you! Ana and I discussed it, along with Elliot, and we’ll be making a private apartment for you over the garage. Of course there will also be additional places for the rest of the team. No pressure or anything, but should the time come that you and say a woman we know named Riley, decide to shack up, get married, have a couple of kids—Elliot will remodel and create larger private quarters for your family as well.” Luke too is overcome with emotion and can only just hug and thank me.   
Ana stands and starts to talk animatedly about “Grey’s-Land” as she’s named our new home; a play on Elvis Presley’s home Graceland. I remind Luke, who’s still next to me, “I entrust you with her life. She’s my world and means everything to me. You, Luke, have the most responsibility in my eyes. I trust you.” Luke looks down and nods as Riley hands tissues around the room. “Ryan and Jackson of course are included in our plans. I’ll have to fill them in later. So there you have it: you’re all my family, and I love you dearly. I’m sorry it’s taken so long for me to acknowledge it, and tell you.”   
My mom and dad instantly embrace me, telling me they’ve never been so proud of me before, and that they love me too. I realize this is the first time I’ve really said those words and meant it.   
I’ve succeeded in making everyone happy, and myself delirious. I decide to take advantage of the high we’re all feeling and pull Ray to the side before everyone sits for desert. “I’m sorry Ray; this should only take a moment…”  
“Of course Christian. What’s on your mind?”  
“It’s Ana Sir. You know she’s living here with me, and how much I love her.”  
“Yes, of course—it’s clear as day how you feel about my little girl.” Ray adds with a smile.  
“Well besides buying the house with Gail and Jason in mind, Ana was my initial thought…I want a future with her. I want to marry her one day soon Sir, and I couldn’t picture us married and with possible children in this apartment. I want her to have a real home.”  
“What are you trying to ask me son?”  
“I’m asking your permission to ask her to be my wife—when the time is right.”   
Ray nods and puts his arm around my shoulder as he walks me a little further away. “I knew this day was coming, but I didn’t expect this conversation to happen so soon… Listen, I know you two are crazy about each other. But are you absolutely sure? I mean from what I understand this is the first serious relationship for each of you. You don’t think someone else will come along down the road that’ll tempt one or both of you?”   
I can’t help but chuckle. “Ray, I don’t mean to sound like an asshole, but I’m constantly stared at, and propositioned by women of all ages, shapes and sizes. I wasn’t interested then, and I’m certainly not interested now. She’s it for me. She’s my other half; my soul mate. I know that sounds dumb, but…”  
“That doesn’t sound dumb one bit son…” He says as he looks over at Carla who’s having a jovial conversation with Ana and my mother.   
APOV  
What started as a stressful, drama fueled evening ended on a high note. Not only did Christian bust Elena for her lust of underage children, but my mother and I are on the road to mending our relationship, and Christian announced his plans with the new house—which made everyone thrilled. It was only fitting that this night should end with some fun between the sheets. Not only is Christian a skilled lover, but he’s fun too. We have our serious, intense, lustful moments, but the times he’s silly and making me laugh is what makes me feel so much closer to him. Anyone can fuck, but a man who can make you laugh while giving you orgasm after orgasm, is one to hold on to.   
It has to be after midnight, but we’re still awake having just made love three more times. He’s gently playing with my fingers which are entwined with his, as I’m lost in thought. “What’s on your mind sweetie?”   
Damn he really knows me so well. “I was thinking about the whole BDSM thing, and how I’m really not familiar with it; other than what I’ve seen in movies of course, or online. Are you ever going to show me the playroom?”  
“You just jump right to it, don’t you? Why do you want to see it?”   
“I’m curious…you said some of it can be kinky fun….” And just like that, he’s carrying me up the stairs and unlocking the door. The unmistakable smell of wood, and leather mixed with lemon tickles my nose. Several items are covered by white sheets, reminiscent of years past. The oxblood red walls are heavy, yet soothing at the same time. However, it’s the sight of what almost looks like pool cue’s hanging on the wall that gets my attention. “What are those, on the wall?”  
“Those are canes, a whip, flogger, riding crop…” He answers carefully. The color draining from my face concerns him. “Only if they agreed to it Ana, and if it was too much they could safe-word and I’d stop immediately.”  
“I understand…so this is the room you fucked all those women in?” Suddenly I feel so small, and insecure.  
“Fucked—yes; never made love to anyone before you, and certainly never had anyone in my bed. Only you…”  
I take a few cleansing breaths. “Okay, so tell me what you mean by kinky fun.”  
“Seriously Ana? We’re standing naked in my sex room, and you want to talk kinky fuckery?”  
I had forgotten we’re naked; I’m just that comfortable with him. But yes, the thought of kinkiness with me has him quickly getting hard. I grab his hand and lead him to the large bed with nothing on it but a sheet and some pillows. I lay him down and straddle him, slowly taking him fully in my hot center. I just sit on his massive cock not moving, driving him wild. “Now tell me Christian…what kinky fuckery would you like to try with me?”  
He groans as his hands explore every inch of my body. “I’d love to tie you up…blindfold you…use some toys on you…a spreader bar…and maybe one day spank you” In between each thing he mentioned, I’d grind just a little. Enough that he could feel how wet I am from him. I enjoy showing him what he does to me. “Good God woman, you’re killing me!”   
He wraps his hands around my hips, and tries to thrust himself into me. I teasingly act disinterested, and look around the room. Feigning boredom, I say to him, “You know what I’d do with this room…”  
With a grunt he lifts me off him and places me on the bed face down. Standing at the edge of the bed, he grabs my ankles and pulls me closer to him. “This my dear Ana, is fucking!” And with that he plows into me, over and over again. His sweat dripping onto my back, he grabs my hair and lifts me up partially. He then grabs my arms at the elbows, holding me in place as he continues to drill into me, neither of us concerned about being quiet. It’s so primal, animalistic, and instinctual. Okay, it’s fucking hot! Within minutes I come gloriously on his cock, sending him over the edge seconds later as he explodes inside me.   
I collapse on the bed, with Christian lying beside me, both of us on our stomachs. “Christian?... I think I really like fucking” I say with a devious smile. He kisses me passionately as he rolls me back on top of him.   
“I’m very happy to hear it Miss Steele, as it’s something I love as well. I’m sure we will have lots of practice through the years.” He looks me in the eyes as he says, “I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you Anastasia.”   
“Same here Grey…” He really makes me melt. “Now as for all that kinky stuff, I think I could handle some experimentation. So long as you promise not to hurt me. The whole spanking thing we can discuss in more detail, because it sounds like it would turn me on, but I don’t want to be in pain.”  
He gives a belly laugh. “Ana, there are two kinds of spankings: the first one is for punishment obviously, but the second is for pleasure. It’s lighter, less intense, and less painful. I think you should try it, see how you like it. If you don’t enjoy it, I will stop immediately.”  
I remain quiet in thought for a moment. “Okay Christian, I’ll try it. I’ll try everything you mentioned…but not tonight! I’m exhausted!” He smiles at me, kisses me on the nose and carries me back to his bed where we both drift off into a restful sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 15

APOV  
I’ve gotten hardly any sleep, but I’ve never felt so energized. I guess love has that effect- as does lots of sex! I have to get this dopey grin off my face though when I meet the ladies for lunch, as the last thing I want to do is discuss getting laid with Grace Grey.   
Gail, Kate, Mia, Grace, my mother, and I are all meeting at Mia’s new restaurant to get a sneak peek—followed by only Ryan and Vincent. Now that Hyde is behind bars, the threats against me are minimal. We all meet up at La cave à vin—The Wine Cellar— and Mia gives us the tour. I completely understand the name, as it fits perfectly. It looks and feels like we are in underground room, a vault, of wall to wall wine. It reminds me of a speakeasy that was around in the time of the prohibition. It’s absolutely beautiful, and I love it. Mia has made several appetizers; samples of what will be served when the restaurant opens. We dive in with no apprehension, as Mia pours several wines to match with each item. It is decadent and exquisite, and we all express our pride of Mia’s accomplishments. A short time later, our whimsical conversation continues over yet more wine.   
“Mia sweet girl” Gail says, “I can’t get over this place. I just love it, and I know Jason will too. This is definitely his style; and the food? Well, he’s a sucker for a good meal!” We all chuckle knowing full well how easy it is ‘bribe’ Jason Taylor with food. I can’t help but remember the time I won him over with muffins.   
“Oh my God—I just had a brilliant idea! Mia, would you consider letting Jason and I have our wedding reception here? I think it would really make him happy—and Mister Grey relieved!” She adds with a chuckle.  
“Really, Gail? I would love that! It would be such an honor.” And that’s all it takes for Mia to grab the reins and run with it. “We can get together and discuss the menu, décor…oh! Did you pick out a cake yet? Because I’d love to make it for you.”   
And there she goes…  
“I bet I can get Jose to be your photographer as well! This is going to be so wonderful!” We discuss some details of the wedding, with Mia even breaking out a notebook and jotting down pertinent information.  
“All this wedding talk, I can’t help but daydream about my kid’s weddings…and grandbabies!” Grace interjects. “It’s not that I’m rushing you girls, I’m just so happy that all three of my children have found wonderful partners they plan on settling down with. Especially my Christian, as I never thought in a million years he’d ever find contentment.” Grace, suddenly serious, takes my hand in hers. “Ana my darling girl; I can’t thank you enough for saving my son; for bringing him out of the darkness and loving him— flaws and all.”  
“Oh, but Grace, I didn’t save Christian. When he met me, he saw a future that he wanted badly enough, so he made those necessary changes to get it. He did all the work: I was merely the catalyst.” I sip more of my wine before I continue. “You should thank him for pulling his own head out of his ass!”   
Did I just say that last part out loud?  
Everyone is laughing over my comment; although I think the wine is more to blame. “I’m sorry, that was very crude. I shouldn’t have said that.” I’m mortified!  
“Oh, you dear girl!” Grace says as she embraces me. “I’m the mother of Elliot and Christian Grey—you don’t think I’ve ever heard ‘vulgarity’ before!” We have a good giggle, and exchange hugs. As we settle down from our half drunken hilarity, talk turns to my mother whom everyone is anxious to get to know—including myself.  
“I really have to say I’m so proud of Ana. She’s such a beautiful, strong, smart woman who’s found love with a wonderful man. Grace, you’ve raised such wonderful children. You must be so pleased.” My mother says trying to find a way into the conversation.  
“Yes, of course; I’m extremely proud of each of my children’s accomplishments. I have to admit, I’m most proud of Ana, Kate and Jose, who seem to be able to put up with them!” A few more laughs…a little more wine…  
I’m relieved when Gail breaks the ice. “Carla, Ana has told us about some of yours and her past, and well, I think I speak for all of us here when I say we’re so happy to have you here, back in Ana’s life.” My mom grabs my hand and squeezes it.   
“I am too, Gail. Lord knows I don’t deserve her, or Ray. I’m just so grateful for their understanding, but I do still wish I could go back to when Ana was just a baby. I should’ve gotten us both out of there, and away from him. I can’t help but wonder how differently things may have turned out for us.” My mother is now wiping her tears away with her free hand.  
I’ve never been more grateful for alcohol…  
“I’ve always wondered that too, Mom.” I just have to ask, even though I don’t know how she’ll react. “Why didn’t you take me and go to a shelter or something? You just stayed and took his abuse; let him abuse me, until he finally left for that child.” I can’t stop the anger bubbling up inside of me.  
My mom just shakes her head. “I was wrong Ana, and I hope you can forgive me one day. I’ll try to explain it…ummm, well; your father did more than physically hurt me: he was also verbally abusive. He had me so convinced I would fail without his support. I was too ‘dumb, fat, ugly’…you name it. I guess you could say he convinced me that I was worthless and didn’t deserve anything better.”   
Now it’s my turn to cry. I know my mom and I are basically in our own little world right now, but I don’t care. I need this moment. I’m more than certain everyone else understands. “He was doing the same to me mom…” I whisper. “He had me so convinced I was never going to be loved, that I was worthless, amongst other things. That’s how I still feel…worthless. With him not around to protect and defend me—not that he cared—I lacked that love and attention that only a father can give. He guaranteed that I’d be broken. I became extremely vulnerable, and desperate. I would settle for any adult male who showed me attention; looking anywhere I could to get love from a father type figure. I would do this over and over again, because I would swear the next one was going to be different. He’d be my knight in shining armor. I had to prove to myself that what my father had said to me all those times wasn’t true. I had to find someone, anyone who would love me.” I wipe the tears from my eyes and I realize we have an audience. “My biggest fear is that eventually, Christian will see me the way I see myself; broken, and useless.”   
Grace, who’s been listening to the whole conversation, gently interrupts us. “I’m sure you know what Christian went through as a child, and how he’s always dealt with feeling damaged. I understand the effect this kind of abuse has on a person. But I want to tell you something I always told him—even when he was too little to really understand, he eventually got it.” She has our rapt attention.  
“I read this quote one time, I forget where I saw it, but it was a quote by Billie Mobayed and it said: ‘When the Japanese mend broken objects they aggrandize the damage by filling the cracks with gold. They believe that when something’s suffered damage and has a history it becomes more beautiful’. I couldn’t say it any better than that. Your pain has shaped you into the wonderful people you are; the proof is in Ray, and Christian’s love—as well as all of us who’ve had the pleasure to get to know you. We see your beauty.”  
I’m at a loss for words at the profundity of her words that all I can do is cry and hug her for several minutes until I find my voice.   
“Thank you Grace, that’s just such a beautiful statement. I guess we all try to find a way to cope or heal, we just choose differently; Christian listened to Elena, and I listened to my father and did everything in my power to prove I was lovable— but it backfired.” I say with a shrug. “And now, Christian and I are helping each other heal!”  
“Healing like rabbits!” Kate exclaims in an attempt to lighten the mood; and it works. Thankfully my mother doesn’t question who Elena is, and we finish off our girls luncheon in high spirits.

CPOV  
My security and I are in my home office while the ladies are off having a girl’s bonding luncheon or whatever it is they do. All except Riley who stayed behind to make sure us men were fed. Personally, I think she just felt out of place being the ‘new guy’. I’m sure she’ll overcome that.   
Taylor and Sawyer are seated in my office, comfortably enjoying some coffee after a very filling lunch of fish and chips. We already know we’ll be working out extra for that meal. But right now, there’s so much to deal with I can’t think of anything else until matters are straightened out.   
“As of tomorrow, Grey Publishing will be up and running. I didn’t have to go far to find a replacement for Roach. After speaking with HR, I’ve given the position to Elizabeth Morgan. I found out she should’ve had Hyde’s job, but that sexist Roach passed her over and gave it to Hyde instead. The idiot…”   
“I can’t help but wonder if Roach knew what a crazy asshole Hyde is. If he did, that makes him just as sick, and possibly an accessory.” Sawyer says forcefully.   
Taylor asks, “But who do you have in mind for Hyde’s position? With all due respect Sir, Ana isn’t ready for that role yet. She just started working there when all hell broke loose. She’s too green.”  
“I couldn’t agree more with you Taylor, and I have HR and Welch finding a replacement. In the meantime, Elizabeth agreed to do the majority of Hyde’s work, delegating what she feels others can handle. Hell, If Miss Morgan can pull it off; I may just keep things as they are now.”  
“…And that’s why you’re the boss, Sir.” Sawyer jokes at Taylor’s expense. When the snide comments and joking cease, we move on.   
“You’ll be pleased to hear that Jack Hyde is behind bars. But…”  
“But? But what, Jason?” I demand.  
“Elena Lincoln is missing. They obtained a search warrant for her house and found enough evidence of her misdeeds that could lock her up for many years, but she wasn’t there. There’s a warrant for her arrest, but she’s disappeared into thin air.”  
“That fucking bitch! I knew she’d pull something like this.” I’m absolutely furious.  
“There’s more, Sir. She’s been hiding very large sums of money out of the country. Her personal and business records are being picked over with a fine tooth comb to find out what the hell she’s been up to.”   
“Good Lord, how could I have never seen her for what she is?” I run my hands over my face and through my hair in exasperation. “Do you guys realize if Ana never came into my life…?” I don’t need to finish my sentence, as Jason and Luke tremble to think of an alternate, Ana-less existence. “I want updates on her as they come in, understood?”  
“Of course, Sir.” Taylor says in agreement.  
“Now, any word yet on who sabotaged the security system?”   
“Not yet, Sir.” Taylor looks like he wants to crawl under my desk rather than give me news I don’t want to hear.  
“And why the fuck not? Didn’t Welch hire more people to get to the bottom of it?” I realize I’m yelling, but at the wrong people. I blow out a deep breath, and pick up the phone and call Welch myself. I don’t give a shit that it’s Sunday afternoon.  
“Welch—why the fuck don’t I have an answer yet on the security system?” Now I’m screaming at the right person.  
“Mister Grey, we’re very close. One of the new guys I hired managed to finally break through the firewalls, so then I went in and had a look around. I’ve got it narrowed down to one computer that was used to terminate the system on their apartment.”  
“Go on…”  
“It’s just a matter of time till we narrow down who accessed it, as it was done under an alias. Once we figure out who, we can figure out the how and why.”  
“I’m glad to hear your team is making headway. Keep me updated.” I promptly end the call. “From now on, I want to be updated on everything as it happens. I don’t care what’s going on—you find me and tell me immediately.”   
“Understood, Mister Grey.”  
“Good—now what’s on the schedule for the week?” It’s time to get back to being organized now that Jack Hyde is no longer a threat.  
Taylor breaks out the old school paper scheduler he’s used for as long as I’ve known him, as Sawyer takes his iPad out of his pocket and starts tapping away. The humor is not lost on me, and I can’t help smiling and shaking my head.  
“What is it, Sir?” Sawyer saw me and now I’m busted.  
“I’m just having a chuckle at the two of you; like night and day. Old school meets new; young meets…”  
“Hey—don’t start with the old jokes, will ya? I’m only about a dozen years older than you; you’re acting like I fought in the Civil War!” Jason says defensively but with a touch of humor.  
I can’t help but laugh, which makes Sawyer laugh as well. Jason is not too pleased with us and gets right back to it. “You have that meeting with Ana’s birth father in the morning.”  
His reminder snaps me out of my childish behavior. “Oh yes. Please make sure Ray is aware of the time, as he will be involved in our little meeting. But don’t let Ana or Carla know anything about it, understand?” They both nod in agreement as they make notes on their respective schedules.  
When he finishes typing, Sawyer reminds me, “Thursday evening Ana is singing and playing with The Minions at The Slipknot again; in celebration of their first album release.”  
“He says ‘album’ but I’m the old guy?” Taylor is indignant which makes it even funnier.   
“Simmer down, Jason…Luke here’s only a few years older than me—and you’ve got a decade’s head start!” I just got the dagger eyes. I guess I deserved that one.  
“This weekend is Jose Rodriguez’ photography show in Portland; you and Ana already R.S.V.P.’d ‘yes’ for the event. I believe Mia, Elliot and Kate are also going.”   
“I almost forgot all about it with everything that’s happened recently. Which reminds me, Jason, what do you think about still adding additional security?” I want his professional opinion if he feels we should still go ahead with it.   
“Well, Jack’s in jail, he can’t pose as a real threat anymore. However, it can’t hurt, at least temporarily. It would give us all peace of mind.” He looks like he’s keeping something from me.  
“Alright, get it done then. And no more like that woman ‘Sam’ who was too lazy to do her damn job.” I hate to bring it up, but hiring that woman was a huge mistake on Taylor’s part. However, I can’t be too angry with him; when he knew her years back they had served together, and he painted her as a true warrior; a real bad-ass. I don’t know what happened to change that, but I’m glad she’s gone. Ana didn’t like her anyway.   
More notes made…  
“I’ve hired Mia to cater lunch for the publishing house tomorrow, and I’d like the flowers delivered in the morning. After my meeting with ‘daddy dearest’ tomorrow, I’d like to stop by Cartier before my next meeting. There’s something I want to get Ana. Let them know I’m coming.” I really hope they have what I’m looking for, even if they have to get it from another store.  
“Elliot recommended a designer for the new house. Please call her and set up an appointment with her.” I hand Taylor the business card Elliot gave me with her contact information on it.   
“Have the changes been made to the room as I’ve asked?” There were a few things Ana didn’t like, so I’m surprising her by making some small changes in the red room.  
“Yes sir, Gail’s gotten a head start on it, and I’d say its well on its way. Also, I’ve gone ahead and started making arrangements for further self-defense lessons with the ladies, as you requested.”  
“Excellent Sawyer, thank you for keeping on top of that…Oh, I wanted to let you know I’ve been in touch with the Chesterfields out on the east coast. They are having a wonderful time and look forward to seeing us again soon. Taylor, they are so thrilled for you and Gail and look forward to the wedding.”  
“Oh, I know. Gail and I have also kept in touch. Needless to say, I think this may be the first time business associates became honest to goodness close friends!”   
“Pretty strange, huh? Can’t let word get out though, or people will think I’ve gone soft.”   
“Not even a remote possibility, Mister Grey.” Sawyer responds as the smart-ass we all know so well.   
“You’re lucky Ana adores you, asshole.” As hard as I try, I can’t keep the smirk off of my face.   
APOV  
We arrived back to the penthouse slightly inebriated, except for Gail of course. After an animated conversation about our lunch, Mia’s restaurant coming along, Gail and Jason’s wedding updates which were all new to Jason of course, everyone headed to their respective homes for the balance of the day. Christian gave me his anti-hangover remedy before sitting and watching movies with me—which we didn’t really pay attention to. We instead joked around, and made out. The best thing he said to me though was that I’d be going back to the new Grey Publishing House tomorrow. I’m so excited to be getting back to normal, and even ended our night being a conventional couple and made love till we fell asleep out of exhaustion.  
In the morning, I was so happy to be going back to work—without the leering of one Jack Hyde—that I was showered, dressed, and had breakfast in record time. When Luke and I arrived, it was to an office full of happy employees. Elizabeth held a meeting, and explained without going into too much detail, that Roach and Hyde were out, and she’s been promoted to President of Grey Publishing by the big man on campus himself—Christian Grey. Everyone knows that Christian and I are dating and live together. Normally that may cause some tension in the work place, but Christian earned respect for himself—and for me— by keeping my position the same. In keeping with Grey standards, Christian gave raises across the board, as well as additional sick and vacation days; all things Roach had kept from them, only giving himself a raise year after year. He also started an account for each family where he’d add a thousand dollars every year. Mister Christian Grey certainly proved why he’s one of the most respected and successful business men around.   
In true Grey fashion, he had lunch catered from Mia for the entire office, as well as flowers for Elizabeth as congratulations on her promotion, and for me; just because he loves me. Elizabeth has proven such a breath of fresh air as a boss: she’s articulate, intelligent, and has a good eye for talent. She’s giving me my workload for the week as we sit in her office enjoying some fresh coffee Luke was nice enough to get for us.   
“Ana, I’m so sorry for what you went through with Jack. I can’t help but feel responsible.”   
“Why, Liz? It wasn’t your fault—Jack had been stalking me for weeks now. He was going to make a move one way or another.”  
“That’s just it; if I had stayed behind with you at the bar and we left together…I should’ve just gone to the police right away when it happened to me. He would’ve been arrested and wouldn’t have had the opportunity to go after you.” She says with her head down, obviously feeling a lot of guilt.  
“Elizabeth, are you telling me Jack tried to rape you?” I’m horrified.  
“Yes, Ana. But unlike you, I couldn’t fight him off.” She takes a deep breath and places her coffee down on her desk; I believe she’s going to explain to me what happened to her.  
“It was a Friday night after work, and we were all at the bar. He kept buying me drinks, although I don’t remember drinking that much. At some point I wasn’t feeling well and was going to leave—in a cab of course. Jack stopped me and helped me walk outside. He offered to take me home instead of taking a cab, and was very insistent on the matter; he literally pushed me into his car. I must have passed out or fell asleep or something because next thing I knew, I was naked and in Jack’s bed.” I notice she’s gotten a little teary eyed as she remembers her attack.  
“When I realized what was happening, I screamed for him to get off me, to let me go. I remember screaming ‘no’ and ‘please help me’…anyway, I was too out of it to really fight back, and was easily overpowered. He was extremely rough with me. It seemed the more I cried, said no, or told him he was hurting me, the more violently aroused he’d become. When I noticed he drew blood, and I already had bruises forming, I just kept my mouth shut. I was afraid for my life.” Now she’s a blubbering mess, and I feel horrible. I get up and get her some tissues and a bottle of water before returning to my seat.  
“When he had finished with me, he sent me home in a cab—that I paid for, the cheap prick! The following Monday I received an email at work from him; he had recorded the entire rape, and if I opened my mouth he’d show it around and tell everyone what a slut I was.” I am absolutely the fucking maddest I have ever been in my life.  
“Liz, if you testify with me, it will make the case even stronger against him. Please, don’t sit quiet on this. You were raped, and did nothing wrong. Please, let me help you. Let us help you.” She gives me the go ahead.  
“Luke! Luke, I need you!” He comes in the office weapon drawn, just as I was heading out to meet him. He looks at me confused. “Listen, I have more evidence against Jack Hyde. I need to reach the lawyers handling the case…Elizabeth would like to make a statement, and file charges for rape and possibly drugging her.” I can see the anger flash in his eyes, and he just nods as he exits the office, most likely to call Taylor. I walk over to Elizabeth and give her a big hug, encouraging her to let the tears fall. When she settles down, I give her Flynn’s number, and invite her over to the penthouse. 

CPOV  
I’ve been dreading, but looking forward to this meeting this morning with a Mister James Adams; Ana’s birth father, and abuser. I’m quietly thinking what questions and statements I have for this man when Taylor knocks and enters my office at GEH.  
“Everything’s all set, Sir.”   
“Why Jason Taylor, you almost look gleeful!” I say with a smirk. “You’re pure evil!”  
“Yes, Christian—I’ve come over to the dark side…” We both give a maniacal laugh, throwing our heads back. “I’m just happy that this prick is getting what’s coming to him.” Andrea buzzes me and informs me Mister Adams has arrived. As he heads to the door, Taylor turns to me and says, “By the way, remind me to never piss off Ray…”   
“No kidding; try dating his daughter!” Taylor leaves and just moments later Andrea is escorting Ana’s father into my office. He’s all cocky arrogance, and I can read him like an open book. I’m really going to enjoy this.  
“Please, have a seat Mister Adams.” I gesture to one of the least comfortable chairs in my office, strategically placed by my desk just for him. I don’t stand to greet him, nor do I offer my hand.   
I can see where Ana got her coloring; I’m staring at her eyes right now.  
He finally talks, after staring me down as well. “I’ll cut to the chase Mister Grey; I understand from the news that you’re dating my daughter. Now, it’s true I haven’t seen her in a number of years—thanks to her mother. I’m hoping to reconnect with her, be in her life again.”  
This man stinks of drama and a headache. I need to end this and quickly; I want him to never show his face again. What Ray decides to do…well that’s his decision. “I see, so why not contact her directly?” I don’t give him a chance to answer. “You want to be in her life again—and in mine as well since she and I are planning on getting married at some point. Correct?”   
“Well technically…”   
“You see yourself getting money from me, trips around the world, gifts, maybe some grandkids to abuse.”  
“I knew she’d have painted me in a bad light! It’s not my fault, I told you. It’s all because of her mother, that crazy bitch!” Mister Adams is grasping for straws.  
“If you don’t mind, Sir, you will refrain from calling Carla any sort of names; as far as I’m concerned she’s a saint to have put up with all your bullshit.”   
There we go, now I’m pissing him off…   
“From what I understand you were emotionally, verbally, mentally, physically, and least but not last—sexually abusive to Ana, and Carla. I also know what you’ve said to Ana as a little girl…what you’d call her while you molested her in her own bed…”  
He’s clenching his jaw, curling his hands into fists. “So what? Who the fuck cares? Carla was dumb as stone and never took care of me right. Ana was just a reflection of her: someone had to teach her right. How to take criticism, how to pleasure a man the right way, and remember her place like a good woman should!”  
“Is that what you were doing—educating her? You admit, James Adams that you were teaching your own daughter Anastasia how to be a sexual being at the age of five, as well as how to take a punch and a fall down the stairs, up until the time you left?” He really is as dumb as he thinks Carla is…I speak slowly so he can keep up.  
“Damn straight! And she should thank me too; it helped her land a fucking billionaire! Did you fuck her yet? Of course you have—you’re welcome by the way.” He says leaning back in the chair, a disgusting grin on his face.  
It takes every ounce of my being to not rip this man’s throat out with my teeth like Rick did on The Walking Dead to one of the men who posed a threat to him and his son Carl. How is this man still walking around free?   
“I don’t think the topic of your daughter’s sex life is appropriate conversation…but tell me, have you “educated” your other children as well? Can they take a punch?”  
Come on motherfucker—I really want to see you fry! I know this type of man; he’s bragging because he honestly thinks what he did was normal and the correct way to raise children. I hate to think of how screwed up his upbringing must have been. He’s also power hungry, but weak. The only other people he has control over are kids and women. He can’t compete with real men. He’ll be somebody’s bitch in prison as soon as he walks in!   
“Of course—look how well Ana turned out. Maybe these other losers I unfortunately fathered will marry rich too, and support their old man. So come on, you telling me my silence isn’t worth anything to you?”  
What the hell is he talking about? “Your silence on what matter, Mister Adams?”  
“I think it would make life a little messy for you if I go to the papers with some inside information on precious little Ana…like how this little slut got to a billionaire like you. It must be a money thing. She’s a gold digger!”  
“She’s the furthest thing from a gold digger and you know it; because I’ve looked into your past, and I know you’ve been checking up on her, just waiting for the ‘right’ meal ticket to come along. You’re the gold digger, riding on your kid’s coat tails. But Ana’s never really dated and the ones she did date weren’t loaded—much to your dismay.” I get up from my desk and walk around to face him.  
“Let me make this perfectly clear: you will receive nothing from me. You will stay far away from Ana and if I hear you’re sticking your nose into her life again, I will handle you personally—that goes for Carla as well.”  
“Are you threatening me, boy?” He stands toe to toe with me; if ever I saw the perfect example of Napoleon Complex—it’s in this man right here.  
“Mister Adams, I don’t threaten anyone—I merely inform.” I slowly move back to my seat at my desk. “Now, let me educate you, Jimmy. You’re in my office in my building. I’m routinely threatened by assholes like you; therefore it’s become imperative I record every meeting that happens in here—for my own protection.” The color quickly drains from his face. He knows the implications of my recording him.  
“I’m informing you that I’ll be turning you in for child abuse and molestation; as well as domestic violence. I have a line of top notch attorneys and they’ve already submitted information to the DA’s office. The statute of limitations is still open for all your children, and will remain so for about twenty years after they realize what you’ve put them through.” Taylor enters, and holds the door open for him to leave.   
“You son of a bitch! I’ll get even, you just watch…” He rushes off, most likely in a panic induced hurry to get out of state and hide.   
“Where’s Ray, Taylor?” I say calmly sitting at my desk, grin on my face.  
Mirroring my sneer, Taylor tells me, “I have no idea, Sir. He kind of blends with the shadows when he wants, doesn’t he? But I’m in no doubt that he’s planned something.”   
We both rush to the windows, and sure enough, we see James Adams being ‘escorted’ into a blacked out vehicle—obviously scared shitless. “See, Sir? I told you!” Taylor says with pride.  
“You don’t think they’ll kill him, do you?”  
Taylor looks at me with the look of a soldier on a mission. “No, Mister Grey, they won’t kill him. He’ll pray for death, but it won’t come. I’m sure he’ll make a full confession, in writing if his fingers are still intact. Then when he’s recovering in the hospital, the police will come and arrest him. He’ll never see this side of a prison cell again…I must say I’m proud of you, Christian.” He puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes. “You kept your cool even when he deserved to have his face bashed in. I’m not sure if it were Gail’s father who hurt her, that I’d be able to show restraint.”  
“It was difficult, I won’t lie. But I had to keep in mind if I beat the shit out of him here; it would look bad for GEH, and most likely be detrimental to the case. Besides, if anyone deserves to pound him into oblivion—it’s Ray. I will however need a good work out later. Have Claude come to the penthouse.”   
“Yes, Sir, will do…and I’ll get the recording to the legal department right away, just in case.” We still are not sure if the tapings of both Elena and Mister Adams are admissible in a court of law—but we got them anyway, for our own satisfaction.  
I’m back to being absorbed by my work that’s piled up on my desk, when Taylor re-enters my office. “Sir, I’ve just gotten a call from Sawyer…it seems Elizabeth was raped and threatened by Hyde not too long ago. She’s agreed to testify against him.”  
“Are you kidding me? That piece of shit! Well, I feel horrible for her, but her testimony will really put the nail in his coffin. Listen Taylor, I can’t put my finger on it, but something’s just not sitting right with me. Call it a gut feeling, but if she’s going to testify, I’d think it best to get Elizabeth her own CPO.”  
“I couldn’t agree more, and I’m already in contact with potential help.” 

TPOV  
Thankfully it’s been a few very quiet days in a row. The only noise coming from this penthouse has been laughter, singing, conversation, and of course; the sounds of passion. Gail and I are feeling old, as it seems the two other couples are going at it constantly. We leave our quarters, and all we hear is Christian and Ana; we leave their part of the penthouse and all we hear is Luke and Riley. I hate to admit: I’m just a tired old man. Gail tries to remind me that I’m on the younger side of forty as she’s vomiting from the morning sickness. She thought she’d be past this stage, but it seems she’s still sick all the time. I make a mental note to speak to her doctor about it. I don’t want her getting dehydrated.   
Tonight we are all heading to The Slipknot for The Minions CD release party. We’re all going as guests of Ana’s, as she’s planning on playing drums and singing a few songs with them. It will be nice to have a few hours off to just enjoy being with Gail and our friends; but first I must hire additional security personal.   
Sawyer and Ryan have Ana and Gail, respectively. I’ve got the boss, and Vincent has Mia. Jackson—the poor guy—had been keeping tabs on Hyde and Elena; but with Hyde in jail, and Elena missing, he hasn’t had much to do. I think I’m going to switch him to Mister and Mrs. Grey. I think I can add Riley to Ryan’s watch. I need someone for Carla, Kate, and Elizabeth. I make some calls, and expect to have three more CPO’s confirmed by tomorrow.   
I took the boss to Cartier’s the other day, although he insisted on going in alone; which means he doesn’t want me to know what he’s up to. I guess I’ll find out soon enough. He’s also been running every morning—technically we have been running every morning, and he’s had a few workouts with Claude Bastille. He seems more focused than usual.   
Gail has changed her mind—again—about the wedding. Now she wants the ceremony outside by the fireplace at Escala, and the reception dinner at Mia’s new restaurant. I don’t care; I want her to have what will make her happy. I’m just glad she’s got Riley to help at the penthouse, and Ana to help with the house, wedding, and baby stuff. I don’t know what either of us would do without her.   
I’ve also scheduled an appointment for Christian with the decorator that Elliot recommended for the new house; Luke’s been working with the women on teaching them self-defense; the changes have been made to the boss’s ‘sex room’ as requested—which honestly kinda freaks me out. I never liked that ‘den of inequity’.   
The best news we’ve gotten though had to be from Ray; Mister Adams was taught a lesson by some associates of Ray’s, was in the hospital overnight, and is now in police custody, just as we thought would happen. I just wish I could’ve been there to see it with my own two eyes. But according to Ray, he cried like a little girl and couldn’t take a punch. Ray’s more than certain ‘Jimmy Boy” won’t be opening his mouth or raising his hands to anyone ever again.   
And I don’t feel bad one bit…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 16

 

CPOV  
We are all headed back to The Slipknot tonight for The Minions’ release party. They insisted on having it there as that’s where they were ‘discovered’. I guess they’re pretty good, although I wasn’t paying much attention; I was too mesmerized by Ana that night. She took my breath away. For a woman who’s so insecure and unsure of herself, she literally rocked that stage. She owned it. I can’t wait for her repeat performance, and this time I get to go home with the hot singer. My salacious grin gives me away.  
“You’re drooling, Mister Grey.” Ana says smiling as she enters the living room. She looks amazing. She’s in jeans, wedge shoes, and a green shirt that really shows off her beautiful complexion. Her long and loose hair looks as if she’s spent the day at the beach, letting the wind and salt water sculpt the most perfect tendrils. She’s got that whole rocker chick vibe going on, and she’s sexy as hell. She begged me to let her drive my Audi R8; I relented after biting that pouty lip.   
We all arrive fashionably late, and Ana rushes inside to meet up with Mark the lead singer, and the rest of the guys from the band. She notices Molly behind the bar and the two females squeal utterly excited to see each other as they embrace warmly. They chat briefly, before she heads up to the stage to talk to the band. The rest of us grab some drinks, and mill around a bit, mingling with the patrons—rich, famous, and the average Joe’s. I didn’t mention to Ana that there would be some actors from her favorite movies and TV shows. I think it best to wait till after she performs.   
I head back over to the bar to catch up with my old ‘bar-buddy’ Molly. “Moll! How’s it hanging?”  
“Eh, crooked, and to the left. Good to see you Chris…I mean Mister Grey.” She says my name like I’m royalty as she embraces me warmly.  
I can’t help but roll my eyes at her as I say, “Oh please—don’t start being all proper now! It doesn’t suit you. Really, how are you? I haven’t seen you since Ana’s graduation.”   
She smiles sincerely at me as she stays busy while she talks, filling drink orders, stocking up, and wiping counters down. “I’m really great actually. Although I do still miss those bonus weekends you’d work. I was saving for a beach house!”  
I laugh heartily at her teasing, although I know she does miss the money. I’ll have to make it up to her. “I’m going back to school.” She announces demurely.  
“That’s amazing Molly! I’m very proud of you! What are you studying?” Now I’m determined to make it up to her. I’ve never been more delighted for her.  
“Business administration; you know, all that business stuff that just comes naturally to you.” She jokes with a friendly wink. “I want to own my own bar one day.”  
“Well you’re certainly getting plenty of hands on experience working here, that’s for sure. What school are you going to?” Yes, I have an idea already brewing in my head.  
“Oh just Seattle Community College; I can’t afford Ivy League schools like somebody I know.”   
I can’t help but smile. She’s got me there, although I dropped out of my Ivy League education. The fact that my parents could afford to send me is something that I can’t deny. I know she doesn’t mean it maliciously, but I know her family’s struggling background. It really does cut close to home for her. I decide to leave it alone for now, and thankfully she changes the subject.  
“Ana looks amazing, Christian. You two really look happy—a perfect couple. I’m thrilled for you both. And I’m relieved you’re taking care of her with the whole stalker situation.”   
“Thank you Moll, I’m crazy about her. Of course keeping her safe it top priority, but despite the situation, I believe we really are happy.” Now that someone else mentions it from the outside looking in—yes, we are ecstatic!   
She excuses herself briefly to tend to a customer, and when she returns she starts with, “How’s that man whore of a brother of yours?” And at that question, I spit my beer almost all over Molly, and start choking and laughing at the same time. “That good, huh?” She says with a laugh.  
“Wow…umm…” I can’t stop laughing. “He’s very well.” I finally manage to spit out.  
“I’m just bustin balls Chris—Ana told me he’s serious about her friend Kate. I’m happy for him—really! I saw them come in together, and they really make a cute couple.” I look at her questioningly. “Honest, I promise. I’ve moved on. It was a one night drunken mistake. Besides, I’m seeing someone new myself.”   
I make her laugh by pretending to be girlie—or maybe just a very feminine man. “Oooo, do tell!”  
“You’re so weird!” she yells through her amusement. “His name is Jake Johnson.”  
“Well then, I’m very happy for you!” I say as she hands me a new beer with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen on her face before.  
Mark steps to the microphone, and his bellowing voice carries through the crowd, silencing them. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming tonight. We’re all so grateful to be here, all because of this woman on drums—Anastasia Steele!” There is thunderous applause, much to Ana’s chagrin. “The night we were discovered here at The Slipknot, our drummer was stuck in traffic, and our old friend Ana agreed to step in so we wouldn’t lose the gig. Little did anyone know, owner Christian Grey was in attendance, and immediately made arrangements to have us signed; so a huge ‘thank you’ to Ana and Christian; without whom we wouldn’t be here tonight celebrating the release of our album.” More applause and cat calls.   
Taylor turns to me and says in my ear, “Album, hear that? He said album too! I’m not that old!” To which he and I crack up, tears in our eyes. Sawyer is just a few feet away but knows exactly what we’re laughing at as he mouths the word ‘album’ to us which makes us laugh even more.   
As the noise from the crowd starts to dissipate, Mark makes mention of the first song they performed that night. The band then breaks out into Are You Gonna Go My Way by Lenny Kravitz—just as they did the evening I saw Ana play. My girl looks amazing; focused, smart, and in need of my stiff cock. Our little group stays relatively close together, and we all hear various conversations about Ana, and some men wanting in her pants. It takes all my strength, and occasionally Sawyer and Taylor’s strength to keep me from bashing some people’s faces in.   
After several songs, Ana steps to the microphone to sing a few songs. She gets her first good look at the crowd and I can see the panic in her eyes. I know exactly what she’s thinking. She’s nervous, a little star-struck and trying desperately to talk herself off of the ledge. I’m certain I’ll hear about it later. She gives me the look, as everyone laughs with her, but is all smiles as she settles into her serious mode and starts to perform.   
Fuck me, she’s amazing. She sings some more Pink, Kelly Clarkson, Joss Stone, and Susan Tedeshi as well as a little Disturbed and Cake to mix it up. I can’t take my eyes off her, much like that first night she sang; I realize how lucky I am, how much I love this woman and can’t wait to make her my wife. After she sings her set, the band takes a break, and everyone mingles and has their pictures taken for the magazines and papers. Ana was like a goofy kid meeting some of her favorite actors. I love being able to pull some strings to make her happy. It pays to know people, and even better to have them owe you a favor.  
However, as we’re talking to some guests, I see out of the corner of my eye that Taylor and Sawyer are deep in ‘professional mode’. Something’s up and it’s not good. I excuse myself to be informed as to what’s caused this pow-wow between my two main security guys. I don’t even get a word out before Taylor is speaking.  
“Sir, we’ve had an update.”

TPOV  
It’s odd being here with everyone as friends and not having it be business. I wonder if I’ve forgotten how to interact with human beings outside of my tough shell. But then I look at my knocked up fiancé, my boss the ‘Tin Man’ who discovered he has a heart after all, and my ever evolving friendships with Luke, and now Ray and Ana Steele.   
Maybe I’m not as rough around the edges as I thought.   
I nurse my beer as Luke and I stake the place out, looking for any signs that something could be off. Aside from a few ‘oh my God’s’ in response to the famous faces in the room—Christian’s included—we’re having a great time enjoying our beers, chatting about sports, women, and of course the music. After Mark’s brief speech—which of course gave Christian, Luke and I a good chuckle at the use of the word ‘album’—we relished watching Ana in her element. She’s fantastic and I’m surprised she was never signed herself. I loved watching Gail enjoy herself and really let go with Riley by her side. I’m thrilled she finally has formed some close female relationships; not only is it good for her, but it means less wedding crap I have to do! I’m a bastard sometimes, I know.   
I can’t help but smile as I watch Ana lose her ability to speak when she’s introduced to Norman Reedus, who plays the much loved Daryl Dixon on The Walking Dead. She looks like such a sweet, innocent little girl. I can’t help but think of Sophie’s face when she met her idol—Cinderella—all those years ago at Disney. It seems like just yesterday, she was just a little baby in my arms. I can’t wait to do it all over again with Gail. Just as I’m about to emasculate myself by crying like a pussy over memories, my phone interrupts me. I head outside in order to hear the person on the other end.  
“Umm, hi, is this Jason Taylor?” The demure voice asks me.  
“Yes, this is he. May I ask who I’m speaking to?” Odd, I haven’t given my number out to a young woman in years…  
“Oh of course, I’m sorry. This is Abby from the bar, you know, Finnegan’s Pub? You met me the other night, gave me your card and asked if I saw a certain someone in particular again to give you a call? The bartender who kept bringing drinks to your friend or whoever he was…”  
“The bartender at the bar…Ah yes! Abby, I remember you. What can I do for you? Is everything alright?” I’m not sure if I should be worried. I remember giving her my card and what I asked of her; honestly I had hoped I’d never hear from her.   
“I don’t know, Mister Taylor; I just thought I should let you know that older blonde woman who was hitting on that kid you were with is here. She doesn’t look well: very upset, disheveled. She seems to be waiting for someone and she’s getting anxious.”  
I’m already filling Sawyer in the best I can. He’s instantly on his phone. “Thanks Abby. I’ll be sending someone by to get her. Try not to let her leave if you can without drawing attention to yourself. I’ll make it worth your while.”  
“Thanks for the offer Sir, but it’s not necessary. I’m assuming she did something bad?”  
“That would be the understatement of the year, darlin’.” We end the call and I’m dreading having to mention this to the boss, as he’s already headed over to us. Fuck a duck! Can we have just one evening not destroyed by these psychopaths?  
“Sir, we’ve had an update…Elena’s been spotted. Sawyer’s heading over to the bar she was seen at with the police to have her arrested.” I say as Sawyer takes his leave without even a goodbye to anyone. Time is of the essence—we have none to waste.  
“That doesn’t sound so bad. What aren’t you telling me?” He knows me all too well.  
“She looks as if she’s waiting for someone to show up. This could mean any number of things but in actuality, none of the reasons are good.” I sigh heavily as I put my phone away. I notice our party has caught on to some action and are all staring nervously. Within seconds my heart leaps in my chest as Sawyer comes rushing back in, calling my name.  
“Good God Luke, what the hell is it? I thought you were heading…” He holds out what looks like a large piece of bloodied skin, and written on it says,   
‘I still see you’.   
I’m beyond creeped out, and now Christian who saw it as well, is about to freak out. Luke finds something to put it in and assures me the police are on their way here, and then Abby calls back to tell me that as hard as she tried, Elena left after she was apparently stood up. Shit! Shit! Shit!  
As calmly as I can, I explain to the boss what has transpired. He is terrified for Ana, confused, and angry. “I thought Jack was behind bars? How the hell could this happen?”   
“Either he posted bail somehow and Ana wasn’t informed, or my hunch is correct; and he’s not working alone.” Christian and I feel it differently, but the end result is the same: we fear any harm coming to Ana. “Boss, I suggest we don’t inform Ana about this—any of it. We’ll be on guard; she will be safe. But I’d prefer she not come close to another breakdown.”  
“I agree, Jason. Fuck! What is wrong with this guy? Is it me he hates, Ana, or all women? I need to see Flynn. Please schedule it for as soon as possible.” That’s Christian’s code for, ‘remind him how much I pay him—I’ll see him when I fucking want to.’   
“I’ve been thinking of taking Ana on a vacation after Jose’s show this weekend. I’d like to go to the east coast, meet up with the Chesterfields. I think she and I can both use a break. I’d like you to come as well, possibly Sawyer, I’m not sure yet. I need to think about it further.”   
I don’t mind the traveling, but I do hate leaving Gail alone while she’s pregnant. And almost on cue he adds. “If it’s safe for Gail to fly in her pregnancy, of course bring her along. No sense in you being alone when you’re not needed by us.” As I’m quickly relieved by the boss’s invitation, I’m even more quickly removed from my brief moment of joy by another crisis. There’s no time to thank him, as the three of us are rushing towards Ana.

APOV  
I’m beyond excited for tonight. I get to sing and drum, and spend time with my friends. Jack Hyde’s in jail, so I don’t have to worry about being attacked by him again, and to top it all off, Christian is letting me drive! Of course he can’t leave me alone for a second, and feels me up the entire time, ensuring that I’ll be so horny later that I’ll attack him.   
We arrive with Taylor, Gail, Sawyer and Riley following. I felt bad that it’s the three couples again, so I invited Jackson and Ryan to join us as well. They are good guys, and deserve a night off sometimes too. Both our family members are meeting us here, along with some of our friends like Claire, Elizabeth, and of course Kate and Jose. Christian told me Molly is working tonight and I’m thrilled! I haven’t seen her in quite a while, although we stay in touch through email and social media.  
After greeting Molly and waving hello to everyone else, I head to the stage to chat with Mark and the guys in the band. They fill me in on how the whole situation with getting signed happened, and what that was like. How their family and friends reacted, who came crawling out from the woodwork, and how Mark’s girlfriend dumped him shortly after the night I played with them; she was convinced something was going on between Mark and I. The part that made him laugh gleefully is when she heard in the news how I am dating and living with Christian Grey; she realized her mistake a little too late. He doesn’t seem too broken up over it, I have to admit. I make a mental note to introduce my single friends; maybe some of them will make a love match.   
After Mark makes his little speech, completely embarrassing me in the process, we start playing. Holy hell! I don’t know if it’s possible, but these guys have gotten even better! I’m seriously impressed, if not a little insecure, as I haven’t played since the last time we were at The Slipknot.  
When I step to the microphone to sing, I see Christian immediately and he has that shit eating grin on his face again. What is he up to? And then I understand: I see several actors from my favorite shows. I’m dumb struck and mumble some silly, incoherent nonsense. I’m so humiliated! And Christian is so dead! Thankfully, my nervousness dissipates quickly, and I’m able to concentrate on my singing.   
After my set, the band takes a break, and we all get to mingle, and bask in the accolades. I’m taking pictures with Norman “Daryl” Reedus, and a few of the members of “SAMCRO”, when I notice Christian, Taylor and Luke having a serious discussion. When Christian turns pale, and Luke leaves only to come back with something bloody in his hand, it happens: a full blown panic attack. I start to hyperventilate as I excuse myself from the gentlemen, only to collapse a few feet from them. I’m thankful that Ryan has caught me before I completely fainted. I look up to see Christian, Luke and Taylor rushing to my side.   
Oh God no! Please don’t let this be happening again!

TPOV

Fuck! She must have seen the bloody object in Luke’s hand, and put it all together. That’s why she’s practically laying in Ryan’s arms on the floor right now. Everyone is staring and I know she’s embarrassed. I tell Kate who has rushed over to go tell Molly to tell the band to start playing again, and to get Mrs. Grey over here immediately. Christian is upset for Ana, but I know this man: he’s full of rage more than anything right now. He will certainly be on the war path soon. He insists we head home after Grace looks Ana over, and I couldn’t agree more with him.   
In one fluid motion he scoops Ana up into his arms and carries her to his back office, placing her on the couch. Grace follows right behind him. She checks her heart rate as she waits for her medical bag to be brought in from her car by Jackson, and asks what happened to make Ana pass out.   
“Was it the Hollywood bunch, sweetheart?” Grace asks sweetly and softly.  
Ana says nothing just looks straight ahead, almost in shock, for several minutes. After Grace completely looks her over and deems her ‘fine’ physically, I announce our heading home.  
“It was another note, wasn’t it? Covered in blood?” Ana asks calmly of me. I’m afraid of upsetting her so I say nothing, just glance over to Christian who is sitting next to her holding her hand. He’s not sure what to say either, and looks back up at me.   
“I asked you a simple fucking question, Jason! I expect an answer!”  
Ana’s anger fueled question takes me by surprise, and I decide she deserves the truth; I couldn’t hide it from her now even if I tried. “Yes Ana, it was; in the same fashion as the others.”  
Calmer now, she inquires, “What did it say?”  
“I still see you”.  
She looks away from me, takes a deep breath, stands and declares she’s ready to leave. I instruct Luke to check all the vehicles for tampering; Jackson and Ryan who are off the clock volunteer to help him. When it’s all clear, we head out to the cars through the back. 

CPOV  
Last night was a real shock to all of us, except maybe for Taylor who had suspicions all along that it was more than one person. I still don’t know why Ana’s being targeted. That has never been made known to us. All we know is Jack Hyde is a sick fuck who likes to have sex and beat the shit out of women against their will. As I’m thinking through the last several months and what could possibly have caused this to happen, my phone rings.  
“Grey” I bark into my cell.  
“Mister Grey, its Welch. I thought you should know that I was just informed Hyde made bail sometime last night.”  
“You just found out? Are you fucking kidding me? There was another note left for Ana last night—at The Slipknot. She got so upset she had a panic attack and fainted. Who bailed him out Welch?”  
“It’s unknown at this time, Sir. It seems the benefactor desires to remain anonymous.”   
“Keep digging damn it! And let me know as soon as you find out.” I hang up with Welch and decide that after tonight’s show in Portland, Ana and I will fly to the east coast for a few days reprieve. I contact Taylor to proceed with our plans, and then email the Chesterfields to inform them of our arrangements.  
APOV

It’s Friday night, and we are on our way to Jose’s show in Portland. Christian insisted on taking Charlie Tango instead of driving; he mentioned some surprise for after the show, but I barely heard him. I’m trying desperately to put a smile on my face for Jose, but I just can’t. I’m so down about Jack getting out. I’m terrified he’ll attack me again. I have to give Christian props though: he really is trying hard to make me feel better.   
We arrive without incident at the gallery, and right away there are whispers, stares, and pointing. Oh great. I find Jose and head towards him, fake smile plastered on my face and everything.   
“Jose! I’m so happy for you! Everything’s amazing…truly.”  
Christian steps up and shakes his hand. “Incredible work, Jose; very impressive.”  
“Ana, Christian! I’m so glad you both made it. I’m so nervous but excited. I hope everyone likes my work.” Jose is actually sweating bullets.   
“Of course they will mi amor.” Mia has sauntered up next to him and wraps her arm around him. Christian and I both lean into her closer to exchange quick hugs. “My man is so insecure about his work, but he really shouldn’t be. I think he’s the best.”   
Jose certainly has a fan in Mia. I have a feeling he will be getting the ‘brother’ treatment very soon.  
Suddenly Jose is pulling me aside, trying to talk to me privately, but of course Christian isn’t about to let that happen. Jose resigns himself to his fate, and just explains himself to both of us. “Listen, Ana; there are some pictures of you and Kate in my show, and I hope you won’t be mad. I tried to get them removed, but the curator loved them and insisted they be included.” He’s fidgeting, and obviously terrified either of my reaction—or Christian’s. “Remember that time we went to the beach, had a bonfire, drank too much, and you sang while I played bongo drums? God, we were so silly that night.”   
I laugh as I nod in agreement—I remember that day well. We had a great time until Jose declared his feelings for me. “Well, I was going off taking pictures of everything, and everyone including the two of you.”  
“What’s your point, Jose?” He’s making me nervous, I wish he’d just spit it out already. What’s the big deal? So there’s some pictures of me and Kate—big whoop!   
“I have some pictures of that day on display—ones of you and Kate—but mostly you.” He looks at Christian square in the eyes, and admits to him, “There was a time about a year ago now that I had developed feelings for Ana. It was just a crush, nothing more.” He’s quick to add. “She turned me down flat and that was the end of it.”  
Now Christian looks confused. “So why tell us this now? You put up some pictures of a girl you had a crush on—big deal?”  
“It’s hard to explain, but let’s just say there’s a certain…intimacy in them, and I don’t want you to be upset.”   
I instinctively step in front of Christian so he won’t kill Jose. I understand what he means, but I don’t think Christian will until he sees the pictures. He urges me to move so he can knock Jose out for putting the “intimate” pictures on display, but instead I turn to him and place a hand on his cheek. “Darling, he doesn’t mean intimate as in nudity. He meant in an emotional way. There’s a closeness we shared with just a camera between us. I think you will understand better when you see them for yourself.” With that said, Jose leads us to where the photos are displayed.   
The fact that I’m being stared and pointed at doesn’t escape me—or Christian for that matter. And then suddenly, there they are. An entire small room dedicated to those pictures. In the center of the room is one large picture of Kate and I together having a good laugh over something, I forget what. To the right and to the left of the main picture are individual pictures of me on one side, Kate on the other. Each picture starts small and gets larger leading up to the largest in the center. I’m overwhelmed by the magnitude of them. They speak volumes even though they are simple black and white close ups of two female friends.   
To Christian’s delight we are fully clothed and not engaged in any kind of lesbian love making. We are simply…being. Feeling. He has captured beautifully a woman’s complex emotions; happiness, sadness, anger, solitude, pensiveness, love, and friendship. He managed to enter our minds and hearts with his camera lens, and the results are remarkable.   
Christian’s voice interrupts the intense quiet permeating the few of us. “How much Jose, for all of them?”  
“Umm, I’m not sure…Christian; really, you don’t have to feel obligated to buy my work.”  
“Obligated nothing! This is sheer perfection; stunning work, seriously. I love how you managed to capture the complexity of the female moods, only to have them whole again in their friendship. Honestly, I must have them all.” He turns to me and says, “I think they will look fantastic in the new house. Maybe I can get another copy of them like this for Kate and Elliot?”  
I’m dumbfounded. I had no idea Christian knew anything about art. Really, I have no idea why I’m so shocked: the man knows something about everything. “Ana, if you see anything else you want, just let me know.”   
Obviously unable to argue his points, Jose gives in. “Okay Christian, you’ve got ‘em. Let me get the curator of the museum. I’m sure she can help you.”  
Two hours, and several glasses of wine later, Christian has bought several pieces from the show, including a few I asked for specifically. Jose offered them to me free of charge, but I insisted: no freebies for the ‘starving artist’! We say goodnight to everyone, and congratulate Jose once again on a superb job before we head out for the evening.  
As we are riding in the SUV back to Charlie Tango, Christian throws a wrench in the works. “I have a surprise for you.” He says as he kisses each knuckle on my right hand.   
“Oh really? And what would that be, more sex?” I say a bit more sarcastic than I intended.   
“Miss Steele, you do wound me! As much as sex with you is always a surprising adventure, it is not, sadly, my revelation.” He ignores the look on my face and continues. “I feel strongly that we both could use a good break, so I’m taking you to New York for the weekend. We’ll make it an extra-long weekend, starting right now. We’re heading directly to Sea-Tac and taking my private jet. Our bags are already packed and loaded onto the plane thanks to the soon to be Mrs. Taylor.”  
I’ve never been to the east coast, and I’m in complete astonishment. “Christian, are you serious? I’ve always wanted to see New York! But wait—what about work? I just started my job; I can’t take time off already.”  
“Ana darling, as my girlfriend and future wife, that is one perk you’ll have to get used to. And if any comments are passed, you tell me by whom and I’ll take care of it.” He says humorously, but with just a hint of a seriousness that I take him at his word.   
“Well Mister Grey…I suppose I better give the boss what he demands.”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 17

TPOV  
The entire flight from Washington to New York, Gail was either sick to her stomach, or laying in the bed Christian and Ana so graciously gave up for her so she could rest. After he spoke to Doctor Flynn for an hour, Christian called his mother, I called Gail’s doctor, and Ana did a bunch of wedding things for Gail. Grace said it sounds like she has hyperemesis gravidarum – a severe form of morning sickness that can be dangerous if not treated. On her suggestion, we brought Gail straight to the closest emergency room for an evaluation and some IV fluids upon landing. They should also be able to give her medication that’s safe to take in pregnancy that will control her nausea. I feel horrible; I wish I could take this illness away from her and take it on myself.   
I must say though, how impressed I am by the boss. He and Ana insisted on coming to the hospital with us and making sure Gail and the baby are taken care of. “Listen, You two should head to the apartment; I’ll stay here with her and will meet up with you when she’s released.” I feel honored that they’d spend even just a minute of their mini vacation stuck in a hospital room with Gail and me.   
“Not on your life! I’m planning on staying ‘till Gail is released and then we can all head to the apartment.” Ana says determined. “And you know if I’m staying, then Christian’s staying too.”   
“Truer words were never spoken. Sorry Jason, but you’re stuck with us both.” He adds.   
When the nurse comes in to check Gail’s blood pressure and other vitals, I notice Christian leaves the room. I step out momentarily to see what he’s up to. I see him at the nurse’s station charming the pants off the poor women and one gay male nurse. He never uses his good looks in the business world, so this must be personal for him; and I have a pretty good idea of what he’s doing.  
I’m so nervous for Gail, and so tired from the last few nights, I’m practically in tears. Ana steps over to me— and having the best intuition of anyone I’ve ever met— simply hugs me as she assures me everything will be just fine. I feel comfortable shedding a few tears in Ana’s presence, and I don’t hesitate. 

CPOV  
I head back to Gail’s room from the nurse’s station, and see Ana consoling a crying Taylor. I’m actually a little surprised. I don’t think in all the years I’ve known him that I’ve ever seen Jason Taylor shed a tear; blood, yes—but tears? Never. This whole situation has him unglued.   
I clear my throat loud enough that they know I’m approaching. This gives Taylor an opportunity to keep his masculinity intact by wiping his tears. “Hey—go hug on your own woman!” I joke with him to put him at ease, but it doesn’t stop Ana from giving me the ‘don’t be a jerk’ look. No need to worry my dear…  
“So, I made some calls, spoke to a few people…Sawyer is flying out, and he will escort us when we have an engagement; this way you can stay with Gail at all times. I’ve also taken the liberty of setting her up with her own twenty- four hour nurse to stay at the apartment. If she needs anything, the caregiver will see to it.” Taylor can’t even look me in the eyes now, he really must be just so overwhelmed by this, and I completely understand why.   
After he and his ex-wife had Sophie, they found themselves surprised a year later by another pregnancy. They were extremely thrilled, and were soon told they would be having a son. Sadly, his wife became very ill and ended up losing the baby around her fourth or fifth month. That was the beginning of the end of their marriage. I’m certain when he sees Gail so ill, he can’t help but remember that horrible loss they suffered. This child is a marvel, and I will do anything in my power to take care of their miracle.  
“I’ve also called in a few favors and I’ve gotten the best OB-GYN to come and check Gail personally. Also, the nurses here will take excellent care of her. I made sure of that.” Taylor is only capable of a meek ‘thank you’ and a handshake, and that’s perfectly fine.  
“How much, Christian?” Ana says as she stands next to me, taking my hand in hers after Taylor steps away. The smirk on her face says it so clearly—she knows me so well.  
“Luke’s flight, plus overtime, I posed for some pictures with the staff and I’m having a special dinner be delivered, the personal nurse’s expenses and pay that insurance won’t cover, as well as the specialist’s fee plus time and a half.”   
“That’s all?” she asks mockingly knowing full well there’s more.   
“And a donation to the hospital for some new medical equipment…” I answer sheepishly.  
“Well I’ll be damned! You really can buy anything and everything in New York!”   
“Not just in New York, Miss Steele…” I’d be embarrassed if I wasn’t so happy I’m able to use my wealth to help out those I care for.   
After several hours, Gail is discharged and we all head to the apartment. We’re all so exhausted from the flight and everything we are in bed and asleep shortly after arriving. I had Mrs. Kinney contacted prior to our arrival, so the apartment has been cleaned and stocked up for us. We slept very well—especially Gail—who thankfully wasn’t woken up vomiting all night.   
Saturday morning, the nurse arrives for Gail, followed shortly by Sawyer. I can’t turn everything into a couple’s event, so Riley had to stay back at the penthouse. Honestly, if Gail wasn’t pregnant, she would have stayed behind as well. But I couldn’t do that: I couldn’t keep Jason separated from Gail, especially with her so ill.  
After Ana, Luke and I eat breakfast and get ready for the day, we are off for some sightseeing. Since Ana’s never been to New York, I let her decide where we should go in advance. But first, I have a surprise for her: as we exit my apartment building, there’s an incredible classic car parked in front: a sixty-seven Mustang fastback. Ana sees it immediately and her eyes go wide.  
“It’s Eleanor! Holy shit, I never thought I’d ever see one of these babies.” She rambles as she gets close to the car without actually touching it.   
“You can touch it Ana…she’s yours.”   
“Mine? What? Seriously, Christian? You bought me a classic Mustang?” She’s screeching so loud the dogs in the area are barking at her.  
I give a simple “Yes, all yours” to her multitude of questions. “However, I won’t allow you to drive in Manhattan. It’s a tough place to navigate, so leave the driving to Sawyer.”  
Ana steps to me, kisses me deeply and grabs my butt. “I look forward to paying you back, Sir.” And with that, I know I’m going to be walking around with a hard-on all day.  
Our day’s events are all planned out and since I’m not really known on the east coast, having just Luke should be enough security- wise. We see a matinee of a Broadway show, check out Ellis Island and The Statue of Liberty, Times Square, and even squeezed in some shopping and eating at some amazing places. We managed to get Gail and Jason—with her nurse in tow—to meet us for a few things with us as well.   
On Sunday, we all met up with the Chesterfields, still in New York on vacation, at The Plaza for brunch. It was so nice to see them, catch up on how their trip’s going, Gail and Jason and their major life changes, and of course a little bit of business thrown in there. They plan on coming back to Washington for Gail and Jason’s wedding. Simon, Ana and Luke were off chatting away in Italian about God -knows -what, until I had to interrupt; I hate not knowing what’s going on.   
Ana says, “We were just discussing my new car. Wait, how are you going to get it home?”   
“It will be shipped on Tuesday, and then you can drive it.” Everyone laughs at my controlling ways and that Ana has yet to drive her new car.  
We part ways with the Chesterfields, and head to a couple of museums, followed by a picnic in Central Park, and a leisurely stroll. I convince her that you can’t come to New York and not have a horse- and -carriage ride, so we grab one. It’s so nice to be alone with her; no worrying about Hyde or the paparazzi. We are both so relaxed and happy; I decide to stop kissing her for a few moments so I can ask her something.  
“Baby, I know I’ve asked you before, but I really mean it…Marry me? I love you so much, and can’t wait to take vows in front of our friends and family, to have that ring on your finger that says you’re mine, and to give you my last name.” With that, I pull the box from my pocket and open it. “Anastasia Rose Steele, I knew my life was changed the second you walked into my bar. I know we’re still learning about each other, but I already know there’s nothing you could tell me that would change the fact that I want you as my wife. I look forward to a lifetime of getting to know every inch of you.”  
She is stunned silent; the only noise is her softly crying. “Oh Christian…I love you too. I know you and I are meant to be together; time is irrelevant. Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you!” I remove the ring and place it on her finger, followed by more kissing. The ring is platinum with one large emerald cut diamond in the center, flanked on each side by two smaller emerald cut diamonds. It’s large, but not over the top, as Ana wouldn’t like that.   
When our carriage ride comes to an end, I tip our elderly driver handsomely, stop and purchase a bouquet of roses for Ana, and then have Sawyer take us back to the apartment where I spend hours making love to my beautiful wife to be.  
Early Monday morning we are taking the drive out to the Hamptons on Long Island. It’s a wonderful day to hit the beach, as well as check out some property I’m interested in buying. Once again, Ana never fails to amaze me; on the highway we come across a stranded motorist with a disabled vehicle. She tells Taylor to pull over, jumps out and has the woman pop the hood. She has a radiator hose leak, and Ana fixes it with stuff she finds in her vehicle.   
“It’s not a permanent fix, so be sure you head right to a garage to have it repaired.” She says as she takes several hundred dollars out of her purse to give the stunned woman. It doesn’t go unnoticed by me that the money is hers—she didn’t ask me for a cent. “Please, take this to help with the repair. I’m afraid it’ll be expensive.”  
The woman accepts tearfully and hugs Ana. They exchange information so Ana can be certain that she is safe. I can’t stop smiling at her.  
“What’s with the goofy grin, Mister Grey?”   
“Oh nothing, I’m just smiling at my wonderful and amazing girlfriend…that was very nice of you to give her that money. You didn’t have to.” I’ve never seen someone with very little give so freely to another just because they could.  
“Yes I did.” She says as she looks down at the ground. “It was a beaten up old car, and she had car seats in the back. She was exhausted and looked defeated. I couldn’t just do nothing and live with myself.” I simply hug her softly and kiss her forehead.   
As we start driving again, Ana says, “Taylor…”  
“No need to ask Ma’am—I’m already following her.”

APOV  
It was a perfect day at the beach; sunny and delightfully warm. Gail laid down in the shade provided by the umbrellas we brought with us; her water on one side and nurse on the other. The rest of our crew lay in the sun and enjoyed the cool water for several hours. By early afternoon we were all hungry so we packed it up and went in search of something to eat.   
As we were paying for our meal, Christian tells me he has a house he wants to look at that he’s considering buying.  
Another house Christian?  
I apparently am the only one not in the loop as everyone else talks about it like its old news.   
It’s a stunning grey and white Cape- Cod style six bedroom, three bath home that sits right on the beach. A private beach no less. It’s very large for an average family—but modest for Christian Grey’s entourage. In true Christian style, he buys it on the spot, giddy as a school boy with his new vacation home.   
“Now I just need to hire staff to take care of it…but I’ve got some time for that.” He announces, almost to himself.  
In the evening, back in the city, Christian takes me to the Metropolitan Opera for a stunning performance. I dressed the part too: long red gown, hair done up, elbow length gloves, etcetera. The part I think I love the most about New York is that you could be in black tie, and be sitting next to someone in jeans and a t-shirt.   
Tuesday finds us returning home to Washington and our routine lives. “Thank you so much for the trip Christian. It was wonderful, and just what I needed.”  
“I agree. I was happy to do it. It was nice to just relax and have fun.” He adds. “Now come over here so we can christen this bed!”   
He pulls me down on the bed in our bedroom on the jet, half laying on top of me. He kisses me tenderly, slowly, as his hands carress my body. He takes his sweet time just nuzzling my neck, nipping at my bottom lip, running his hands over my breasts, squeezing them and teasing my nipples. My maxi-dress is no match for one Christian Grey, and he’s quickly pulling the top down for better access to my now heaving bosom. He licks and sucks on my nipples as his left hand works its way to my skirt and torturously lifts it; his hand finding my panties and quickly taking them off. His fingers explore my moist apex as he continues his assault on my breasts. I’m begging him to fill me; I need to feel him inside me. Christian quickly undoes his pants and pulls them down exposing his perfect ass. He starts kissing me, exploring my mouth with his tongue as he places himself between my legs. He slowly enters me as I moan my excitement. He holds me close, tells me how much he loves me with each thrust. I’m breathing fast and heavy, not caring who can hear us on the plane. My legs instinctively wrap around him pulling him even closer to me as I build to my release. I’m screaming “Yes!” as he pounds me harder and harder, his mouth suddenly covering mine as he explodes inside me.   
We lay there sated and looking at my engagement ring as we come down from our highs. We chuckle as we talk about everyone’s reactions when we announced our engagement. Of course the three others with us were the first to know obviously. We called our parents and told them we have an announcement to make when we get back—to which they all replied they can guess, and they guessed right. And when we called Elliot and Mia, they strangely weren’t surprised at all. Nobody was. I didn’t realize we were so obtuse.  
We land and depart the jet. I find it extremely difficult to look anyone in the eye, as I know they heard Christian and I going at it. I’m blushing feverishly, when Gail comes up to me.  
“Honey, don’t be embarrassed. Didn’t I tell you awhile back that when you and Christian did it that it would be wonderful and all you would need?”  
I sigh, “Yes, and you were right as usual.”  
“So you have a dynamite sex life with the man you love! Don’t ever be embarrassed by that…besides…” she whispers the next part. “It’s not the first time we’ve heard you —or Riley and Luke! Let me tell you, they can rattle a room!”   
“Oh my God, Gail! Seriously?” I can’t stop laughing now. “I kinda want to eavesdrop now!” And with that, we head into Escala.  
The next day, Gail went for a checkup, and Christian and I both went back to work. My day was busy, but good. I enjoy those I work with, as Elizabeth runs a well-oiled machine. Apparently Christian has decided to leave her in charge; she’ll technically have Roach’s old job. They’ll continue to distribute Jack’s responsibilities to the rest of the capable employees and soon, Hyde’s former job will be non-existent. This works best for us, for the company, and for me—as I’m learning a lot very quickly under Elizabeth’s wing. She has a contract, as well as being my friend, so she has no fear of training me only to be overturned so the boss’s fiancé can take over. It’s not going to happen, and that makes everyone much happier and relaxed.   
This weekend we have Mia’s restaurant opening, which is now also kind of our engagement party, so I’ve gone ahead and invited a few friends at Mia’s request. We are so excited to celebrate with those we love, to see Mia’s dream come true and watch her succeed, and then of course Jason and Gail’s upcoming wedding. The only negative is knowing that the last time we celebrated was at the CD release party where a piece of bloodied flesh was left for me saying I’m still being watched. Hyde has seemingly disappeared into thin air. Nobody can find him. And apparently that Botox Barbie doll Elena has vanished as well.  
I won’t tell Christian, or even Luke—but I’m terrified.   
LPOV  
I love New York, but man was I glad to be back home with Riley. I really missed her. She must’ve missed me too judging by how she attacked me Tuesday night. I was certain she was going to suck my balls out through my cock. I’d be embarrassed at how loud we got, but after Ryan told me how both Gail and Ana had lusted after me at some point, well I guess it just fed my ego. I never had those feelings for Gail, as she’s not my type. But Ana, well yeah I had a thing for her. A big thing; I started falling in love with her. I still have feelings for her, they didn’t go away overnight. But that was a losing battle since day one. However knowing she wanted to fuck the life out of me really turns me on. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t jerk off to fantasies of her. But now with Riley, I’m able to keep my professional relationship with Ana and when I hear her moaning and screaming with the boss— which gives me an instant erection— I can find Riley, bend her over and fuck her brains out. I really do care for Riley: I think hearing anyone having sex is a major turn on for any person. The important thing is that I can see a future with Riley. Besides Ana, I never had that with anyone.   
I’m in a sex hazed stupor when Taylor enters the kitchen startling me. “Well look who’s able to stand upright today! I thought the two of you were going to kill each other last night. Fuck me man! Gail is so horny now with the pregnancy and now that her morning sickness is under control, so thank you; hearing you two go at it really revved her engine. Had the best sex we’ve had in a very long time.”  
“Eww, T! I don’t want to hear about you and Gail bumping uglies!” Taylor cracks up laughing so hard he starts to cough.  
“Oh come on man—my fiancé is pregnant, how do you think that happened?” He finally manages to say.  
“You’re still a rat bastard, T.” I insist to his devious grin. “Now what’s on the agenda?”   
“The boss has to work late from home so he can leave earlier for Mia’s opening tomorrow night, so Ana is having a girl’s night. A few of her friends are coming over, so be prepared for an invasion.”  
“Oh great. Do we have to babysit them?”   
“Hell no. Mister Grey said we can make ourselves scarce. I was thinking of some pizza and beers, maybe some hot wings, watch the game on a big screen. You in?”  
“Fuck yes!”  
“Great. I’ll see who else I can grab to meet up.” He immediately picks up his phone and starts rounding up the usual suspects. 

APOV  
My handsome man has to work late tonight, so while he’s hunkered down in his office, I’m having some girlfriends over for a while. Gail and Riley went all out with the food and snacks, we’ve got some great old movies queued up to watch, and I’m positive the free flowing wine will lead to some serious girl talk.   
Christian got home about five tonight, had a shower, got a blow job from his horny fiancé, then ate dinner before going back to work. As the ladies arrived, a few of the gentlemen left for the evening: Luke, Jason, Ryan and Jackson were heading to The Slipknot for their ‘beer and wings’ night for the baseball game. The regular club part would open late tonight after the game. They were meeting up with Elliot, Jose, Carrick, and my dad. They invited Molly’s boyfriend through her, but he declined as he was busy tonight.   
I’m with Gail, Riley and Mia in the kitchen grabbing food and drinks to bring to the living room where Kate, Liz, Molly, and Claire were waiting, chatting away. And no surprise—they were discussing men.   
“Alright Riley, you’ve got to spill it girlfriend—how’s that hunk of a man of yours in bed?” Claire bravely asks her very new acquaintance. Amongst the laughing and cat calls, she adds, “I mean seriously—that man is fucking hot as shit! I thought I was going to trip over my tongue the first time I met him. I know I’m not the only woman here who finds him attractive!” She adds as she looks around the room at us. “So spill, Riley—we want the dirt!”  
Riley giggles uncontrollably before she can speak. “He is fucking hot as shit, I’ll give you that! He’s amazing in bed—and out of it.” She coo’s to our collective ‘ahhh’s. “Seriously, that first day I came in and saw him, I knew I was a goner. I wanted him so bad my loins actually ached. I was thinking of just a ‘friends with benefits’ kind of deal, but the more I spent time with him and got to know him, the harder I fell for him. He’s a great guy.” She stops to take a bite of some crackers and cheese. “He’s also hung like a God damn horse!” Her admission has us all laughing and joking.   
I can’t help but feel torn; Luke loved me first, wanted me first. I can’t help but wonder if I hadn’t met Christian first if something would have happened between Luke and me. But I digress—we are both happy with the people we are with. I love Christian who is just as fucking hot as Luke, if not more so. However I acknowledge the fact that Luke and I share a special connection nobody can understand. Not even the two of us. It’s just there.  
Kate speaks up and asks Mia about our old friend Jose. “Come on Mia, Jose is known to be a ladies man…is he worth the hype?”   
“Kate, you’re dating Elliot! He’s the biggest player in Washington! But I can tell you Jose is everything you’d hope for. He’s kind, affectionate, passionate…”  
“But how’s the sex?” Kate asks, even though I’m not sure she wants to hear the answer.  
“It’s incredible! Toe curling, chill inducing, goose bump giving, and put you in a coma fucking! And his equipment is above average—in size and in taste!”  
“Oh my God Mia, my ears! I can’t un-hear that!” I’m screaming at her. “Do you want to hear about Christian and Elliot in the sack? Because I for one can give you extreme details! I can describe every bulging vein…”  
Mia starts freaking out which puts us all in hysterics. “Okay Ana, you win! Please—no more about my brother’s penis—that’s just too weird and gross!”   
Kate and I clink our glasses of wine together as we dig into the pizza and start passing it around. I know Liz and Claire are both single, and I’m all too familiar with Gail’s relationship with Jason, so it’s Molly’s turn. “So Moll, how’s the new guy? What was his name again, Jake Johnson? Too bad he couldn’t meet up with the men tonight.”  
“I know I’m not in love with him.”   
Okay…that was an odd way to answer my very vague question…  
“I mean he’s really nice and very attentive—okay, well he started out that way. He would call or text out of the blue, brought me flowers, rubbed my feet. The sex was average, but he was sweet, so I ignored it.” She stops to take a sip of the wine I just poured for her.  
Liz jumps in, “Well if he’s so sweet, how come you sound so sad? How come you’re not raving about this guy?” The rest of us agree with her, and urge her to explain further.  
“I wasn’t going to tell anyone, because, well…it’s a little embarrassing.” She can tell by our faces that we aren’t following, so she continues. “He was all those wonderful things. He’s smart, funny, charming, and very sweet. But lately, the last few weeks I guess, he keeps disappearing, and always seems so preoccupied by something else.”   
“Maybe he’s just busy with work or something. Have you asked him?” Gail offers.  
“I thought that too—that maybe he’s just got a lot on his plate, so I didn’t mention it. But then things started to get scary…let’s just say I’m glad he couldn’t see me tonight.” Molly is now shaking and gulping wine like it’s her savior.  
“Molly, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” I’m now kneeling in front of her, obviously very concerned.  
She starts to cry, which breaks my heart. “He started to get violent. Like he’d get so angry he’d become this different person. It started at dinner one night; he got upset with me over something stupid, and he started yelling at me, calling me all kinds of names, slapped me around a bit. Then it moved into the bedroom.”  
I hold her hand not only to comfort her, but also to stop her from drinking too much on an empty stomach, as she hasn’t touched a bite of food offered to her. “Go on honey, we’re here for you. You know you’re loved and how many of us would fight for you.” I’m glad when she smiles, as that’s what I was aiming for.  
She grabs a tissue and wipes her nose, drying her eyes with her hands. “He’s a sick fuck.” With that she stands and all but undresses in front of us. We can’t stop the gasps coming from our lips. She has large bruises all over her body from him punching her, long thin marks that looks like it’s from some sort of implement on her back and the backs of her legs, and she has some burn marks and deep scab covered wounds mixed in as well. She is hyperventilating from crying so hard.  
I stand and look at the other shocked faces and I know what I have to do. I’m relieved when Gail and Riley grab their phones, and Molly nods in agreement with me before she puts her head down. I race down the hall to Christian’s office, knocking frantically before I just burst in.   
“Ana, what’s wrong?” He asked stunned.  
“You need to help, right now; come with me.” I grab his hand and lead him quickly to the other room.  
When he sees the damage evident on Molly’s skin, he is beside himself with worry. “Moll, are you all right?” he’s holding her tenderly, still trying to grasp the situation. After a few minutes, he holds her with his arms outstretched so that he can look directly into her eyes. “Did your boyfriend do this?” Molly can’t answer as she’s still sobbing; all she can do is look down at the floor.   
Within minutes, the men are back from the bar, and Christian is gently handling Molly. She shows him some of the marks and bruising—the ones that keep her modesty. Christian looks like a bull ready to charge, he is that angry. After making sure Molly can go under her own power, we are headed to the hospital to meet up with Grace who’s on duty to have her checked out. “Molly, after we get you checked at the hospital, you’re going to come back here, understand? You need to be protected from this asshole, and I can protect you best under my roof.” He holds her close to him as if she were his little sister, as he tells Jason to contact Barney and Welch: he wants them to find out who this piece of shit is Molly’s been dating, and where he is. He tells Jason when they find out where he is he wants him to ‘pay him a visit’. I see Ray step over to Luke and speak with him quietly; I’m not stupid, and I know what they are planning. Ray will be on his phone shortly contacting his ‘friends’.   
Molly is so shaken up as we take her to the hospital, she’s like a scared little kitten. Grace has standard tests done as well as pictures documenting the abuse she suffered. She is urged to file a report with the police as well as get a restraining order which she agrees to. Ryan heads to her place to pick up a few of her personal items, while everyone else stays at the penthouse unsure of what they can do to help.  
We arrive back a few hours later, and get Molly situated in the guest room Gail and Riley set up in our absence. She’s been given pain killers and a sedative, so she will be asleep for a while. When we are all back in the living room, uncertain as to what to say, I notice Liz is sitting by herself, biting her nails to bloody stumps almost in a complete daze.  
“Liz? Are you okay?” I ask as I approach her.  
“I’m not sure Ana…it’s just, well this all feels so familiar.”   
I’m about to ask her what she means when Jason gets a call, and hangs up after quickly speaking with the caller. “Boss, a word.” He says.  
“Jason, Christian; please come here. I want to hear it too.” Jason hesitates momentarily, but he knows it’s a losing battle to try to keep this from me. “What have you found out?” I ask directly.  
“Ana, Boss; that was Welch. He said there’s no such person as Jake Johnson—well there was, but he died about three years ago. Obviously this guy isn’t who he says he is, and I’m not sure exactly what we’re dealing with.”   
“I think I can be of some help there, gentlemen.” Liz chimes in surprising all of us.  
“What do you mean Liz?” Christian asks her.   
“I know who he really is—and so do you. It’s the same guy who raped me; and gave me those exact markings.”   
Oh shit.  
Christian, Jason and I all say at the same time, “Jack Hyde!”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 18

CPOV  
I went to check on Molly, even though I know she’s out cold. I feel guilty I didn’t protect her—or Ana, -- from Jack Hyde. It’s made me even angrier and more determined to dispose of that vermin once and for all. I head to the bedroom in search of Ana and find it empty. I end up wandering around my apartment, deep in thought.  
Molly’s markings were from caning, I’m sure of it. Molly wasn’t sure what instrument was used, but I knew as soon as I saw her bruises. The police report also stated that he beat her almost to unconsciousness but was smart enough to avoid her face; that would have been a dead giveaway. Her burn marks were from cigarettes—I know this because I have the same markings. He also spanked her very hard, used hot wax and a lighter to singe and burn her, tied her up in a way that would have caused her a lot of pain, and gagged her before pissing on her and using a violet wand. He even sodomized her brutally. After the attack—the rape—he threatened her life if she told anyone. That’s why she said nothing until she was in our home; she knew she was safe and that we’d do anything to protect her. She is one-hundred percent right.  
I find myself in my playroom—a room that hasn’t been used in a very long time. I had Gail remove the really horrible stuff like the canes and whips and stuff, and had it painted a more soothing color—a blue/grey.   
A calm, soothing voice interrupts me.   
“I couldn’t find you. What are you doing in here?”   
I’m standing in the middle of the room, my hands in my pockets. I slowly turn to face the love of my life. “Am I a monster?”  
She steps closer, her arms folded across her chest, a sweet smile on her beautiful face. “A monster wouldn’t have made this room more inviting for his fiancé.” I pull her into a warm embrace. I notice when we separate she has a questioning look; she wants to ask me something but is hesitating.  
“What’s on your mind baby?”  
“The stuff that Hyde did to Molly…is that the kind of stuff you did to your subs?” She finally blurts out.   
Oh boy… Deep breaths Grey…  
“Remember me telling you I only had contractual arrangements with consenting adults, where our likes and dislikes were discussed in advance?”  
“Yes, very clearly.” She took a deep breath. “What I want to know is how many contracts you actually had, what your schedule was like with them, why each ended…” She walks slowly over to the large four poster bed that is now covered in white satin sheets. Yeah, I didn’t think that one through very well. She sits on the edge as she continues.   
“I want to know exactly what you’ve been into, what you practiced and with whom…all of it. I want to know everything, Christian. I don’t want you keeping secrets from me for ‘my benefit’. I need the whole, unadulterated truth from you.” She settles back more on the bed and gets comfortable for our conversation. She really is the most beautiful, amazing woman I’ve ever met. “Hearing some basics from you previously about the lifestyle, then seeing the results with my own to eyes on Molly…it’s just all very shocking.”  
“I see…” This won’t be an easy, quick conversation…  
I pace as I explain how things have been the last several years. “I’ve had fifteen subs since I’ve become a Dom. They ended for various reasons; usually it was either the sub fell in love with me and wanted more, or our contract ended and one or both of us decided not to renegotiate.” I stop and stand in front of her, willing her to look at me. When she finally does I continue.   
“I was always very good to my subs. They wanted for nothing materially or financially. I provided them with clothes, jewelry, fine wine and foods, a black Amex card….and a car of their own. Sometimes I’d help them with schooling or just money to get by ‘till they found a new Dom, or in some cases—a boyfriend-slash-husband.”   
“So you’d buy them a new car, pay their bills and school if they needed it…new wardrobe…holy shit Christian! Why would you go that far for women you were only fucking for a few months? I don’t get it.” She’s already getting agitated with me and is shaking her head in disbelief.   
I kneel down in front of her, her long legs dangling over the side of the bed. “Ana, while each of those women was with me, they were mine to protect and take care of. The cars I got for all of them were actually the safest car out there: an Audi.” I stand before sitting next to her, grabbing her hand. “I want to assure you that each one was well taken care of. I may have been an asshole is some ways, but I was never irresponsible or cruel…”  
I can’t even look at her for fear of what she must think of me.  
She takes a second to wrap her head around the information before continuing her line of questioning. “Tell me what you would do with them— sexually and physically.”  
I notice she won’t look at me either; she just keeps her head down which is never a good sign. Well, there’s no going back now…   
“I’d have my subs come here Friday night; they’d make me dinner and breakfast in the mornings, and come in here for a scene whenever I commanded. While with me for the weekend they were completely submissive to me in all things…” I stand and walk to the middle of the room, my arms behind my back. “When I would tell my sub to come in here and be ready, she would get into position: meaning she’d only be in panties unless I commanded otherwise and she would kneel by the door, her ass resting on her feet, her hands on her thighs and her head down. She was not to look at me or move until I told her to do so.” I walk back towards Ana, carefully watching her as I pace around; like a shark checking out its prey before it strikes. Just being in this room puts me in full Dom mode.  
“And then you’d have them do whatever sexual things you wanted?” She says forcefully, and with full eye contact.   
“Yes Ana, but according to their hard and soft limits—what was agreed upon with our contract. For instance, I had a couple of subs who’s hard limits included caning, so I would never use them , and even had them taken out of the room.”   
She stands and takes a few moments to walk around, feeling the cool leathers, and outstanding woodwork. “What would you do if one of them disobeyed you, or didn’t please you?”  
I can’t hide my smirk. “I would punish them as I saw fit…spanking, orgasm denial, riding crop…they were always tied up, and blindfolded.”  
“I’ve heard enough…thank you, Christian” She starts to exit the room, apparently angry.   
I lock the door behind me as I follow. “Talk to me Ana. Please.” I’m genuinely scared of her reaction.   
“Truth is Christian; I don’t know what to think.”  
Yep—angry.  
“I have very little experience with sex, let alone a BDSM relationship—contract—whatever the hell it’s called. I just know I spent my life being physically and emotionally abused; why would I sign up for it?”  
She heads back to our bedroom and paces like a caged animal. I stand at the doorway and lean on it, waiting for some sort of invitation from her. After several minutes she says, “It scares me Christian. It’s scary that you get off on inflicting pain on women. And I worry that you will end up doing that to me. I could maybe be open to some of it: like toys, gentle spanking, like we had briefly discussed previously. But beating me with a cane? Fuck no!”   
I attempt to speak but she shoots me right down.  
“The stuff Jack did to Molly, is that what you enjoy doing? Is that what turns you on?”  
She steps close to me before she puts the knife in my heart. “Did you get hard looking at Molly’s injuries in the hospital?”   
I can’t speak. I’m truly broken in spirit. Is this what the love of my life believes of me? Does she really think so low of me? My tear filled eyes speak volumes.  
She looks at me with frightful awe, her eyes filling with tears, her lips quivering. “Oh Christian, I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean that. I swear to you. I know you’re nothing like that monster Hyde and I never should have compared you to him. That wasn’t fair.”  
I silently hug her and gently kiss her trembling lips. “I understand Ana, I do. I get why you’d be so angry. But I’m a Dom; Hyde’s just a masochist. There’s a big difference.” I grab her hand leading her to our bed, shutting the door behind us. “Honey, I want you to know that in my personal hard limits, I included fire and electrical play, defecation or urination, humiliation, rape play or anything involving animals and children. I never did anything to them without their consent, and if they discovered they didn’t like something—I never did it again. I always respected them, and their safe word, and not once did anything they didn’t want me to. I swear to you I was never cruel.”  
“I know, my love. I believe you, and trust you. I guess I just got angry at the thought of these women being tied up and flogged—punished as if they are children. And then seeing what Hyde did to our friend…” She shakes her head. “…you really wanted me to do that stuff?” She asks a little lighter now.  
“Well no, not all of it. I hoped you’d want to try some things, or let me train you in all of it. However, after hearing about your past, I could never bring myself to do that to you. I could never bring you pain like that—even if it was meant for pleasure. It bothers me.” Somewhere along the line, we’ve gotten undressed and are curled up together in bed. “The idea of hurting you in any way makes me physically ill. I don’t think I could cane you even if you wanted me to.”  
“What if I agreed to try some of it? Like the spanking, toys…maybe tie me up? I may be okay with those things. But hitting me with stuff? No thanks!”  
“And I appreciate you giving me another stiffy with those images in my brain! We can try a few things if you’d like…but right now we need sleep.”   
She ducks under the covers and finds my now impatient cock. “Okay, we’ll sleep after you sex me!” 

APOV  
It’s Saturday morning, and Molly and I are off to see Flynn, followed by lunch and shopping for tonight. Of course, we have my main muscle man Luke with us, and will be meeting up with Liz and Claire later as well. Molly is semi-depressed and still sore; but she spends close to two hours speaking with Flynn and she looks almost lighter when she exits his office. When it’s my turn, I almost dread it.   
Flynn picks right up on it. “I can tell you don’t want to be here today, Ana. But after everything that’s happened I think it’s a good thing you came in anyway.”  
“Of course! Do you think Christian and The Hulk out there would let me skip?” I chuckle out.   
“Touché. Very true indeed. Now tell me why you don’t want to be here.”  
Ugh…  
“Because then I’d have to talk about how I hurt Christian last night; as well as my fear of Hyde. I don’t want to admit it.”  
“Your fear of Hyde or any man for that matter is well understood. It’s to be expected after what you went through—and continue to go through. We will dig deeper into that and find a way to help you cope. But first, I’d like to hear about what happened with Christian.”  
I choke back my tears that are starting to form. “Molly’s attack started it all. Christian knew exactly what the markings were because he’s seen them before on subs: his and the ones in the BDSM clubs. Hearing about his lifestyle and actually seeing the repercussions of it really bothered me. It scared me.”  
“Why did it scare you, Ana? If you love and trust Christian, why would that bother you?”  
“I guess I didn’t completely trust that he wouldn’t hurt me in a way similar to the way Molly was hurt. I guess my fears—old and new—came back to haunt me.” Wow…I didn’t realize that about myself; I thought I’d always trust Christian no matter what.  
“Did Christian figure out your lack of trust in that brief moment?”   
“I don’t know. I think in his mind, the idea of hurting me is repugnant. So, maybe he was surprised that I was still fearful of him physically hurting me through BDSM?”   
Flynn crosses his leg, his left ankle resting on his right knee. “I think that’s a very astute observation, Ana. Perhaps he never gave hurting you in any way a second thought, and to hear you admit your fear stunned him.”  
“I do feel horrible for jumping right to that conclusion. I hurt him, made him almost cry. But by the end of the conversation, I think he was okay. I believe we’re in a good place emotionally together.” I feel satisfied that this aspect is resolved. He loves me, and would never hurt me.   
“Now Ana, lets discuss the Hyde situation, and the fact that he’s still out there.”  
For the next hour, Flynn and I discuss how Hyde operates, speculate as to why, and try to think of ways I can cope until he’s caught once and for all. I also have tremendous guilt over Molly being attacked by him. Maybe if I would have let him get me, he wouldn’t have gone after my friend. It’s a terrible thought; but one I can’t let go of.   
After Flynn, Molly and I with Luke in tow, meet up with Liz and Claire for lunch and then shopping for a dress for tonight. I decided I wanted to pick something out myself, not let Caroline Acton at Neiman’s decide for me again. I love her taste, but I really want to enjoy the experience.   
We decide to eat at Steelhead Diner; one of the many choices to eat here. Diner food is comfort food at its finest, and there’s always something for everyone. We sit at a booth, while Luke continues to scan the restaurant for anything out of the norm, before settling for a corner seat near us. Our waitress is quick and efficient; we can tell she’s been at her job for a while and does it well out of routine. Our girl talk turns to how Molly is feeling, followed by wedding and baby talk. It seems Jose and Kate aren’t the only ones taking bets as to how long it will take for Christian and I to conceive our own little bundle. We all agree that we’re all anxious for Gail and Jason’s wedding which is fast approaching. It’ll be nice to have some fun with our friends hopefully without looking over our shoulder every minute.   
As we are finishing up our coffee, we’re all feeling more relaxed than we have in a very long time. The waitress brings our check with a smile, and I hand her my black Amex Christian gave me. This day is on me—or more like on Christian. As she goes to cash us out, the busboy comes over and clears some of our dirty dishes away. I notice he’s very quiet and keeps his head down. He seems young—perhaps intimidated by four attractive women. He returns a moment later with a covered plate.   
“On the house for an exceptional beauty.” He says in a deep voice as he places it directly in front of me; his head is still down, and his shaggy blond surfer boy hair covers his eyes.  
Puberty didn’t pass him by, that’s for sure.  
“Umm, okay. Thank you.” I shrug and give the girls a ‘that’s creepy’ look. I lift the aluminum cover, and to my horror several fairly large spiders crawl out, quickly running in all different directions. The four of us are screaming and climbing out of the booth, in much the same way the spiders crawled around in surprise. Before any of us put a foot on the floor, Luke is by my side helping me and the others get down.   
After making sure we ladies are okay, he calls up Taylor as he’s yelling at the stunned staff and patrons to call the police. After he quickly tells Jason to get his ass down here, he grabs what he can to catch and trap the spiders in. As he’s finishing up, Jason arrives with the police behind him. They quickly look at what was delivered by the busboy—who could only be Hyde—and then they interview everyone who’s present.   
Taylor approaches me before the police interview me. “Are you okay, Ana? Jeez, I feel like that’s the only thing I ask you lately…” He’s angry and upset; but mostly rageful. “I’m sorry Ana, we don’t seem to be doing a very good job of protecting you. I apologize for failing you…for failing all of you.” He walks away determinedly towards Luke before I can stop him. Luke and Taylor are screaming at each other as I see Christian enter, in desperate search for me.  
“Christian!” I call out to him, causing him to almost fly to my side.  
Hugging me so tight he asks, “Oh my God baby, are you okay?”   
“That seems to be the question of the day, isn’t it?” I tried to make him smile, but only succeeded in getting a stern look in return. “I’m fine Christian—as are Liz, Claire, and Molly. We just really hate spiders.”  
“I’m glad you are all okay…” he says as he quickly hugs each of our friends. “After the police are finished and release you, I’m having Jason take you all home to the penthouse.”  
“But…” I start to interrupt, but I can tell it will get me nowhere.  
“Home, Ana. I mean it; all of you. It’s not safe.” He turns to walk away, but then quickly spins on his heel. “I’ll call Caroline Acton and arrange a private showing at the penthouse; she can come to you instead.” He gently grabs my face in his hands, kisses me slowly and with meaning, before he places his forehead on mine. “Please don’t fight me on this, baby. I need to take care of you.” I just smile and agree. We part for the moment with an unspoken look of love between us. 

TPOV  
“Luke, this is a huge fuck up! How could you let that happen? I can’t save your job this time. You should just be glad nothing further happened!” I’m absolutely fucking furious.   
“T— I swept the place before they entered; I kept a constant scan, and sat near them. Apparently the guy snuck in from the back, grabbed an apron and pretended to be an employee. When I saw him I immediately asked the manager about him. He said he’s not an employee and he never saw him before. And look around—Hyde’s gone!” I’ve never seen Luke so passionate.   
“I did my job—was doing my job. If the boss wants to fire me, so be it. Ana opened it before I could reach her; and then I had to decide if I should chase Hyde all over Seattle, or protect Ana, Claire, Liz and Molly. I made the right choice, and I stand by it, Taylor, Sir!”  
It’s never a good thing when Luke calls me Taylor…I’ll back him up but it’s the boss’s decision as to keep him or not. I decide to just calm down, and smile; letting him know I’ve got his back.  
“Now, besides the many spiders, what else was with this one?”  
“Hold on, Christian is heading over…” We wait for the boss with baited breath wondering if we still have jobs.   
“Gentlemen…which one of you would like to tell me what the hell happened before I lose my shit right here and now?” His calm demeanor throws us off as to the seriousness and deep anger of his question.  
I decide Luke shouldn’t open his mouth right now— he’ll just piss off the boss. So I relay what Sawyer had just told me. He too wants to know what else was on the platter with the spiders. “It was a rat that the spiders had made a meal of, and may have possibly laid eggs in—who knows. Forensics will take care of that stuff. But, there was also a note left under the dead rat that said ‘two down…two to go.’ In my opinion, Sir, the rat is in reference to both Liz and Molly ratting him out. He’d know if he or someone working with him has been following Ana around as he threatened.”  
Christian just stands there, hands in his pockets, head downcast. I must admit, when he starts to laugh I’m a little disturbed. He places one hand on each of our shoulders and leans in close to us. “Listen carefully; I’m going to contact Ray again. I want you to find someone who’s skilled at this kind of pest removal—cost isn’t an issue. I want this asshole gone. Not just out of our lives: I want him gone as in buried up to his neck in a red ant hill out in the fucking desert gone! Do I make myself perfectly clear?”   
Oh I love when this Christian comes out to play! Blood thirsty Grey is a lot of fun! I’ve seen him like this when he’s in the midst of a hostile takeover, but this one? He’s really out for blood!   
Hyde’s not going to know what hit him.

CPOV  
I just left Ray’s place after filling him in. I’m relieved to hear he’s on the same wavelength as me, and is already making some calls. We agreed that Carla shouldn’t be informed yet as to the threat against Ana; it will simply upset and worry her as there’s nothing she can do.   
I had already called Caroline and offered her a sizable fee to come to my apartment. I singlehandedly keep Neiman’s in business, so they had no problem letting her cater to me. I called Welch and Barney and crawled up their asses to get me answers already; I told Ryan to tighten up security, keep vigilant, and not to allow anyone up to the apartment without my expressed instruction. I also told him GEH employees are to be given new access cards and nobody but employees can enter. I also texted Taylor and told him Sawyer is not to be fired—Ana would never allow it, besides he was doing his job. He chose the women’s safety over chasing a madman. I agree with him that he made the correct decision.  
My next move was to contact Elliot about putting a hold on my house, and to turn one of the GEH building floors into the new office space for Grey Publishing. I want it done immediately. He said it wouldn’t take more than a month. Not fast enough for me, but it’s my brother’s business: I have to leave it alone and let him get it done. Knowing him, he was giving me ‘worst case scenario’. I’m also meeting with Luke and Jason in my office as the women try on dresses with Caroline. Gail and Riley have been made aware of the situation, and have been busy making arrangements for our three overnight guests. We will all head to Mia’s opening tonight together, and afterwards they will come back here with us. No arguments—and I think they already know they can’t win against me.   
I head into my office where Taylor and Sawyer are already waiting for me. I shut my door, anxious to jump in. “So, have either of you made any headway?”  
“Yes, I’m meeting with a few people tonight. They will be to beef up security, and to add additional where needed. It may be costly though, Sir. I felt I should warn you.”  
“That’s cute Taylor…I don’t give a shit what it costs. I will not allow that bastard to lay another hand on one more woman. His psycho days are coming to an end, and fast.” I get up and pour the three of us a scotch before I continue. “I want a meeting with you two, Ryan, Jackson, and Vincent; and I’d like the names of the new people from you as soon as possible.”   
“Yes, Sir, I’m already on it. As it stands, we have Vincent with Mia; Ryan has Gail and Riley—as they do everything for the household together anyway; and I’ll be putting Jackson on Molly. Between Luke and I we have recruited Gregory for Liz; Douglas for Kate; and Jefferson for your parents. Ray is getting his own guy for Carla when he’s not around. He may look like an easy mark, but let me tell you: I would not want to run into Raymond Steele on a bad day!”  
“No fucking kidding! Look what he did to Ana’s birth father!” Luke all but whispers as we try not to laugh too hard at the memory of watching Mister James ‘Jimmy boy’ Adams get the payback he’s had coming for decades.   
“Oh and Sir, one more thing: Gail and I would like to make an announcement tonight with the family present, if that’s okay.”   
“Sure, so long as its good news!”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 19

 

APOV  
We arrive to La cave à vin just in time to be accosted by the present media circus. If it involves celebrities of any kind—including any member of the Grey family—they swarm like locusts. But this is my life now; I have to accept that people are more interested in the lives of strangers than world events. That really saddens me on an intellectual level.   
Hyde’s sneak attack earlier today still has me scratching; I hate spiders, and being so close to large ones has freaked me out more than anything. I had a quick session with Flynn earlier. We are both surprised I’m not more upset than I am. I think I unintentionally made him laugh when I expressed that my fear was more over the spiders than Hyde. However, none of us can figure out who the hell bailed his ass out of jail.   
So many unanswered questions about one Mister Jack Hyde…  
Shortly after all of the family and close friends have arrived, Taylor urges us all into a private area of the restaurant. He wants to introduce us to all of our new CPO’s starting tonight, and will forever be by our sides. He makes the introductions: CPO’s to ‘crazy- people- magnets’.   
“Let me get this straight, Jason. There are you, Sawyer, Vincent, Ryan and Jackson of course. Now add to that Gregory, Jeffrey, and Douglas—is that correct?”  
“Yes, Ana; perfectly correct.”  
“Permission to speak freely, Taylor?” I ask in a silly, militarized way. I don’t wait for a response as everyone is laughing at me. “You do realize that all these men you’ve hired have last names that can be first names?”  
“Alright, wise-ass! Yes, you are right again,Miss Steele!”  
I can’t stop myself from laughing, nor can anyone else… “I just had to check, Sir.” I stick my tongue out at him, showing him—and the others—that I’m okay.  
Now if ‘pain-in-my-butt’ Steele is completely finished, Gail and I would like to make an announcement—if that’s okay?”   
Of course, Christian says its fine, and all agree.  
TPOV  
I’m nervous but excited about our announcement. I urge Gail to stand with me as a few employees come in with champagne on trays, passing them around the room.   
“Thank you all for allowing Gail and me this moment before celebrating Mia’s night, and ‘unofficially’ Ana and Christian’s engagement.” I clear my throat before continuing. “Gail had her check up a few days ago, and they were able to clearly identify the baby’s sex…we are very happy to report that it’s a boy!” Everyone starts applauding and cheering showing their genuine love and happiness.  
“But that’s not all…” Gail interjects as everyone quiets down. “…we’ve already decided on a name for him. Because of the Grey family, Jason and I met; and because of all of you we are both blessed with family and friends…We’ve decided to name him Greyson Lucas Taylor.” The love and happiness that everyone was feeling has just gone into hyperdrive and all present are shedding happy tears as hugs go around the room faster than the Bollinger. 

CPOV  
The celebrations are well under way. Our parents are beaming at Mia’s accomplishment and Ana and I are being congratulated left and right. And of course, we’re being hounded by the press every chance they get. Gail has been chewing Jason’s ear off about their upcoming reception to be held here and Jose is busy documenting the night with his camera.  
I see everyone enjoying the food, the wine and the company; as well as the four servers I suggested Mia hire. I’m slightly concerned when I see Kate talking with what seems like a very pushy journalist, and Elliot is nowhere to be seen.   
I approach her, gently placing my arm around her shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Hello there, Kate! How’s my favorite sister-in-law to be?”   
“Christian, I’m well thank you. How are you?” She looks at me with gratitude and a bit of relief.  
“Just peachy keen…and you are?” I ask as I hold my hand out to the gentleman.  
“Justin Crimmons; Editor of Town and Country Magazine. Kate and I were discussing how my magazine would love to get the first look at the home you’re building on the water. Everyone knows about Grey Construction’s newest project.”  
Make that pushy gentleman.  
“Oh yes, our new home— Ana’s and mine, that is. I think we could make some kind of arrangement…I mean, if it would help Kate at all.”  
Kate looks at me in total shock. “I assumed you’d want your privacy and it would be a definite no, Christian.” She says to me quietly.  
“Well normally, yes it would be if it were just him asking. But if you’re asking, and it would help you out— then I’m sure we can make things work.”  
She looks completely dumbfounded. “That would be amazing! It would really help my career. Getting you to agree will go far in getting me a lot of respect.” Kate has taken a lot of hits to her career because she’s related to a Kavanagh—her father—who owns and operates Kavanagh Media. Kate wanted to stand on her own two feet as a journalist, and not get help or hand-outs from ‘daddy’. I completely respect that, and it’s made Kate that much more likable.   
“Then consider it done.” I turn my attention back to Mister Crimmons. “Here are my terms: Kate gets full credit and must be present the day of; she will write the piece as well. Jose Rodriquez is the only photographer I trust and will allow under my roof, and we will not accept payment for it—all money that would be given to us will be sent directly to a charity of my choosing. Also, forty percent of the magazine’s profits from that issue will also go to said charity.”  
“You drive a hard bargain…” He says contemplatively. “But I know better than to try to negotiate with you. You have yourself a deal, Mister Grey. Thank you, pleasure doing business with you.” Mister Crimmons extends his hand and we shake on it.  
“My lawyers will be in touch with a contract as the time gets closer. Please make sure Miss Kavanagh has your information.” And just like that, I’ve funded three charities for at least a few years.  
After I track down Elliot, I decide there’s no time like the present. “Molly, Elliot and I’d like to talk to you.”  
“Is everything okay?” She asks nervously.  
“Of course, It’s just that, well, we want to help you out.”  
“What do you mean? You’ve already done so much for me Christian; and now you’ve hired me my own security guard! Really, I think you’ve gone above and beyond.”  
Elliot interjects, “Just hear him out Molly—he’s been planning this for at least a few weeks. Trust me, I know my brother. You won’t win this.”  
“Thanks Lelliot! Yes, it’s true. I can be a stubborn prick when I want to be, which you know. Now, you are a wonderful, valued employee and I know people like you don’t come around often. So, I’m paying for your college education and bumping you up to assistant manager— which includes a pay raise. The on- the- job experience will be priceless.”  
“But it gets better!” Elliot is so excited he’s like a little boy. “When you graduate, he and I will help you obtain your own bar. I will take care of the remodel of course if needed.”  
Molly is in almost complete hysterics at the kindness she’s being shown. Yet another young woman who’s not used to kind acts. “Really, it’s too much! You shouldn’t do that for me, I’m just a bartender and I was just a one night stand with you, Elliot. I don’t want you pitying me.”   
“Trust me Moll—there’s no pity here. Ask anyone: I appreciate and value honest hardworking employees and I show that by keeping them happy. But you’re also a Grey family friend. You and Elliot’s past dalliance is old news—nobody cares! So quit acting like you’re not important, because you are very precious!”  
We stand there just hugging, and letting Molly cry it out. I don’t think she’s ever been praised by anyone. The attack by Hyde has just made her feel worse about herself.   
But us Grey’s are going to change that.  
“Now, Molly I apologize but my brother and I need to have a conversation with a certain someone.” She thanks us both again, and gives us hugs and chaste kisses on the cheek before she starts to walk away.   
“I see him Christian…be right back.” Elliot heads over to Jose to bring him over for a private tete-a-tete. When they both head back over to me, Jose graciously shakes my hand.  
“Let me guess—the older brothers’, ‘we’ll kill you if you hurt our sister’ chat?” Jose says jovially. “Before you say anything, let me tell you this: your father already spoke to me. I love Mia, I’m proud of her, and I respect her. She’s it for me—I want a future with her— and that’s the direction we’re headed in. My intentions are quite honorable, gentlemen.”  
“I would hope so, Jose, and it makes me happy to hear it. But you do understand what a handful she can be, right?” I’m just making sure he’s not going to tire of her at some point.  
Elliot jumps in. “Seriously, dude. She’s gone through how many CPO’s, Christian? She’s tough to handle; stubborn, spoiled, and hyper. She can drive us crazy!”  
Jose just laughs. “That’s because you don’t see her the way I do. You’re her brothers—of course she annoys you! But I see her as a woman; a strong spirited, vivacious woman. Don’t forget my Latin roots—I’m used to loud, stubborn women who control the household. She hasn’t thrown anything at me that I can’t handle, I promise you that.”   
He does have a good point…  
I’ve heard stories about his mother from Ana, Ray and Carla. Mia seems to be very similar to Jose’s mom. Perhaps they are a perfect match after all.  
“Christian, Elliot…I love your sister, and I plan on spending the rest of my life making and keeping her happy.” He suddenly starts chuckling. “The other day she and I were at your parent’s house, and she was all wound up about the color napkins that were going to be used for tonight; they were wrong. Well you can imagine how loud she got, and how upset she was. I went to her side, quietly spoke to her, and in minutes it was no longer an issue. Your father looked at me in shock and awe, then just shook my hand and said, ‘You have my approval.’.”  
“Holy shit, that’s hysterical! You really are a miracle worker! Christian, I think our work here is done.” Elliot announces. We have a good laugh, and cement our bond by doing a couple of shots at the bar. I can’t help but notice all my family and friends together, having a wonderful time.   
We are all happy, and most importantly, we are all safe. 

APOV  
I’m so happy for Mia, and so proud of her. She’s a bonafide hit and will be extremely successful on her own merit. She and Jose really make the cutest couple, and I’m thrilled to see him with his perfect match. They really make each other shine—they complement each other. Mark comes over to congratulate Mia on the restaurant, and Jose on his successful show in Portland. He made a mint, and contracted several more jobs. I have such talented friends! I see Molly and she looks a little lost, maybe overwhelmed by everything. I call her over and introduce her to Jose and Mark, as she already knows Mia. I can’t help but smile as I stare at the way she and Mark are looking at each other!  
“Mark from the Minions! Yes, I know you, well kind of. I’ve seen you guys play a few times. I’m a bartender at The Slipknot.”  
“I remember you, too—no way could I forget that amazing red hair and beautiful face…”  
And there goes Mark, laying it on thick…  
The two of them are in their own little world for the rest of the night, and I couldn’t be happier for them both.   
As the night wound down, we all found ourselves deliciously buzzed and full of wonderful food. Although I hadn’t wanted to leave the friendly atmosphere so soon, I found myself wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed with the man I loved. And of course, I looked forward to what might happen when we were situated in said bed. We all said our goodbyes and headed home.   
Sunday finds Christian and me sleeping in and having an amazing breakfast in bed while he scours the paper. I decide to catch up on the news and eventually figure out how to turn on the TV in our bedroom. I don’t know why I bothered putting it on—I’m not even paying attention. I can’t help smiling as I think over yesterday in my mind; the baby announcement, Mia’s restaurant opening to great reviews, Christian helping out Kate with the magazine and seeing Molly so happy as she spoke to Mark. If anyone deserves some happiness for a change, it’s Molly. Not to mention the several creative ways Christian and I made love last night. He really is quite the freak! But I enjoyed every minute. He’s ‘breaking me in’ very slowly; last night he introduced me to some toys. When I’m completely comfortable with that he will introduce me to something else.   
Suddenly I notice a shift in the energy in the room: Christian is staring at the TV, so I look and listen as well.   
I think I’m going to be sick…  
“Breaking News: Mister Samuel O’Brian was taken into custody Overnight. It is alleged that he drugged then repeatedly beat and raped several women in the Seattle area. Police have been searching for him for questioning in several unsolved cases; however he has up until now, been successful at eluding them. O’Brian is a Real Estate magnate whose lucrative business suffered greatly following accusations that he attempted to drug and rape Anastasia Steele—the live in girlfriend of Christian Grey. Samuel O’Brian, along with several of his male friends and co-workers, were charged with the crimes but quickly were released several months ago when bail was met.”  
I can’t speak; I must be in shock. I turn, mouth agape, to say something to Christian, but he’s already on his phone.   
“Taylor, did you see the news report just now... no shit! What the fuck? We haven’t heard about that douche in months! If I remember correctly, it was his wife that bailed him out…yep—physically abused by him for years…well I’m sure their kids are affected…you read my mind; meet you at the elevator in ten minutes.”  
I really hate hearing one-sided conversations…  
“What was that all about?” I ask, hoping I don’t sound too aggravated.  
“That fucker O’Brian; if we don’t get to his wife now, she’ll go bail him out again because he’ll threaten her.”  
“Obviously he threatens her—that’s why she’s been bailing him out, Christian.” Okay, I’m not hiding my annoyance very well.  
He slides his tight white t-shirt over his rippling muscles as he tells me, “I’m putting a stop to it, right now.”  
“Okay, I’m lost—how do you expect to stop it?” He can’t expect to always be the white knight.  
“Just trust me, okay?” He kisses me gently. “I’ll fill you in when I get back.”  
And with that, my ‘dark knight’ has polished the last of the rust off his armor without even realizing it.

TPOV  
“No fucking way that asshole is getting out again, Christian. There has to be a way to stop his wife from bailing him out…okay, sounds like a plan. See you in ten minutes.”  
“Off to save the world again?” Gail asks mockingly.  
“Well somebody’s gotta protect you little ladies!” I answer her as I grab her and nuzzle her neck. “We won’t be long, and it will be worth it to keep that asshole in prison where he belongs.”   
Gail nods, kisses me and smacks me on the ass, and sends me on my way. Christian and I head down to the garage and are quickly heading over to find Mrs. O’Brian. When we pull up outside the home, it looks like a mob scene—every reporter from every newspaper are in front, waiting for something, anything from her. We push our way through the crowd and knock on her door. We aren’t surprised when we’re told quickly to “fuck off”.  
“Mrs. O’Brian, we aren’t with the blood sucking reporters out front. My name is Jason Taylor, and I’m here with Christian Grey. We just want to talk to you, make sure…” The door cracks open.  
“Christian Grey?” We confirm her question by nodding yes. “I’m terribly sorry about your girlfriend. Please, come in.”   
We step into what was obviously once a very large and lovely home. It has sadly fallen into disrepair, and is very sparse—no doubt she had to sell off items to provide for her children. This truly breaks my heart. And if I know the boss the way I do now, he isn’t untouched by this scene either.  
Christian takes over. “I’ll get right to the point—I saw the report on the news about your husband, and I’m here to urge you to leave him there. I’m asking you not to bail him out.”  
Mrs. O’Brian looks truly frightened. “Oh, Mister Grey…you see, if I don’t bail him out today when he does get out he will beat me again— and it will be bad. It always is when I don’t do as he commands, or expects me to do.” Her boys come out from wherever they were hiding, and are standing next to their mother. “I’m sorry; I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want my kids to see me beat again.” She’s speaking softly through her tears so as to save her sons the sadness of seeing her cry.   
“Mrs. O’Brian…”   
“Please, it’s Rachel. I hate being called Mrs. O’Brian; it’s just another reminder of who I married.” She seems genuinely disgusted.  
“Rachel…” Christian offers with a smile. “What if I could help you? Get you and your boys away from him and safe. Would you leave?”  
“If I had money and a safe place to go, then yes—so long as he couldn’t find me.”  
“Consider it done. I have a new home on the water in Long Island and I require someone to live there year round to take care of it. I’d love it if you and your boys could do that for me. You’d get away from Sam, and I’d be paying you.”  
The older of the two boys speaks up, pleading. “Please say yes, Mom! I don’t want to stay here—I’m scared!”  
Rachel grabs and hugs her sons. “I need to protect my boys if nothing else, so if you’re serious about your offer, Mister Grey, then I accept—gratefully. Are you certain he won’t track us down?”  
“Please, call me Christian. And I’m delighted to help you and your handsome boys here. I promise you, he won’t be able to find you.” He ruffles the hair on one of the boy’s heads. “I suggest you leave now. Go pack up a few things, personal items, whatever you and the boys want to hold on to. Don’t worry about clothing, toiletries, or food and household items. The house will be fully stocked for you tomorrow. Now go pack, quickly. I have security and we’ll get you safely to my private jet and fly you to New York.”  
Both boys have huge smiles on their faces, and the oldest boy releases his mother and hugs Christian, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Thank you! Thank you so much! You’ve saved my mommy!” And with that, he runs upstairs following his mother and brother as they go to pack a few items. Twenty minutes later and they are back, one bag each; the younger son clutching his well-loved and worn teddy bear.   
Rachel grabs a few framed pictures of her sons and that is all from downstairs, and doesn’t even look back at the house—and life she’s leaving behind—as I help escort them to the SUV. The reporters go nuts, seeing that its Mister Grey helping the wife of the man accused of attempted rape against his girlfriend. The news is going to have a field day with this one!

APOV  
Almost two hours later and Christian and Taylor are back from wherever they went. All Christian would tell me is that they helped out a woman and her sons who were being abused by the father. He didn’t tell me who, or how, so now I’m left wondering, although I have a pretty good idea. He said he’d tell me eventually, but right now he can’t for security reasons.   
The next morning we’re up and getting ready for work. I’m feeling a little lazy and tired and decide to wear some dress pants with a blouse, some jewelry, and because I’m not in the mood to deal with it, I pin my hair up in a messy bun.   
I head down to breakfast and see Christian has beaten me to it. Gail and Riley are being informed that Ryan is off today and tomorrow taking care of something for Christian, so they will be without security for a little while. Not a big deal when they stay in the mansion guarded by fire breathing dragons!   
Once at work, its back to my daily routine; catching up with everyone, cup of coffee, read some manuscripts, write up reviews for Elizabeth. If she likes them, she has me schedule a meeting with the author, and type up a contract for them. I really appreciate that Elizabeth has faith in me; she trusts my instincts. She also has set up Hyde’s old office for our security detail. There are monitors, computers, you name it. We call it the ‘hub’. However today, the only security is Luke. Christian has all the others off on some ‘secret mission’. Yeah, he better start explaining soon…  
After lunch, Liz and I are going over some reports when Luke pops his head in. “Ana, Liz—would you ladies care for some coffee or tea?”  
“Luke, if Christian wouldn’t cut your balls off, I’d kiss you right now! I’m dying for some!” Liz and Luke are cracking up at me—but they know I speak the truth.  
“Alrighty…well then I’ll run down the street and get some.”  
“Thanks so much Luke! Oh, and see if Claire would like some too, okay?”  
“Of course.” He says with a smile.   
Liz and I continue our meeting for close to another hour, but it’s not until she leaves my office that I realize Luke isn’t back yet. That is very odd. He would never just disappear for the day without telling me. But before I get a chance to ask Christian if he’s also commandeered Luke for the day, my cell phone buzzes with an incoming text. I don’t recognize the number, and I notice it’s a picture attachment. Hesitantly, I open the message.   
I try to scream, but nothing comes out.  
It’s a picture of Gail, bound and gagged with today’s newspaper in front of her. Oh my God! Not Gail—she’s pregnant! Why would someone take her? She wouldn’t hurt a fly! My question is answered by another text that comes in from the same number.  
“If you want to see her again alive and unharmed, you will do what the men tell you.”  
I text back immediately, “I will do whatever you want, just let her go!”  
“We will let her go when we have you. Keep your mouth shut.”  
I don’t get to respond as I hear screaming and gun shots. My heart is in my throat…where the fuck is Luke? I realize that either he’s a part of this—or he’s hurt somehow. I feel sick…  
A masked man enters my office with a rather large gun, and tells me to come with him. When I don’t move fast enough he destroys the items on my desk, loudly clearing it with a swipe of his arm. I stand and he shoves the weapon into my ribs, pushing me towards the lobby. I’m terrified as I see Claire has been knocked unconscious, and Liz is lying in a pool of blood, motionless. I’m grateful the majority of staff is still at lunch, so collateral damage is minimal. It’s a horrible thing to say, but I guess Luke has rubbed off on me—I’m thinking like him now.  
Luke…where are you?   
I’m led outside and pushed into a blacked out Hummer; my cell phone I was trying to sneak with me is spotted and smashed to bits on the sidewalk. Once I’m pushed inside, the driver is off like a bat outta hell. Only then does the man who kidnapped me take his mask off.   
He looks so familiar…  
“Hey it’s me—we’ve got her! You can let the other one go…yep, see you soon.” As soon as he hangs up from speaking with apparently a third person, I’m tied up and a bag is placed over my head.   
I’m so scared…they will never be able to track me down. I accept the fact that I most likely will not survive this, but I’m desperately worried for those that love me. I don’t want them consumed with guilt. 

CPOV  
It’s been a normal day, but I don’t feel normal. I can’t stop smiling lately, which is very unusual for me. I’m afraid my staff isn’t used to seeing me smile. Well, they better get used to it!   
“Andrea, what else do I have today?” I ask when I buzz her at her desk.  
“Let’s see…it says you have a meeting with a Mister Bird around three.”  
“Okay…that’s one I don’t remember…thank you.” Taylor is in my office with me, and we are discussing Rachel and her boys’ safe arrival to the house. Ryan went with them and will be setting them up with everything they need for their new life there. We also discussed the couple of new guys we have searching for Elena and Hyde— still no sign of them. We are interrupted when Taylor gets a phone call.   
“This is Taylor…Gail? What? Are you alright...its okay, I will find you, just tell me what you see around you…do you see any street signs?”  
Fuck! This is really not good…  
“Gail, are you sure you’re okay? Alright, I’m coming to get you; I know exactly where you are. You’re not too far from GEH actually…”  
As Taylor is speaking to a panicked Gail, my cell phone buzzes. I don’t have any idea who it’s from and it simply gives me a web address. I’m freaked out and instantly open my computer to access the site. I feel absolutely horrified at what I see; it’s a live feed of a disgustingly dingy old building, and sitting there is Luke Sawyer bound—beaten and bloodied—to a chair. He seems to be unconscious.   
Taylor says, “I have to go get Gail. She was kidnapped earlier today from the market and held in some creepy…” He stops when he sees my computer screen. We are both pale as ghosts, and confused as to what’s going on. “Sir, I’ll be just a moment.” He dashes out of the door, instantly on his phone calling God- knows- who.   
I sit and watch in stunned silence for several minutes, unsure of what to do. Should I contact the police? Have Ryan come back? Call Ray? Oh fuck—Ana! I need to call her right now. I call her and it simply goes to voicemail. I call the business line, and nobody picks up the phone. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing at full attention; this is not good, and will only get worse.   
Ten minutes later, and Taylor is back in my office with Gail, who immediately sits on the couch in my office as Taylor gets her a bottle of water. She starts to tell us what happened. “I was just grabbing some fresh produce for dinner tonight when a man starts talking to me, seemingly flirting. I thought nothing of it. But then he got too close and I noticed he had a gun pointed at me and said if I don’t follow him then he would shoot me and everyone I love. I went with him; I was tied up, blindfolded and driven to some musty smelling place. They put what I think was a newspaper on me, took a picture, and within fifteen minutes, I was being driven someplace and dropped off.” She pauses to control her breathing, and gulp down some cold water. “I’m sorry, but that’s it. I have no idea where I was, who I was with, or why I was taken only to be released soon after completely unharmed—just terrified.” She says breathlessly.  
“Gail, do you know how many kidnappers there were?” Taylor gently asks his shaking wife moments later.   
“At least three, possibly more. Honey, what do they want?”  
Christian interjects, “I believe I know…” Jason rushes over to see what’s on the feed. We aren’t sure if we should be surprised that there’s sound. Two masked men are pulling a bound and blindfolded woman in against her will. She’s putting up a fight which only gets her a punch to her gut. When she calls them ‘motherfuckers’ I know instantly that they have my Ana. I feel like I may vomit, or collapse into hysterics.   
Gail gets up to look as well, but Taylor forbids her to see it. He doesn’t want to stress her any further. She sits back down to pout, just as a face appears on screen, bright and clear as can be.  
“Well good afternoon gentlemen! I wish I could see you as well so I could watch the horror creep over your faces as I decimate this tiny woman here. We already took care of her muscle man there as you can see. However, we didn’t want Ana to be lonely so we brought along a close friend of hers—I believe you know her as well…”  
Up from the bottom of the screen another woman is lifted up, her face pushed close to the camera by her hair. Shit! They got Molly too, and she looks like she’s been there at least overnight. She’s been beaten almost beyond recognition. It’s only by her red hair that I know it’s her. God damn it! It’s entirely my fault…I never should have pulled new security to track Elena and Hyde.   
Since they can’t hear me, I send another text to the same number as before as Taylor is on his phone calling in everyone he knows—including Ray.  
“What do you want Jack?” Jack fucking Hyde—I decided— will not get out of this alive.  
On the screen I see Jack answer his text. “What do I want? Don’t you mean, what do we want?” As he says this, the other masked men remove their gear, proudly revealing who they are. There are five men total; they have Luke, Molly, and Ana. This is very bad, we really need help.   
Taylor interrupts me, “Sir, Welch has tried tracking her phone; it only went as far as the sidewalk outside Grey Publishing. He’s still looking but he isn’t sure how to find them. I’ve called all security in—except Ryan as he’s too far away. I’ve also called Ray, as I’m sure he’d like to know, and maybe with his connections…”   
I’m just sitting there nodding at him, not sad, not ready to cry. I’m seething-- boiling with rage, as I stare at my Ana.   
“Oh Christian! Are you still there? I bet you’re wondering why. Why you, why Ana, why them…well let me introduce you to my cousin—Sam O’Brian. I believe you two have already met. And I believe you met his friends as well: Paul, Caleb and Keith.”  
Holy motherfucking shit balls! Sam was in prison yesterday—how the hell did he get out?  
“Yeah, ya see, you fucked with the wrong people. Sam told me about what happened. Why do you care if he gets a little pussy? Some chicks like being overpowered—it turns them on. Anyway, after he almost scored with Ana here, you destroyed him—all of them. They lost everything; friends, family, jobs, money, security—freedom. He wanted some revenge, and I agreed to help him, as I can’t fucking stand you either ‘little birdy’.” He steps over to Ana and starts to touch her face, running his hand over her head. “What better way to get to you, than through the ones you love? Besides, she’s one hot piece of ass! I looked forward to popping that cherry! I’m sure you already have by now, but no mind; I will be the last man to fuck her in this life—ever. When we get through with her you won’t recognize her. She will hate you, and blame you and tell you so before I kill her slowly in front of you…”  
You sick fucking bastard!  
Jack steps over to Luke and tries to wake him up.  
I’m up and pacing now. The sick, demented laughter from the kidnappers is revolting. I need to hit, or throw something. Just as I’m about to find a wall to punch repeatedly, our entire security team marches in—Ray emerging from behind them. He was apparently looking at houses in Seattle so that he and Carla would be closer to us.   
Taylor debriefs the stoic bunch as I can’t stop my mind from racing; I text Jack again. “How much do you want?”  
After he reads it he laughs and looks into the camera. “Oh Mister Grey, this isn’t about money, it’s about revenge…it’s about destroying you the only way we know how. So keep your riches.”  
I grab the bottle of good scotch and throw it with purpose. It shatters beautifully, painting a wall in my office a lovely amber color. Andrea comes running in at the sound, sees the commotion and retreats.   
With Jason occupied, Gail gets up and looks at the screen before anyone can stop her. “Those stupid fuckers!”   
Whoa, did Gail just say that? Before I can say anything my phone rings. It’s Welch.  
“Hold on to your hat, Sir. I finally found out who it was that sabotaged the girl’s security system, and who bailed that fucker Sam out.”  
“Well, spill it damn it!” I’m in no mood for a guessing game.  
“Yes, Sir. The saboteur was a Rachel O’Brian, Samuel O’Brian’s old lady. I’m sure we know how he made her do it. She of course was not the person to bail him out last night: It was Elena fucking Lincoln.”  
I hang up quickly and I’m calling Jason over, filling him in. He’s not too happy with Gail right now and is practically scolding her. She simply puts her finger up and places it on his lips. “Jason, I can help. Let me help.”  
“No Gail, not in your condition, you need to rest.”  
“Listen to me you stubborn jackass! These assholes aren’t as smart as they think they are: I must have been taken to the same place, and I know it’s local. Now look closer at the screen. What do you see?”  
Jason and I have no idea what she’s talking about. “Look at the background, what do you see?”  
“All I see are some old pipes, dirt…” He answers.  
“Exactly; now look next to the pipe…It’s a company name and logo. If they’re local and that logo is local, then we know exactly where they are.” She blurts out in her aggravation with us since we didn’t catch on immediately. I’m instantly on my phone and calling Barney. I want him to zoom in somehow and get that company name. He’s in the elevator to my office as we speak.  
APOV  
These sons of bitches have no idea who they’re messing with. I’m angry, and I intend on fighting for myself, Luke and Molly. I heard what Jack said to Christian, and I’m thinking of what I can do to stall them. All I know is I can use my brain, and maybe my big mouth.   
Jack approaches me, stoops down and undoes my blindfold. I try not to panic when I see the shape that Luke and Molly are in. I look at Jack who’s smirking at me as he begins to run his thumb over my lips. I spit in his face, which causes him to smack me. He’s hit me before, so I know what to expect from him this time. I fake cry, getting him to leave me alone momentarily. He steps over to Molly and simply kicks her limp, unconscious body. He then heads over to Luke and wakes him up. Luke is hurt and trying to fight, but it’s no use. His hands are handcuffed and his feet are tied down tight. Luke simply stares him down, as the men get a few more punches in.   
I can’t watch as it breaks my heart. I need to be strong for them, for everyone at home too. If I watch him being punched I will break down. Suddenly I hear Luke spit, probably blood, and then I hear the definite sounds of a beautiful language—one that has bonded he and I together.   
“Ana, non Elena. Lei è al loro fianco.” (Ana, don't trust Elena. She's on their side.)   
And immediately an idea forms in my head…

CPOV  
Barney is diligently working to figure out where they are. Ray has assembled his “evacuation team”; Gail is helping Barney and Jason narrow down where they could be, when Riley comes in forcefully. She stops, looks around and heads straight for the computer screen. She looks and shows no emotion. No tears, no sadness, no screaming. I can’t help but be a bit put off by that behavior; her boyfriend is being held prisoner and has been beaten bloody, and she can’t shed a tear? I’m genuinely disappointed in Riley’s behavior.  
As quickly as she came in, the tornado that is Riley has left without a word. I have no idea what’s going through her mind, and I’m not sure I want to. I’m startled when Andrea buzzes me.   
“I’m sorry, Sir, but there’s a Paul Clayton here to see you. You’re going to want to hear him out.”  
Jason overhears, and heads for the door, with me right on his heels. Paul sees Taylor and looks like he saw a ghost. “You; I know you, from the bar! What the fuck is going on?”  
“Paul, I apologize but I really have very little time right now. What brings you by?” He’s still confused, but accepts he won’t get an answer right now.   
“It’s this cougar woman I met. The one we discussed that night at the bar.” He juts his chin at Taylor.   
“What about her?” he asks.  
“She’s crazier than a fruit loop, man! I overheard her talking one night at the bar. I’m not certain what was said, but I overheard Ana’s name, and she was with that Sam O’Brian that was on the news recently. I figured it wasn’t good, so maybe I should let you know in case Ana could be in trouble or something.”  
Taylor and I just make eye contact before urging Paul to follow us; once in my office we show him the screen and how Ana is indeed in some serious trouble. “Oh shit!” is all he can manage to say.   
Oh shit indeed, Paul.   
Jackson approaches Taylor and asks for a moment. Less than a minute later, Taylor tells me that the night Jackson was watching Hyde at the pool hall; the four guys with him now were with him then too. He feels terrible because he was unaware of the connection or he would have said something and that may have stopped this from happening. Jackson is pretty distraught, so I step over to him and place my arm around his beefy shoulders.   
“It’s not your fault Jackson, don’t take this all personal and blame yourself for it. There’s no way in hell any of us knew there was a connection between these assholes. It’s only now that everything is coming to light. If anyone’s to blame it’s me; my existence, and my connection to Ana is ultimately going to get her hurt and killed.” Realizing what I’ve just admitted out loud for the first time has my heart ready to explode. I’m hyperventilating— lost as to what to do. I can’t shut down so long as there is breath left in my body—and hers. I have to get to her; she has to know she’s not alone, that I’m here, I see her. And that I love her with all my soul.   
I can’t even imagine how much Ray must hate me. He must want to pound my head into the concrete. As if he could read my thoughts, he steps to my side and just as I had consoled Jackson, he puts his arm around my shoulder. “Christian, Son; this isn’t your fault. I don’t want you going off halfcocked blaming everything on yourself. Now listen to me—Annie is still alive. She’s a fighter—always was. Luke is alive and I’m certain that man will not rest until she is free and safe.” He releases his grip from my shoulder and stands directly in front of me. “You know how many times men have hurt her in the past?”   
I nod in the affirmative.  
“And she beat ‘em all, Son! Believe me, I’m terrified, and worried sick about my baby girl; but I know her, and I know she will fight. She’s smart and will use that too. I have to think positively to get through this. You do too. So no more panicking, no more negative thoughts about what ‘could’ happen.”  
He’s right and I know it. Ana is an amazing woman—the strongest I’ve ever met. I know she will do everything in her power to get them all out safely, or at least delay as long as possible to give us a chance to swoop in. I take a deep breath and look Ray in the eyes.  
“You’re right Ray; forgive me for ever doubting our Annie girl.” 

APOV  
I knew it! I just knew Elena ‘blond bitch’ Lincoln was a part, if not the orchestrator of this whole thing. My blood is boiling that she’d do this to us—to Christian. He must be sick with worry. He’s obviously watching with everyone he could get, trying hard to find us. I need to stall as much as possible. My mind is in overdrive as I think of the best way to execute my plan.   
They’ve finally left Luke alone, Molly is still out cold, and I’m mostly untouched. They’re probably taking their time so as to enjoy this. I’m deep in thought when I see The Troll herself come strutting in off camera. She’s then manhandled which she loves, and they lightly bind her hands to a chair. Holy shit, they plan on pretending she’s a victim too so as to avoid being arrested when this is all over. Knowing her, she’ll get them all out of prison if bail is even granted, and they will go on the attack again—probably after Christian or members of his family. The thought of it terrifies me, but spurs me on to make sure this is the last we see of the ‘psycho gang’.  
“So Elena, how much are they paying you? Or is it the other way around?” I say full of contempt after she’s been secured and left alone. The five men are busy drinking, smoking and talking amongst themselves.   
“Excuse me?” She says as innocently as she can.   
“Oh save it, blondie. I know you’re a part of this—or the mastermind. Lord knows these guys don’t have much upstairs, so how much? Oh wait!” I say as I chuckle gleefully. “Did you have sex with them? Promise them sex or one of your under-age children to beat and rape, you stupid, foolish, worthless piece of shit.”   
“I can’t wait to watch them destroy you in every way possible you little man stealer! I hate you with a passion, Anastasia Steele!” She says slowly, over-enunciating every word.  
“Aww, that breaks my heart!” I feign hurt feelings. “Don’t worry—the feeling’s mutual, you fake boozy blond botoxed bitch!”   
I lose track of time, but after the guys are drunk and high, Jack approaches me. I swallow the lump in my throat.   
Showtime…  
CPOV  
Thank God for Barney! He was able to decipher the logo on the wall fairly quickly. It turns out it was an old abandoned clothing factory near the water. Gail was right—it was close. Jason and Ray are now organizing their teams to go in and get them. They have to prepare for every possible scenario, so it’s taking longer than I’d like. But all these men know what they are doing. I understand I’m reacting out of emotion— and they are thinking of it like a mission. I just need to be patient, sit tight until they say it’s time, and keep an eye on Ana. I hope she can sense that I’m right there with her.   
My office has been overrun with security—new and old, my family, Ana’s family, and a few close friends. My mother has checked Gail out and says she’s fine, but still encouraged her to see her doctor as soon as possible. Gail refuses to leave until we have Ana, Luke and Molly back safe and sound. Gail is radiating positivity off of her like the sun shining through a window. It’s infecting.   
We will get them back soon, and they will be fine.   
APOV  
I have to remember not to panic or cry, as I know our loved ones at home will be watching, and worried enough with seeing the heartbreak of me crumbling under the pressure. So when Jack gets in my face, and begins to touch me, I just stare him down.   
“Hmmm, Ana, I must say, I think you’re sexier now than when I almost had you in the bathroom at that bar. It must be all the sex you’re having with Mister Billionaire.”  
“Yes Jack—a lot of good sex; love making with a willing partner—something I know you’ve never experienced. Really, how sad is it that you all have to resort to drugging and raping women before beating them almost to death? You’re all pathetic assholes.” I can’t stop the anger dripping from my mouth.   
I turn to look at the camera streaming right to Christian, and I know he’s right there. “Christian, don’t buy into ‘Elena the victim’ here. She’s a major part of this if not the mastermind.” And just like that, my world goes dark.  
CPOV  
I’m still glued to this fucking computer keeping an eye on Ana, when I see them bring Elena in and tie her up as well. What the fuck? Are they seriously trying to fool me? Do they really think I’m as dumb as they are?   
I panic a little when I see Jack approach Ana, but she gives it right to him. She tells them all off, and even warns me not to trust Elena. I already know baby, but you’re so brave for telling me…  
Oh no! Shit! That motherfucker just knocked Ana out cold. I’m standing at my desk, my hands pulling at my messy hair, cursing, yelling at Jack even though he can’t hear me.  
No need though: Jack Hyde no doubt will learn soon enough that I’m going to kill him.


	24. Chapter 24

And now, the conclusion of Average Joe…I thank you all for reading, and hopefully enjoying my take on E.L.James wonderful characters.   
Chapter 20

APOV  
When I come to, Sam and Jack are close to me. They are both touching me, as Elena—who is now untied and up from her chair—is speaking to Christian by way of the camera.   
“So you see Christian; you did this. This is entirely your fault. But I will make you a deal…” She’s walking around slowly as she speaks. “I will make sure they spare Ana’s life—if you give me one-hundred-million-dollars ransom for her. I can’t stop them from raping or beating her—that’s going to happen no matter what…as is the end for red-head and sadly, that hot piece of ass security you have over there. They just have to go. I’m sorry about that…well about the hottie anyway. I really wanted a good fuck with him before he died…”  
Elena checks the text coming in from Christian. She laughs when she reads it. “Oh you’re so pathetic! You’d give up everything for this nobody? For these nobody’s? I’ll give you Ana, after they get their revenge and disappear. No cops or I’ll shoot them all in the head myself!”   
She gives the guys the go ahead, and they start to get more forceful with me. “You see Christian, all you had to do was keep signing on with my girls and all of this could have been avoided. But you fucked with me, with my business—with my money. For your insubordination, you must pay!”   
The creepy gang has started hooting and hollering as they continue to drink and try to assault me. I’m terrified but I know I have to stall. Luke is in and out of consciousness and Molly is still out. It’s all up to me if I don’t want us to be hurt further— or killed.  
“Wait—please wait!” They all stop and look at me. “Listen, I accept you’re all going to fuck and beat me before you kill them and release me—if you do indeed release me. I beg you; just let me say goodbye to my friend Luke first. Then I’m all yours and I will do whatever you want me to do.” I manage to look and sound as pathetic as possible, even throwing in the puppy dog eyes.  
They look towards Elena who’s sitting on the lap of one of the men and fondling him as they make out. Eww—on both counts. Damn, they must be dumb if they are looking to her to run the show. But she agrees, and they back off to give me a few minutes with Luke.   
Time to put my plan in action…  
TPOV  
God damn it Ana! You are either really stupid or fucking brilliant as shit!   
“Sir, she’s stalling, giving us a little more time. Ray’s guys are almost in position, and we’ll be leaving in just a few moments. Bring the laptop with you”  
I tried to get Gail to stay behind, but she refuses. However, I made it clear she is to stay back in the vehicles until we get the all clear. She reluctantly agreed. I can’t say that I blame her for wanting to be there—Ana sacrificed herself to save her, and she wants to make sure she’s there to tend to Ana.   
APOV   
“Farm boy, ascoltare con attenzione ma non riconoscere me fino a quando io ti dirò: io vado a cavallo e bacio di addio come scivolo un bobby pin nelle vostre mani. Il bacio deve distrarre da quello che sto facendo. Stiamo andando a combattere la nostra migliore in alcun modo l'inferno sono male nessuno di noi! C'è una tabella dietro di voi alla vostra destra, che ha i coltelli e altre armi, e ci sono sei di loro tra cui lei-diavolo. Dopo TI MANDO un bacio MI distragga un po' più di tempo, e uno di essi a punzone. Io scenderò e fingere di essere. Quando entrate in gioco voi. I gestire i troll, quindi cercherò di assistervi fino aiuto arriva. SO che sono prossimi alla riscossa! Capire?”   
(Farm boy, listen carefully but don’t acknowledge me until I tell you to: I’m going to straddle you and kiss you goodbye as I slip a bobby-pin into your hand. The kiss should distract them from what I’m doing. We’re going to fight our way out—no way in hell they are hurting any of us! There’s a table behind you to your right, that has knives and other weapons on it; and there are six of them including she-devil. After I kiss you I will distract a little longer, and get one of them to punch me. I will go down and pretend to be out. That’s when you come in. I will handle the troll, and then I will attempt to assist you until help arrives. I know they are coming to rescue us! Understand?)  
I rambled so quickly, I hope he got everything I said!  
“Come volete…” (As you wish…) He mumbles softly. Thank God he heard me!  
I ask to be released from my restraints so I can give him a real goodbye, and they reluctantly agree. I quickly reach up, and manage to sneak a pin out of my hair. I will never chastise myself for lazy days ever again! I’m able to bend it open as I walk slowly to Luke. I place my hands on his still restrained hands as I slowly manage to straddle him.   
Christian, I hope you understand this is all just a ruse: a ploy to beat these bastards and survive!  
“Luke, look at me…I know you’ve always had a crush on me. I know you’ve always wanted to fuck me. I’m sorry, I truly am. But just know, while I’m fucking them,” I look over at the direction of the crazies as I speak, because I know they are now intensely watching; curiosity getting the best of them. “…I’m really fucking you. But before our lives end, I need a kiss goodbye.” With that said, I wipe some of the blood off of Luke’s face with my hands, and then gently rake my fingernails over his bruised and bloody scalp. It looks sensual and sexy as hell—but in reality I’m checking his skull for any fractures, and he knows it. I slowly kiss his neck and work my way up to his lips. We put on quite the show—very hot, lingering kiss. The last time he kissed me, it was to say goodbye; but this time, it’s out of our mutual determination to get out of this safely.   
But holy crap, Luke Sawyer can fucking kiss! Even beaten, his face a bloody swollen mess…Riley my friend—you are a very lucky woman! And now I’m hot for Christian. Is that weird? I make a mental note to talk to Flynn about this moment when I see him next.  
…When I see him next…damn straight!  
As our kiss ends, I see we are being watched just as I thought we would. Luke just looks at me, takes a deep breath, and says, “Everything’s going to be alright, Ana.”   
And I know he’s right.  
I get off his lap, and quickly think of things to talk about to distract them from Luke. “I appreciate your letting him and I say goodbye—it means a lot. But if you don’t mind indulging me a little more, I’d really like to know why.” I’m slowly making my way to where I was—opposite of Luke. Their attention will be on me, and he can get himself free. “I mean, why do you hate Christian so much? Why come after me?” I think I know the answers, but it’s a way to stall.  
I’m not surprised when Elena speaks first. “I had a great thing going before you came along; I’d find the perfect women for Christian, he’d pay me a little fee, and then I’d also charge each girl for the privilege of fucking the Christian Grey. I was saving my money, and then eventually I was going to get Christian to come back to me— be mine once again in any way he wanted sexually. Eventually my manipulation tactics would’ve worked and he would’ve left me everything— his companies, his fortune, and his penthouse. I’d be the richest and most powerful woman on the west coast.” She’s pacing back and forth in front of me dressed completely in black latex. With her comically overblown makeup and over-processed bouffant she looks like a crazy ass clown.  
Hasn’t anyone told her old ladies trying to dress and look half their age makes them look ridiculous? I’m guessing the answer is a big fat no. “So then I entered the picture and screwed that all up for you, and that’s why you hate me so much?”   
“I guess you do have a brain after all, sweetheart.” She says with a sneer. “I tried to make you go away; the attack at your apartment, then at Grace and Carrick’s, the attack by Jack at the bar…yes, all my idea. Once Christian took his backing away from my salons, and turned Grace and my other friends against me, I knew I was fucked and the man I created was no longer there. Thanks to you.”  
She was behind the attacks?   
“You planned the attack at Grace and Carrick’s? Wait, I see…you just happened to ‘drop by’ unannounced. What, let me guess, you let Hyde in behind you when nobody was looking?   
Elena gives a hearty laugh. “Silly girl, that wasn’t Hyde. It was Sam! I snuck him in—he was hiding in the trunk of my car. We felt you really owed him—and the other guys as well. He was supposed to rape you, kidnap you, and then kill you— disposing of your body at GEH or someplace just for Christian. But of course, your hot hunk over there put an end to it, along with your head and heels.” She says shaking her head in disbelief.   
“What would getting rid of me do? He still wanted nothing to do with you—especially after finding out what you’ve been up to with more underage children!” This woman should be studied by science; she’s actually that dementedly fascinating. I kind of understand Christian’s fascination with her.   
“Oh, please!” She waves me off as she rolls her eyes. “They all wanted it and loved it—none so much as Christian though…” She’s all smiles as she seems to be strolling down memory lane in her mind.   
“Jack—why do you hate us both so much?”  
He steps closer to me, almost pushing Elena out of the way. “Sam had told me what had happened at the bar that night, how the ‘bartender’ interfered, broke his nose, and threatened to end everything he’d worked for. He didn’t realize immediately that the bartender was in fact Christian Grey, and that you and he had started living together shortly after.” Jack steps right in front of me and put his arms on my shoulders. “I bet you didn’t know, Miss Steele, that Christian and I go way back? That’s right; we used to live under the same roof! We were in the same foster home before the Grey’s adopted him.”   
Jack suddenly seems to change personality’s right before my eyes. “It should have been me!” He screams so blood curdling loud that his voice echoes and I’m startled. “Isn’t that right ‘little birdie’?” He asks right to the camera, obviously directing his question to Christian.   
He looks back to me, again suddenly changed to a different personality, and puts his hands on my face. He proceeds to kiss my neck as he says, “And then when I saw you, I knew why the guys wanted you. You’re one fine piece of ass! The fact that you were pure made you all the more sweet.” He looks up at his cousin and friends and says, “I can tell you, having dipped my fingers into that hot, wet pussy, that she tastes even better than she looks…” He then starts licking his fingers in demonstration.   
I’m still standing with my arms guarding my chest, defiant. After Sam, Paul, Keith, and Caleb stop moaning in disgusting delight at Jack’s over the top display, Keith deems that play time is over and they should start the fucking party already—literally.   
Shit! I need more time!  
“Wait! Sam, what’s your reasoning?”  
“Simple, my pet: I wanted to fuck you in every possible way for hours. When your boyfriend messed up my plans, I became even more determined to get you. And then when he destroyed my business and I lost everything…well, I want him to hurt. I want him to pay, and the best way for that to happen is by fucking your mouth…” He reaches out and runs a finger over my lips. “And then your pussy, and finally your ass. When I’m done, someone else will get a turn, and another, until you come back to me.” Sam is now rubbing his hard dick through his jeans. “I’m so hard just thinking of the fun we’re going to have with you!”  
Just as Sam reaches for my clothes, I speak up—again. “How’s the wife and kids, Sam?”  
“What? How the fuck do you…”   
Bingo! I hit a nerve!   
“Did you get tired of beating and fucking your wife and kids, Sam?” Keep pushing Ana…come on, Luke and Molly are depending on you! Be brave!  
“You twisted bitch! I never laid a hand on my boys!”   
“Is that just because they’re boys? Or did you promise them to Elena when they hit the age of twelve or so to fuck her in her tween dungeon?” And that did it. Sam slaps me so hard I see stars, but not hard enough for me to fake being knocked out. “Oh Sam, you idiot!” I laugh at him as I wipe the small amount of blood from my lip. “I know exactly how your wife and kids are, and where they are. Want a hint, asshole? It’s not at the house that’s been foreclosed on!” I almost whisper to him.  
That puts him in rage mode, so Jack steps in, stopping him. He reminds him, “Not yet Sam—take it out on her after you fuck her—or while you fuck her.” He roughly starts trying to undress me, but I’m still putting up a fight. “Ana, darling, didn’t you say you’d do anything we want? We want you naked right now!” He screams in my face, his hot breath reeking of cheap beer.  
I heartily laugh in Jack’s face which is now inches from mine. “Not on your fucking life, you psycho piece of shit!” Sure enough, he punches me in the face. It hurts, but doesn’t knock me unconscious. They don’t need to know that, and I fall right to the floor.   
With the impeccable timing of a trained military man, I hear Luke whistle and call Jack’s name. When he looks over at Luke, who is now proudly showing his freed hands, I swiftly sweep his legs out from under him with mine, knocking him to the floor. As I’m knocking Jack on his ass, Luke is deftly destroying the chair he was handcuffed to, inadvertently freeing his feet, and using pieces of wood as weapons against Sam, Paul, Caleb and Keith. Jack is struggling to stand up, as I keep knocking him down, until Elena attempts to make a run for it. I quickly catch her by the back of her hair, and pull her down. I sit on top of her, pivoting my weight as Luke taught me in self-defense class, effectively pinning her to the ground. I take much pleasure in destroying her surgeon’s work. I’m on autopilot as I punch Elena in the face over and over, and I don’t want to stop. I’ve pretty much knocked her out when I feel someone grab me by my quickly falling bun. I reach up and feel for their wrist, effectively twirling my hands and body along with them until I’m face to face with Sam.   
Motherfucking bastard from hell!  
Luke’s instruction is flooding my brain and I can hardly believe myself when I’m poking Sam in the eye, breaking his nose with the heel of my palm, and then kicking him hard in the family jewels. “Tough guys can’t handle themselves unless they are bullying together, apparently! Well Sam, that’s the second time I’ve kicked you in the ‘nads! Whatcha think of me now ass-wipe?”   
LPOV  
Ana is definitely a firecracker, and I adore her. I was almost ready to give in, accept death if it came. But she gets dragged in and bam—she changes everything with two words: Farm boy. I have to fight—for her, Molly, myself—and all our loved ones. Her ploy to distract them for several minutes after the kiss and slyly getting the pin in my hand to work on the handcuffs…was brilliant; and she’s tougher than I ever expected. I think tougher than any of us thought, including her. She even got them all to admit to what they did and why for the most part, knowing full well Christian would be having this all recorded somehow. Never sell this little lady short: she will surprise you.  
I’m still embarrassed that I was caught off guard and managed to get knocked out and dragged here. I’m still not sure what they hit me with, but it was freaking hard! All it took was one second—just that one second I gave myself to breathe and smile thinking about everything that’s happened lately in my life: Riley, an engagement, an upcoming wedding and new baby, new home…the happiness just overwhelmed and consumed me. And before I know it I’m waking up here, handcuffed with my feet tied to a chair, beaten to a bloody mess, Molly almost dead on the floor in front of me.   
Yep, I’m pretty sure I’m getting fired…  
But first, it’s show time! Ana has just feigned being knocked unconscious. My turn…this is going to be fun…  
APOV  
I look over at Luke and see he’s in full on Rambo mode: he’s Stallone, Damon, and Statham all in one dynamite package. He’s not stopping them from coming at him, and I know why—he wants to wear them out first. The more they keep coming at him, the more exhausted they’ll get, and each time they leave his presence bloodier than they were before. I don’t think they even realize that when he isn’t hitting them with his bare hands or feet, he’s hitting them with a rusty nail- covered, splintered, wooden piece of the broken chair he was confined to. The instrument laden table has spilled it’s contents, and they are desperately trying to get their hands on something to fight Luke with. But it’s a futile effort; every time they come at him with a weapon, he knocks it out of their hand by breaking another one of their fingers. You think they would’ve learned by now…  
Elena, Caleb, and Keith are all on the floor, knocked out and covered in their own blood. Jack, Paul and Sam are still attempting to take Luke down. I have to help him, so coming up behind Jack, I kick him in the knee, crippling him instantly, although only momentarily. Unknown to me though, Paul saw me coming and is about to stab me with a knife he managed to grab from the now overturned table.   
I scream when I hear a loud bang, see a huge spray of blood, followed by seeing Paul crumble to the floor. What the fuck?   
“Get on the fucking floor now assholes! Move it!”   
Luke says, “You guys may want to listen to her…”  
“Riley? Wait…what? How did you…Who are you?” I’m so confused. I thought Riley was the part time housekeeper? She simply smiles at me, and asks if I’m alright. She drops her gun and holsters it as several other people enter the abandoned building where we’ve been kept for hours now.   
Riley and Luke hug and kiss, and I mean really kiss. I feel as if I’m walking in on a very intimate moment and have to look away. Then my adrenaline starts to wane, and I remember. “Molly! Please—we need an ambulance, now!” I’m holding her, talking to her. She’s barely alive, hardly able to speak but she manages to tell me she loves us and is proud of us. “We love you too Moll, and you’re going to be just fine!”   
I see Christian and several of the Grey family members and close friends enter the old building we’ve been taken to. He nearly knocks me over when he grabs me. He can’t speak—he simply holds me and we cry together. Gail comes over and is the opposite; she can’t stop talking, thanking me for saving her. Taylor comes over and I can tell he’s mad at me, but also prouder then he’s ever been. “God damn it, Ana! Can you please stop giving me grey hair now?” He asks as he hugs me.   
I wipe the tears from my eyes and say, “Haha, Taylor—you said grey!” We can’t help but have a chuckle, more out of relief than anything else. An ambulance has arrived and is quickly taking care of Molly, and checking Luke over. Of course the big guy refuses to go to the hospital until everything is ‘taken care of’, whatever that means. Grace has agreed to ride with Molly, and oversee her care. She said she may have some broken bones, and they will check for internal bleeding. But when she was easily able to ascertain that she was raped multiple times is when you could really see tempers flare.   
When I see my dad walk towards me, I feel like a little girl who got lost, and then thankfully was found shortly after. I can’t stop the tears from pouring down my face as I slowly step towards him, hands on my hips. When I reach him, I simply reach up and hug him like I haven’t seen him in years.  
“Oh my Annie girl…you have a good cry. There now…I was so worried! I’m so glad you’re okay! Thank God you’re such a smart young lady!” I stand there in my daddy’s arms for what seems like hours, just feeling that comfort and security that only a parent can give.   
CPOV  
In the days following the kidnapping and attack, Kate was given permission to do an exclusive story on it, starting from the beginning of how Hyde and I knew each other as children. A fact I was unaware of, as he went by a different name then. I connected the dots when he called me ‘little bird’. Our foster mother would read a story to me every night about a baby bird, and the nickname just stuck I guess. I also figured out my three-o-clock appointment with the mysterious Mister Bird, was in fact Jack Hyde. I couldn’t help joke that at least he made sure I had the time in my schedule for a kidnapping and chase. The best part of Kate’s story however, was how she mentioned how badly beaten the perpetrators were. They were barely breathing when the police arrived. Not surprisingly, two of the kidnapper-rapists died en route to the hospital. What happened to the men between the time Riley busted through the doors, and the police ‘arrived’ is unknown—except by Ray, me, security and Ana. I made myself a promise; the same promise Ray and I made to Ana. That promise was that they would no longer ever hurt her—not now nor later after a lame- ass prison sentence. Thankfully, the few officers who were in on the case from the very beginning agreed with us completely, and therefore were unfortunately ‘unavoidably detained from arriving for about one hour’ at the crime scene.   
Riley was quickly forgiven when it was finally revealed to me by Ray and Taylor that she was a covert ops plant placed in my home by Ray’s men. Her ‘job’ was to hang back and keep an eye on things, and report any important information to Taylor. The fact that she and Sawyer fell in love at first sight was just icing on the cake. Of course, he was made aware of her real background shortly after it was made clear to all of us that there was something major between them. He was just happy he still had it enough to fall for a female version of himself. Riley really is a passionate, loving, Italian woman, who was secretly teaching me Italian behind the scenes.   
Luke was terrified I was going to kill him for kissing Ana, but I understood every word she said to him, and I got that it was all an act. It’s clear to everyone he and Riley are in love—as are me and my fiancé. Before Sam and Jack died they were filled in on that little fact. Not only was Luke not fired from his job, but I gave him a raise and Riley a permanent position on my security team. Ana warmly expressed her desire to help Gail run the household, along with the various charities we are involved with.   
APOV  
Christian is a generous man; he’s gifted me with clothes, jewelry, travel, my classic car, et cetera. But I have to say the greatest gift he ever gave me was time with a gagged and bound Elena, Sam, Jack, Caleb and Keith; Paul effectively being shot in the head and killed instantly by Riley earlier. Luke gave me an impromptu self-defense class and I was able to practice on them. It felt good to get out all that anger, fear, and humiliation on the people who caused it in the first place. I’m unsure as to what happened after I left the room leaving Ray, Christian, Luke, and Jason alone with them, but I know Elena is rotting in a jail cell, now a complete mute. Whatever she saw must have scared the shit out of her. It sounds horribly barbaric, but I consider it justice being served the way it should.   
It took a couple of months, but Molly is making a full recovery. She’s started school, and Christian, always true to his word—has paid for everything. She’s also been promoted and will start work soon. I’m thrilled that she and Mark have slowly been forming a close bond and are now exclusively dating. He’s the best boyfriend to her: patient, kind, loving…and she just glows in his presence. I can’t watch them without tearing up. Mark and his band are quickly becoming rich and famous and are already at work on a second CD, where they’ve roped Christian and me into recording a song or two for the album. Christian agreed, but refuses to call it an ‘album’.  
Gail and Taylor had to postpone the wedding after the incident. They wanted everyone well and healed up for their celebration, so their wedding will now take place after the birth of baby Greyson. Gail is too pregnant to get married right now—her words, not mine. Christian and I are sending them on a two week honeymoon, with a baby nurse so they can have the best of both worlds.   
Our new home is in the final stages of being done, and then Christian hired Elliot to remodel Escala. He wants it to have more of a ‘homey’ feel; not be so cold and uninviting. We intend on keeping it as a ‘getaway’ for anyone who needs it, and also for business functions, as our house will be our home and is private. Oh, and the playroom…well, that too will be changed as Christian doesn’t feel any further need for it. There’s nothing in there that we can’t use in the privacy of our own bedroom, so he’s turning it into a music room for us, including recording capabilities. Makes a lot of sense seeing as its already soundproofed!  
Speaking of Elliot, I’m happy to say that he and Kate are engaged, and plan to marry in close to two years. Jose and Mia broke up briefly after she freaked out feeling like she was not a close part of our lives anymore. Within days, Jose was able to show her if she felt detached, it was her own fault—not his or anyone else’s. They quickly made up, and we now have weekly date nights with them, Kate and Elliot, and sometimes Molly and Mark.   
After the shooting at Grey Publishing, when I was taken, the police responded to reports of gunshots fired. Claire was knocked out and quickly came to. However, Liz was indeed shot—as payment for her betrayal against Hyde. It nicked an artery, and she nearly bled to death. She was induced into a coma to recover, and three weeks later was taken out of it. She’s slowly healing physically, but even slower mentally. Of course, Cupid strikes again, and the surgeon who did her surgery has been visiting her, and helping her recover. We knew one day when he bought her flowers that it had gone past the point of ‘good doctor-patient’ relations. Claire has been dating one of the officers who responded to the call. She jokes with me about Jack Hyde’s existence finally benefitting someone.   
My mom and I have gotten closer and have even been to therapy together. We are helping strengthen each other, and remain positive influences in each other’s lives. I’m happy to report that she and Ray eloped and got remarried—with my approval of course. Christian and I were the only ones there for their nuptials. I’d be lying if I said Christian and I weren’t tempted to elope with them, but decided against it. We are actively planning our wedding for the fall.   
The biggest change however, is the news that I’m just a couple of months pregnant. Christian knows, but nobody else. He’s happy but scared of course, as am I. We are having a large family dinner tonight to make the announcement. In the days following the kidnapping, I completely forgot to take my birth control pills, so the first time Christian and I made love, I conceived. Yep—he’s got some strong swimmers to knock me up the first shot, and he can’t wait to brag about it either!   
I can honestly say I am a survivor. I’m strong, and smart and capable. I’m also the happiest I’ve been in my life…and nobody can ever take that from me.

 

A/N…Awwwww….Yes, I wept too…lol


End file.
